Fogd a kezem!
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: A környéken mindenki tudja, hogy Arthur nem teljesen százas. Népes családja pedig bármit megtenne azért, hogy normális legyen. - AU; Kanada, Amerika, beteg!Anglia, meg nagyon kedves és jóarc!Skócia. Genderbend ship előfordulhat. Elő is fog. Meg trágár beszéd, hála Scott és Arthur kiegyensúlyozott kapcsolatának.
1. Első álom

**Első álom**

A környéken mindenki tudta, hogy Arthur Kirkland nem teljesen százas. Nem arról van szó, hogy rossz pofa, csak nincs minden rendben. Mármint a fejében. Na. Szóval megesik, hogy Arthur… lát dolgokat. Leginkább olyanokat, amik nincsenek ott.

Éppen Matthew volt a soros bolond fivére meglátogatásában. Most a helyi lovász, Feliks szólt, hogy megint rosszabbul van: Arthur felhívta és megérdeklődte tőle, hogy milyen takarmányt kell adni vemhes unikornisnak.

Biciklivel ment. Nem lakott messze a bátyjától, három sarok volt az egész, de keményen taposta a pedálokat, a zsebében összekoccantak a nyugtatóampullák és kényelmetlenül nyomták a combját, de nem törődött vele. Ilyenkor jobb sietni, még mielőtt Arthur tényleg valami hülyeséget csinál. Egy alkalommal leesett a fáról, eltörte a lábát és keményen bizonygatta a mentősöknek, hogy ne vele foglalkozzanak, inkább hívják ki a tűzoltókat, mert Grethen fennragadt a fán, és a végén ő is leesik. Mi az, hogy nincs ott senki? Ott van, a negyedik faágon. Most integet. Jól vagy, Grethen? Amúgy ha leszedik onnan, akkor jutalmat fog adni, de ne higgyék el, hogy igazi arany. Persze, hogy hamis aranyat osztogat, elvégre leprikón.

Matthew szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, mikor meglátta a ház egyik ablakán kiömlő füstöt. Eldobta a biciklijét az előkert pázsitján és rohant be.

Arthur mellett a sütőből dőlt a füst, de a férfi teljes lelki nyugalomban üldögélt a konyhaasztalnál és leginkább aktívszén-korongokra hasonlító valamiket rágcsált. Ajtóstul a házba rontó öccsét észrevéve vidám mosoly terült szét az arcán. A fogai egészen feketék voltak.

– Matthew! Kérsz pogácsát? Most sütöttem!

– Öhh… ja, hogy sütöttél… uhh, ha tudtam volna, akkor nem ebédelek annyit. Ne haragudj, de teljesen tele vagyok.

– Hát akkor majd később. – És vigyorgott.

– Arthur, ne haragudj, tudsz róla, hogy ég a sütőd?

– Hm? Merlin szakállára!

Felugrott és egy szál konyharuhával felszerelkezve megpróbálta elhajtani a füstöt. Matthew térült-fordult és egy kancsó vízzel orvosolta a helyzetet.

– Nem is értem, hogy nem vettem észre – kacarászott zavartan Arthur.

– Hagyd el, mindenkivel előfordul.

Barátságosan meglapogatta a vállát, Arthur pedig ragyogó arccal nézett rá.

Már csak ebből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egy ideje nem vette be a gyógyszerét. Az első kihagyás után vidám, gondtalan és felelőtlen volt, emiatt gyakran ugrott a következő adag, és így tovább. Általában a harmadik nap után múlt el teljesen a gyógyszerek hatása és onnantól kezdve hallucinált, rendszerint mindenféle képzeletbeli lényről, akikkel úgy társalgott, mintha a barátai lennének, és ilyenkor igen gyakran sodorta magát bajba, lásd a lábeltörős eset. Csak emiatt cipelték el terápiára.

A gyógyszerektől rosszkedvű és ingerlékeny volt. Egy morc, szarkasztikus öregember egy fiatal férfi testében. Viszont nem tett kárt sem magában, sem a környezetében.

De boldog sem volt.

– Milyen napod volt? – mosolygott Matthew a bátyjára.

– Egészen szokásos – ragyogott a férfi. – Tettem-vettem, sütöttem pogácsát, kitakarítottam a házat meg elküldtem a munkát a főnökömnek.

Élesen beszívta a levegőt. Remek, megint telefonálhat meg magyarázkodhat.

– Pöröltem egy sort Alfreddel, mert összesarazta a házat, de ez van.

– Ó? Alfred járt itt?

És nem vette észre, hogy Arthur milyen rosszul van? Majd lekapja őt is a tíz körméről.

– Még mindig itt van. Nem is jött le köszönni neked?

– Nem…

Arthur széles mosollyal kiügetett a konyhából, közben Alfredet szólongatta. Mattie ikerbátyja nem került elő, csak Arthur fiatal golden retrieverje, Oliver. Anno úgy tűnt, hogy a kutya jó hatással van rá. Ezt az állítást Matthew elölről-hátulról-keresztbe-kasul megcáfolta a következő mondat hallatán:

– Ej, Alfred, hát nem is köszönsz az öcsédnek? Most nézd meg, ott áll szegény elveszetten, mert rá se nézel.

A kutyához beszélt. A kutya szemébe nézett, ami a térde felett volt tíz centivel, plusz ott ugrált körülötte. Meg bolondozott, meg _hogy a pokolba nem tűnik fel neki, hogy Oliverhez beszél?_

Matthew enyhe szorítással a gyomrában ült le a kanapéra. Már fogalmazgatta is magában a szöveget, amivel majd felhívja Arthur pszichiáterét, Emil Hosszúizlandinevevanssont, és megbeszéli vele, hogy kezdjék újra a terápiát, amit alig fél éve fejeztek be. Fél éve. Fél évvel ezelőtt Arthur még teljesen jól volt, csökkentették gyógyszeradagját és úgy sem látta a tündéreit, nem az, hogy a kutyáját az öccsének nézze!

Matthew nem vette észre, mikor mászott a macska az ölébe. Oda sem figyelve vakarni kezdte a füle tövét. Gépies mozdulatsor volt, amit már jól betanult a saját macskáján, és csak akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy nem Kuma, hanem egy hosszú, fehér bundájú kandúr terpeszkedik az ölében, mikor a macska határozottan kéjesnek tetsző stílusban dorombolni kezdett.

Arthur közben végig beszélt. Hozzá meg a kutyához, akit még mindig Alfrednek gondolt. Ez is a rosszulléte egyik jele volt: folyamatosan beszélt, vidám volt és Matthew már előre utálta magát azért, amit tenni fog.

Arthur megfordult és elhallgatott a mondat közepén. Kigúvadt szemmel meredt az ölében terpeszkedő macskára, aztán felbámult Mattre majd vissza a macskára.

– Francis, volnál szíves lemászni az öcsémről? Mattie, ne bátorítsd.

Az után, amit a kutyával leművelt, Matthew biztos volt benne, hogy a macska egy másik ember lesz. Villámgyorsan lesöpörte az öléből, mire a macska sértődötten morrant egyet, majd zászlóként lengedező farokkal a konyha felé vette az irányt. Arthur utána kiáltott:

– Még mindig nem értek semmit a francia locsogásodból! Oh, várjunk, Matt, te beszélsz franciául, nem? Mit jelent az, hogy _sourcil_?

– Uh… szemöldök.

Arthur arca elsötétedett. Mattie látta gyülekezni a viharfelhőket, ahogy a férfi megindult befelé a konyhába.

– Minek hívsz a hátam mögött, te nyavalyás békazabáló?!

Mattie felugrott, hogy és megakadályozza valami olyasminek a történtét, amit később mindenki megbánna. Legalábbis nem gondolta, hogy Arthur szívesen gondolna vissza arra a pillanatra, mikor a nagykésével kibelezte a macskáját.

Hiba volt utána mennie. Amint belépett a konyhába, Arthur felé fordult, zöld szemeiben gyilkos indulat, és ha Mattie nem kapja el a magánál kisebb, vékonyabb és gyengébb férfi csuklóit, akkor őt lyukasztja ki.

– Arthur, főznél nekem egy teát?

Kicsit furcsa mondat ez, főleg akkor, mikor éppen a kést csavarja ki a kezéből. Viszont bevált, a férfi azonnal kizökkent.

– Oh, hát persze! – Már fordult is, hogy tegyen fel vizet. – Minek van nálad az a kés? A végén megvágsz vele valakit, tedd kérlek a helyére.

Nagyon érett már, hogy segítséget hívjon. Mondjuk a bátyjukat, Scottot. Vagy Alfredet. Vagy a mentőket, akárkit.

Reszkető kezekkel ült le a konyhaasztalhoz. Most ütött be a sokk, és esett le neki, hogy mit is akart Arthur az imént. Majdnem felnyársalta.

Fel se tűnt neki, hogy Arthur beszél hozzá, meredt maga elé. A kész tea percekkel később koppant előtte az asztalon. Arthur magának is odakészítette a csészét, precízen melléjük helyezte a kanalat, kitette a tejet. Matthew nem mozdult. Ha Arthur nincs begyógyszerezve, akkor a teázásnak szertartása van, és a kezére csap, ha valamit rosszul csinál. Vagy esetleg beléállítja a kését, mint az utóbbi tapasztalatok mutatják.

Előtúrta a zsebéből az egyik nyugtatót és letörte a fejét. Az üveg halk pukkanással tört el, és Matthew felpillantott, hogy Arthur hallotta-e, de ő éppen a tej hőmérsékletével volt elfoglalva.

– Most már jó, Mrs Fairy? Igen, szerintem is megfelelő. Gyömbéres vagy vajas teasüteményt szolgáljunk fel? Igazán, választhatsz te. Ahhaha, nem, nem, dehogy, egy pillanatig se zavarjon. Biztosan nem kérsz teát?

Végig Mrs Fairy-hez beszélt. Matthew végigtúrta minden tudását Arthur képzeletbeli barátairól és arra jutott, hogy Mrs Fairy a repülő mentazöld nyúl lesz. Általában hozzá beszélt a legtöbbet, az ő véleményét kérte ki a legtöbb dologról. Továbbra is a teasüteményekről diskuráltak, mikor kiment a kamrába. Matthew ezt használta ki és öntötte bele bátyja csészéjébe a nyugtatót.

Innentől kezdve csak mosolyognia kellett, elfogadnia egy darabot a korábbi pogácsákhoz hasonlóan fekete szénkorongra hasonlító süteményből, és elkortyolni a remek teát. Mert lehet, hogy Arthur konyhaművészete felér egy elemi katasztrófával, és a család többi tagja nem érti, hogy nem halt még bele, de a teája az kiváló. Első osztályú. A teaházak sírva könyörögnének utána.

Ahogy fogyott a tea, Arthur úgy lett egyre csendesebb. Mikor a csészéje üresen koppant az alátéten, már sápadt volt és karikás szemekkel bámult ki az ablakon. Zöld szemeire köd ereszkedett.

– Arthur?

– Hm?

– Jól érzed magad?

– Mhmh.

– Nem baj, ha én most elmegyek?

– Mh-mh.

– Rendben. Majd még később benézek, rendben?

– Mhmh.

Gyűlölte magát, amiért képes ott hagyni. Gyűlölte magát, amiért boldogtalanná kell tennie a fivérét, de az isten szerelmére, majdnem felvágta őt!

Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Arthurra, akin kezdett teljesen úrrá lenni a nyugtató, enyhén elnyílt ajkakkal nézett ki a fejéből. Azt se tudta, hol van. Amikor kicsit jobban lesz, iszonyatosan fájni fog a feje, ami majd emlékezteti arra, hogy bevegye a gyógyszerét. Matthew ezt tapasztalatból tudta: egyszer össznépi teázás alkalmával valaki elkeverte a nyugtatós teát, szóval összeöntötték a kannába az össze csésze tartalmát, majd újraporciózták. Tulajdonképpen az egész családot kiütötték, és Scott akkor gondolkodott el rajta, hogy lehet, nem kéne ilyen bivaly cuccot nyomni az öccsébe minden alkalommal, mikor hülye és elfelejti bevenni a bogyóit.

Csak sajnos az enyhébb nem használ.

Matthew összeszedte eldobott biciklijét és hazatekert. Ő, Alfred és Scott még a régi családi házban laktak – szüleik halála után Scott örökölte a házat, igazság szerint ők laktak nála. Flynn meg Owen jó rég lelépett, Peter meg második éve a keresztapjával lakott Svédországban.

Matt nehéz szívvel nyitott be. A lelke még mindig kinn biciklizett, üres fejjel hagyta, hogy a menetszél széjjelfújja a haját.

– Matt? – Scott kiáltott ki neki a konyhából. – Arthurnál voltál?

– Igen!

Betámolygott az ebédlőbe. Alfred az asztalnál ült és falt, tele szájjal kinyögött valami köszönésfélét, és félrenyelt, mikor meglátta, milyen képet vág az öccse. Fuldoklására Scott is előkerült és kegyeskedett Alfred magyar hangja lenni egy kérdés erejéig:

– Úristen, veled meg mi történt?

– Nincs jól. – Űzött tekintettel felbámult a másik kettőre. – Nagyon nincs jól.

– Nyugtató?

– Kapott, de… Azt hiszi, hogy a kutyája Alfred, beújított egy macskát, azt meg valami francia pasasnak nézi, akivel előszeretettel sértegetik egymást, és édes istenem, majdnem leszúrt!

– Hogy mit csinált?! – kérdezték kórusban.

Matt akadozva előadta a délután történéseit. Bátyjai felfogták a probléma súlyát, ez abból látszódott, hogy Alfred képes volt félretenni a vacsoráját, melléülni, és átkarolni a vállát. Utána összevitatkozott Scottal, hogy mit kéne csinálni Arthurral.

Azt már tudták, hogy a terápia hasznos, hetente hordták pszichiáterhez. Kimaradó alkalmak esetén Arthur sokkal rosszabbul volt – például most. Emil egy hónapja szabadságon volt. Azt is tudták, hogy a bolondokházába nem akarják bedugni. Egyszer egy új szomszéd miatt Arthur kénytelen volt három hetet a zárt osztályon tölteni. Akkor még éltek a szüleik, és minden követ megmozgattak, hogy ki tudják hozni onnan a fiuk. Arthur utána nem hogy boldogtalan volt, de két hétig egy szavát nem hallották, csak ült, ahová letették, lett lészen begyógyszerezve avagy sem. Utána a pszichiáterének kemény munkája volt benne, hogy abból a traumából is kigyógyítsa.

– Kérjünk hosszú távú gyógyszert neki? – vetette fel Alfred.

– Nem lenne egyszerűbb akkor minden reggel átugrani hozzá és meggyőződni róla, hogy bevette-e az adagját? – vetette fel Matt.

– És ha nem vagyunk itthon? Szoktam menni piacra, Alfrednek meccsei vannak, te meg tanulsz. Akkor mit csinálunk? Szalajtsam ide Flynnt Írországból?

– Akkor már inkább Owent, Wales közelebb van – vigyorgott Alfred.

Scott a kiosztott pofon mérete alapján nem értékelte a poént.

Matt egy darabig elhallgatta a bátyjai vitáját, de mikor fizikai síkra tért volna át a dolog, közbevágott:

– Nem kéne még ma valamelyikünknek átugrani Arthurhoz? Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Scott a homlokát ráncolta.

– Igazad van. Majd olyan hét óra felé, addigra kimegy belőle a nyugtató annyira, hogy lehessen vele beszélni.

Hat óra múlt, odakinn már sötét volt, és az ötletbörzéből lett filmezéssel voltak elfoglalva, mikor halk kopogtatást hallottak.

– Adja isten, hogy ne a baromállat szomszéd legyen – fohászkodott Scott és kiment ajtót nyitni. – Arthur!

Erre mindketten felkapták a fejüket és mentek az előszobába a bátyjuk után.

Arthur a küszöbön toporgott, zavartan motyogott valamit az orra alatt. Ez volt a félig kiütött állapot, amit Matt személy szerint szívből utált. Arthur ilyenkor tudott a legjobban kibukni, pánikrohamot kapni és ebben az esetben még csak gyógyszert se lehetett neki adni, mert az előző adag még nem ürült ki a szervezetéből, és fennállt az esélye annak, hogy túladagolják.

Alig lépett ki az előszobába, a pillantásuk találkozott. Arthurból megkönnyebbült kiáltás szakadt fel, és három másodperccel később a férfi sírva kapaszkodott belé, de úgy, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

– Én úgy sajnálom! Annyira sajnálom, ne haragudj, ugye nem bántottalak, Matt ne haragudj, kérlek, én nem akartam…

Jó fél óra volt megnyugtatni, meggyőzni róla, hogy nem haragszik, jól van és nem esett baja. Közben átterelték a nappaliba és leültették az egyik fotelba.

– És te miért nem csináltál semmit? – nézett hirtelen Arthur Alfredre.

Alfred erre meghökkent. Matt próbálta kitalálni, hogy lehet ezt finoman közölni.

– Arthur. A kutyához beszéltél.

– Tessék?

– Egész végig azt hitted Oliverre, hogy ő Alfred.

Arthur válla megroggyant. Halk kacagásféleség szakadt fel belőle.

– Hah… ha, ez új. Már nem csak tündéreim vannak, de a kutyámat is… Jaj istenem. És Francis?

– A macskád.

– De nekem nincs is macskám – jelentette ki Arthur mélységes meggyőződéssel.

– Márpedig Francis egy ekkora – mutatta Matt a kezével – marha nagy kandúr. Fehér bundával, szalaggal és bilétával. Nekem erősen macskának tűnt. Egyáltalán, ki ez a Francis?

Arthur Matt szeme közé bámult, de a gondolatai között kóválygott.

– De… de én úgy emlékszem, hogy Francis két hete megjelent nálam a küszöbön és közölte, hogy nálam fog lakni és úgyis olyan jó barátok vagyunk és nem mondhatok neki nemet erre… és egy lusta disznó és nekem kell utána takarítani, még a kaját is le kell tennem elé, meg minden. Nem csinál semmit, csak franciául locsog. – Felderült. – Várj, Emil azt mondta, csak azt tudom hasznosítani, amikor rosszul vagyok, amit egyébként is tudok! Vagyis Francis tényleg ott volt, mert franciául nem beszélek.

– Mert milyen nyelven beszélsz? – horkantott fel Alfred.

Arthur erre sértetten rávágta:

– Németül, olaszul és egy kicsit spanyolul.

Tény, hogy logikusabb lett volna Arthur feje tetején álló tudatalattijától, ha olyan anyanyelvű valakit képzel oda, amilyet beszél is. Érdekes apróság volt, hogy Arthur ennyire képben van Francissel: tiszta pillanataiban általában nem emlékszik arra, amit a rosszulléte alatt csinál.

És Matt rájött.

– Arthur, mit jelent az a szó, hogy _sourcil_?

– Ömmm… nem tudok franciául? – vont vállat.

– Ez mire volt jó? – nézett le Scott felvont szemöldökkel Mattre.

– Ettől kattantál be. Megkérdezted tőlem, mondván, hogy én tudok franciául. Megmondtam, és agyon akartad csapni a macskát.

– Francis mindig ezt mondja, amikor veszekszünk – jutott eszébe Arthurnak.

Matt szemrevételezte bátyja sűrű szemöldökét és arra jutott, hogy inkább nem mondja meg neki, mit jelent, hátha rosszabb pillanatában ismét kést rántana.

– Lehet, hogy ez a Francis-pofa is valódi ember? – kérdezte Alfred.

– Nem tudom – motyogta Arthur. A tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Nem tudom.

– Nincs semmi baj, öcsi – lapogatta meg a vállát Scott.

– Ő valódi, ugye? Ugye Francis valódi?

Arthurt itt elvesztették. Mikor megjött, végtelenül tanácstalan és rémült volt, most viszont egészen kétségbeesett.

Matthew próbálta nyugtatni fivérét, közben hallotta, hogy Scott valami ilyesmit motyog az orra alatt:

– Ha igazi, akkor megérdemel egy kurva nagy pofánverést.

Hát igen. Scott és a nevelés. Meg a döntések, mert Scott úgy döntött, hogy Arthur nem elég beszámítható ahhoz, hogy egyedül legyen otthon, így Matthew aznap már másodszor is eltekert bátyja házába, megetette az állatait – Arthur állításával ellentétben, miszerint nincs macskája, határozottan volt, ráadásul külön macskakaja is volt neki otthon – ellenőrizte a konyhai parafatáblára felszúrt gyógyszerrendet, és a szükséges bogyókból vitt haza egy kis, műanyag dobozkában.

Miközben nyomkodta ki a pirulákat a levelekből, pocsékul érezte magát. Leginkább azért, mert kedves bátyjának ötféle gyógyszere volt. Két nyugtató-szerűség, egy gyengébb és egy erősebb, napszaktól függően, hangulat- és étvágyjavító, amik a nyugtatók mellékhatásait voltak hivatottak enyhíteni, és az altató, mert Arthur bioritmusa nem mindig tudta, hányadán áll a világgal. Matthew kiszámolta az aznap esti és a következő napi adagot. Fájdalmasan soknak találta. És rájött, hogy hülye, mert mindegyik gyógyszer fehér és hosszúkás, ő meg ugyanabba a műanyagba tette őket.

Odahaza azt találta, hogy Arthur már alszik. Altató nélkül, ami nagy szó, mert egyre ritkábban sikerült ez neki. Vagy csak annak a jele volt, hogy annyira lefárasztotta az aggódás, hogy teljesen kiütötte magát.

– Megvan? – nézett fel Scott a mosogatásból.

Matt kitúrta a zsebéből a műanyag-vackot, és megrázta a pirulákat. Továbbra is békésen szendergő bátyját figyelte, aki a fejét Alfred ölében nyugtatta.

– Teljesen kikészült – mormolta Alfred, egészen gyöngéden és megsimogatta bátyja borzas üstökét. – Nem sokkal azután aludt el, hogy te elmentél.

– És arra vártunk, hogy visszagyere, mert nem szeretnénk felébreszteni, de tudod, hogy így ágyba tenni milyen trükkös dolog.

Oh igen. Ha egyszer Arthur elaludt valaki mellett, akkor aznap éjjel csak társaságban tudott aludni. Mindegy, hogy kivel, de kellett lennie mellette valakinek. Egyikük se értette, hogy csinálja, de megérezte, ha egyedül volt az ágyban és azonnal felébredt és kemény munka olyankor megnyugtatni.

Matt nagyot sóhajtott. Scott jó a megnyugtatásban, Alfred első osztályúan altat, de Arthur mellette tudja átaludni az éjszakát. Lehet, hogy ennek köze van ahhoz az aprócska tényhez, hogy Matt szinte teljesen mozdulatlanul alszik.

– Csókolom mindegyikőtöket – morogta. – Még túrázok egyet a fürdőbe, ha nem gond, utána betermelhetitek mellém.

Kerek öt percet engedélyezett magának a zuhany alatt, gyorsan fogat mosott, de mire beleugrott a pizsamagatyájába, Scott már ott türelmetlenkedett az ajtó előtt. Suttogva elvitatkoztak arról, hogy mennyire gyorsan vagy éppen lassan készül el. Alfred félhangos „Hékás!"-ára tértek magukhoz. Matt ágya mellett térdelt, két kézzel ölelve Arthurt, hogy halkan szuszogó bátyjának ne tűnjön fel, hogy nem mellette fekszik. Nem csak felhozták, de a ruhái nagy részéből is kibújtatták. Fájdalmasan vékony alakján lötyögött az alsónadrágja.

Próbált óvatosan bemászni mellé, de bátyjai arca így is megrándult, mikor Arthur felnyögött. Vágott rájuk egy fintort, és elhessegette őket.

Megpróbált elfeküdni, de előtte kénytelen volt a párnái közül kihajítani Kumát, a saját macskáját. A medveszerű állat nem zavartatta magát, szinte azonnal visszamászott Matt mellé, és folytatta az alvást.

– Lusta dög – vigyorgott rá és megsimogatta.

Nagyot sóhajtott és végre leejtette a párnájára a fejét. Arthurt figyelte, aki résnyire nyitott ajkaival, békés arcával olyan volt, mint egy kisgyerek.

* * *

 **Szerzői megjegyzés:**

 **Helló mindenki! Ez egy ilyen keserédes valami lesz, kb. ilyen hosszúságú fejezetekkel. Igyekszem majd rendszeresen frissíteni.**

 **Ha minden igaz, akkor ez egy hosszabb lélegzetű történet lesz.**

 **Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

 **Szerzői megjegyzés 2:**

 **Egyéb érdekességek fellelhetők a blogomon: tonhalszendvics . blogspot . hu**


	2. Második álom

**Második álom**

Reggel kócosan, kávé után nyögve vánszorgott le a konyhába. Rémlett valami az éjszakából, hogy egyszer felébredt, mikor Arthur hozzábújt, és az álla kényelmetlenül nyomta, de nem volt biztos benne. Scott szerencsére remekül képben volt testvérei étkezési szokásaival és Matt alig tette le magát a székre, már ott gőzölgött előtte egy nagy bögre fekete.

– Nekem is – pislogott Alfred Scottra.

– Frászt.

– Mattnek is adtál.

– Ő megérdemelte.

– De miért?

– Melyikőtök látogatta meg tegnap Arthurt?

Nonpluszultra indok, Alfred ment a kávéfőzőhöz. Alig keltette életre a készüléket, becsoszogott Arthur, boxerben és kinyúlt kardigánban és testhosszal megnyerte a legborzasabb reggeli frizura-versenyt. Kicsit ingadozva sétált, mire Scott letette, ami a keze ügyében volt; ez a fajta mozgáskultúra a régen bevett gyógyszerekre utalt. Arthur akkor szokott így közlekedni, mikor áttervezik az orvosságait, és szoknia kell az újfajta bogyókat. Olyankor elég egy-egy kihagyott alkalom, és megint beszélget a tündéreivel.

Most olyan sokáig nem szedte a gyógyszereit, hogy teljesen kitisztult. Úgy tűnt, hasonló állapotban van.

Sápadtan és karikás szemekkel úgy festett, mintha nem aludt, hanem ironman-versenyt nyomott volna le az éjjel. Egyikük köszönésére sem reagált, csak becélozta a konyhapulton kiszúrt gyógyszeres dobozkát. Szerzeményével leült Matt elé, kiborította a tartalmát az asztalra, és három fivére kutató pillantásának kereszttüzében nekiállt szétválogatni a gyógyszereket. Először fajta szerint csoportosította a Matthew szerint tök egyforma pirulákat, majd aprócska kupacokba rendezte azokat.

Csak biccentett, mikor Scott letette neki az asztalra a reggeli teáját, nem csészében, hanem bögrében. Felmarkolt három, együtt egy fél maréknak tetsző darabot, egyszerre bedobta a szájába, majd jól meghúzta a teás bögrét. A húzás folytatódott. Arthur egy gyakorló alkoholistát büszkévé tett volna ezzel a bögreürítéssel.

Továbbra is csak a kávéfőző halk szörcsögése csapta az egyetlen zajt. Arthur jóleső nyögéssel hátradőlt, kinyújtotta a lábát az asztal alatt és félig lehunyt szemei alól a plafont figyelte.

– Viszlát, Mrs Fairy – mondta halkan.

– Arthur? – kérdezte Scott.

– Fura.

– Arthur? – ismételt Matt.

– Elzsibbad a világ, mégis tisztábbnak tűnik, mint egyébként.

– Artie?

Alfred valószínűleg nem akart kilógni a sorból.

– Mrs Fairy nem szereti a gyógyszereimet – magyarázta a férfi. – Azt mondja, rossz szagom lesz tőlük, és nem vagyok olyan jópofa, mint egyébként. Nem tudom, milyen vagyok egyébként. Milyen vagyok?

Utóbbi kérdést Scottnak szegezte, aki hirtelen megfeszült és passzolta Matthew-nak. Ő Dumbledore-stílusban összetámasztotta a kezeit, és az ujjait figyelve kereste a szavakat.

– Gondtalan és gondatlan. Következetlen vagy, nem veszel észre dolgokat, amik kiszúrják a szemed, de olyan összefüggéseket találsz, amire senki nem számítana. Nem ragaszkodsz a megszokott napirendhez, de egyes dolgokban megköveteled a rendet. Abban az állapotodban nem innád meg bögréből a teát.

Mindegyikük pillantása a butyuta mintás bögrére esett.

– Ön- és közveszélyes vagy. De vidám. Olyankor boldognak tűnsz – fejezte be.

Arthur őt bámulta, szemeiben üresség.

– Nem emlékszem.

– Semmi baj.

– Csak… apróságok vannak meg. Néha az se, van, amikor kiesik az egész. Tudom, hogy tegnap majdnem felgyújtottam a konyhám, tudom, hogy ordítoztam Francissel és tudom, hogy képes voltam megtámadni téged egy konyhakéssel.

– Semmi baj – ismételte.

– De nem _emlékszem_ rá. Mintha csak a jegyzőkönyvet olvastam volna. – Szaggatottan sóhajtott, és kipislogta a szeméből a könnyeket. – Az életem felére nem emlékszem, a másik felében meg rettegek, hogy mit fogok csinálni legközelebb.

Matt a keze után nyúlt, de Scott gyorsabb volt, az öccse mellé térdelt és átölelte őt. Mögötte Alfred leengedte a kezét, és zavartan a nadrágjába törölte. Aztán inkább kikapcsolta a szörcsögő kávéfőzőt.

Miután Scott kiélte ritka ölelkezős pillanatainak egyikét, csend volt. Mattet nem zavarta. Scottot se. Csendben tették a dolguk: Scott reggelit csinált (magának), Matt iszogatta a maradék kávéját, Arthur a körmével piszkálta a faasztal erezetét.

Hála istennek Alfred rühellte a csöndet. Szándékosan vidám hangszíne kiabálásnak hatott.

– No és, használ az, amit Emil Vikingssonnal csinálsz?

– Vikingsson?

– Te tudod a vezetéknevét?

– Nem.

– Nohát. De volt egy kérdésem.

Arthur elgondolkodott.

– Nem tudom. Utána… könnyebb. Vagy nem tudom. Fegyvert kapok a csatába, csak ezek egylövetű puskák. – Felfelé görbülő ajkakkal vállat vont. – Úgy látom, hasonlatos hangulatban vagyok. Scott, van versesgyűjteményed?

– Akad.

Matthew szokásától eltérően nem a szobájában dolgozott, hanem letelepedett a laptopjával a nappaliba, és teleszórta a világmindenséget is a szakirodalmával. Hiába, na, szemináriumi dolgozatot csak így lehet írni, de rajta akarta tartani a szemét Arthuron, aki bevette magát az egyik fotelbe egy Shelley-kötettel.

Vagy harmadszorra lapozta át az egyik nyolcszáz oldalas tanulmányt, mert rosszul írt fel egy idézetet, meg a hozzá tartozó oldalszámot, mikor Arthur felmordult. Először adott ki hangot bármelyikük a reggeli beszélgetés óta, így Matt felnézett.

Arthur ölében csukva hevert a verseskötet, ő maga pedig révedezve meredt a semmibe és halkan dudorászott.

– Arthur?

Bátyja a rajtakapottak minden riadalmával kapta felé a fejét.

– Jól vagy?

– Hogy én? Persze.

Matt az órájára pillantott, és végigzongorázta magában, mikor jöttek le reggelizni. Hát igen.

– Arthur, itt az ideje bevenni a gyógyszered.

– Oh.

Nem beletörődéssel, hanem lehangoltsággal fogadta a hírt, vagyis már félig kitisztult. Matt aggódva gondolt arra, hogy csak öt óra telt el a reggeli óta. Lehet, hogy az a gond, hogy Arthur az étvágyjavító ellenére nem kért enni, és a gyógyszer étel nélkül rövidebb ideig hat. Meg hogy volt egy hosszabb kihagyása, ilyenkor sokkal könnyebben visszaesett.

Ebéd előtt megint három pirulát kell bevennie: az enyhébb nyugtatót, meg a hangulat- és étvágyjavítót. A konyhából kifordulva észrevette, hogy Matt figyeli, mire nyelvet öltött rá. Matthew megütközve bámulta, aztán rájött, hogy ez a régi szokás. Volt egy idő, amikor Arthur nem volt hajlandó magától bevenni a gyógyszereit, akkor ellenőrizni kellett, hogy megette-e azokat. A nyelvnyújtás ennek a módszere volt.

Arthur csak turkálta az ebédet. Alig evett pár falatot, azt is csak unszolásra. Rögtön utána letelepedett a kandalló előtti puha szőnyegre Shelley-vel, és pár perc múlva – nocsak – már aludt is.

– Új étvágyjavító kéne? – tűnődött hangosan Matt.

Rögtön utána körbenézett és ellenőrizte, nem hallucinál-e. Amolyan rigolya lett a családban, hogy ha valaki magában beszél, akkor előbb-utóbb Arthur lesz belőle és repülő zöld nyulakkal fog társalogni naphosszat.

Lehet, hogy ez rossz vicc volt Arthur kárára. Lehet, hogy mind mocsoknak érezték maguk, amikor ezen poénkodtak. Néha viszont jól esett, és még a szüleik halála előtt volt, hogy maga Arthur is nevetett ezeken a vicceken.

De Anya és Apa másfél éve meghalt, szokott délutáni sétájuk alkalmával elütötte őket egy teherautó. Az egész család padlón volt. Utána jött Emil Franctudjaanevétsson, aki mellett Arthur sokkal jobban lett. Nagyjából mostanáig, bár eddig kétévente volt gyógyszercseréje, szóval csak nem probléma, ha most megint másmilyent kell felírni… vagy csak visszaállnak az előzőre. A hangulatjavítókkal már azóta tiki-takiznak, mióta van Arthurnak ez a… ez a problémája.

Szendergő bátyjáról a pillantása a kandalló fölé akasztott festményre rebbent. Anyáék kapták az egyik házassági évfordulójukra tőlük. Úgy összességében a gyerekeiktől. Amúgy Owen ötlete volt, és ő is volt az, aki megkereste a festőt egy rakás fényképpel. Elmondta, mit akar, a fickó meg a rendelkezésére bocsátott képek alapján lefestette az évente fotózott nagy családi kép idealizált változatát.

Matthew azon a képen hét éves volt. Akkor még nem volt szemüvege, ahogy Alfrednek sem. Fogták egymás kezét, és összedöntötték a fejük. Ők álltak a kép közepén, mögöttük Allistor és Alice, aki a karján tartotta Petert. Matthew mellett Owen és Flynn, Alfred mellett Arthur és Scott állt. Arthur mosolygott, zöld szemei tisztán, vidáman csillogtak, nyoma sem volt bennük a hallucinációk vagy nyugtatók miatti ködösségnek. Tizenegy éves volt akkor.

Tizenkettő volt, mikor már gyanították, hogy valami nincs rendben. A tanárnő behívta Alice-t, hogy Arthur nem barátkozik senkivel, egyedül játszik az udvaron, és nem nagyon beszélget a többiekkel. Sokáig nem tudták, hogy nincsenek barátai – mindig azt mondta, hogy kimegy a parkba, oda beszélték meg a találkozót, itthon pedig lelkesen mesélte, hogy mit csinált. A néni a vegyeskereskedésből jegyezte meg egyszer, hogy látta őt egyedül játszani. Anya akkor kérdőre vonta, Arthur meg sírva toporzékolt és váltig állította, hogy Grethen meg Bunny jó barátai.

A tény, hogy Arthurral valami nincs rendben, Damoklész kardjaként lebegett felettük. Mégis egyszerűbb volt félrenézni és tagadni, úgy tenni, minta minden rendben lenne. De a halogatással az a legnagyobb probléma, hogy előbb-utóbb a probléma visszaüt. Teljes súlyával, a legváratlanabb pillanatban.

Arthur majdnem megfojtotta Petert egy párnával. Apa rántotta le róla és akkora pofont kevert le neki, hogy pár másodpercig csak szédelgett. De nem sírt, Matthew emlékezett rá. Csak nevetett, és kitárt karral, vitorlázva futni kezdett, a folyosó végén nekifutott Flynnek, és akadékoskodva felkiáltott:

– Majdnem fellökted Bunny-t, nem látsz a szemedtől?!

Este Anya leültette Arthurt, aki addigra kiheverte a futó rosszullétet. Nem is emlékezett rá, mi történt a délután.

– Drágám, kicsoda Bunny?

– A barátom.

– De… de hogy néz ki?

Arthur nem értette a kérdést. Teljesen magától értetődően válaszolt:

– Az a neve, Anya! Flying Mint Bunny. Ott ül. – A kanapé karfájára mutatott, a nagy semmire.

Két nappal később Arthur már pszichológusnál ült, aki rövid úton továbbította a pszichiátriára. Arthur nem sokkal utána töltötte be a tizennégyet.

Anya attól a naptól kezdve érthető okokból nem volt túl lelkes, ha Arthur arról mesélt, mi mindent csinált a barátaival. Matthew néha megesküdött volna rá, hogy könnyeket lát Anya szemében, főleg akkor, mikor Arthur barátai sokasodni kezdtek. A meglévő leprikónhoz és repülő nyúlhoz később csatlakozott Boleyn Anna, a szellem és Sir Rosenhausen, a vámpír. Időszakos látogató volt egy tündér és egy unikornis. Arthur képzeletbeli barátaik életét is megosztotta velük, egy alkalommal addig duzzogott, amíg Anya tortát nem sütött, mert Flying Mint Bunny férjhez ment és onnantól kezdve Mrs Fairy volt a neve.

Egy darabig küzdöttek, és Arthur csak akkor kapott gyógyszert, mikor kiborult. Ki kellett venni az iskolából, hogy figyelni tudjanak rá. Ahogy beütött a kamaszkor legszebb fázisa, a tizenöt-tizenhat éves kor, teljesen elveszítették a kontrollt. Végül a pszichiáter is belátta, hogy felesleges próbálkozni, és noha Arthur nagyon fiatal, és ilyen korban nem tesz jót a szervezetnek a gyógyszeres kezelés, kénytelenek lesznek azt alkalmazni, ha nem akarják, hogy baja essen.

Matt szomorúan nézte a bátyját. Lassan nyolcadik éve, hogy gyógyszerek tartják meg a mélység felett. Valahányszor leültek erről beszélgetni, valahányszor Arthur megnyílt, csak egy ici-picit, hogy felfoghassák, milyen lehet neki, Matt megrendült. Miközben eligazgatta a takarót elpilledt bátyján, arra gondolt, hogy ez nem élet. Valamit csinálniuk kéne. Akármit.

Nem nagyon tudott odafigyelni a beadandójára. Fél szívvel csinálta, és közel sem haladt annyit, mint tervezte. Még a felénél sem járt, mikor Scott ötkor hazaesett.

– Hejhó – pillantása a szőnyegen szendergő öccsére esett. – Hát ő?

– Nem eszik – válaszolta Matt. – Ebéd után lefeküdt, azóta alszik.

Scott elkomorodott.

– Keltsd fel. Csinálok teát, meg valami rágcsát.

– Scott…

– Láttad, hogy néz ki, nem? Lefogyott! Hülyeség volt hagyni, hogy elköltözzön.

– Ez így van.

– Szerinted hajlandó lenne hazajönni?

Matt elgondolkodott.

– Az, hogy engedtük neki, hogy egyedül legyen, egyfajta bizalomnak is tekinthető, nem? Bizalom abban, hogy egyedül is megáll a lábán.

– De látod, hogy képtelen rá.

– Az elején ment neki.

– Igen, utána pedig elkezdte Alfrednek hinni a kutyáját!

– Ti meg mit ordítoztok?

Arthur a szemét dörgölve bámult rájuk. Leesett vállaival, egészen sötét, táskás szemeivel és falfehér arcával egészen elesettnek és elveszettnek tűnt.

– Na jó, Arthur, a konyhába, és nem érdekel a véleményed, most megtömlek, mint egy libát.

– Tessék?

Scott nem viccelt. Addig nem eresztette Arthurt, amíg belé nem diktált egy méretes darab marhahúst krumplival. Legalább egy óra volt, amíg Arthur megbirkózott vele, de csak sikerült. Utána továbbra is sápadtan , reszketegen ült a széken, de legalább nem lötyögött a derekán a nadrág.

Matthew igazából nem tudja, mi baja. Soha nem merte megkérdezni. Hallotta, ahogy a szülei a „téveszme" és a „pánik" szavakat dobálják egymásnak, amikor azt hiszik, hogy kisebb gyerekeik nincsenek a közelben. Flynn, Scott és Owen ugyanezeket használták, néha kiegészítve egy hangulat-ingadozással.

Matt nem volt benne biztos, hogy így, felnőve is szeretné tudni, mi baja Arthurnak. A tudás nélkül olyan, mintha a probléma egy elzárható tárgy lenne, a dobozon egy hatalmas, NEM A TE DOLGOD-felirattal.

Mikor Arthur elkezdett laposakat pislogni a tévé előtt, elküldték fürödni.

– Nem vagyok két éves. Ha hiszitek, ha nem, tudok magamra gondot viselni.

Erről Scottnak eszébe jutott, hogy nem etették meg Arthur állatait, és nincsenek gyógyszereik holnapra, szóval a frissen, vigyorgósan betoppant Alfredet megdobta egy kulccsal és zavarta is kifelé. Mire visszaért, Arthur már megágyazott magának a régi szobájában, bevette az esti gyógyszereit, és lefeküdt aludni.

Alfred nem szarakodott. Megfogta az összes dobozt, belehajította egy zacskóba és elhozta. Scott meg végigtúrta az összeset. A bika-nyugtatónál azonban megakadt.

– Ez nem stimmel – ráncolta a homlokát.

Matt feltápászkodott a kanapéról és odament megnézni, mi nem stimmel. Alfred némi akció reményében csatlakozott hozzájuk.

– Mi a gond? – bámult rájuk.

– Ez – rázta meg a szükségesnél kicsit erélyesebben Scott a gyógyszert. – Havonta egy új dobozzal kap, tudom, mert én váltom ki neki. Reggel és este kell bevennie egyet-egyet, a hatvanas adag egy hónap alatt elfogy…

– És ha harmincegy napos a hónap?

Lesújtó pillantást vetettek egyszerű értelmű fivérükre.

– Most mit bámultok?!

– Nem tudom, feltűnt-e, de néha elfelejti bevenni a gyógyszerét – bökött a fejével Scott valahova a ház belsejébe, amerre Arthurt sejtette. – Az nem gond, ha néha egy-egy alkalom kimarad, viszont ha rosszabbul érzi magát, akkor az erősebbet kell bevennie. Mindegy, a lényeg az hogy az egy doboz-egy hónap taktika beválik, most huszonkettedike van, ebből a dobozból meg csak két levél van megkezdve, vagyis drága öcsém nem szedi rendesen a piruláit. Vagy egyáltalán nem szedi.

– Ez megmagyarázza, miért volt annyira kibukva tegnap és miért reagált olyan erősen a nyugtatóra – bólintott Matt. – Amikor beszéltem Emillel, azt mondta, hogy ha kimaradás van, akkor is két-három napig jól kell lennie, csak kicsit vidorabb lenne meg… meg nem lenne étvágya.

– Szóval Artie vagy egy hétig nem vette be ezeket a szarokat, és ezért néz ki úgy mint egy darab piszkafa?

– Úgy tűnik. – Scott nagyot sóhajtott. – És most azt mondjátok meg, hogy a francba fogok én holnap Emil szemébe nézni és megmondani neki, hogy Arthur felé se néztünk.

– Várjunk, ezért most nekünk kéne szarul érezni magunk?

Matt kezdett kiborulni.

– Basszus, Alfred! Arthur _beteg_ , fel tudod ezt dolgozni azzal a borsó agyaddal? Ha nem veszi be a gyógyszereit, akkor rosszul lesz, kárt tesz magában és a környezetében, és azt nem szeretnénk! Tegnap majdnem magára gyújtotta a házat!

– Ne felejtsd ki, hogy majdnem vagdaltat csinált belőled – tette hozzá Scott sötéten. – Ez az egyik, a másik, hogy ha mi nem figyelünk rá, akkor Arthurt intézetbe dugják, és remélem, emlékszel még rá, hogy nézett ki, amikor Anyáék hazahozták.

Alfred megborzongott.

– Helyes.

Megint mondani akart valamit, de Matt felemelt kézzel a szavába vágott. Hegyezte a fülét és ismét meghallotta a halk lépteket a lépcső felől. Valahogy azonban nem stimmeltek.

Scott már letette a zacskót és mozdult, mikor a lépcső alján megjelent Matt macskája. Rájuk nézett és ordenáré hangon nyávogott egyet.

– Kuma, a frászt hozod rám!

Azért nem tagadja, nagy kő esett le a szívéről, hogy csak a macska és nem egy imént kibeszélt bátyja tűnt fel. Megkönnyebbülése kérészéletű volt, Arthur ugyanis a reggeli bokszer-kardigán felállását szabadalmaztatva lépett közéjük.

– Egyetértek, bolondokházába én se szeretnék menni. – Úgy szállt be a beszélgetésbe, mintha csak a rózsáiról diskuráltak volna.

– Nagyon vicces – morogta Scott sötéten. – Mióta hallgatózol?

– Nem hallgatóztam, nyitva volt az ajtó, és elég hangosan beszélgettetek ahhoz, hogy mindent halljak – vágott vissza a férfi. Ó, a morcos öregember. – Felkeltem becsukni az ajtót, de ha már egyszer felkeltem, akkor lejöttem inni.

Azzal kezében a tejjel becsukta a hűtő ajtaját. Töltött magának egy pohárnyit és bevágta a mikróba.

– Építő jellegű ötlet?

– Nincs.

– Rólad beszélünk, kitalálhatnád, mit szeretnél.

– Leginkább meggyógyulni, de úgy tűnik, ez nem választható opció.

Arthur feléjük nézett. Matt próbálta megfejteni a lenéző tekintetben rejtőző bús csillogás okát. Vajon melyik rész miatt szomorú? A helyzet összességében teszi azzá, vagy csak egy része aggasztja?

Csipogott a mikró. Arthur kivette a poharat, megkeverte a tejet, és két kortyra lehúzta. Mattnek nagyon nem tetszett, hogy így tud inni. Flynn meg Scott tudja ezt csinálni, leginkább alkohollal, és nekik több éves gyakorlat kellett hozzá.

– Mi az utolsó dátum? – kérdezte Scott ridegen.

Arthur sóhajtott.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez…

– Arthur. Mi az utolsó dátum?

Apró trükkök, amiket az évek alatt megtanultak. Arthurnak napos naptára van, minden nap le kell tépnie az előző papírt, és ez már reggeli rutinná lett, akkor is megcsinálja, ha meg van kergülve. Csak nem emlékszik rá. Viszont az utolsó józanon töltött napja olyan, mintha csak tegnap lett volna, éppen ezért tudja, hogy mi történt, tudja, hogy mit csinált. Emlékszik a dátumra is. Emiatt tudják, hogy milyen hosszú időszakok szoktak kiesni neki.

Arthur pár pillanatig bámult rájuk vissza, tátogott, mint egy partra vetett hal. Végül lesütött szemmel, szégyenkezve bevallotta:

– Hatodika.

– Cseszd meg.

– Scott, kérlek – csitította Matt. – Ettől nem lesz jobb.

– Nekem jobb! – rántotta el a vállát Matt érintése elől.

Arthur halkan felnevetett. Scott ki akarta osztani, de Arthur a szavába vágott:

– Scott, én költöztem el, saját, önálló akaratomból. Nem tartozol felelősséggel a tetteimért.

– Azért igen, hogy megengedtem, hogy elköltözz.

– Az nem ugyanaz.

– Megígértem – sziszegte végtelen dühvel és önváddal a hangjában. – Megígértem Anyának, Flynnek és Owennek, hogy vigyázom rád. Mi ez, ha nem az ígéret megszegése, ha?

Kidagadtak az izmok az állkapcsán, de ismerték, nem ijedtek meg tőle. Scott akkor állt ilyen feszesen, ha aggódott, ha valamire nem tudott megoldást, és tehetetlenségében dühös lett.

Ezúttal Alfred volt az ölelgető fél. Nem úgy ölelte meg Scottot, mint bátyjuk reggel Arthurt, védelmezőn és gyámolítón, hanem röviden, hátbaveregetősen, férfiasan. Mattnek eszébe nem jutott volna, vagy ha igen, elvetette volna, mert Scott jelen állapotában bárkit és bármit képes felrúgni a sztratoszférába, de úgy tűnik, Alfred kivételt képezett. Egy darabig. Utána csak elrugdalta maga mellől. Alfred nem bánta, somolyogva ült vissza a székére.

– Tehát. – Scott a konyhapultra támaszkodott maga mögött és úgy folytatta, mintha az imént nem történt volna semmi. – Mit kezdjünk veled?

– Ömm… ez elég durván hangzott, azt ugye tu… – Arthur ásított egy hatalmasat – … dod?

– Ha beleásítasz a mondatba, amiben bizonygatod, hogy rémisztő vagyok, nem fogok hinni neked.

– Bevettem a rohadt altatóm, ember, és az is olyan erős, mint az állat, meg most ittam rá meleg tejet, mi a faszt csinálnék?

– Ne beszélj csúnyán.

– Ne mondd meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak!

– Arthur…

– Ne Arthurozz itt nekem, jó?!

– Most mi a fenén akadtál ki, he?! – Scott is kezdte felemelni a hangját.

Alfred halkan közbeszólt:

– Srácok…

Mire ők ketten egyszerre:

– Hallgass, Alfred!

– Oké, csak gondoltam szólok, hogy ne üvöltözzetek, mert megint össze fognak szaladni a szomszédok.

Ó, igen. Mint legutóbb, amikor Arthur és Scott összekapott valamin – kinek kellett volna és miért nem porszívózta fel a nappalit-problémakör, ami minden héten előkerül, és minden alkalommal vita van belőle. Mióta Arthur nem lakik itthon, feltűnően többször van napirenden.

Matt is bekapcsolódott, igyekezett visszaterelni a beszélgetést az eredeti medrébe.

– Ott tartottunk, hogy mi legyen. Arthur, remélem nem veszed zokon, ha egy kicsit aggódunk miattad.

Bátyja dühösen fújt egyet és megrántotta a vállát.

– Nem lenne gond, ha haza kéne költöznöd?

Arthur beharapta az alsó ajkát. Matt szinte látta a listát, ami pró és kontra érveket felsorolva végigrohan a szemei előtt.

– És Oliverrel mi legyen?

– Hozzuk őt is meg Francist is.

– Ki-kicsodát? Milyen Francist?

Arthur elpirult és félrenézett. Matt bámult rá. Scott csak odavetette:

– A macskád, barom.

Arthur megütközött.

– Nekem nincs macskám.

Matt sóhajtott egy hatalmasat.

– Egy ekkora, böszme nagy kandúr, hosszú, fehér bundával.

– Szalaggal a nyakában?

– Igen. Na, csak a tied.

– Nem, nem az enyém – összefonta a karjait és hirtelen vidám lett. – A macska neve Monsieur és egy Francis nevű fazoné, aki szépen megkért rá, hogy vigyázzak rá, míg ő hazaugrik egy kis időre Franciaországba.

– És miből gondolta ez a Francis, hogy pont terád kéne bíznia a macskát?

Scott végigmérte Arthurt. Alfred elunta a beszélgetést és felment fürödni. Arthur tételesen magyarázni kezdte:

– Most költözött ide nem olyan rég… jó, három hónapja, az nincs régen, és bejött egyik nap a boltba, hogy kell neki rózsa, és éppen benn voltam, szóval a főnök megkért, hogy magyarázzak neki egy sort a rózsaápolásról, mert Francis sík hülye a kertészethez. Mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy kiokítottam, és neki ez alapján az jött le, hogy én mennyire nagyon az ő _ami_ ja vagyok, és ledobta hozzám a macskát. Asszem. A macskapasszolós része hatodika után volt, abban nem vagyok biztos.

– Hagyd el – mosolygott Mattie. – Te is, Scott. Menjünk aludni, mert személy szerint álmos vagyok, te meg lassan akkorákat ásítasz, hogy metróalagútnak használhatják a szádat.

– Jó – biccentett Scott. – Akkor aludjunk, de holnap reggel nem menekültök, és átrágjuk, hogy mi a pöcs legyen.

Arthur már csoszogva, félig lehunyt szemmel megindult a lépcső felé tartott, de azért a válla fölött hátravetette:

– Holnap reggel nem rágjuk át, hogy mi a pöcs legyen, holnap reggel elviszel Emilhez.

– Akkor holnap ebéd közben vagy után vagy mit tudom én, de ezt holnap megbeszéljük, és ha még egyszer megszólalsz, leütlek.

– Legalább nem kell várnom az elalvásra.

– Baszd meg, Arthur.

– Scott, kérlek – sóhajtott Matt.

Egyetértése jeléül Kuma a lába mellett nyávogott még egy marha rondát. Az is tény, hogy Kumaromou csak marha rondán tudott nyávogni.


	3. Harmadik álom

**Harmadik álom**

Fasza lenne azt mondani, hogy szépen indult a reggel, de az nem lenne igaz. Scott hirtelen ébredt, maga sem tudta mire, de egyik pillanatban még aludt,a következőben már riadt szusszanással fenn volt. Lehet, hogy rosszat álmodott.

Mindenesetre ez elég indok volt ahhoz, hogy szarul kezdődjön a napja. És ha szarul kezdődik, úgy is folytatódik. Akkor meg már legyen szar mindenkinek, elvégre egyenlőség van.

Matt szerint csak a lényeget hibázza el, de kisebbek véleményére nem adunk.

Ő nem olyan paraszt, mint a testvérei, hogy pizsamában és egyéb alvóruhában járuljék a reggelizőasztal oltárához. Veszi a fáradtságot, hogy felöltözzön hozzá. Alapvetően morog mindenkivel, ha nem öltözik fel, de ha bal lábas napja van, akkor különösen. Ezért morrant rá Arthurra, mikor fél hétkor megjelent a konyha ajtajában, a változatosság kedvéért skót kockás flanelpizsamában.

– Húzás felöltözni.

– Szép nap lesz a mai – dünnyögte az öccse.

– Mit mondtál?

– Semmit!

Tíz perccel később elölről kezdték.

– Egyél.

– Nem vagyok éhes.

– Egyél, ha mondom.

– Nem vagyok éhes!

– Arthur, baszd meg, tolj be valamit, vagy istenbizony megtömlek!

– Nem vagyok éhes, nem fogod fel?!

Azért remek bátynak érezte magát, mikor falatonként ugyan, de beleimádkozta azt a vajas kiflit.

Emilhez nyolcra volt időpontjuk. A menetidő a rendelőbe normál körülmények között fél óra, de mindig közbejött valami, ami ezt növelte. Vagy egy dugó, vagy meg kellett állniuk baleset miatt, vagy Arthur állt neki hepciáskodni, ami miatt Scott leállt a padkára, és addig nem volt hajlandó továbbmenni, míg az öccse bocsánatot nem kért. Mindegy. Mindig volt valami, így el kell indulniuk itthonról legkésőbb hétkor, ha pontosak akarnak lenni. Márpedig Scottnak két alapvető mozgatórugója van: a harag és a pontosság.

Nem sokkal hét előtt megjelent Alfred és ásítozva lecövekelt a kávéfőző előtt. Félig aludt. Scott és Arthur közös megegyezéssel arra jutott, hogy megpróbálnak az öccsükbe életet lehelni.

– Hol van a kocsikulcs?!

– Mert nyilván én raktam el!

– A te mániád a takarítás, és itt volt a rohadt pulton!

– Miért nem a kulcsos dobozban tartod?!

– A kulcsos dobozban a kulcsoknak van a helye, nem a slusszkulcsomnak!

– Az is kulcs! És soha nem rakod a konyhapultra, mindig abba a rohadt virágládába hajítod a pénztárcáddal meg az irataiddal együtt!

Alfred somolyogva eloldalgott az emelet felé.

Az ominózus virágláda két éve lett a család megbecsült tagja, miután Scott hirtelen felindulásból hazahozta, azzal a felkiáltással, hogy ő muskátlit fog ültetni az ablakba. Anya támogatta az ötletet, Apa kevésbé, Arthur csak közölte, hogy abban a ládában nem lehet muskátlit nevelni. Összevesztek rajta. A virágláda azóta az előszobában van, az esernyőtartó mellett, és Scott két éve le akarja vinni a pincébe, és mindig beledobja a kulcsait meg a pénztárcáját meg a papírjait, hogy ne felejtse el.

Morogva tömte meg a zsebeit, és még cipőhúzás előtt felszaladt szólni Mattnek, hogy leléptek. A szobája ajtaja nyitva volt, a kiszűrődő röhögés alapján Alfred már felébresztette.

Benézett, és azt találta, hogy azok ketten a földön birkóznak.

– Inkább nem mondom meg, hogy ez innen hogy néz ki – jegyezte meg szárazon. – Át kéne ugrani Arthur állatkáiért, amíg odavagyunk.

– Meglesz – vigyorgott Alfred.

– És főzni is kéne valamit.

– Meglesz – vigyorgott Matt.

– Lehet, hogy megyünk boltba, nektek kell valami?

Egyszerre vágták rá:

– Hozz csokit! – Egymásra néztek: – Jinx!

A szemét forgatva hagyta ott az infantilis bagázsát.

Arthurnak szerencsére volt annyi esze, hogy kimenjen a kocsiba. Így is kisebb agyérgörccsel ült be mellé és indított.

Az első indításra a kocsi lefulladt. Arthur szusszant egyet, mire Scott olyat mordult rá, hogy ő csak összefonta a karjait és duzzogva kibámult az ablakon.

Keresetlen kifejezéseket morogva az orra alatt újra indított, és nagyon remélte, hogy nem jön senki, amíg kiáll a garázsól az útra, mert nem fog megállni senki kedvéért.

Rossz napja volt, ideges volt. Váltásnál az autó mindig zökkent egyet, amitől még idegesebb lett. Egy kereszteződésnél valaki bevágódott elé. Ledudálta az anyjába. Még totojázni is képes volt előtte, és még előzni se tudta, mert mindig jöttek szemből. Majd' felrobbant dühében.

Arthur meg csak bámult azzal az ítélkező arcával, amit Scott annyira utált.

Nem veszi komolyan. Se őt, se a betegségét, se az érte tett erőfeszítéseket, semmit. Csak magával törődik, elvárja, hogy rendet tegyenek helyette az életében, nem hajlandó még csak próbálkozni sem, csak várja, hogy majd jön a nyula, csettint egyet és minden rendbe jön…

Ez az a nézete, ami csak akkor jön elő, ha mérges. Akkor is megtartja magának. Egyszer egy kicsit többet ivott a kelleténél és előadta Owennek, aki elővette, miután kijózanodott. Scott nem szívesen hallgatná végig még egyszer azt az eszmefuttatást. Nem az volt a legnagyobb gond, hogy másnapos volt; Scott eléggé kiborította ahhoz, hogy a kiselőadását nyers, pőre valójában tárja Scott elé, mindennemű finomítás nélkül, és úgy egy csöppet megalázó volt.

Meg pontról pontra aláaknázta Scott kirohanását és a végén kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy az öccsének igaza van.

Scott utálta, ha nem neki van igaza. Valószínűleg ezért lett gazdálkodó. A termények nem pofáznak vissza.

Úgy húsz perce ültek a kocsiban, Arthur duzzogott, Scott meg fuffogott. És csodaszépet káromkodott, mikor megpillantott az úton egy integető rendőrt, hogy húzódjon le.

– Hogy az anyádért nem tudnál ma mást csesztetni, te szerencsétlen balek… – morogta, de kirakta az indexet és leállt a padkán.

Leállította a motort és letekerte az ablakot. A rendőr kedélyesen a kocsi tetejére támaszkodott.

– Jó napokat kívánok, jogosítványt, forgalmit kérem ellenőrzésre.

Scottnak elég volt egy pillantás, hogy tudja, megint cseszegetni fogják. Erről a fickóról lerítt, hogy angol.

– Húzd összébb magad – mordult az öccsére.

Arthur kinyújtotta a lábait, így a térde már nem volt útban és ki tudta nyitni a kesztyűtartót. Rövid turkálás és egy fogai közt átszűrt káromkodás után a fél tárolót az öccse ölébe termelte, aki ezt egyre sötétedő arccal figyelte. Scott végül roppant szívélyesen átnyújtotta a forgalmit a rendőrnek, majd a hátsó ülésre hajított táskájában kezdett túrni a jogsija után. Rövid úton az is a fakabát kezében landolt.

Legszívesebben felgyújtotta volna a fickót, de azt sajnos hivatalos közeg elleni erőszaknak minősítik, amit állambácsi nem tolerál.

– Allistor Timothy Scott Kirkland. – De piszok régen volt, hogy valaki kimondta a teljes nevét. – Látom, Fraserburgban született. Az merre van?

És már kezdődik is a szokásos nóta.

– Skóciában.

– Valóban? Az szép hely. Megtenné kérem, hogy kiszáll az autóból és felnyitja a csomagtartót?

Kicsatolta az övét és kikászálódott a volán mögül. Próbált minél kevésbé gyilkos képet vágni.

– Bocsásson meg uram, igazán nem akarom sürgetni a munkájában, de tudja, időpontunk van az orvoshoz – magyarázta, míg felnyitotta a csomagtartót, és megmutatta, hogy nincs benne semmi.

– Hát persze, persze. Jöjjön velem, kérem, fújjon egy szondát, aztán már mehetnek is. A felesége? – bökött a kocsiba.

Scott lefagyott, Arthur meg paprikásan kiszólt:

– Az öccse vagyok!

– Oh, bocsánat. Volna szíves igazolni magát?

Scott megállt a vezető oldali ajtó mellett, kicsit vidámabban. Imádta hallani ezt a mondatot, mert ez után általában csak úgy hussanhattak elfele.

A rendőr társa már jött is a szondával, a kötözködő meg odament Arthur ablakához. Kicsi öcsikéje arcán látszódott, hogy belül darálja a káromkodásokat ő is. Nem kötötte ki magát, csak feltolta a csípőjét, hogy ki tudja halászni az irattárcáját a farzsebéből. Nem túl lelkesen nyújtotta a disznónak, erősen remegő kézzel.

Scott nem figyelt az előtte megálló fakabátra. Látni akarta a rendőr arcát, ahogy végigfut a szeme az adatokon, meglátja, hogy Londonban született, illetve az aláírás-rovatban kiszúrja Scott nevét.

Összevont szemöldökkel meredt a plasztiklapra. Megnézte a kezében tartott másik személyit, majd összehasonlította a két aláírást. Zavartan felnézett Scottra.

– Igen, az öcsém gondnokság alatt van.

Látta a rendőr szemében a rémületet. A fickó gyorsan lenézett Arthurra, aki az ablakba könyökölt és legszebb pszichopata mosolyát villantotta rá. Közben a másik kezével a combján dobolt. A rendőr gyorsan hátrált egy lépést, úgy nyújtotta vissza Arthurnak a személyijét, mintha ebolát terjesztene. Scott is visszakapta a maga iratait, és nem egész fél percen belül ismét úton voltak.

Kinyújtotta a kezét. Arthur belecsapott.

Ettől függetlenül Scottnak nem lett jobb a hangulata. Újra elábrándozott arról, hogy lelép a retekbe Skóciába, ahol tuti nem szólják meg érte, hogy hol született. Nem, ott azért szólnák meg, mert tökéletes angolsággal beszél.

Már egyetem után menni akart, csak anya sápítozott, hogy nehogy ő is elmenjen, Flynn meg Owen itt hagyta, még egy fiát nem akarja olyan messze elengedni. Így hát, mikor Scottnak bejött az üzlet és hirtelen lett pénze, a városban vett magának házat, hogy megvárja, amíg drága édesanyja megszokja a hiányát, csak utána pattan meg.

Csak aztán a szüleik meghaltak.

Megbeszélték a dolgot Flynnel. Ő ugyan felajánlotta, hogy hazaköltözik, de Scott közölte vele, hogy eszébe ne jusson. Ő még itt volt, még nem ment el, és ezek szerint már nem is fog. Így kapta a remek feladatot, hogy Arthur gondozója legyen. Fél éve úgy tűnt, hogy ez az állapot javulni fog, és Scott egyre gyakrabban szemezett a dolgozószoba parafatáblájára felszúrt gondozási nyilatkozattal, hogy felmondja a retekbe.

Erre ez van. Király. Arthur hazaköltözött abból a házból, amit még ő vett magának. Nem úgy néz ki, mint akit egyedül lehet hagyni. Nem akarja Mattie-re lőcsölni, így is épp elég szerencsétlen az a gyerek. Alfredet meg inkább hagyjuk.

Legközelebb Emil hiper-szuper rendelője előtt állva szólalt meg:

– Mondjam el én, vagy elmondod te?

– Tökmindegy.

– Azért találd ki.

Összenéztek. Kő-papír-olló, és Scott vöröslő tarkóval, fejében az Emilnek szánt kisebb monológ törzsvázlatával megindult befelé. Közben vetett egy pillantást az ajtó melletti táblára, ahol apró táblán diszkréten hirdették a hely rendeltetését. Emil nem hitt azokban a pszichiáterekben, akik nagy betűvel kiírták a foglalkozásuk az ajtóra, és megpróbálta megdumálni, hogy neki ne kelljen kirakni, de sajnos kötelessége. Szóval csak egy tíz centi magas, arasznyi széles réztábla van kinn, hogy közvetlen közelről lehessen csak leolvasni azt, ami rá van írva.

Emil Sigurður Snæhlccndrffkhrhrmindegysson

Ja. Soha nem fogják megtudni, hogy hívják ezt a pókerarcú szerencsétlent.

Függetlenül attól, hogy soha nem tudta megmondani, éppen mi jár Emil fejében, Scott kedvelte a férfit. Magával egyidősnek saccolta, bár abban sem volt biztos. Meg úgy semmiben sem vele kapcsolatban.

A hirtelenszőke férfi a várónak csúfolt, nappali-szerű helyiségben ücsörgött és olvasott, mikor beléptek. Csak biccentett a köszönésükre és nézte őket, ahogy kibújnak a cipőjükből és felveszik a papucsokat. Scott úgy találta, mintha még egy kicsit mosolyogna is, mikor összetalálkozott a pillantásuk.

– Ki vele – mondta a férfi vidáman.

Hát igen. Ne próbálj meg titkolózni előtte.

– Hát öhm. A felelősség kérdésére még nem sikerült megfelelő személyt találnunk, de Arthurnak volt egy ööö, tizenhat napos kihagyása.

Emil csak biccentett.

– Értem.

– És nem volt a legjobb hangulatban, mikor összekapartuk.

– Dehogynem – dünnyögte és elsétált mellette. – Utána nem voltam jó hangulatban.

– Megint leestél valahonnan? – kérdezte Emil Arthurt.

– Nem. Megpróbáltam kifilézni az öcsémet.

– Hát az kellemetlen. Történt bármi baj?

– Nem, Mattie ugyanolyan nevetségesen erős, mint Alfred, csak nagyon jól titkolja.

Emil széttárta a karját:

– Akkor hol itt a probléma?

Scott megütközött egy pillanatra. Elsőre azt hitte, hogy a férfi ilyen könnyedén veszi a dolgot, aztán rájött, hogy Arthur megkönnyebbült mosolyáért volt az egész. Meg azért, hogy ne legyen annyira befeszülve.

– Mióta szeded a gyógyszereid?

– Két napja.

– Hát, az nem sok.

Közbeszólt:

– Tedd hozzá azt is, hogy újabban minden evés alkalmával kanalanként kell beléd imádkozni a kaját.

Csak a szemét forgatta. Scott leült az egyik felhőszerű fotelbe és előszedte a könyvét a táskájából. Míg Emillel melóznak, ő általában olvasgatott. Említett Emil elgondolkodott.

– Mióta szeded ezt a fajta gyógyszerösszeállítást?

Arthur napra pontosan megmondta. Emil pedig összecsapta a kezét.

– Akkor de jó, hogy volt ez a kihagyásod, legalább kevésbé leszel rosszul, mikor ezeket a vackokat kivágjuk, és kipróbálunk valami mást! – felugrott a helyéről. – Erre parancsolj, ismered a járást.

Bementek a rendelőbe, ami a váróhoz hasonlóan otthonossá volt varázsolva. Scott azon se lepődött volna meg, ha megtudja, hogy Emil itt lakik.

Még egy percig bámulta a csukott ajtót, csak utána vett egy mély levegőt és nézte meg, mit sikerült lekapnia a polcról indulás előtt. Jane Eyre. Lepörgött előtte, mit tud tenni: olvassa ezt, vagy bambul két órát kifelé a fejéből, míg Arthur odabenn van. Szusszant még egyet.

Akkor ő, Scott Kirkland, családja gyámolítója és rettegésben tartója, a környék fenegyereke, aki felnyársal egy szívlapáttal, ha beszólsz neki, romantikus regényt fog olvasni.

„Aznap a séta meghiúsult. Ténferegtünk ugyan egy órácskát a csupasz cserjék között délelőtt; ám ebédidő tájt (Mrs Reed, ha nem fogadott társaságot, korán ebédelt) a dermesztő téli szél olyan fekete felhőket, olyan heves esőt hozott, hogy további testgyakorlás szóba sem jöhetett."

Hol éltek ezek, hogy a séta testgyakorlásnak számít?

Egyáltalán, honnan jött Scottnak a gondolat, hogy ő is halott bokrok között bóklászik és fogalma nincs, hogy melyik irányba kéne elindulnia, hogy a tavaszt érje?

Mélázgatott a könyv felett. Abban se volt biztos néha, hogy mit olvas, máskor oldalakon keresztül képes volt _egy nő_ bőrébe bújni. Majd' kiugrott a bőréből, mikor Emil keze a vállát érintette.

Arthur nem volt mellette. Scott első dolga volt lecsekkolni az órát; másfél óra hussant el, de Arthur kezeléséből volt még egy fél óra.

– Scott, tudunk beszélni?

– Hogyne.

Követte Emilt az irodába. A férfi vele együtt leült az íróasztalhoz, Emil az egyik, ő a másik oldalra. Arthur csukott szemmel hevert a díványon.

– Hát ő?

– Hm? Arthur? Jó fiú volt, úgyhogy hipnotizáltam egy kicsit.

Scott rémülten bámult rá, mire Emil halványan mosolygott.

– Tudod, beszélgetéseink alkalmával elég mélyre ásunk le. És itt üt be az a kis gond, hogy Arthurt nagyon nehéz meggyőzni arról, hogy nem fogják bántani. Megkaptam az előző pszichiáterei jelentéseit, és azt kell hogy mondjam, hogy az öcséd nagyon zárkózott. Mármint úgy értem, hogy nagyon-nagyon zárkózott.

– Azt értem, hogy te hogy érted, de nekem ezt hogy kéne érteni?

– Nem tudom, csak eszembe jutott.

– Emil.

A férfi derülten pillantott rá.

– Bocsáss meg. Arthur említette, hogy nem tolerálod, ha húzzák az agyad.

– Előfordulhat. Viszont amit az előbb mondtál. Azt jelenti, hogy Arthur nem nyílik meg neked teljesen?

– Ó, dehogynem! Kettőnk kapcsolatával semmi gond. Már egy hónap után remek összhangban voltunk, szerintem pont azért, mert tudok ilyet is – bökött a hipnotizált öccsére. – Odáig van érte.

– Öhm…

– További részleteket nem mesélhetek, tudod, az orvosi titoktartás. Kérdezd őt.

– Mert nyilván el fogja mesélni.

– Szerintem megtenné – vont vállat. – Neked vagy Matthew-nak elmesélné.

– Ezt honnét veszed?

– Scott, elmesélte nekem az álmait, a vágyait, a legmélyebb félelmeit. Gondolod, hogy pont a testvéreihez fűződő viszonyáról ne tudnék?

Valahol zavarni kezdte, hogy van a világon valaki, aki ennyire belefolyt az életükbe. Elhessegette az érzést, elvégre Emilt egyrészt kötelezi a titoktartás, másrészt mindez azért van, hogy Arthur jobban legyen.

– De térjünk rá a lényegre – könyökölt az asztalra. – Arthurral másfél éve dolgozunk együtt, ide még az előző orvosa gyógyszerkombinációjával jött, éppen azután, hogy megszokta a felállást. Nem tesz jót, ha nagyon gyakran cserélgetik a gyógyszerezést. Akkor megbeszéltük Arthurral, hogy ez maradni fog így, amíg el nem jön a váltás ideje, amit mellesleg mához hét hétre lenne. Mivel két hetet kihagyott, a szervezete teljesen kiürült, az a két nap, ami most volt, nem oszt, nem szoroz.

Szünetet tartott. Scott bólintott, csak azért, hogy csináljon valamit ő is.

– A gyógyszeres kezelés módját minden esetben a pácienseimmel beszélem meg. Most is megbeszéltük, de ugye Arthur helyzete bonyolítva van a gondnoksággal, és azzal, hogy te váltod ki a gyógyszereit.

Scott újra bólintott. Az orvos odacsúsztatott elé hét darab receptet, neki meg felszaladt a szemöldöke. Emil gyorsan levett a kupacról két receptet és külön rakta.

Először az ötös-csomagra bökött:

– Ezekkel cserélnénk le a mostani gyógyszereit. Hatásukban hasonlóak, de nem terhelik annyira a szervezetet. Az összetételük pedig merőben más, és itt jön fel az apró probléma, hogy ez a nyugtató, meg az, amit Arthur most szed, üti egymást. Ha elkezdjük ezt a fajta kúrát, akkor az első két nap valószínűleg nem lesz a toppon. Két variáció van: vagy fáradékony lesz és folyamatosan aludni fog, vagy le se tudjátok majd lőni.

Gyorsan közbekérdezett:

– De ez ugye csak az első két napban?

– Igen. – Emil vidáman hunyorított. – Nem szívesen írnék fel neki olyan gyógyszereket, amik borítják a természetes viselkedését. Azért is szeretném pont ezekre cserélni a mostaniakat.

– Mert a mostaniak borítják?

– Igen. – Scott úgy érezte, mintha az orvos a szemén keresztül a belső szervei között turkálna. – A mostani gyógyszereinek a hatása az idő múlásával változik. Gondolom, az feltűnt, hogy ingerlékeny.

– Egen.

– Ahogy múlik a gyógyszer hatása, beüt az eufória. És ki az a barom, aki bevesz valamit, amitől rossz kedvű meg ideges, ha anélkül repked?

– Van benne valami.

– Ezek itt – böködte meg a recepteket – enyhe függőséget okoznak. Ha nem veszi be az adagját, akkor fájni fog a feje, mint a mostani vészhelyzeti nyugtató után.

Felrémlett benne az a bizonyos teadélután.

– Volt hozzá szerencsém.

– Mesélte, hogy egyszer az egész család kidőlt.

– Nem vicces, két napig aszpirinen éltünk mind.

Emilnek azért vicces volt.

– Ezeknek a gyógyszereknek nincs olyan hosszú távú hatása, mint a mostaniaknak. Ha rosszabbul lenne, akkor iktassatok be a meglévő három mellé egy negyedik alkalmat is kora délután.

– Az miért jó, hogy rövidebb ideig hat?

– Azért, mert függetlenül attól, hogy ezek a gyógyszerek annyira nem erősek, mint a mostaniak, és tényleg csak a megnyugtatás lesz a feladatuk, még tudatmódosító hatásúak. Szeretném, ha Arthur képes lenne a gyógyszerei nélkül élni. Természetesen nem most, hanem majd a későbbiekben. Szeretném megtudni, hogy melyik az a szer, amitől elmúlnak a hallucinációi, a hormonháztartása meg visszaáll normálisra. Ha ez megvan, akkor elég lesz arra az egyre koncentrálni és minden mást kilőhetünk.

– Úgy érted, hogy lehet, hogy valamikor a jövőben Arthurnak lesz egy darab gyógyszere, és nem kell egy fél gyógyszertárat megennie reggelire?

Emil komolyan bólintott.

– Ez a célom, igen.

Scott valahogy nem tudta elképzelni. Hiába gyógyszerezik Arthurt csak nyolc éve, nem tudta felidézni azokat a reggeleket, mikor az öccse nem azzal kezdtett, hogy kipattogtatott egy kupac pirulát. Vágyálomnak tűnt.

Emil adott neki egy darab papírt, rajta a gyógyszerek nevével, és az időpontokkal, amikor be kellett venni őket.

– Reggelre enyhébb nyugtatót írtam fel, délben vegye be az erősebbet. Az esti gyógyszereit ne lefekvés előtt, hanem hat és nyolc között vegye be, még vacsora előtt. Ha tud, aludjon altató nélkül, ha nem, akkor lefekvés előtt vegye be, és minél kevesebbet. Itassatok vele inkább kamillateát.

– Miért pont kamillateát?

– Egy időben kamillaillatú volt a légfrissítő, és akkor egy fél óra után már laposakat pislogott. A narancsos légfrissítő mellett nem volt ilyen probléma.

– Basszus, ember, te mindenre figyelsz?

– Ez a munkám.

– Az nem gond, ha az esti gyógyszernek nincs fix időpontja?

– Nem. Az a lényege, hogy meddig bírja. Ha Arthur visszaszedi azt a három kilót, amit most fogyott, akkor a déli gyógyszerek hatása hatkor elmúlik. Mármint a konkrét hatás, kiürülési idő természetesen itt is van. Onnantól kezdve a következő adag bevételéig Arthur önmaga lesz, mert akárhogy nézzük, a nyugtatók hatnak a személyiségre, az agykapacitásra és a testre is. Arthur van olyan okos, mint a családod többi tagja, csak a kezelések húznak egy határt a fejében. A terápia-időpontokat azért váltogattam, hogy minél több időpontban, a gyógyszerek különböző hatásfokain lássam, hogyan viselkedik. Ő az a fajta, aki több nyugtatóval kevesebb eredményt produkál. Szerintem az idegességét is ez váltja ki: nem ért dolgokat, amiket egyébként értene, és _tudja_ , hogy értené, ez pedig zavarja.

Scott amúgy kezdett elveszni a részletekben. Legközelebb kér egy papírt meg egy tollat, hogy tudjon jegyzetelni.

– Ezzel a felállással szeretném megadni a lehetőséget neki, hogy önmaga legyen, amennyire csak lehet. Ez lehet, hogy az elején rémisztő lesz neki…

– Á-ácsi, ez miért lenne rémisztő?

– Uhm, hogy is magyarázzam… mindenkinek megvannak a szokott viselkedési normái. Ha téged megkínállak whiskyvel, gondolom, elfogadod.

– Valószínű.

– A gyógyszerek viszont azt mondják neked, hogy te inkább a gintonikot kedveled.

Kuncogott.

– Na nem, az ki van csukva.

– Végignéztem az orvosai leírásait. Arthurnak minden egyes gyógyszerváltás után változott az ízlése, asszociációs teszteken másfajta eredményeket produkált.

Emil hallgatott, és hagyta, hogy Scott magának rakja össze a kirakóst. Ugyanúgy figyelte őt, mint ő idefele jövet azt a barom zsarut. Csak a kárörvendés hiányzott a szeméből.

Arthur nem az, akinek ő most ismeri. Ezt tudta eddig is. Emil most olyan gyógyszert ad neki, ami nem fogja befolyásolni az öccsét. Nekik pedig lehetőségük lesz beszélni vele.

Ez valahol rémisztőnek tűnt. Mi van, ha Arthur egyáltalán nem olyan, mint amilyen most?

– Jó. Ez volt az idealizált változat, ami legkorábban két hét múlva fog megtörténni – pukkasztotta ki a buborékot Emil. – Addig túl kell élni a gyógyszerváltással járó szépségeket. Itt jön képbe ez a másik két gyönyörűség. Mellékhatásokra, meg hogy kevésbé legyen döcögős a váltás. Régen hogy ment?

– Micsoda?

– A váltás. Milyen gyakran jártatok orvoshoz?

– Öhm… hetente?

– De akkor, amikor újfajta gyógyszereket kapott.

– Hetente.

– Nem volt gyakrabb ellenőrzés?

– Nem. Miért lett volna?

Emil meredten bámulta őt.

– Oké, most megtehetnétek, hogy műhibával feljelentitek az összes korábbi dokiját.

– Emil?

Nem nagyon látta még mérgesnek a fickót, de most egészen annak tűnt.

– Két-három naponta szeretném látni, hogy figyelni tudjam, milyen hatással vannak rá a gyógyszerek és minél gyorsabban meglegyen a finomhangolás és a végleges gyógyszerrend.

Maga felé fordította a lapot.

– Azt mondod, soha nem jártatok gyakrabban orvoshoz?

– Korábban anya hordta, de nem emlékszem rá, hogy gyakrabban mentek volna.

– Hát az nagyszerű. Akkor az is lehet, hogy ezt a változatot marha gyorsan kivágjuk.

Duzzogva az asztalra könyökölt és úgy bámulta a listát, mintha az valami nagyon csúnyát mondott volna neki. Végül kifakadt:

– Alapvető, hogy a gyógyszereket igazítjuk a pácienshez és nem fordítva! Mégis mit gondoltak? És meg vannak lepve, hogy nem lett jobban? Én barom meg a korábbi rend alapján állítottam össze… így nem is biztos, hogy jó lesz. Argh.

– Hé, Emil, ennyire nem kell magadra venni.

– Jó, oké, nem drámázok.

Emil ezek után magyarázott neki még egy rakás dolgot, az adagolást, hogy mi hova hány méter, mit és hogyan csináljanak, és ha Arthur a következő két napban kibukna, akkor hogyan nyugtassák meg. Kerüljék a nyugtatóampullákat.

– Mondtam ugye, hogy a váltás miatt most rosszabbul lesz?

– Igen, mondtad.

– Remek. Mármint nem az, hogy rosszul lesz, csak az, hogy mondtam. Előfordulhat szédülés, émelygés, hányinger, levertség, aluszékonyság és ezek ellenkezői is. Vedd kérlek alapul, hogyan viselkedik egy átlagos ember, és ha az ottani „normális" kategórián kívül esik, akkor hívj fel, kérlek.

– Mármint… hívjalak fel?

– Igen.

– És ha éjszaka van?

– Akkor éjszaka hívsz – közölte a férfi magától értetődően. – Nem várom el, hogy Arthur rosszul legyen, csak azért, mert én alszom.

– Nincs neked életed?

Emil felnevetett. Scott megült a széken. Ilyet se látott még.

A férfi jókedvűen, valami izlandi cuccot motyogva kelt fel és sétált oda Arthurhoz. Scott megbűvölten figyelte az orvos minden mozdulatát: ott-ott megérintette, megsimogatta az arcát, végül félhangosan azt mondta:

– Arthur, ideje felkelni.

Öccse meg se moccant.

– Ideje felkelni. _Heyr, himna smiður, hvers skáldið biður._ Háromig számolok és felébredsz.

Scott megfeszült a székén.

– Egy.

Semmi.

– Kettő.

Arthur összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Három.

A várt csettintés elmaradt, csak Arthur motyogott:

– Igazán hagyhattál volna még egy kicsit tovább…

– Ugyan már. Szerinted mennyit voltál lenn?

– Öt percet? Tíznél biztos nem többet.

– Hah, majdnem egy órát.

Arthur álmosan csodálkozva bámult rá vissza.

– Ne baszakodj velem.

– De bizony.

Öcsikéje megdörgölte az arcát, és megpróbált felülni, de Emil visszanyomta.

– Shh, csak lassan, óvatosan. Előbb a lábad. Csinálj úgy, mintha már keltél volna föl erről a díványról. Úgy. Most lassan ülj fel. Itt a kezem, kapaszkodhatsz.

Arthur még pár perci ült, és próbálta összekaparni magát. Lassan ment. Scottot is elég későn vette észre.

– Helló – köszönt bágyadt mosollyal.

– Hali.

– Kedves bátyád beleegyezett, új gyógyszereid lesznek.

– Jej.

– Hétfőn délután négykor várlak.

– Jej.

– Ma délután meg holnap lehet, hogy nagyon szarul leszel.

– Hát… jej.

– No gyere, kapsz egy injekciót búcsúzóul.

– A régi gyógyszereimmel mi legyen?

– Tartsd meg. Ha lejárnak, akkor gyógyszertári leadópont.

– Oké.

Emilre támaszkodva Arthur felkelt. Tett pár bizonytalan lépést, aztán még mindig Emilbe kapaszkodva állt, míg reszkető teste megnyugodott. Akkor Emil a szekrényhez kísérte. Arthur leült egy székre, Emil pedig előkotort egy fehér elsősegélyládát. Míg az orvos előkotorta a szükséges kellékeket, az öccse gyakorlott mozdulattal felhatotta az ingujját könyök fölé. Szemrebbenés nélkül tűrte, hogy Emil beledöfjön egy tűt a karjába, és belenyomja a cuccot.

– Meg is vagyunk. Ha álmos vagy, aludj.

– Nappal is?

– Úgy értem, hogy nappal. Este alszol, és nincs apelláta.

Arról a székről már egyedül felkelt. Az ajtóban Emil még adott neki egy féltucat instrukciót, megeskette őket, hogy ha gáz van, akkor szólnak, és csak utána engedte őket lelépni.

Mintegy tíz perce bámulta meredten az utat, és hallgatta a motor dorombolását, mikor Scott úgy döntött, ideje megtörnie a csöndet.

– Melyik boltba menjünk? Kéne venni egy nagy rakás kaját, meg a vécépapír is fogytán van, plusz a srácok csokit is akartak még a reggel.

Arthurra pillantott. Az öccse oldalra bukott fejjel, édesdeden aludt. Scott majdnem karambolozott miatta.

* * *

 **Megjegyzés:**

Idézet: Charlotte Brontë - Jane Eyre; legelső bekezdés.

Emil izlandi mondata: Kolbeinn Tumason (1173-1207) izlandi költő munkája. Magyar fordítását nem találtam, angolul "Hear, smith of heavens" címen fellelhető.


	4. Negyedik álom

**Negyedik álom**

Amennyire megvidámodott Emilnél, annyira elcseszte a hangulatát a bevásárlás. Bement a szupermarketbe, bevásárolt, kijött. Alfredéknak nem vett csokit, úgy döntött, nem érdemlik meg.

Amint megállt a kocsi mellett, eszébe jutott még nyolcvan cucc, amit venni akart. És ha már másodszorra bement, akkor hozott csokit is. Nem Alfredéknak, magának, hogy megnyugodjon.

Elpakolt, már benn ült a kocsiban, mikor rájött, hogy nem vett vécépapírt, és már csak két guriga árválkodik a kamrapolcon.

Az aktív agyfasz állapotában ment be harmadszor is, vett egy negyvennyolcas kiszerelésű pakkot, és morgott, mikor beállt a sor végére. Korábban bement, bevásárolt, utána ment a kasszához, felpakolt a szalagra és byebye. Most a sor vége valahol a pékségnél kanyargott, ami rohadtul a bolt leghátsó részlege. A pénztárban meg egy férfi ült.

Scott utálta a férfi pénztárosokat. Már nem azért, mert gender-sztereotípia, nem. A férfi pénztáros lehúzza a tételt, és röhögcsél a csippanáson, szóba elegyedik a vevőkkel, és ha belefut egy öregasszonyba, akkor remekül elbeszélgetnek. Csak három nyanya állt előtte.

Scott pedig éppen sorra került, mikor megnyitották a másik kasszát is.

Idegességében felmarkolta a kartávolságon belül lévő összes Snickerst, és a szalagra szórta azokat is.

– Tudja, uram, a csokit magának kell produkálni, de ha mindenképpen előcsomagoltat akar, hát tessék…

Éppen vette ki a bankkártyáját a tárcájából. Gyilkos pillantást vetett a palira, aki lekushadt, és csak a távozásakor cincogott utána egy viszlátköszönjükhogynálunkvásároltlegyenszépnapjauram-ot.

Ült a volán mögött, kulcs a gyújtásban, de még nem indított. Gondolkodott, hogy kifelejtett-e valamit. Gyerünk agy, most, vagy soha. Agy úgy döntött, hogy soha, hát indított és kihajtott az áruház labirintusnak tetsző parkolójából.

Valami tükröződött a kocsi szélvédőjén belülről. A pirosnál odanyúlt és az öccse ölébe söpörte, hogy ne zavarja. Csak utána realizálta, hogy a hét recept az, amit nem váltott ki.

Mélyeket lélegzett, vagy nyolcat, úgy szorította a kormányt, hogy az majdnem kiszakadt, és amint a lámpa zöldre váltott, úgy kezdett dudálni, mint az állat, mert az előtte lévő kocsit természetesen egy szőke picsa vezette, aki nem tudja megkülönböztetni a jobb kezét a baltól.

Anyáék voltak azok, akik mindig ugyanott váltották ki a gyógyszereket. Scott nem csinált érzelmi kötődést a dologból, ő a legközelebb esőt választotta, és mivel ez most a régi ismerős gyógyszertára volt, hát oda ment be. Ez a fickó állt a pult mögött már akkor, mikor anyáék hét éves korában elzavarták fájdalomcsillapítóért. Csak ezen régi gyökerek miatt nem rúgta fel a palit, mikor ő kiporciózta neki a gyógyszereket és a csillagászati végösszeg bejelentése után még volt képe megkérdezni, hogy kér-e nyugtató teát. Mert egy kicsit ráférne.

Káromkodásait félhangosan mantrázva szedte ki az első két zacskó cuccot a csomagtartóból és indult meg befelé. Konkrétan berúgta a bejárati ajtót. Megfájdult tőle a bokája. Ekkor már csak szusszanni tudott, és elhatározta, hogy ha ma is átjön a baromállat szomszéd valami miatt, akkor is megveri, ha Jézus személyesen kéri, hogy ne tegye.

– Bal lábbal keltél? – kérdezte Flynn a konyhaajtóból.

– Nem, baszod, csak felkúrták a… – elharapta a mondatot.

Flynn vigyorogva nézte.

– Szarjál sünt – mondta neki köszönés helyett.

– Tényleg bal lábbal kelt – így Owen, és kioldalazott Flynn mellett. – Kapok ölelést?

– Gyere ide.

Nagy vidáman odaballagott hozzá, hogy a poénból feltett kérdésre kapott komoly válasz értelmében megpróbálja eltörni a bordáit, de csak két zacskó cuccot kapott a kezébe.

– Gyerünk, mihaszna népség, tele a kocsi.

– Amúgy szerintem tényleg – tűnődött Alfred. – Ha belegondoltok, pont úgy van az ágya, hogy csak bal lábbal tud kelni.

Scott elkapta az ajtófélfát és nekiszorította a homlokát.

– Még valaki megszólal, méééég valaki, én megütöm, de úgy, hogy onnan is vért fog hugyozni, ahonnan nem szokott!

A varázslatos módon mellette termett Flynn a vállára tette a kezét.

– Scott…

– Ne Scottozz nekem, mert mindjárt felrobbanok!

– Ahhoz képest egész halk vagy – vigyorgott Owen. Meg sem mozdult, csak lebaszta maga mellé a zacskókat.

Scott nagyon csúnyán nézte azokat a zacskókat. Matt vette az adást, és bevitte mindet a konyhába. Csak utána kegyeskedett válaszolni.

– Arthur alszik. Én hozom őt, ti kipakoljátok azt a sok szart, amit vettem.

És nem érdekli, hogy a két elvámdorolt tesókáját karácsonykor látta utoljára.

Még jobban agyfaszt kapott, mikor meglátta a virágládát a fogas mellett. Azt is le kéne vinnie a pincébe. Belevágta a kulcsait meg a papírjait, hátha eszébe jut.

Testületileg kivonultak az autóhoz. Flynn halkan füttyentett, mikor meglátta, hogy Scott mi sok-szép jóval állított haza. Owen leállt vitatkozni Mattel, hogyan lehet leggyorsabban becuccolni mindent. Alfred vigyorogva hallgatta őket egy darabot, aztán egy menetben bevitt egy ölnyi holmit.

Óvatosan kicsatolta Arthurt. Megfogta a hóna alatt, elrendezte a fejét, hogy ne lógjon, hanem a vállára bukjon, majd a térde alá nyúlt és kiemelte.

Ahhoz képest, hogy fogyott, még mindig volt súlya. Vagy csak marha régen volt kapálni és elpunnyadt. Scott az elsőt tartotta valószínűbbnek.

Az ajtónál besorolt Mattie és Owen közé. Nem volt kedve felmászni az emeletre, meg nem is igen tudott volna, mert a lépcső közepén egy tengerészruhás Peter foglalta a helyet.

Matt odaszólt neki:

– Van kinn még egy szatyor, hozd be, kérlek.

– Igenis! – tisztelgett és már rohant is kifelé.

– Pedig azt hittem, hogy egy családnak csak egy Alfred jár – nyögte, és bekormányozta magát a nappaliba.

– Így szuszogsz Arthur alatt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Flynn. – Ej, ej, Scott, mikor voltál utoljára megnézni a földjeid?

Egy nagyon csúnya pillantást még beiktatott Arthur lepakolása elé. Öccsét nem nagyon zavarta, hogy áthozta, ő aludt, mint egy darab kavics.

Kiegyenesedett, megropogtatta a derekát. Peter berohant és már készült üvölteni, mikor lepisszegte. Jelentőségteljesen Arthurra bökött, mire Peter odébb oldalgott.

Akárhogy próbálták megbeszélni vele a dolgot, valószínűleg soha nem fogja kiheverni, hogy anno megpróbálta megfojtani. Pedig amilyen kis tökmag volt, valószínűleg nem is emlékszik rá, mennyi volt, öt vagy hat éves. Vagyis tökmag. Néha ugyan Scottnak eszébe jutott, hogy befejezi Arthur megkezdett munkáját, de ez is marad a vágyálom-kategóriában, közvetlenül az Alfred megnémul-pont mellett. Azért szereti őket.

– Van valami külön oka annak, hogy hazaevett titeket a fene?

– Alfred szervezte – bökött Owen az említettre.

Ő csak vigyorgott.

– Ne már, hogy mindig csak a karácsonyi vacsorára meg halottak napjára jöjjünk össze! És ne nézzetek így, mind a ketten azt mondtátok, hogy nincs dolgotok.

– Engem nem kérdeztél – kotyogott közbe Peter.

– Mert az alap volt, hogy te jössz. Ha nem jöttél volna, el se kezdem a szervezést, Svédországból mennyivel nehezebb már idevarázsolni…

– Végülis, Írország is itt van a szomszédban – vont vállat Flynn.

– Az tényleg itt van a szomszédban.

Matt megveregette a vállát.

– Tudod mit, inkább pucold a répát.

– Nyee-nyee, Mattie, minek vagy örökké ilyen.

– Milyen.

– Hát ilyen.

– Csak pucold végre!

Scott nagyon komolyan elgondolkodott rajta, hogy elköltözik. Aztán azon, hogy felrúgja az ikreket.

– Hogy kerül egy kutya a házba?!

Owen lepisszegte:

– Ne üvölts, Arthur alszik!

– Szarok rá, _mit keres egy kutya a házban?_

Matt válaszolt:

– Megkértél minket, hogy hozzuk el Arthurtól…

– De úgy gondoltam, hogy kivágjátok a hátsó kertbe vagy valami! Melyikőtök ötlete volt behozni?

Összenéztek.

– Attól függ, mit kapunk érte? – billentette félre a fejét Alfred.

– Két kurva nagy pofont.

– Akkor Alfredé – pillogott Matt és visszafordult a zöldségek felé.

Hála Owen hathatós közbenjárásának, Alfred megúszta az agyonverést.

Csakhamar ott ültek mind a konyhában, és az ebéden ügyködtek. Heten egy egész hadseregnek elegendő kaját meg tudtak enni. Ezzel együtt kitört a hidegháború, vagyis mindenféle zöldségek hajával kezdték dobálni egymást. A hidegháború címkét még apa aggatta rá erre, mivel általában a vörös hajúak voltak a szőkék ellen. Owen a maga vörösesszőkéjével vörösnek minősült. Így akár azt is lehetett volna mondani, hogy a nagy és komoly felnőttek voltak a kölykök ellenében. Scott valamiért nem tudta ezt átérezni, miközben répahéj-darabkákat szedegetett Flynn hajából, hogy munícióhoz jusson.

Olyan fél egy magasságában készen is lettek. Éppen a művük néma csodálatával voltak elfoglalva, mikor puffanást, majd álmos, nyűgös káromkodást hallottak.

Egy emberként fordultak a nappali felé, ahol Arthur éppen kaparta össze magát a padlóról. Szolidaritásuk jeleként végignézték és egyikük se ment oda segíteni.

Öccse kissé bizonytalanul állt lábra és élőhalott stílusban indult meg előre. Két lépés után megállt és zavarodottan körbenézett.

– Arthur? – szólította meg Scott.

– Hunafaszbavagyok – motyogta ő.

Ledobta a kezében tartott konyharuhát és lódult ki hozzá. A többiek is oszolni kezdtek, nekikezdtek feltakarítani a háború romjait, vagy terítettek.

Arthur szeme ködös volt, mégis csillogott, az arca lángolt. Scott csattanó utasítására Mattie rohant egy lázmérőért. Arthurt visszaparancsolta a fotelba, majd Peterrel odahozatta a gyógyszeres zacskót az asztalról.

Először turkálni akart, aztán csak megfogta a fenekénél és kiborította. Hét kisebb-nagyobb doboz esett ki. Emil adagolási útmutatója és a blokk csak alávitorlázott. Előbbit még a levegőben elkapta.

Mattie visszaért és Arthur hóna alá tette a hőmérőt. Nem kellett igazgatnia a karjait, Arthur magától odaszorította.

– Szerintem nem vagyok lázas – dörmögte.

– Ha nem, akkor megeszem a kalapom – mondta Flynn szárazon.

Arthur ránézett.

– Scott? – Még mindig Flynnt bámulta.

– Mondd.

– Flynn itt van?

– Igen. Meg Owen és Peter is.

Arthur felderült.

– Szia, Flynn!

– Szia Arthur. – Flynn mosolya annyira nem volt lelkes.

– Bocs a közjátékért, mint megtudtam, volt egy rövid időszak, mikor a kutyámat Alfrednek néztem.

– Hallottam róla.

– Bevallom, néha normálisan se nagyon tudok különbséget tenni közöttük, mármint Alfred szétrágja a tollai végét, meg rohangál az esőben…

Alfred teljesen felháborodva tiltakozott, Owen meg Matt viszont röhögött, és versenyt elemeztek, majd a kajával való csalogatással, mint végső érvvel, bebizonyították, hogy Alfred tényleg kutya.

Scott igyekezett kemény maradni. Ő aztán nem fog mosolyogni. Nem és nem. Neki ma szar napja van és ordibál mindenkivel. Azért egy kicsit felengedett, mikor az ikrek elkezdték kalapálni egymást, és hiába igyekezett elfojtani, egy apró mosoly megjelent a szája sarkában.

A lázmérő csipogott. Arthur kivette a hóna alól és erősen próbált fókuszálni.

– Harminchat öt. Jó étvágyat, Flynn, ez nem láz.

– Ettől függetlenül nem nézel ki túl jól. Kábé mint aki be van tépve.

Arthur rötyögött.

– Hát úgy is érzem magam. Amúgy bocs, hogy nagy családi összejövetel, én meg megint szét vagyok csúszva…

– Engedd el – bökte meg Owen. – És szerintem te nem akarsz betépni.

Kissé kitekerte magát ugyan, de csak sikerült felnéznie rá.

– Owen, tudod te, miért rúgták ki anyáék a második orvosom?

– Ööö… nem?

Arthur visszahanyatlott a párnákra és lehunyta a szemeit.

– Mikor nem volt jobb ötlete vagy csak nem volt kedve dolgozni, csavart két spanglit és kiültünk füstölni a hátsó kertbe. Anyáéknak annyira nem jött be.

Scott elejtette az éppen a kezében lévő gyógyszeres dobozt. Owen szemöldöke felszaladt, Alfred meg odarongyolt hozzájuk.

– Az nem rossz, tesó! Azt' milyen volt?

Megpróbált vállat vonni.

– Nem nagy cucc, csak vigyorogtam tőle.

– Pff.

– Ha be akarsz tépni, akkor javaslom a gyengébbik nyugtatómat egy dupla whiskyvel, valahol a Hold mellett fogsz kikötni.

Scott csípőre tette a kezét.

– Arthur.

– Scott.

– _Arthur._

– Nem szeretnék kiselőadást, oké? – Megpróbált összeszedettnek tűnni. Nem aratott átütő sikert. – Nem vagyok mi az, hobbidrogos. Csak néha. Amikor éppen megkattanok és nem hat a nyugtató és jobb ötletem már tényleg nincs.

Az univerzum kézzel-lábbal tiltakozott Scott aznapi boldogsága, vagy legalábbis vidámsága ellen.

Fel akarta képelni. Addig akarta ütni, amíg a helyére nem csapkodja a kimozdult kerekeket a fejében, meg az istenbarma fel nem fogja, hogy nem tesz jót magának. A gyógyszerek is mérgezik, és mondhat akárki akármit, Scott _tudta_ , hogy minden egyes bogyó apránként rövidíti kisöccse várható élettartamát. Ha erre még iszik is, akkor csak rosszabbul lesz.

Ő azt akarta, hogy Arthur jól legyen. Hogy felszabadultan tudjon nevetni, mint egy réges-régen történt tengerparti nyaralás alkalmával, hogy komolyan beszélgethessenek és ne kelljen örökké aggódni, hogy rosszul lesz, és kárt tesz magában.

A csalódottság epeként tört fel benne.

Arthur összerezzent, amikor felé mozdult. Összehúzta magát, és megdermedt, mikor a várt ütés helyett Scott térdre hullott előtte és átölelte.

– Ne csináld ezt – suttogta elfúló hangon. – Ne tedd ezt magaddal.

Bizonytalanul visszaölelte. Scott a válla gödrébe temette az arcát, és nagyon remélte, hogy elég ennyi ahhoz, hogy Arthur megint jól legyen.

Hirtelen rájött, hogy éppen öt testvére bámulja, ahogy érzelmeket produkál. A képe legalább olyan vörös lett, mint a haja, de szerencsére Alfred mindig is értett az ilyen helyzetek kezeléséhez. Fülsértően hangosan elrikkantotta magát:

– Nagy családi ölelés!

És már mellettük is termett, átfogta őket és kinyomta belőlük a szuszt. A többiek is röhögve, Scott korábbi komorságával mit sem törődve csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Ők ketten voltak legbelül, őket szorították legjobban, és Scott kezdte azt hinni, hogy ott fullad meg, mikor Arthur lélegzete megcsiklandozta a fülét:

– Én próbálom. Csak van, amikor nem bírom tovább.

Alfred a fülébe röhögött, Flynn Peternek könyörgött, hogy vegye ki a lábát az oldalából, Owen hörgött, Mattet meg valaki csiklandozta, neki pedig minden gondja az volt, hogy kipislogja a szemébe gyűlő könnyeket.

A megható pillanatnak vége volt és Flynn klánfőnök vezényletére az asztal köré ültek mind. A régi felállás szerint ültek körbe, üresen hagyva az asztalfőket, mintha arra számítanának, hogy nyílik a dolgozószoba ajtaja és kijönnek anyáék. Scott elhessegette a gondolatot és leült Flynn meg Peter közé. A másik oldalon foglalt helyet Alfred, Matt, Arthur és Owen. Owen csak az után, hogy kihozta és szervírozta mindannyiuknak a levest.

Szedés közben Scottnak eszébe jutott, hogy ő amúgy félbehagyott valamit, és egy tálkával a kezében visszament a nappaliban hagyott gyógyszerekért. Letette Arthur elé, közvetlen azután, hogy fivére elkérte a levesestányérját.

Az öccse megbámulta a tálkát, benne a tizenkét bogyóval.

– Tudod mit, Owen, nekem ne is szedj, úgy látom ez kitesz egy levest meg egy főételt. Majd desszertnél találkozunk.

– Megeszed – mordult rá Scott.

– Hé, csak vicceltem, nem kell felkapni a vizet – védekezett.

Megturkálta a kisebb-nagyobb gyógyszerek kupacát. Egy-kettő még színes is volt.

– Na, ezeket legalább könnyebb lesz memorizálni. Az előzőekből mindegyik fehér volt, vagy egy hónap volt, mire különbséget tudtam tenni a… – eltátott szájjal elhallgatott és röhögni kezdett.

Nézték. Scottnak gombóc volt a torkában. Utoljára akkor hallotta Arthurt így nevetni, mikor nem volt magánál. Az öccsének könny szökött a szemébe, az oldalát fogta nevettében, végül fulladozva kivett egy picike, piros bogyót a tálka aljáról.

– Mi ez – kacagta. – Kis bögyörő! Atyaisten, utoljára tizenöt évesen kaptam ekkora gyógyszert, de az vitamin volt, hát mi a franc…

Matt vállára borulva folytatta a nevetgélést. Lassan nyugodott le, de valahányszor a kezében tartott bogyóra nézett, széles vigyor költözött az arcára.

Scott Flynnre nézett, hogy mikor kezdi már el az asztali imát. Flynn meg őt nézte.

– Kezded már?

– He? Neked kell, te vagy az idősebb.

– De tied a ház, öcsi. Itt, és jól figyelj, mert nem mondom el még egyszer soha többet, te vagy a főnök.

A vigyorát még gonosznak is lehetett volna nevezni. Fura, ha az ember gonosz vigyorral mond asztali áldást. Ami közben Arthur még mindig csukladozik, Alfredra meg konkrétan rájön a csuklás.

Össznépi ámen után nekikezdtek a kajának. Ki melyiknek. Arthur elszórakoztatta magát azzal, hogy három kupacba pakolta a gyógyszereit úgy, hogy mindegyik csoport nagyjából ugyanakkora legyen. Utána töltött magának egy pohár vizet és három marék-három korty stílusban eltüntette az összeset. Scott elégedett morgással nyugtázta, hogy maga elé húzta a borsólevest és enni kezdett. Még csak rá se kellett szólnia.

Olyan jó volt csendben enni. De tényleg. Jól esett. Ezt természetesen csak azután realizálta, hogy Alfred pofázni kezdett.

– Osztán, mi van Emillel? Legalább olyan helyre ment nyaralni, ahol lesült?

– Nemigen. Otthon volt, meg végiglátogatta minden rokonát Skandináviában. Amúgy ismeri Berwaldot.

Utolsó mondatát Peternek szánta, aki elejtette a kanalat.

– Várjunk, Emil bácsi a dokid?

– Gondolom. Én nem bácsizom.

Peter elég érdekes arcot vágott.

– Nagyon creepy a fickó! Rám nézett és megmondta, hogy milyen vagyok, meg tudta a kedvenc kajámat, meg minden!

Arthur felderült.

– Bocsánat, az szerintem miattam van. Elég sokat tudok fecsegni neki.

– Attól még durva.

Peter vegyes érzelmekkel az arcán bámulta a borsókat. Alfred csak marha elégedett volt magával, hogy végre nincs kuss. Vigyorogva végigtekintett az asztalon, pillantása megállt Scotton.

– Hej, fura képet vágsz.

– Bocs. – Nem volt hajlandó erőfeszítéseket tenni az arckifejezése megváltoztatására.

– Most komolyan. Mire gondolsz?

– Életemnek arra a boldog nyolc évére, amikor még nem ismertelek.

Owen félrenyelte a levest.

Gyorsan felállt és kiment a másodikért, mielőtt nekiálltak volna kérdezősködni. Nélküle is folytatódott a tere-fere. Peter és Alfred két szuperhős képességeiről állt neki vitatkozni. A többiek annyira nem voltak lenyűgözve. Scott elgondolkodott, hogy kimegy, úgyse tűnne fel senkinek.

– Jó, oké, hagyjuk – emelte fel a kezét Alfred. – De még visszatérünk rá.

– Arra mérget vehetsz – biccentett Peter.

– Ádáz bosszút fogok állni.

– Bah, nincs mivel.

– Ó, tényleg? Ki az a lány, akit beállítottál Facebookon kapcsolatnak?

Scott kezében megállt a szedőkanál. Mind egyszerre fordultak legifjabb fivérük felé, aki úgy vörösödött el, hogy öröm volt nézni.

– A b-barátnőm – dadogta.

Tiniszerelem – döntötte el magában. Nagyon remélte, hogy az. Ajánlotta, hogy az legyen.

– Jaj, de kis cuki. – Alfred vigyorogva könyökölt az asztalra.

– Fogd be!

– Biztos nagyon kis komolyan vagytok~

– Wy igenis szeret!

– Persze, ki vagyok én, hogy ítélkezzem?

– Paraszt vagy, Alfred – mondta Matt. Ő zavartalanul evett. – Mi a helyzet Sakurával?

Ezúttal ő vörösödött el a füle hegyéig, de nem késlekedett a visszavágással:

– Na és Marianne?

– Hagyd már, köztünk nincs semmi.

– Nem egy nagy fenét!

– Egyelőre egyoldalú, nálatok viszont van fejlemény, szóval mesélj szépen.

Alfred motyogott valamit az orra alatt. És hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

– Flynn, nem úgy volt, hogy a nődet is hozod?

Legidősebb bátyjuk megrezzent, felemelt villájáról leesett a hús, a szaft szanaszét fröcskölt.

– Ühm. Úgy emlékszem megkértelek, hogy maradj csendben.

– Bocs, kellett egy vészterv.

– Tényleg paraszt vagy – jegyezte meg Owen.

– Rólad is tudok ám dolgokat!

Owen felugrott:

– Mégis honnan?!

– A kisasszony engem hívott fel, hogy segítsek neki megtalálni az ideális szülinapi ajándékot – vigyorgott.

Owen magába roskadva esett vissza.

– Hatból pont őt. Most komolyan. Hat az egyhez volt az esélye, erre pont őt hívta fel. – A tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Nincs isten.

Scott Arthur felé fordult. Öcsikéje a leves alatt megnyugodott. Most a másodikat csak turkálta, érdektelen arckifejezéssel figyelte a többieket. Mintha megérezte volna, hogy Scott figyeli, mert pillantásuk összekapcsolódott.

– Mi van? – kérdezte.

– Ugye te nem?

– Hagyj már. Veled együtt fogok megőszülni a forever alone-klubban.

– Rohadj meg.

– Majd adok kölcsön macskát, ha hiányod van.

Scott kifejtette, hogy ő egy kapát bocsátana Arthur rendelkezésére, és igen részletes útmutatót adott hozzá, hogy mit csináljon vele. Arthur nem vette magára, de még csak mosolyogni se volt hajlandó. Úgy tűnt, elkezdtek hatni a gyógyszerei és megint másik hangulatba taszították.

A többiek viszont vigyorogtak, hogy szülnének sünt. Alfrednak meg természetesen rá kellett tennie egy lapáttal.

– Hé, Arthur, azt tudjuk, hogy Scott elviselhetetlen, és soha nem lesz nője, de nálad tényleg senki nincs kilátásban?

Scott eldobta a villáját. Utánanézett az evőeszköznek, ami a kornyadozó fikusz földjébe szúródott. Sóhajtott és felmarkolta a kanalat.

– Ki lenne?

– Ugyan már, a te képed mennyivel pofásabb, mint Scotté, tényleg nem csúszik be néha egy kis kaland?

A kanál csatlakozott a villához.

Arthur belebámult Alfred arcába.

– Nem. És köszönöm az érdeklődésed, de szeretném, ha _most_ ejtenénk ezt a témát.

Kicsit riasztó volt az üres tekintet és az érzelemmentes arc. Alfred csendben maradt. Scott azt nézte, hogyan fordul vissza Arthur az ebédjéhez, hogyan emeli fel a kezét az asztalról, és hogyan mered reszkető kezeire.

Elsápadt. Scott már ugrott fel, mikor a szeme kitágult, a pupillája pedig összeszűkölt. Félig megkerülte az asztalt, mire ujjai közül kihullottak az evőeszközök. A karjaiban tartotta már az előtt, hogy üvöltött volna.

Ölelte, szorosan, egyik kezével a derekánál, másikkal a hajába túrt. Arthur remegett, minden izma megfeszült, és az első ösztönös reakciója az lett volna, hogy ellöki a bátyját, de ő nem eresztette.

– Semmi baj – súgta a fülébe. – Semmi baj, Arthur, én vagyok, itt vagyok, semmi baj.

Pánikroham. Scott nem tudta, most mi váltotta ki – a keze remegésétől, vagy már az is a pánik volt? – , de gyakori vendég volt a háznál. Arthur reszket, remeg, és ha nem kapja el, akkor teljesen belecsavarodik, csak ül, magánkívül zokog, és ringatja magát, miközben összefüggéstelen, nyugtató mondatokat mond magának újra és újra.

Elengedte. Arthur még mindig tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt a semmibe. Első dolga lett volna lenézni a kezeire, de Scott az álla alá nyúlt, mire hátrahőkölt.

– Engem nézel.

Már gyűltek a szemébe a könnyek.

– Arthur, engem nézel – szólt rá kicsit erélyesebben.

Hullámokban tört rá a reszketés, minden egyes görcs után egyre jobban eltorzult az arca és Scott lázasan gondolkodott mit tehetne. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Matt és Flynn már a gyógyszeres szekrényben turkál.

Azért egy szimpla pánikrohamra begyógyszerezni kicsit erős lenne. Ilyenkor csak meg kell nyugtatni. „Csak."

– Csináljatok egy bögre kamillateát, légy szíves.

– Tessék? – fordultak felé.

Csak egy pillanatra nézett rájuk, de Arthur máris megugrott.

– Kamillateát!

Ő lehet a világtörténelemben az első, aki ilyen rémisztően hörögve mondta ki ezt a szót.

A vállainál fogta meg az öccsét, akinek már peregtek az arcán a könnyek. Beharapta az ajkát és mondani akart valamit, de csak csuklott egyet és már zuhant is össze, hogy elmásszon valahova, bebújjon az asztal alá, olyan kicsire összehajtogatva magát, amennyire csak tudja. Scott megrázta, ezzel tárgyat adott az öccse rémületének. Felnézett rá és félt tőle. Menekülni akart, már nem is tudta, hol van.

Sóhajtott, tudta, hogy ebből magyarázkodás lesz, és utált magyarázkodni. De ha egyszer csak ez segít?

Újra megrázta Arthurt, talpra állította, és lekevert neki egyet.

Az öccse meglepődött. A zokogás félbeszakadt. Scott megragadta a kezeit.

– Arthur.

Reszketeg sóhaj.

– Shh, itt vagyok.

A pillantása kezdett elvándorolni.

– Engem nézz.

A zöld szemek ismét az arcára szegeződtek.

– Itt vagyok. Semmi baj. Itt vagyok és vigyázok rád.

Arthur nyelt egyet. Bólintott. Rászorított a kezére, és Scott érezte, hogy _na most_. Arthur beharapott szája már nem a pánik, hanem a koncentráció jele volt. Tréningekre járatták éppen azért, hogy tudja kezelni az ilyen helyzeteket. Ha volt vele valaki, aki kizökkentette, akkor még alkalmazni is tudta, amit tanult.

Újra és újra végigfutott rajta a remegés, minden alkalommal rászorított Scott kezére. Ő igyekezett minél kevesebbet pislogva Arthur szemébe nézni.

– Egyet előre.

Arthur pislogott egyet. Előre csúsztatta a jobb lábát, papucsa halkan súrlódott a kövön. Scott ugyanakkor hátralépett egyet.

– Még egyet.

Másik láb.

– Odamegyünk a kanapéhoz, rendben?

Hallotta, hogy a vízforralóban lobog a víz és az halk kattanással lekapcsol. Lassan hátrált, fogta Arthur kezét, és tartotta a szemkontaktust. Emlékezetből vezette az öccsét, tapogatózott a lábaival, a szeme sarkából igyekezett mindent szemmel tartani. Fémsín a padlón, utána kő helyett parkettán lépdeltek. Szőnyeg. Fordultak.

– Leülünk – adta ki az új utasítást.

Arthur a kanapéra, ő a dohányzóasztalra.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte jóval gyöngédebben és puhábban.

– Nem tudom – nyöszörögte.

– Mit szeretnél?

– Nem tudom! – suttogta remegő ajkakkal.

– Odaülhetek melléd?

Arthur elkámpicsorodva lehajtotta a fejét és arrébb húzódott, mintha helyet kéne csinálnia Scottnak a háromszemélyes szófán. Csak egy szempillantás volt, és már ott is ült mellette, Arthur feje a vállán volt, újra feltörő könnyei az ingét áztatták. Scott ölelte, ringatta és megnyugtató semmiségeket mormolt neki.

Owen megjelent a látóterében. A konyha felé bökött.

– Két evőkanál tej, egy teáskanál méz.

Owen biccentett. Legközelebb a teával jött vissza. Scott átvette tőle a forró bögrét, és úgy támasztotta a combjára, hogy a felszálló gőz Arthur arcát érje. Csiklandozta a nyakát a gőz, orrát a kamillaillat, de nem mozdult. Nem, amíg Arthur feszült tartása el nem engedett. Addigra a combján már másodfokú égési sérülések voltak.

– Idd meg – nyomta a kezébe a bögrét.

– Hányingerem van – motyogta.

– Emil mondta neked is, hogy rosszul leszel?

Arthur biccentett. Sápadt volt, enyhe zöldes beütéssel. Bátyja unszolására végül beleivott a teába. Lassan elkortyolta. Már egészen a végén járt, mikor megremegett, a bögre kifordult a kezéből és eláztatta a szőnyeget. Arthur előregörnyedt, kezét a szájára szorította.

Scott konkrétan felkapta, hogy ha már mindenképpen hányni akar, akkor legalább ne a nappaliban. Átszaladt vele a fürdőbe – hol volt az ebéd előtti panaszkodás az öccse súlyáról – és a vécé meg a mosdó között tette le újra.

Kisöccse reszketve, eredménytelenül öklendezett kettőt-hármat és visszahanyatlott a karjai közé. Odafészkelte magát mellé, mintha egészen kicsi lenne még.

– Scott… – nyöszörögte.

– Semmi baj, Arthur, itt vagyok.

– Ne haragudj.

– Ne kezdd újra – súgta és puszit adott a feje búbjára.

Utóhatás. Megesik. Ilyenkor Arthur nyomorultul érzi magát és bocsánatot kér mindenért.

– Olyan ritkán vagyunk mind együtt, egész vidámság van, legalábbis még nem volt üvöltözés, erre szétesek és elrontom az egészet az egészet. Úgy sajnálom!

– Nincs semmi baj.

– Tudom, hogy milyen hatással vagyok rátok. Mindig mindenki hozzám igazítja a programjait, hogy nehogy kibukjak, nyolcvan óvintézkedés, ha mégis megtenném, csak azért mert ilyen… ilyen elcseszett vagyok…

Gyöngéden befogta a száját.

– Most hagyd abba. Kérlek. – Elengedte és megcirógatta az arcát. – Igen, megtehetnénk, hogy bedugunk valahova, aztán malmozunk, míg meg nem gyógyulsz. Minden jogalapunk meglenne rá, elvégre beszámíthatatlan vagy.

Arthur megfeszült.

– De nem tesszük, mert te is a család része vagy. Nélküled nem lenne ugyanaz, és igen, sokban igazodunk hozzád, de azért, hogy te is ott lehess velünk. Sokat dob a testvér-bulin, ha mindenki ott van. És lehet, hogy idehaza mindenki egy tapló állat, de azért mind nagyon szeretünk.

Arthur erőtlenül felnevetett.

Furcsa, hogy Scott pont ezt, a fürdőszobában visszhangzó gyönge hangot találta hosszú idő óta a legjobb dolognak, ami történt vele. Ott ült a hideg, nyirkos kövön az öccsét ölelve, és mosolygott. Jól esett neki.

Ebbe az idillbe tolta bele a képét Flynn. Az ajtó zajtalan siklott, a bátyja pedig behajolt. Kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, Scott pedig lassan pislogott egyet. Flynn biccentett és húzta vissza a fejét, hogy ugyanolyan hangtalanul távozzon, mint ahogy jött, de Arthur megszólalt, az ajtó pedig nyitva maradt.

– Azt mondtad, nem kéne betépnem.

– Nem, azt tényleg nem kéne. Elég volt az ikreket leszoktatni a füvezésről.

A válla gödrébe fúrta a fejét. Scott megtámasztotta rajta az állát.

– Odafenn könnyű. Nincs semmi gond, vidámság és szép az élet. Csak aztán lejövök, és az élet még szarabb, mint volt. Vagy csak annak érzem, mert egy pillanatra hamis boldogságba ringattam magam.

Mily költői.

– Emil mit adott be neked?

– Olyan szert, amitől gyorsabban elmúlik a régi nyugtatóm hatása, és kevesebb ideig leszek rosszul. Azt mondta, hogy ma szarul leszek, meg talán még holnap is, de utána jól kell lennem. Nem leszek mindig olyan retardált, mint ma.

– Arthur.

– Bocs.

– Semmi baj. Ez a mostani gyógyszered még nem hat?

– Pont azért vagyok szarul, mert már hat. Majd kérek Emiltől kárpótlást.

– Az mit jelent?

– Azt, hogy hipnotizál egy fél órára. – Arthur sóhajában vágyakozás volt.

Az ajtó egy kicsit jobban kinyílt. Minden testvére ott volt mögötte. Scott csúnyán nézett rájuk. Kicsit diszkrétebben hallgatóztak.

– Milyen érzés?

– Semmilyen.

– Tessék?

– Olyankor nem érzek semmit. Csak vagyok, lebegek… tudok gondolkodni, végig tudom pörgetni magamban a dolgokat, és tudok szörnyülködni minden hülyeségen, amit csináltam. – Keserűen felnevetett. – Hipnózis alatt szoktam megtudni, hogy miket csinálok, mikor nem vagyok magamnál. Visszakapom az átaludt részeket.

– Emil mondta, hogy odavagy érte.

– Igen?

– Ja. Ennyit volt hajlandó közölni, egyébként azt mondta, hogy kérdezzelek téged a dologról. Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad.

Arthur ficergett egy kicsit az ölelésben.

– Amikor csak szeretnéd. Ha éppen nyugodt vagyok, akkor szívesen beszélgetek veletek. Akkor is, amikor nem, csak olyankor minden pöcsömnyi dolgon felkapom a vizet… utána meg szégyellem magam, amiért kiabáltam veletek.

– Semmi gond.

– Elég szar érzés.

– Micsoda?

– Elmarni magam mellől azt a néhány embert, akit érdekel, hogy mi van velem.

Scott szíve elnehezült. Odakinn valaki szipogott. A fürdőszobaajtó becsukódott.


	5. Ötödik álom

Ötödik álom

Matt nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy Peter egész vacsora alatt Arthurt figyelte a szeme sarkából. Világéletében tartott tőle. A bátyja valószínűleg nem javított ezen indokolatlan vidámságával, majd a Scott-féle gyilkos pillantás aktív gyakorlásával.

Tizenöt éves öccse rémülten hőkölt hátra, mikor Arthur úgy dobta el az evőeszközeit, mintha égetnének. Mire Matt egyáltalán megmozdult volna, Scott már ott is volt, felrántotta Arthurt a székről és arrébb húzta.

– Semmi baj. Semmi baj, Arthur, én vagyok, itt vagyok, semmi baj.

Matt végre kapcsolt. Kilőtt a konyhaszekrény felé, a sarkában Flynnel. Scott mondott nekik valamit, mire Arthur teljesen kiborult. Matt is kezdett kiborulni.

És ő is csak döbbent bámulásra volt képes, mikor Scott felképelte a bátyját. Peter nyüszítve menekült Alfred háta mögé.

A teát Owen főzte meg és vitte oda. Alfred leginkább egy ijedt kiskutyára hasonlított, ahogy Peterrel a háta mögött a konyhapult biztos védelméből leste a fejleményeket. Matt sejtette, hogy ő is hasonló képet vág, enyhe csodálkozással megfűszerezve; teljesen abban a hitben élt, hogy Scott nem egy ölelkezős típus. Most meg a karjában tartja a bátyját, megnyugtatóan morog neki és a világ minden kincséért sem eresztené el.

Flynn éppen odalépett hozzájuk, mikor Arthur valami egészen egyéni és rémisztő hangot produkált. Felkapták a fejük, de csak annyit láttak, hogy Scott felnyalábolja, és szélvészként rohan ki, Owennel a sarkában, aki pár pillanat múlva holtra vált arccal visszajött.

– Rosszul van – mondta.

Matt megszorította Peter vállát. A srác felnézett rá, kék szemeiben bizonytalanság ült. Ugyanolyan kék szemei voltak, mint Alfrednek. Meg apának. Az egész családnak kék szeme volt, kivéve őt és Arthurt. Erősen kételkedett benne, hogy a lila hivatalosan bejegyezhető szemszín lenne.

Alfred erőlködött valami vidám témával. Egyikük sem adta bele szívét-lelkét a társalgásba. Szorongtak a konyhában, idősebb fivérei az asztalnál ültek, az ifjúság a konyhapultot támasztotta. Csak dobálták egymásnak a mondatokat, arra sem figyelve, hogy miről van szó úgy egyébként.

Flynn egy ponton nem bírta tovább és kiment megnézni, mi van. Lassan utána szállingóztak. Egymás mellé szorulva álltak a fürdőszobaajtó előtt, Matt Peter és Flynn közé préselődött, előtte Owen guggolt, hátulról Alfred nehezedett rá. A szíve szakadt meg, ahogy hallotta Arthurt beszélni és végtelenül hálás volt Flynnek, amiért becsukta az ajtót.

Visszabaktatott a nappaliba.

Elhevert a kandalló előtti szőnyegen.

Üresnek érezte magát. Üresnek és méltatlannak mindarra az örömre, amit valaha megkapott az élettől, ugyanattól az élettől, ami a bátyjától oly sok mindent megtagadott. Vagy megadta neki, csak előtte gondosan kifordította.

Akaratlanul is lelki szemei elé kúsztak a ma délelőtti képek. Átmentek Arthurhoz a kutyáért meg a macskáért, és ha már ott voltak, akkor felpakolták a kamrában található állateledel jelentős részét is. Majd megmondja Scottnak, hova tették.

Délben még nem tudta, hogy azt megmondja-e, a konyha alsó polcán talált egy doboz whiskyt. Három üveg hiányzott a tizenkettes pakkból, és Matt marhára nem örült, amiért beigazolódott a feltevése Arthur alkoholfogyasztási szokásairól. Szerencse, hogy Arthur maga bevallotta, így nem fog ezen tipródni. Talán.

Nem bírt felnézni, mikor Scotték kijöttek a fürdőből. Éppen csak odapillantott, de így is beleégett a retinájába a kép. Arthur éppen ült le a kanapéra, Scott karjába kapaszkodott, aki megtartotta, hogy ne essen össze. Betegesen sápadt volt.

A csend kezdett kínossá válni. Arthur törte meg, rekedt hangja olyan volt, mint a körmök csikorgása a táblán.

– Alfred?

Testvére felkapta a fejét.

– Igen?

– Nincs kedved holnap focizni egyet?

Alfred szeme felcsillant. Izgatottan tényleg úgy viselkedett, mint egy kutya. Alfred-kutyus. Tuti, hogy ő is golden retriever lenne. Így belegondolva van logika abban, hogy ki lett Oliverből.

– Akár most is!

– Most éppen nem tudok lábra állni, de holnapra összekaparom magam. – Bágyadt mosolyt eresztett meg felé.

– Ne erőltesd meg magad! – szólt rá Scott.

Nem tudta nem kihallani a törődést szigorú hangjából. A konyhából jött vissza egy pohár vízzel a kezében. Arthur átvette tőle és aprót kortyolt. Köhécselt, mintha nem is az elméje, hanem a teste lenne beteg.

Matt elgondolkodott, hogy mi jogon nevezi betegnek Arthurt. Elvégre akárhonnan nézi, ez egy állapot. Arthur eltér a normálistól, ők pedig mindent megtesznek azért, hogy beleerőltessék.

Viszont gyógyszer nélkül maga sem tudja, hogy kicsoda. Az előbbi fürdőszobai kinyilatkoztatása után nevezheti betegségnek ezt a dolgot.

Lehunyta a szemét és mélyet sóhajtott.

Egy darabig úgy tűnt, hogy marad a torhoz illő hangulat. Csak aztán Scott kiszúrt valamit.

– Nem szedtétek fel a szőnyeget?! – fakadt ki és már ugrott is. – Fel, fel, és pucoljátok ki de marha gyorsan!

– Scott… – próbálkozott Flynn.

– Kuss, ez a kedvenc szőnyegem ebben a kurva házban!

– Ez az egyetlen szőnyeg ebben a kurva házban!

– Ha benne marad a teafolt, mindegyikőtöknek nyakát szegem! Kezdve veled, Matt, hát hogy tökömbe nem tűnik fel senkinek?!

Ebből kedélyes kis veszekedés bontakozott ki. Ennek jegyében üvöltöztek egymással egy sort, Scott újfent bebizonyította, hogy bunkó, aztán Flynn, Alfred és Matt együtt fogta le és be a száját, míg Owen kiment és megmagyarázta a baromállat szomszédnak, hogy nem gyilkolják egymást, nincs baj és semmi szükség arra, hogy kihívja a rendőrséget.

Scott utána őket akarta agyoncsapni.

– Hogy mi a francért nem tud a maga dolgával törődni! Úgy néz ki a kertje, mint egy szemétdomb, de minden héten átjön pampogni valamiért, ti meg tudjátok, hogy kurvaideges vagyok, és egyszer beverem a hülye képét, vagy tudjátok mit, ízekre szedem és elásom trágyának a kukoricám alá!

Scott nagyon érdekes dolgokat tudott mondani idegesen.

Varázsütésre csendesedett el, az arca egészen kisimult. Matt követte a pillantását, és azt találta, hogy fejetlenségtől és üvöltözéstől függetlenül Arthur megitta a vizet, felhúzta a lábát a kanapéra, egészen kicsire összegömbölyödött és alszik. Scott egy morc morranással odébb parancsolta Petert, felszedte a srác feneke alatt kellemesen megmelegedett takarót, és gondosan betakargatta Arthurt.

Flynn ugyanolyan néma figyelemmel követte fivérük minden mozdulatát, mint Matthew.

– Fura, ugye? – kérdezte tőle halkan. – Mármint Scottot bárkivel ilyennek látni.

– Egyébként is ilyen?

– Csak ha rosszul van. Egyébként ugyanúgy felrúgja, mint minket.

Bátyja szomorkásan mosolygott.

– Kezdem érteni, miért nincs élete.

– Mire gondolsz?

– Arthurra vigyázni elég necces meló.

– Attól függ. Vannak jobb meg rosszabb időszakok. Az elmúlt hat hónapban könnyebb volt. Scott néha nem aludt itthon, meg Arthur egy idő után kikérte magának, hogy a nyakára járunk. Onnantól kezdve Scott csak hetente egyszer átdobott neki egy kis pénzt és ennyi. Ezért nem vettük észre, hogy rosszul van.

Flynn barátságos mosollyal összeborzolta a haját.

– Nem magyarázkodást kértem, Mattie. Nem áll szándékomban egyiktek felett sem pálcát törni. Mind hibázunk, emberek vagyunk.

Hálásan nézett rá.

– No gyere, a végén még kitalálja valamelyik, hogy mi itt összebeszélünk valamit, és megint balhé lesz.

Matt felnevetett, de követte a bátyját.

Testületileg átvonultak a dolgozószobába. Az a nappali-ebédlő-konyha együttessel szemben volt, a bejárati folyosó jobb oldalán. Arról a folyosóról lehetett még bejutni a földszinti füdőbe, illetve a lépcső mellett elhaladva ki a hátsó kertbe.

A könyvtárként is emlegetett helyiségből nyílt az ajtó a régi szülői hálóba, ami most állítólag vendég-, gyakorlatilag emlékszoba volt. A szekrények odabenn üresek voltak, de a tárgyakat a helyükön hagyták. Scottnak még arra is gondja volt, hogy az óra mindig pontosan járjon.

Párnákra meg puffokra telepedtek le és kártyáztak. A tét a takarításmentesség volt. Véres küzdelem bontakozott ki a felek között. Matt szégyentelenül rövid idő alatt engedett Alfred kérésének, és ők onnantól kezdve bonthatatlan véd- és dacszövetségben harcoltak a bátyjaik ellen. Peter ahhoz képest, hogy ő volt a legfiatalabb, keményen osztotta a társulatot. Néhányszor sikerült megszívatni, olyankor svéd vagy dán káromkodásokat hörgött.

Amúgy Unóztak.

Owen fél hétkor vágta a kártyáit Scotthoz, aki sátáni kacajjal dőlt hátra.

– Ezt nektek, holnap budisúrolás közben majd meglátjátok!

– Nem kell ennyire elszállnod, csak azért, mert hagytunk nyerni – mondta Flynn savanyúan.

– Egy frászt, ez teljesen sima és tiszta győzelem volt. Bénák vagytok mind.

– Visszavágó? – vetette fel Alfred reménykedve.

– Megnézem Arthurt – pattant fel Matt azon nyomban.

– Menekülj csak – vetette utána Peter. – Gyáva.

– Nincs tartása.

– Hová lett hajdan hős Kirklandek kitartása.

– Alfred még anyánk méhében kiverte belőle.

– Humorzsákok vagytok mind.

Scott utánaszólt:

– Ébreszd fel és etesd meg vele a gyógyszereit. Vagy tudod mit, megyen én is, kajás vagyok.

Hirtelen mindenkinek eszébe jutott, hogy amúgy ja, esteledik is és épp ideje van, meg ha a házigazda eszik, akkor mindenki eszik. Matt csak a szemét forgatta.

Arthur jóval oldottabb pozícióban feküdt, az oldalára fordult. Matt gyöngéden megsimogatta a vállát. Bátyja megrezzent.

– Hé, Matt, neked csináljak szendvicset? – kiáltott oda neki Alfred a konyhából.

Felnézett.

– Sonkás-sajtost, köszi!

– Francis?

Meglepetten Arthur felé fordult, aki csalódottan visszaejtette a fejét a párnára.

– Bocs, Matt.

– Jó reggelt.

– Hagyj aludni.

– Beveszed a gyógyszereid és ezer örömmel.

– Eeeeeah. Hozd ide.

– Nem játszunk ilyen játékot. Scott most méri ki neked a konyhában. Talpra.

Csak sikerült függőlegesbe könyörögnie. Arthur álmosságára erősen rájátszva csoszogott a konyhába és ott ráborult a pultra.

– Hagyjatok aludni – nyüszítette.

Scott letette elé a gyógyszereit. Onnan, ahol Matt állt, úgy tűnt, mintha kutyatál lenne a bátyja feje mellett. Felkuncogott. Scott megrovó pillantást vetett rá, és rövid úton azt a feladatot is megnyerte, hogy felkísérje Arthurt az emeletre és lefektesse.

– Nem vagyok gyerek – morogta a lépcsőn felfelé menet.

Ment volna be egyből a szobájába.

– Mostál fogat?

Fordult is ki és fordult a fürdő felé. Matt elfojtott egy vigyort.

Betakargatta fivérét, aki félálomban kényelmesebb pozícióba vackolta magát és nyöszörgött valamit.

– Tessék?

– Idehozod Monsieurt? – ismételte érthetőbben.

– Persze, egy pillanat.

Matt átvándorolt a saját szobájába. A jószág idefelé jövet nem volt túl boldog, a szabad levegőre kiérve azonnal pánikba esett, és tizennyolc karmát Matt vállába eresztve kushadt és reszketett. Csak akkor nyugodott meg, miután idehaza parkettát érintettek a tappancsai. Igaz, hogy előtte Alfred segítségére volt szüksége, mert konkrétan le kellett róla fejteni a jószágot. Gyanakodva körbeszimatolt, és még egyszer frászt kapott, mikor Kuma nyervákolva megjelent a konyhaajtóban. Égnek meredő bundával, kővé dermedve állt, míg Kuma körbeszaglászta. Alfred röhögött, és a vállát csapkodva mondta, hogy a macskája éppen olyan beszívottan viselkedik, mint amilyen Matt volt a befogadása pillanatában. Éppen ikertestvére agyoncsapásával volt elfoglalva, mikor Monsieur úgy döntött, hogy ő mégis kedveli a medveszerű macskát. Ketten együtt felvonultak, és szőrös halmokba gömbölyödtek Matt ágyán.

Ott ejtőzött mind a kettő a párnái között. Matt megemlékezett azokról a boldog reggelekről, mikor még nem macskaszőrt köpködve ébredt. Felmarkolta a fehér jószágot, aki a kezében nyújtózott és dorombolni kezdett. Félig még mindig aludt. Átvitte Arthurnak, letette mellé. A bátyja átölelte és magához húzta, Monsieur meg elnyúlt mellette. Egyikük se vette a fáradtságot, hogy kinyissa a szemét.

Odalenn Alfred ádáz harcot vívott Owennel Matt szendvicséért. Meglátta őt az ajtóban és dobta neki a cuccot. Szerencsére szétnyílt a levegőben, és a sonka a földre esett. A sajtot csak a majonéz tartotta meg.

Scott nem szólt érte. Csak falatozgatta a maga szendvicsét az asztalnál és tele szájjal kérdezte:

– Alszik?

– Alszik.

– Helyes. Lesztek szívesek figyelni rá mind. Emil azt mondta, hogy ha furán viselkedik, úgy a szokásostól eltérően, akkor hívjuk fel.

– A mostani nem számít annak? – kérdezte Owen. Beszéd közben fel sem nézett, a szendvics készítésére koncentrált.

– Ugyan már, ez csak egy pánikroham volt. Ezeket néha Arthur már egyedül is tudja kontrollálni. Csak figyelni kell rá egy kicsit, és nem lesz gond.

Mattnek hirtelen elment az étvágya. Az ízek a szájában érdektelenek lettek, csak Scott maradt, meg az emlékek a huszonnégy órás őrszolgálatról. Egy éve, a hosszú terápia előtt, Scott folyamatosan az öccse mellett volt. Úgy időzítette minden lépését, hogy ha ő nincs itt Arthurral, mert kinn van a földjein vagy éppenséggel olyan banális dolgot művel, hogy alszik, akkor is legyen valaki, aki szemmel tartja.

Nem akarta újra ezt játszani. Nem tesz jót egyiküknek sem, Scottnak pláne.

Flynn beharapta az alsó ajkát. Valami hasonló futhatott le benne, mint kisöccsében az imént.

– Scott, nem muszáj ám ennyire feladnod mindent csak azért, hogy ellásd.

– Nem adok fel semmit. Baromságokat beszélsz.

– A széltől is óvod, a sarkában vagy és figyelsz minden lépésére. Ez baromság?

Scott lenyelte a falatot és csak utána mondta:

– Az. Éppen annyira figyelek rá, amennyire kell.

– Szakad ránk a plafon, Scott.

– Anyáékkal ellentétben én nem zárom be a lakásba, hagytam, hogy elköltözzön, és jár dolgozni – mutatott rá. – Már amikor éppen olyan állapotban van, hogy tudjon.

Két elszármazott bátyja egyformán döbbenten nézett.

– Van munkahelye?

Matt avatta be őket:

– A helyi kertészetnél van. Kerttervezés, ő válaszol az online feltett kérdésekre, meg nagyobb forgalom esetén behívják kisegíteni. Részmunkaidős meló, nem keres vele sokat.

– De a büszkeségének jót tesz – hagyta rá Scott. – Melengeti a lelkecskéjét a tény, hogy a saját pénzét viszem neki, és nem az enyémen él. Még jó, elég ezt a kettőt eltartanom.

Felhorkant.

– Már bocs, én az ösztöndíjamból élek.

Alfred felé fordultak. Ő végignézett a társulaton, kissé értetlenül.

– Mi van? Nekem is van pénzem.

– Honnan?

– Hát… innen-onnan.

Kezdett pirulni. Matt szelíden elmosolyodott.

– Valld csak be. – Alfred húzódott. – Gyerünk, vagy én mondom.

Alfred vörös volt, mint Flynn haja, és ha ennél jobban süllyedt volna a padlóba, akkor a pincéből kellett volna felhozni. Még jó, hogy a ház nem volt alápincézve.

– Oké, dolgozom

– Takarítasz?

– Nem.

Eltakarta az arcát. Matt kisegítette:

– Modellkedik.

Scott a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát és szégyentelenül vigyorgott.

– Ej, no, édes öcsém, ez a Sakura leányzó tud róla, hogy buzi vagy, vagy csak a művésznevét tudjuk?

Alfred már igazán nem tudott hova pirulni. Peter majd lefordult a székről, úgy röhögött.

– Nem vagyok langyi, oké? És Sakura tud róla.

– Fotós a csaj – árulta el Matt. – Ott ismerkedtek meg.

– Bazeg, Matt, muszáj mindent beköpnöd?!

– Megegyeztünk. Te köptél Marianne-ról, pedig köztünk nincs is semmi, hát teregetek. Ez van.

– Ki ez a Marianne? – érdeklődött Owen.

Sóhajtott. Most próbálja meg leírni nekik a Nőt?

– Hát…

– Bögyös, barna, borvedelő – foglalta össze Alfred, az ujján számolva a szavakat.

– Nem is igaz!

– Melyik része? Bögyös, barna hajú és akárhányszor találkoztam vele, bort ivott.

– Mert csak bulikban találkoztatok.

– Múltkor láttam az egyik étteremben, akkor is borozott.

Matt érezte, hogy olyan vörös, mint Alfred volt az imént.

– Fegyverszünet? – ajánlotta.

Ikertestvére csúnyán méregette. Kezet nyújtott, lejattoltak. Innentől kezdve lakat volt a szájukon. Legalábbis egymással kapcsolatban. Alfred azért fejtegetett.

– Amúgy ha gyanakodni akarsz a langyisággal kapcsolatban, engedd meg, hogy figyelmedbe ajánljam tenmagadat.

Scott gyilkos hunyorgását produkálta. Matt biztos volt benne, hogy ez egyszer tényleg valamelyikük halálát fogja okozni. Flynn azért a védelmébe vette.

– Attól, hogy huszonnyolc és nincs barátnője, nem lesz langyi. Van neki éppen elég baja, ne tetézzük ezt még egy nővel, kérem szépen. Így is elég nehéz most Arthurral, ha ezt még egy hajkurálás-korszakbeli átmeneti depresszióval is megdobnánk, tuti, kirohadnak a növényei.

– Téged is felrúglak.

Scottot nem túl nehéz kiakasztani. Csak azért nem állt neki megint üvölteni, mert Arthur odafenn aludt, és ha nagyon akart, tudott ő is empatikus lenni. Fél tizenkettő magasságában akadt ki annyira, hogy közölje: vagy eltakarodnak mind aludni, vagy kiteszi a szűrüket az éjszaka közepén.

Elég romos állapotban hagyták ott a konyhát. Matt egy fél pillanatra elgondolkodott azon, hogy talán a szaftos tálat be kéne áztatni, és akkor holnap egyszerűbb lesz levakarni róla a mocskot, meg az ebéd maradványait is el kéne pucolni, de a végén arra jutott, hogy azt a részt majd csinálja más. Korán lefekszik, akkor fel tud kelni és lestoppolja a jó munkát.

Ebből az lett, hogy éjjel egykor még mindig éberen bámulta a plafont a szobájában.

Anya mondogatta mindig, hogy ha nem tudnak aludni, akkor menjenek le mosogatni, az nagyon jó álmosító. Matt erősen gondolkodott ezen, és a lelkierőt gyűjtötte. Lehet, hogy aludni nem tudott, de azért marha jól esett feküdni és dögleni.

Az éjszakák meglehetősen furcsák. Nappal az ember ha hall egy reccsenést, vállat von. Éjjel felkapja a fejét. Minden érzéke kiélesedik, és olyan dolgokat is meghall, amiket egyébként nem. Aki szellemekkel gondolkodik és nappal nem hisz, éjszaka eltűnődik a lehetőségen. Matt sem nappal sem éjjel nem hitt bennük. Ő az összedőlő szerkezetekben hitt, a porrá omló fában és a ledőlő falakban, amik maguk alá temetik mindannyiukat.

Idegesen markolt rá a lepedőre, mikor nyikorgások egész sorozata futott végig a házon.

Összehúzta a szemöldökét és felkapta a fejét. Nem nyikorgások voltak, lépések, amiket ő eben a felfokozott érzelmi állapotban reccsenésnek hallott. Felült, a takaró az ölébe csúszott. Fülelt.

Tap. Tap-tap-tap. Tap. Taptap-tap. Tap.

Kuma itt van benn, ő nem lehet, más meg nem szokott ilyen ritmustalanul sétálni. Hacsak nem…

Nesztelenül felkelt és az ajtóhoz osont. Rámarkolt a kilincsre, először kifelé, az ajtókeret felé tolta, ott lenyomta a kilincset, így annak nem volt hangja. Csak ezután nyitotta ki az ajtót éppen annyira, hogy ki tudja tudni rajta a fejét és szét tudjon nézni.

A folyosó egyik végén a lépcső volt, a másik végén egy ablak, ami az utcára nézett. A beszűrődő gyenge fény körülölelte Arthur alakját. Fivére Flynn és Scott ajtaja között támaszkodott a falnak, teljes testében remegve.

– Arthur? – suttogta bele a sötétbe.

Bátyja megugrott és a szívéhez kapott ijedtében. Matt sem tett volna másképp. Hogy szólsz valakinek a sötét folyosón úgy, hogy ne hozd rá a frászt? Lehetetlen.

– Jól vagy?

Remeg, reszket, a falnak támaszkodik, hogy állva maradjon. Persze, hogy nincs jól.

Rekedt, elfúló hangon válaszolt:

– Csak rosszat álmodtam. Egy perc és megyek vissza aludni.

Megindult előre, vakon a világra. Tett pár lépést gyorsan, megtámaszkodott a falban, hogy visszanyerje az egyensúlyát. Mellére szorított kézzel zihált. Botladozott előre.

– Egy francokat – szakadt ki Mattből és odasietett hozzá. – Rosszul vagy?

– Semmi komoly.

– Arthur!

– Rendben vagyok!

Suttogva vitatkoztak, hogy a többieket ne keltsék fel. Matt a szemét forgatta és átkozta, hogy Arthur után született. A Scott-féle értékrendet magáévá téve Arthur sem szeretett az öccseinek igazat adni. Bizonyos esetekben.

Karon ragadta és berángatta a szobájába. Felkattintotta a villanyt és a hirtelen fénytől vakoskodtak egy kicsit mind a ketten.

Arthur még mindig szemére szorított kezekkel állt. Matt már félig-meddig megszokta, hunyorgott. Bátyjára pislogott. Arthur falfehér volt, bőrén verejtékcseppek gyöngyöztek, amitől viasz-szerűnek tűnt.

– Úgy nézel ki, mint aki mindjárt összehányja a szobám – közölte vele kereken.

Kipislogta a szeméből a fényvakság maradékát és bevallotta:

– Úgy is érzem magam.

– Fürdőszoba?

– Oda mentem éppen, csak elraboltál.

Mosolygott. Egymásba karoltak, és eltámogatta őt a lépcső mellé. Arthur arcot mosott, ivott egy pohár vizet, megbámulta zavaros láp-színű szemét a tükörben és megkérdezte, hogy alhat-e vele. Matt habozás nélkül rábólintott. A saját szobája ajtófélfájának dőlve figyelte Arthur bizonytalan lépéseit, amikkel elbotladozott Monsieur-ért. Visszafelé még kevesebbet láthatott, mint egy éjszaka kolbászoló ember általában, mert a macska bundájába temette az arcát. Az hangosan, kéjesen dorombolt. Tíz perc múlva is, mikor Matt ágyában feküdtek, kettejük között a macskával. Matt laposakat pislogott, bátyja lassú mozdulatokkal simogatta az állatot.

– Fura egy dög – dünnyögte.

– Olyan, mint a gazdája.

Néha az embernek már a hangjáról meg lehet mondani, hogy mosolyog. Ez éppen egy ilyen pillanat volt. Arthur hangja meleg volt, mosolygós, egyáltalán nem passzolt a biztonság kedvéért az ágy mellé rakott vödör-teremtette alaphangulathoz.

– Milyen ember?

– Kicsoda?

– Nyilván a sarki fűszerest kérdezem, ha az előbb Francist emlegettük.

Kínos csend fészkelte be magát az egyik sarokba. Sokáig vendégeskedett körükben, de Matt böködésére Arthur hangjának felcsendülésével távozott.

– Képzelj el egy franciát. Mármint a sztereotípiát, úgy ahogy van. Mínusz bajusz, plusz szakáll és megkaptad Francist.

– Bagettel a hóna alatt mászkál, svájcisapkában és Eiffel-tornyos pólóban? – Azért érdekes, hogy ilyen semleges választ adott. Ő a jellemére kérdezett, magára az emberre. Talán pontosítania kéne.

Arthur horkantva felnevetett.

– Majdnem. De nem akarsz aludni? Elég késő van.

– Nem vagyok álmos. Mármint de, az vagyok, csak nem tudok aludni. Nem ébresztettél fel, alapvetően nem aludtam.

Arthur felnézett rá.

Sosem húzta el a függönyt, nem szeretett teljes sötétségben aludni. Most a csillagok és a hold halvány fénye ömlött be az ablakon, és megint volt alkalma megcsodálni azt a különös jelenséget, amit a bátyja zöld szeme produkált. Villant a sötétben, mint a macskáké. Egy pillanatra az a smaragdzöld drágakő volt, mint odalenn a festményen. Rég látta így. Vagy fűzöld volt a gyógyszerektől, vagy lápzöld a rosszulléttől. Mikor dühös, egészen sötétzöld szemei vannak, bár akkor nyilván nem a szeme színén szokott filozofálgatni, mert Arthur csak akkor produkálja azt a szemszínt, mikor éppen nincs szedálva.

– Késő van.

– Neked is aludni kéne.

– Tudom, rajta is vagyok, amikor éppen nem beszélgetünk. Viszont én a fél napot átaludtam, nem úgy, mint te.

– Nem tudok vele mit kezdeni. Itt fekszem vagy egy órája és nem alszom, ez van.

– Meséljek neked?

– Öhm… micsodát?

– Mit tudom én, estimesét… vagy altatódal? Dobjam ki Monsieurt, mert úgy dorombol, mint egy gőzturbina?

Kuncogott.

– Hagyd csak. Majd számolom a bárányokat.

A félálom kellemes mélységeiben lebegett, mikor meghallotta Arthur hangját. Kellemes duruzsolás volt a macska dorombolása mellett. Ringatta, alálökte. Álmaiban is megjelent a dorombolás és a beszéd, ami néha egészen értelmes szavakká állt össze. Matt nem emlékezett egyikre sem, de álmaiban ezek a szavak felzaklatták. Fordították a nyugodt pihenéstől a rémálom felé.

Lefőve ébredt fél hétkor, mint aki sajtfondue-t vacsorázott és balga módon hideg vizet ivott rá. Addigra Arthur már nem volt mellette, rajta viszont két macska feküdt keresztben elnyúlva. Hiába, a teste meleg volt, ezek a jószágok meg szeretik a meleget.

Arthur valamit mesélt neki. Valamit, amitől ő nyugtalan lett. Hacsak nem valamelyik eredeti Andersen-történet volt, amelyektől ő mindig is frászt kapott, akkor saját magáról kellett mesélnie valamit.

Kuma fülét vakargatva, összehúzott szemmel a plafont bámulva, az a furcsa gondolat futott át rajtra, hogy a fél karját odaadná, csak hogy tudja, mit mondott neki Arthur az éjjel.


	6. Hatodik álom

**Hatodik álom**

Köszönhetően a remek álmoknak, csak sikerült korán kelnie. Nem aludt túl sokat, és a lépcsőn lefelé vánszorogva kávétengerekről álmodozott, amikbe belefojtja álmosságát. Meg egy tiszta bögréről, amit valószínűleg kénytelen lesz mosogatni magának, tegnap az összeset használták.

Odalenn azonban csillogó tisztaság fogadta. Az ebédlőasztalon tiszta terítő volt, a konyhában még a mosogató oldalára felkent bolognai-csík is le volt vakarva, amit Alfred kent oda pár hete és senkinek nem volt jövése leszedni. A tettes kiléte nem sokáig maradt titokban: a nagy vízforraló kanna ott terpeszkedett a tűzhely közepén, a csőrén vattaszerűen gomolygott ki a gőz.

Nagy dilemmában ült le az asztalhoz. Várja meg teát, ami kétségkívül finom lesz, mert Arthur csinálja, vagy álljon neki és dobjon össze egy bivaly kávét?

A vízforraló fütyült. A ház másik feléből előkerült Arthur, frissen és üdén, erőtől kicsattanva.

– Szép jó reggelt!

– Már akinek – mormolta az arcát dörgölve.

Arthur csak mosolygott, leöntötte a teát, majd a konyha ablakához sétált és elhúzta a függönyt. Matt agonizálva bánta, hogy az ablakkal szemben ült le. Vámpírnak érezte magát, aki éppen most porlad el.

Anya szerette szemmel tartani őket, apát meg szórakoztatta, ha főzés közben látta a csemetéit ökörködni. Talán ez vitte arra, hogy a konyhaablak egy plafontól padlóig érő monstrum legyen, amit adott esetben teraszajtónak is lehet használni. Már ha az ember felkészült arra, hogy Scott felnégyeli és karóba húzza a ház előtt. Ezzel az ablakkal szemben volt a hátsó kerti hinta meg játszótorony, ahol kölyökkorukban az idejük nagy részét múlatták. Anyáék eredetileg három részre osztották a hátsó kertet: egy a játéknak, középen füves rész, hogy tudjanak mondjuk focizni, vagy grillezni, a harmadik részt meg elnevezték kertnek, nem füvesítették be, csak ültettek oda három tulipánt és kész.

Valószínűleg az a kert volt minden rossz ősforrása. A nagy családi krónika szerint Scott hat éves korában vett ki két borsót a borsólevesből és vonult ki azzal, hogy ő most ültet. Mindezt télvíz idején. Apának egy délutánnyi beszélgetésébe került megértetnie a fiával, hogy egy: télen nem lehet ültetni, kettő: a főtt borsó még tavasszal se fog kikelni. Apa abban a hitben állt fel a beszélgetésből, hogy fia hirtelen érdeklődése a növények iránt ennyiben ki is merült.

Tavasszal aztán Scott hazaállított egy nagy adag vetőmaggal, feltúrta a kiskertet és mindenből ültetett egy kicsit. Anyáék azt hitték, hogy majd nekik kell gondozni a növényeket, de nem, Scott meglepően kitartó volt. Az első aratásából ugyan csak egy borsólevesre való jött össze, de Flynn azóta is emlegeti, hogy Scott milyen önelégülten rágcsálta a fás répát.

Matt tehát már abba született bele, hogy Scottnak van egy kertje. Az egyik legelső emléke is ehhez kapcsolódik: egy műanyag kislapáttal segédkezik a bátyjainak a kertben. Előfordulhat, hogy csak egy lyukat ásott, amibe végül Alfreddal ültettek egy húsgombócot. Anya ünnepélyesen kijelentette, hogy Scott méltó fivérei.

Lehet valami ezzel a hatéves korral, mert Arthur is akkor vette a gondozásába a Kirkland-klán meglehetősen elhanyagolt dísznövényeit. Scottal örökké összevitatkoztak a zsebkendőnyi kert használati jogait illetően. Apának egyszer konkrétan egy ásónyomnyi földölről kellett igazságot osztania („Tudjátok mit? Ez az enyém, és egyikőtök se ültet ide semmit!"), és a helyzet utána sem javult. Leginkább azért, mert Scott egy idő után egyre több földet követelt a kiskertben, arra hivatkozva, hogy Arthur ültethetett az előkertbe, a ház mellé, a tuják alá, a diófa mögé, meg mindenhova, mert nem mindegyik növény érzi magát jól a hátsó kertben.

Gazdaboltokban lehet kapni ilyen minikerítést, félhasábokat, amikkel ki lehet jelölni a kertek szélét. Apa ásónyomnyi földje még mindig el van kerítve. Apa minden tavasszal, mikor megérezte a friss szelet, kiment egy horolókapával, háromszor belevágta ott a földbe, majd bejött azzal, hogy legyőzte a természetet.

Scott és Arthur ezen mindig csak elnézően mosolygott.

Csakhamar kiderült, hogy ezen a talpalatnyi földön Scott és Arthur nem fog elférni, leginkább azért, mert a hátsó fedett teraszt már kezdték ellepni Arthur cserepes növényei, amik télire az ő szobájába kerültek, ezzel egy évszakra dzsungellé változtatva a helyiséget. Anyáék ehhez ragaszkodtak, egyébként a növények mindent és mindenkit elborítottak volna.

Na, nem mintha a többiekkel nem lettek volna bajok. Flynn eleinte csak a bicikliket bütykölte, utána innen-onnan szerzett lomokkal árasztotta el a garázst és ősöreg motorbiciklikbe lehelt életet. Matt szerint a szüleik hálásak voltak azért, hogy Owennek mindegy, mi van, csak legyen egy hörcsöge, amit abajgathat. Ez kimerült abban, hogy szerencsétlen állatainak trükköket tanított – és egy-kettő még tudott is csinálni néhányat –, az alomtakarításra nem terjedt ki. Owen szobájának néha egészen elképesztő szaga volt.

Hatéves korukban természetesen ők is bejelentkeztek. Matt gimi végéig versenyszerűen hokizott, aztán az egyetem miatt már csak hobbiszinten folytatta. Alfred a maga részéről viszont félprofi kézilabdás volt. Még egy fél év kell neki a suliban, és mehet hivatásosnak. Amúgy szakmája szerint „antennaszerelő", ami a villanyszerelő egy igen csökött formája, és azt jelenti, hogy Alfred csak a tévéhez meg az internethez ért.

Szüleik mindenesetre igényük bejelentésekor csak bólintottak és közölték, helyes, végre vannak olyan gyerekeik, akik nem a családi fészket akarják legyalulni.

Peter erre igen cseles módot eszelt ki. Ő nem fizikailag, hanem lelkileg akarta megtörni rokonait; Scott igen szabadszájúan minősítette kisöccse merényleteit a hegedű ellen. Szerencsére újabban a keresztapját boldogítja azzal, amit ő zenélésnek nevez.

Visszatérve a kertre: mivel Scott három évig nem lakott itthon, Arthur viszont igen, a kert „hasznos" részének mérete meglehetősen lecsökkent. Már csak konyhai zöldfűszerek voltak benne. Scott a hazaköltözése után sem érzett rá késztetést, hogy ezen javítson. Ha ki akarta élni magát, akkor biciklire ült, vagy kocsiba pattant és kiment a földjeire. Gyakrabban autózott, azzal könnyebben tudta szállítani a kedvenc kapáját, és nem járt nyakukra a kretén szomszéd, hogy Scott közveszélyes az utakon.

Csendes mélázgató szenvedését az asztalon koppanó bögre szakította félbe. Arthur mosolyogva tolta oda elé, és tette ki középre a tejet meg a cukrot.

– Reggeli tea. Szerintem egészen erősre sikerült.

– Helyes – mondta hálásan.

Csak egyszer kortyolt bele, utána egy percig lebegett a tökéletes teaízben. Arthur dudorászva pakolászott, egy tányérra kekszet rámolt és kitette azt is a cukor mellé. A lépcső felől hangos dobogás szűrődött be. Scott közlekedik elefántcsorda módjára, és valóban ő tűnt fel a konyhaajtóban, gyűrött arccal, álmosan, de ruhában. Megtorpant és Mattre meredt.

Behúzta a nyakát és hanyatt-homlok rohant felöltözni. Mire visszaért, már bebugázták a teáját.

– Alfred.

Kedves tesója a legócskább melegítőjében, idült arccal markolta a bögréjét. Hunyorogva rámosolygott.

– Én is szeretlek.

– Mennyibe telt volna elővenned egy bögrét?

– Ugyanannyiba, mint neked – vigyorgott.

A szemét forgatva töltött magának egy másik bögrébe.

Semmiségekről beszélgettek reggeli közben. Szép lassan előkerültek a többiek is, Scott hörgött, valahányszor valaki pizsamában merészkedett a körükbe. Annyi tartás azért volt a fivéreiben, hogy mindenki csak egy bögrényi teát ivott és csak akkor álltak neki veszekedni a maradékon, mikor az alapadagot mindenki betermelte. Matt fejét csóválva hallgatta a veszekedést, Arthur viszont csak úgy ragyogott.

Végül Scott elfogadta indoknak, hogy ő itthon van, és neki akkor főz Arthur teát, amikor jól esik, szóval hagyta, hogy három messzire költözött fivérük igya meg a maradékot.

– Arthur – szólt oda.

Bátyja mosolyogva odafordult.

– Gyógyszereid?

– Helyükön. – Kétszer megpaskolta a hasát. Boldogan mosolygott.

Scott szétnézett.

– Ez te voltál?

– Nem tudtam aludni.

– Mégis mikor keltél?

Félrebillentett fejjel felnézett a szoba egyik sarkába.

– Hm, olyan egy óra magasságában, aztán bóbiskoltam egy kicsit, de pakolni csak négy felé jöttem le.

– Higgyem is el. Egy óta idelenn vagy, mi?

– Biztos nem – szólt közbe Matt. – Kettőkor néztem rá utoljára az órára, és akkor még ott volt velem.

Scott szemöldöke egyetlen vonalban egyesült, ahogy összeszűkült szemekkel rábámult. Matt behúzta a nyakát, Arthur nemkülönben, mikor bátyjuk haragvó tekintete reá vetült.

– Szóval rosszul voltál az éjjel.

– Semmi komoly, tényleg.

– Matt?

Engedelmesen vallott:

– Hányingere volt, mint tegnap, reszketés meg minden egyéb nélkül és teljesen normális volt.

– Csak rosszat álmodtam.

Scott méregette őket még egy darabig, rögtönítélő bíróság-tekintetével. Hosszú szenvedés után megszavazta nekik a kegyelmet.

– Scott, muszáj mindig rájuk hozni a frászt? – kérdezte vidoran Flynn.

– Kuss.

– Ugyan már. Csak egy kis kedvesség, édes öcsém, nem olyan bonyolult.

– Mondom kuss, vagy kiváglak, mint macskát szarni.

– Matt szokta kirakni a macskáját – kotyogott közbe Alfred.

Lehunyt szemmel a tenyerébe támasztotta a homlokát. Motyogásából csak a „baszd meg" szóösszetételt lehetett tisztán érteni.

Alfred felhajtotta a teája maradékát, a bögrét lecsapta az asztalra és széles vigyorral felpattant a székéről.

– Arthur! – rikkantotta el magát. – Tegnap ígértél nekem valamit!

Öten bámultak hiperaktív fivérükre kerek szemekkel. Fennmaradó Arthur majd' kiugrott a bőréből.

– Kettő perc, átöltözök!

Már rohant is fel. Néztek utána. Alfred hamisan fütyörészve az előszobába baktatott, és kinyitotta a cipősszekrényt. Előkotorta a focicsukáját és leült a szőnyeg szélére felhúzni. Matt a homlokára csapott. Igaz is, Arthur tegnap játékot ígért infantilis testvérüknek.

Újra felhangzott a dobogás. Alfred elfeküdt a földön, a szekrény felé nyúlt – mire nem képesek az emberek, csak hogy ne kelljen felkelniük… –, felkapta Arthur kiszolgált sportcipőjét, és fektében odadobta neki. Ő elkapta, bejött az ebédlőbe, kifordította magának az egyik széket, és leült cipőt húzni.

Sportzokni, rövidgatya, és az egyik táboros pólója volt rajta. Matt nem szerette Arthur táboros pólóit. Oké, hogy néhányan poénra veszik ezt az egészet, de azért határa mindennek van. Az, hogy a póló hátán keresztben neonzöld betűkkel a „Skizo vagyok, de bevettem minden gyógyszerem" felirat szerepelt, jócskán túl volt ezen. Ráadásul úgy tudja, hogy Arthur nem is skizofrén. Legfeljebb borderline személyiségzavaros.

Nem akart erre gondolni. Helyette próbált ugyanolyan lelkes lenni, mint a focileszámolásra készülő testvérei.

– … és figyelmeztetlek, ha bele mered rúgni a labdát a virágaimba, én is felrúglak.

– Jól van, nem kell annyit parázni, akkor te leszel a gazaid irányába.

– Mit mondtál?!

– Gazt mondtam! Azokat még csak meg se lehet enni, mint Scott cuccait!

Bátyja az asztalra támaszkodva felugrott:

– Ugye?!

Owen sóhajtott.

– Már megint kezdik.

Kedélyesen elüvöltöztek a virágok és a haszonnövények hasznosságáról egy jó öt percet. Matt a konyhapultot támasztva somolygott és hangosan felröhögött, mikor Alfred konkrétan felkapta Arthurt és kivitte azt udvarra.

– Bah, ezt megnyertem – ült le Scott önelégülten.

– Ez döntetlen volt – ingatta a fejét Flynn. – A vitapartnered elhurcolták.

– Lényegtelen, miként tűnt el a színről. Én még itt vagyok, ő meg nem, vagyis én nyertem.

– Tudod mit? Hagyjuk inkább.

– Kettő pont a javamra, nagyszerű – vigyorogva hátradőlt. – Milyen szép is a mai nap. Sőt, négy, mert enyém a ház és minden pontom kettőt ér.

Matt horkantott.

– Scott, el fog hízni a májad. Inkább azt nézd, ahogy Arthur porig alázza Alfredet.

– Heh?

Derékból fordult az ablak felé. Odakinn Arthur éppen átcselezte a labdát Alfred lábai között, és a két bottal kijelölt kapufák közé rúgta. Hallották, ahogy a másik replikázik. Csak az emelt hangja szűrődött be, a szavait nem értették.

Matt bukóra nyitotta az ablakot. Csakhamar megtöltötte a konyhát a bőrt érintő cipő hangja, és a focizó fivéreik vidám kurjongatása, nevetése. Alfred alapvetően egy nevetős alkat, mindenen röhög. Arthur csak formában volt, és rongyosra rúgta Alfred seggét, ennek pedig hangot is adott. Időnként kéretlen harmadik játékos is akadt, Oliver képében. Arthur hétrét görnyedve kacagott, mikor Alfred keresztülesett a kutyán.

– Rég hallottam így nevetni – mondta Scott. Ajkai kedvtelve felfelé görbültek.

Matt pedig rég látta őt így mosolyogni. Ez az, amit nem fog hangosan kimondani, mert Scott esetleg magára venné és soha többé nem mosolyogna.

Scott gyönyörködése ökörködő testvéreikben nem tartott soká. Először csak félhangosan morgott, utána a félhangosnál már egy kicsit hangosabban, végül kiordított nekik, hogy most vagy beeszi őket a fene és segítenek az ebédkészítésben, vagy rághatják a küszöböt. Ezt hallva alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetését.

Alfred kiáltott vissza:

– Pillanat! Aranygól!

Bő öt perc múlva estek be a hátsó ajtón, mindkettejük föld- és fűfoltosan, kifulladva és büdösen, de fülig érő szájjal.

– Van még hova fejlődni, öcsi.

– Én nyertem.

– Ja, aranygóllal, de előtte hányat kaptál be?

– Csak a végeredmény számít!

– Óh, a pofátlan mindened!

Matt kellemes melegséget érzett a mellkasában. Idejét sem tudta már, mikor volt az, hogy mind a heten itthon voltak és mindenki mosolyogva – mínusz Scott, de ő is vidám volt – tette a dolgát, és igaz ugyan, hogy folyamatos volt a csipkelődés, de attól család egy család, nem? Peter még arra is hajlandó volt, hogy félretegye a telefonját és ne folyamatosan a barátnőjének írogasson.

Matt egy frissen koszolt edényt mosogatott, mikor eszébe jutott valami, amit már tegnap este is meg akart kérdezni:

– Meddig maradtok?

Owen válaszolt elsőnek:

– Estig. Holnap reggel már jelenésem van.

– Attól függ. – Flynn fintorgott egyet a kimagozandó almakupacra. – Ha küldenek ebédig e-mailt, hogy kellek, akkor ma, ha nem, akkor holnap reggel megyek.

Peter megpróbálta megpörgetni az ujjai között a kést. Majdnem levágta a mutatóujját. Scott nyakon vágta.

– Most mi van, otthon menni szokott… Berwald bá tanította. Csak valami papírizé miatt jött, azokat intézi Londonban. Majd beugrik még ide is, kell neki az aláírásod, Scott.

– Imádok gondviselő lenni – dünnyögte ő.

– Nem t'om, mi bajod, már csak kettőnkre kell figyelned – jegyezte meg vidoran Arthur.

Ha Arthurnak jó hangulata van, az ragadós az egész családra. Ha kibukik, mindenki stresszel vagy legalábbis elnyomott cigicsikknek érzi magát. Owen és Alfred között ült és almát hámozott ő is a levesbe. Alfred ettől annyira nem volt elragadtatva.

– Utálok pucolni, mondtam már? – panaszkodott.

– Csak ezerszer – válaszolt Scott. Ő vagdosta a megpucolt almát.

– Miért kell nekem mindig pucolni?

– Mert máshoz nem értesz.

– Scott. – Flynn mintha kényszert érzett volna rá, hogy minden alkalommal rászóljon.

Egészen manufaktúra-jellege volt a dolognak. Még apa dolgozta ki ezt is, mondván, hogy ha már egyszer sok gyereke van, lássa valami hasznát is a dolognak. Meg ha egyedül kellett volna főznie rájuk, akkor az egész napját a konyhában töltötte volna. És nem azért apa főzött, mert anya kikelt a patriarchális társadalom sztereotípiái ellen, hanem azért, mert Arthur anyától örökölte a konyhaművészetét. Kivéve, ami a sütést illeti. Anya sütni tudott. Arthurnak néha azzal is gondjai akadnak.

A pucoló-osztag nagyon előnybe került, így Arthur kapta a nemes feladatot, hogy az egyik teli porcelántálat odavigye a tűzhely mellett szobrozó Owennek. Félúton azonban megállt, és tátott szájjal bámult a nappali irányába. Matt összevont szemöldökkel engedte le az éppen mosogatott bögrét.

– Arthur?

Aggódás színezte a hangját, éppen elég ahhoz, hogy minden testvére felkapja a fejét. Arthur továbbra is meredten bámult a nappaliba, és sokadik nekifutásra még válaszolni is tudott:

– É-én… én most normális vagyok, nem? – Aggódva fordult hozzájuk. – Mármint a gyógyszerem is bevettem, meg én nem érzem magam furán, most jól vagyok, nem?

– Igen…? – Matt hangja nem volt túl meggyőző. – Mi a baj?

Arthur újra a nappali felé nézett, már egészen rémülten. Nagyot nyelt.

– Öhm, Scott, elkérhetem a telefonod egy fél percre?

– Hogyne.

Bátyja a kezét a farmerjába törölte, aztán előhalászta a zsebéből a készüléket. Addig Arthur leadta az almát, majd átvette a telefont, böködött rajta egy keveset és a füléhez emelte. Zavarodottan bámult előre a nappaliba, akinek meg éppen nem volt dolga, vagy csak dolog közben tudott nézelődni, ergo mindegyikük, őt bámulta.

Kézzel fogható volt a megkönnyebbülése, mikor a túloldalt felvették a telefont.

– Halló, szia Emil, én vagyok, Arthur. Figyu, lenne egy olyan kérdésem, hogy… ööö… itt a többiek azt mondják, hogy most nem vagyok fura, meg bevettem minden gyógyszerem, de az a helyzet, hogy Bunnyék itt teáznak a nappaliban. – Már senki nem tettette a melót. – Nem, rám se néznek. Nem. Csak ülnek és teáznak. Úgy hallom, Thesia vemhességéről beszélgetnek. Hm? Ja, csak Bunny, Anna, Grethen meg Sir Rosenhausen, Thesia nincs itt, őt csak kibeszélik… Nem. Nem. Ühm, nem sok, tegnap rosszul voltam és egy kicsit kiborultam.

– Kicsit – forgatta a szemét Scott.

Arthur leintette.

– Igen, csak kicsit. – Vállat vont, mintha Emil a vonal túlfelén láthatná. – Fociztunk Alfreddel. Most? Most ebédet főzünk. Owen, mi lesz ebből? – Fordult bátyjuk felé.

– Almakrémleves.

– Almakrémlevest. Igen, itthon van. Meg Flynn és Peter is, Alfred szervezte. – Az arca lassan kisimult és a szája széle felfelé görbült. – Úgy néz ki, hogy csak ma estig. – Döbbenten megmerevedett. – Mi? Mármint ide? Címet tudod? Ja tényleg, bocs, hülye kérdés volt.

Elvette a fülétől a telefont és Flynn felé fordult, de érezhetően minden testvéréhez egyszerre szólt:

– Emil szeretne beszélni veletek, azt kérdezi, hogy beugorhat-e egy felé.

– Beszélni akar _velünk?_ – szaladt fel Flynn szemöldöke. – Minek?

Arthur abban a pillanatban tolmácsolta a kérdést Emilnek, majd nekik a választ:

– Szeretne rólam kérdezni. Emil, én elmesélek neked mindent, muszáj ezzel a többieket is csesztetni? Mi… Aha. Persze. Igen, bocsi, értem. Ne haragudj. Szóval, jöhet dumálni veletek?

Flynn nagyon meggyőzően vállat vont. Scott volt a következő kérdező:

– Csak az idegenlégiósokkal, vagy mindegyikünkkel egyszerre?

– Scott azt kérdezi, hogy egyszerre kellünk mind, vagy csak azokkal szeretnél beszélni, akik nem laknak itthon? – Figyelmesen hallgatott aztán lehunyt szemmel, a szégyen pírjával az arcán bökte ki nekik: – Egyszerre kelle _tek_ neki mind, nélkülem.

Pár pillanat egymásra bambulás meg tétova bólogatás után Arthur jelezte, hogy áll a találka.

– Hogyan? – A nappali felé fordult. – Igen, még mindig ott ülnek. Azóta szereztek egy üveg gint, úgy látom, hogy le akarják itatni Annát. Rendben, akkor várunk, szia!

Kinyomta a telefont és csípőre tett kézzel bámult a nappali felé.

– Ilyet se pipáltam még – dünnyögte.

– Arthur?

Felé fordult és zavart mosollyal magyarázta:

– Eddig még csak akkor láttam őket, mikor nem voltam leszedálva, vagy már félig kiürültem, olyan még nem volt, hogy ühm, teljesen józan állapotomban lássam őket… Plusz egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy ott nincs is asztal. Mármint nincs nekünk olyan asztalunk. Csak az a dohányzóasztal van a nappaliban, ugye?

– Igen.

– Nahát. Akkor pláne nem értem.

A fejét csóválta és ment vissza az almapucoláshoz.

– Amúgy Emil azt mondta, hogy egyébként is esedékes volt a családlátogatás, és nagyon örül, hogy mind itthon vagytok.

– Legalább arcot társíthatok a névhez – próbált pozitív lenni Flynn.

Scott olyan csúnyán bámulta az almákat, hogy Matt a helyükben magától kockákra hasadt volna.

– Egyáltalán, minek kellünk neki?

– Azt mondta, szeretne látni külső szemszögből. – Újult erővel vetette magát az almapucolásba. – Az egy dolog, hogy mit mondok neki, az egy másik, hogy mit cselekszem. Másmilyen egy eseményt látni és megélni. A megélős részét első kézből hallotta, most szeretné tudni, milyen ezt látni. – Scott fintorára magyarázkodni kezdett: – Nem hiszem, hogy lelkizni akarna veletek, inkább arra lehet kíváncsi, hogy mennyi ideig vagyok rosszul, mit csinálok, meg ilyenek. Tippre. Nem biztos, Emilről beszélünk.

Erőltetetten mosolygott. A többieket lehet, hogy megtévesztette, de Matt mindig látta, ha hazudik. Igazság szerint bármelyik testvéréről meg tudta mondani, ha hazudik. Ismerte őket, látta rajtuk, meg ő valahogy mindig is érzékenyebb volt a körülötte lévőkre. Vagy hogyan lehet ezt elmagyarázni, egyáltalán megfogni, szavakkal leírni, hogy ott áll és _tudja_ , hogy baj van, de nem tudja elkapni azt a megfelelő irányt, szót, érzelmet, bármit, amivel el tudja érni, hogy kibökjék a problémájuk, amin lehet segíteni. Mert mind csökönyös barmok.

Kivéve Alfred, de ő nem számít. Ők ketten mindig is egymás lelki szemetesei voltak, és azok is maradnak, tökmindegy, hogy mennyire sikerül/nem sikerül az adott románc. Semmilyen Sakura vagy Marianne nem tudja szétszakítani a kettejük között feszülő kapcsolatot.

Ugye…?

Megfeszült a válla. Úgy szorította a bögrét, hogy félő volt, mindjárt, megreped a kezében.

Megrezzent, ahogy Alfred keze a vállát érte. Felpillantott. Testvére kacsintott.

Varázslatos ikerkötelék. Hej. Egyik oldalról megcáfolt, másikról bizonyított legenda, de Matt és Alfred tartották maguk ahhoz, hogy igaz. Bizonyos dolgokban. Például abban, hogy Alfred megérti őt, mindig is megértette, és hiába tűz és víz kettejük jelleme, vagy tartanak más erkölcsi normákat mérvadónak, egyáltalán, ennél különbözőbbek már nem is lehetnének, mégis, kettejük kapcsolata valahogy… egyre nyálasabb lett a belső monológja, gyorsan abbahagyta.

Owen nem találta el a tökéletes fűszerezést. Ezt valószínűleg csak Matt és ő érezte a levesen, Scott és Flynn szerint csak fura volt, az összes többi, akik még főzni se tudtak rendesen, és valószínűleg a kukából guberált kaján is képesek lettek volna megélni, csak megették és néztek nagy szemekkel a fintorgó, panaszkodó fivéreikre.

Az ebéd végeztével széledtek volna szét, Matt személy szerint ismét nekiugrott volna a beadandójának, mert akár itthon vannak a tesói, akár nem, neki azt legkésőbb csütörtökig le kéne adnia. Scott mögötte megköszörülte a torkát.

Visszafordult. A bátyja igen jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett az asztalt borító romokra. Behúzott nyakkal visszasettenkedett, felmarkolta a maga tányérját, és betette a mosogatógépbe. Sorban mögötte a többiek. A sort záró Peter egy rövid, dicstelen szóváltás, majd pár perc konyhakövön fetrengés után savanyú képpel még le is törölte az asztalt. Scott minden mozdulatukat árgus szemmel figyelte. Mikor Peter belevágta az asztal letörléséhez használt papírtörlőt a kukába és kihívó mozdulattal szétcsapta a karjait, csak elégedetten biccentett, és intett, hogy leléphetnek. Onnantól kezdve az árgus szemek Arthur minden rezzenését figyelték.

Matt ismét a nappaliba vette be magát a beadandójával. Kicsit rontott a koncentrációján, hogy pár perccel utána indiánüvöltéssel berontott Alfred és Peter, bevették maguk a tévé elé és videójátékoztak. Valami lövöldözős volt. Alfred hosszas könyörgés után sem volt hajlandó lehalkítani, csak akkor, mikor három idősebb bátyjuk az ebédlőasztal mellől rámorrant. Ők egy-egy pohár whiskyvel leültek megvitatni az élet nagy kérdéseit. Igen, politizáltak.

Arthur délelőtti pörgésének nyoma sem maradt. Egy darabig még olvasgatott, segített Mattnek megkeresni két hivatkozást, leellenőrizte még háromszor a sarokban teázó láthatatlan barátait, majd elpilledt a fotelben.

Pontosan egy órakor rezzent fel, a csengő berregésére.

– Nyitom – ugrott fel Scott.

Arthurral és öt figyelő szempárral a sarkában kiügetett az előszobába. Nem mintha Flynnéken kívül bárki látott volna bármit. Alfredéknek még rosszabb esélyei voltak, mint neki, előtte csak egy igen tömör téglafal volt, a tévé előtt földön kuporgó testvérei helyzete nehezítve volt még egy ülőgarnitúrával is. Nem zavartatta egyiküket sem, nyakukat nyújtogatták.

Emil hangja halk, az alapján lehetetlen meghatározni a gazdája hangulatát – nem mintha az arca olyan sokat segítene… –, kortalan és mindenekelőtt megnyugtató. Matten mindig egyfajta szelíd vidámság, sőt, inkább csak a pozitív szemlélet vesz erőt, mikor meghallja. Arról lehet, hogy az izlandi akcentusa tehet.

– Szervusz, Scott. Arthur.

– Szia, Emil – köszönt Arthur is. – ugye nem rángattalak el semmi fontosról?

– Ugyan, dehogy. Amúgy nagyon takaros kis házatok van…

– Kerülj beljebb – így Scott. – Az előkertet gondolom sejted, ki barmolta szét.

Matt felkuncogott. Hallotta, ahogy Owen belefejel a tenyerébe.

Szegény előkerti virágok. Az egész utca büszke rájuk, mintha közös tulajdon lenne, pedig a hátsó kertben virágzó rózsabokrokat még nem is látták.

Scott kíméletlen volt, levetette a cipőt Emillel is. Matt kivételesen egyetértett, legutoljára neki kellett felnyalni az előszobapadlót, miután kizavarták Olivert a hátsókertbe.

A belépő Emil automatikusan Flynn és Owen felé vette az irányt, lévén, hogy ők voltak az ismeretlenek. Az arca továbbra is semleges volt, csak akkor produkált valami mosolyféleséget, mikor Peter egy vidám rikkantással elhajította a kontrollerét és odarongyolt hozzá.

– Emil bácsi!

– Szia, Peter. – A hangja melegséget árasztott.

Flynn feltápászkodott, és megkerülte az étkezőasztalt.

– Flynn Kirkland.

– Bocsánat, a teljes nevét megkérdezhetem?

Készségesen, de meglepetten válaszolt:

– Flynn Patrick Dustin.

– Nekem is? – kérdezte Owen lefelé görbülő szájjal.

– Ha lehet, kérem.

– Rhys Owen Gwynne. Gyűjti a hülye neveket, hogy így kérdezi?

– Nem, csak érdekes, hogy nem mind az első keresztnevüket használják, ennyi az egész.

– Megkülönböztetés – vont vállat Flynn. – Apánk Allistor volt, nagyapánk meg Rhys. Lényegesen egyszerűbb az életünk, ha egy név alapján egy emberre gondolunk mind.

– És Matthew? – Emil kutató tekintete csakhamar megtalálta az övét.

– Szerinted illik hozzám a Jonathan? – kérdezte. – De anyai nagyapánk Jonathan volt.

Emilnek csak a szeme csillant meg pajkos vidámsággal.

– Most, hogy így belegondolok, össze vagyunk kirakózva mind – horkantott Arthur. – Mindegyikünk nevével találkozol valahol a családfán, ha máshol nem, akkor a nagy-nagy-nagybácsik között.

– Arthurra nem emlékszem – csapdosta meg Scott. – No, úgy emlékszem arról volt szó, hogy tárgyalni akarsz velünk, Arthur nélkül. Őt hova rakjuk addig?

Emil szétnézett. Pillantása az egyik kanapéra esett, történetesen arra a példányra, amin Arthur tegnap olyan jót aludt.

– Oda.

Hat kérdő és egy lelkes arc fordult felé.

– Az, amire gondolok?

Emil a szeme sarkából rápillantott, és felfelé görbülő szájjal, megjátszott kelletlenséggel intett.

– Gyere, te kis telhetetlen.

Arthur alig fért a bőrébe. Átsasszézott a szobán, a kanapé mellett megállt, kirohant a konyhába, ivott egy nagy pohár vizet, aztán vissza. Addigra Emil leült a dohányzóasztalra. Arthur toporgott a kanapé mellett, aztán testvérei értetlenkedő pillantásainak kereszttüzében elkezdett jó nagyokat, jó mélyen lélegezni.

Úgy tűnt, a megnyugvásra megy ki a játék. Előbbi lelkességéből csak a szeme csillogása maradt meg, ahogy elhevert a kanapén, és kényelmes pont után fészkelődött egy kicsit.

– Nem zavarnak? – kérdezte Emil.

Arthur elgondolkodott, és megrázta a fejét. Mattnek csak kis gondolkodás után esett le, hogy Emil rájuk gondolt.

– Ha mégis, legfeljebb kiküldöd őket.

Emil válasz helyett csak a homlokára tette a kezét, úgy, hogy takarja a szemét. Alfred gyanakodva átsettenkedett a szobán és szorosan Matt mellé ült, mintha védelmet keresne. Ismervén a természetfeletti dolgoktól való érdekes fóbiáját, megfogta a kezét.

– Tudod, mit fogok csinálni – mormolta Emil. – Megengeded?

– Igen.

– A hangommal foglak vezetni. Megengeded?

– Igen.

– A három még mindig jó szám?

– Igen.

– Bármi zavar, szólj.

– Rendben.

Emil is fészkelődött egy kicsit, majd levette Arthur homlokáról a kezét. A zöld szemek a férfi arcára szegeződtek. A légy zümmögését is hallani lehetett.

– Tudom, hogy ismered a lépéseket, de arra kérlek, hogy tartsd a ritmust, amit diktálok. Ne szaladj előre. Megegyeztünk?

– Igen.

Matt eddig még csak a tévében látott hipnózist. Fura volt, hogy Emil hagyta, hogy munka közben lássák, még furább volt, hogy Arthur hagyta, hogy lássák, miközben ilyen fura állapotba küldték le. Emil először megérintett rajta néhány pontot – a fején, a vállán, a mellkasán – közben végig beszélt hozzá, egyszer-kétszer nem is angolul, sőt, néhány mondata csak egy-egy verssor volt. Arthur közben végig a plafont bámulta félig lehunyt szempillái alól. Volt a „koncentrálj erre az ujjamra" rész, aminél Alfred izgatottan megragadta Matt kezét, de Emil nem ide-oda húzta a kezét Arthur arca előtt, hanem közelített és távolított, közben Arthurnak kontrollálnia kellett a légzését, megadott pillanatokban lehunynia a szemét. Egyre laposabbakat pislogott, végül Emil parancsának engedelmeskedve úgy maradt, lehunyt szemmel.

– Koncentrálj a lehunyt szemhéjadra. Gondolj a friss tavaszi fűre és koncentrálj a szemhéjadra. – Elhallgatott. Várt, jó egy percet. Ők feszülten figyeltek. – Most küldd el ezt az érzést a lábfejedbe.

Alfred mellette értetlen grimaszt vágott.

Noha Arthur teljesen lazának tűnt, Emil következő kérései között szerepelt, hogy ernyessze el minden izmát bizonyos pontokon. Apró, szinte láthatatlan mozdulatokból látszódott, hogy tényleg megszüntetett minden apró izommozgást. Még a teljesen simának és gondtalannak tűnő arcán is tudott lazítani.

Úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt belefolyik a kanapéba.

Emil beszélt hozzá. A mondandója egy része csak amolyan légből kapott félrebeszélésnek tűnt, egy másik idézetek tömkelege volt. Az idézetek között volt Molière, Shakespeare, Goethe, meg a Facebook tinibölcsesség-oldalainak gyöngyei. Csak néha, perces hallgatás után adott ki újabb utasítást.

– Nyisd ki a szemed, ha tudod. Ha túl nehéz, nem baj. Maradj így. _Svo dvöl._

Az egész procedúra kezdete óta hozzá sem ért Arthurhoz, de most a vállára tette a kezét, és úgy tűnt, mintha annál fogva akarná belepasszírozni a kanapéba. Beszélt és minden lélegzetvételnél egy pillanatra lefelé nyomta.

De ennek is vége volt. Emil egy utolsó izlandi verssorral elhallgatott, majd lendületesen felállt.

– Nna. Ő most ellesz itt magában egy darabig.

Egyszerre fújták ki a levegőt mind, mintha ugyanazzal az egy poshadt lélegzettel ülték volna végig az egész hipnózisba pakolászást. Alfred már jóformán az ölében ült, és félelemmel vegyes áhítattal meredt felváltva Emilre és Arthurra. Őt megvették kilóra.

– Pontosan mit csináltál vele? – bökött Flynn az állával Arthurra.

– Ez volt az úgynevezett metafizikai hipnoterápia gyakorlatban – foglalta össze Emil. – Egy rövid időre levettem a válláról a bajait, és hagyok neki teret, hogy felfedezze magát és megpróbáljon rendet rakni a fejében, mert isten bizony, arra nagy szüksége van.

Meleg szeretettel pillantott le páciensére. És hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

– És én még be se mutatkoztam rendesen – szólt elhűlve. – Bocsássatok meg, nem is tudom, hova tettem az eszem, én itt faggatlak titeket, aztán… ehh, örvendek a szerencsének, Emil Sna... – Alfred tüsszentett egy hatalmasat, elnyomva a pszichiáter gyönge hangját – … ysson vagyok.

Soha. Soha nem fogja megtudni, mi ennek az ürgének a családneve.

– És most, hogy ilyen szépen összejöttünk, szeretnélek kifaggatni titeket az összes olyan dologról, amire Arthur nem emlékszik tisztán.

Összecsapta a kezét, mintha ez olyan vidám kora délutáni program lenne. Lelökdöste magáról Alfredet és megpróbálta kiásni a térdét a jegyzethalom alól.

– El kell, hogy szomorítsalak, hetünk közül neki van a legjobb memóriája – közölte Scott szárazon. – Ha ő nem emlékszik valamire, akkor nem hiszem, hogy mi fogunk.

– Kiesnek neki azok a pillanatok, mikor nincs magánál – mutatott rá Emil. – Továbbá voltak elég… szerintem emlékezetes pillanatai is, de javítsatok ki, ha tévednék. Kezdjük mondjuk azzal, amikor kis híján öngyilkos lett, jó?

Matt torka elszorult. Megakadt ásás közben. Egymás vállára borulta Alfreddel. Scott lélegzete elakadt, Flynn összerezzent, Owen félrenézett, Peter fázósan megdörgölte a karjait.

Emil gyanúsan mosolynak tűnő ábrázattal bólintott.

– Ezek szerint csak emlékeztek rá. Remek.

* * *

Svo dvöl: izlandiul 'maradj így'. Köszönöm a segítséget, Google.


	7. Hetedik álom

**FIGYELEM!**

 **Lelkizés meg angstosabb rész következik, akinek érzékenyebb a lelki világa, az most még visszafordulhat!**

* * *

 **~ Akkor ~**

Scott lerohant a lépcsőn, egy szál alsónadrágban és zokniban.

– Anya! – kiabálta. – Miért nem ébresztettél fel?!

– Én felkeltettelek! – kiáltott vissza az anyja a dolgozószobából. – Csak visszaaludtál!

Konkrétan hörgött. Reggel fél nyolc volt, neki meg nyolckor a pékség előtt kell lennie, valami vállalható ruhában, lehetőleg nem háromnapos borostával. Susan nem biztos, hogy értékelné.

Negyed órán belül el kéne indulnia. Azt se tudja, hol van a nadrágja, amire anya tegnap azt mondta, hogy „csinos, de nem feltűnően csinos". Lehet, hogy túlreagálta ezt az egész randi-dolgot, de basszus, egy évet futott Susan után, mire a lánynak leesett… mindegy.

Megrántotta a fürdő kilincsét. Zárva volt. Dörömbölt.

– Hé, nem tudom, ki van benn, de kell a borotvám! – Semmi válasz. Újra dörömbölt. – Hahó! Kell a borotvám, _most!_

Ezerszer is elátkozta a pillanatot, mikor bennhagyta a borotvát a szekrényben. A helyén. Miért nem tudja a szobájában tartani? Mert itt lakik, azért.

Újra dörömbölt.

– Ne verd szét az ajtót, fiam – szólt rá az apja.

Elsasszézott mellette, a kezében egy üres kosár volt. A teregetésből jött be.

– Hagyj már, idegbeteg vagyok, nem látod? Nem tudod, ki van benn?

– Utoljára Arthurt láttam bemenni – válaszolt. Zen nyugalom, mint mindig.

Toporgott, és minden módon igyekezett a világ tudtára adni, hogy türelmetlen és ideges. Hirtelen ötlettel otthagyta az ajtót és felrohant az emeletre. Konkrétan rárontott Flynnre, aki még nagyban húzta a lóbőrt.

– Flynn! – erősen vállba bökte. – Flynn, Flynn, Flynn!

– Heh? – kapta fel a fejét. Sötétvörös tincsei szerteszét álltak. – Mi van?

– Van egy borotvád?

– Micsodám?

– Borotvád, bratyó, kell egy borotva, most!

– Lenn van a fürdőben – nyöszörögte és az arcát dörgölte. – Hány óra?

Válaszolni akart, az órára pillantott az éjjeliszekrényen. Csak egy érdekes nyikkanásra futotta, hogy meglátta, már csak kilenc perce van elkészülni és elindulni. Kirohant, át az öccséhez.

Akármennyire sietett, az ajtóban orrba csapta a pucolatlan terrárium szaga. Elfintorodott.

Owen már az ajtónyitásra felébredt. Karikás szemekkel pislogott fel bátyjára a párnái közül.

– Mi kéne?

– Egy borotva.

– Flynnét használom, tőle kérj. Hol a nadrágod?

Rövid, hisztérikus nevetés szakadt ki belőle. Előbb a saját szobájába igyekezett, felkapta a nadrágját, az ingébe csak kigombolva bújt bele és rohant vissza a fürdő elé.

– Hé, Arthur, kurva gyorsan add ki a borotvám, vagy nem állok jót magamért!

Már nemigen érdekelte az ajtó állapota. Neki kellett az a borotva. A borotva jelenti a Susanhez vezető sugárút kikövezését.

– Basszus, öcsi, rád rúgom! Hallasz?

– Ne merd! – kiáltott ki neki az anyja. Scott úgy tett, mint aki nem hallja.

Megrángatta még egyszer, felmérve, hogyan zárta magára Arthur az ajtót. Hála istennek, a kulccsal, és nem a retesszel. Retesszel érdekes lenne, de a kulcs rosszul zár, elég csak egy kicsit erősebben megtaszajtania az ajtót és kinyílik. Nem véletlen rakták föl azt a reteszt. Éppenséggel Scott tette oda saját két kezével, minekutána megelégelte, hogy fivérei bejárnak hozzá, míg ő kényesebb tagjait áztatja.

Hátrált két lépést a megfelelő távolsághoz és lendülethez. Apja kijött a konyhából.

– Scott, ne már – fintorgott. – Nem tudnál várni egy kicsit?

– Persze, és addig a csajom lelép, hah, egy frászt, vártam éppen eleget…

Apja lemondó sóhajjal hagyta ott. Ő nekilendült és elhelyezte a rúgást a megfelelő helyen. Az ajtó kivágódott.

Anya újra kikiáltott a dolgozószobából:

– Kértelek, hogy kíméld az ajtót, nincs kedvem másikat venni!

Nem volt ideje csípős visszavágásra, rongyolt a tükrös szekrényhez a borotváért. A sarokban a zuhany üres volt, a kádból kandikáltak ki az öccse szőke fürtjei.

– Elalszol a kádban, te szerencsétlen, és még csak…

Oldalvást pillantott. A borotva hangosan csattant a kövön. Valaki sikoltott, Arthur nevét üvöltötte. Scott csak később jött rá, hogy saját magát hallotta. Mintha egy hosszú csövön keresztül kapcsolódott volna az eseményekhez, kiesett önmagából, messziről figyelte, hogyan rohan oda a kádhoz.

Vörös.

Pár centi víz volt a kádban. El sem lepte Arthurt, aki pizsamástul heveredett bele. A víz vörös volt, Scott pedig üvöltött, átnyúlt a nyaka alatt, megfogta a derekánál, kirántotta a kádból, mintha a víztől lenne az öccse ilyen betegesen sápadt.

– Apa!

Nem is kellett volna érte kiáltania. Apa már az ajtóban állt, és egy pillanat alatt olyan sápadt lett, mint Arthur, akinek csuklóját a nagyfia markolta, mintha csak ennyitől elállna a vérzés.

– Apa, apa, apa segíts, apa csinálj valamit – sírta Scott.

Arthur nem mozdult. Arthur sápadt volt.

– Fogd a kezét! – dörrent apa parancsa. – Fogd a kezét, Scott, el ne engedd!

Bólogatott. Markolta öccse csuklóit, a saját ujjaira meredt, amikről csöpögött a vér, le, az elázott pizsamafelsőre.

Vörös.

 _Fogd a kezét, Scott._

Óráknak tűnő percekig térdelt. Apa hadarva beszélt a telefonba és elhajtotta a testvéreit. Anya ott guggolt mellette a kövön, próbált szorítókötést tenni Arthur karjára egy rég elfeledett elsősegély-tanfolyamon tanultak alapján. Remegő kezei nem hagyták. A két gézdarab csakhamar Scott véres ujjai alá került.

– Jó szorosan, kincsem. Ügyes vagy. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Lábai sajogtak, ujjai zsibbadtak, az alkarja görcsölni kezdett, mikor az első vércsepp végiggurult rajta. Nem volt benne biztos. Nem látott. Az alagút mélyéről figyelt, a kép pedig homályos volt. Anya újra meg újra elmondta neki, hogy nagyon ügyes, jól csinálja, szorítsa erősen. Nem lesz semmi baj.

 _Fogd a kezét, Scott._

A mentők rohanvást érkeztek. Ketten voltak, két táskát hoztak. Scott elengedhette Arthur csuklóit. Hátrébb húzódott, a fürdő sarkába. Leült.

Villanások.

A mentők egyenruhájának vöröse.

Arthur pizsamájának vöröse.

Apa hajának megfakult vöröse.

Odaült mellé, megsimogatta az arcát, átölelte, magához szorította. Scott pillantása végre elszakadt a kezeit borító vér vörösétől, a ruhájára csöppent vér vörösétől, az egész fürdőszobát borító vér vörösétől.

– Köszönöm, fiam – suttogta apa reszketeg hangon. – Megmentetted az életét. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Remegett. Sírt. Valahol mélyen összetört benne valami.

 _Fogd a kezét, Scott!_

 _._

 **~ Most ~**

Jó nagy gombóc volt a torkában. Nagyjából akkora, mint a ház.

Pillantása az öccsére rebbent. Pontosabban a hosszú ujjú ingre, amit ugyan feltűrt, de a a kezén ott voltak a Union flaggel díszített csuklószorítók. Még a kertészkesztyűje szára is hosszú volt, hogy takarjon. Ha strandra mentek, vagy nyár volt, és fura lett volna a csuklószorító, akkor kellő mennyiségű karkötő volt rajta, hogy senki se lássa a két, halvány csíkká lett forradást.

Nem akart arra a reggelre gondolni.

Scott aznap tanulta meg, mit jelent a kegyes hazugság. Szülei remegő biztatása, a százszor kimondott _nem lesz semmi baj._ Ha elég sokszor hall az ember egy hazugságot, a végén elhiszi és igazsággá válik. Elég sokszor el kell mondani.

 _Fogd a kezét, Scott._

Megszédült. Erőnek erejével kellett emlékeztetnie magát, hogy itt van, Arthur is jól van, és tényleg nem lett semmi baj. Hajszálon múlott ugyan, de nem lett semmi baj. Megúszták mind. Arthur napokig sápadt volt a vérveszteségtől. Ugyanez okozta a kábasága egy részét. A másikat a nagyon durva nyugtató.

Emlékezett rá, hogyan ült Arthur az ablak mellett, mennyire kifejezéstelen arccal bámult az kifelé, pedig be volt csukva a spaletta. Csuklóin szinte világítottak a fehér kötések.

Flynn keze támasztotta meg.

– Gyere, ülj le – mondta neki halkan.

– Nincs semmi bajom – mordult rá.

– Scott, ez…

– Nincs. Semmi. Bajom! – sziszegte dühösen.

Túllépett rajta. Régen. Szabad ember, akit nem köt a múltja. Azt csinál, amit akar, akkor, amikor akarja és úgy, ahogyan akarja.

Emil türelmesen várt. Owen pedig nem bírta tovább.

– Egy reggel arra keltünk, hogy Scott üvölt, lerohantunk, de apa elzavart mindenkit, aztán hozzávágta Flynnhez a kocsikulcsot és közölte, hogy teperjünk át mind Berwaldhoz. A mentők előbb voltak itt, mint ahogy mi elmentünk, de apa ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elhúzzuk a belünk.

– Nem akarta, hogy lássuk – magyarázta neki Flynn. – Emlékszel, hogy Scott milyen képet vágott két napig, nem?

– Engem hagyjunk ki ebből, oké? – morogta. – Nem volt semmi bajom, most sincs semmi bajom, és Arthurról kérdeztek. – Összehúzott szemekkel fürkészte Emilt. A férfi állta a pillantását. – Randim lett volna aznap reggel, ő meg bezárkózott a lenti fürdőbe a borotvámmal. Kicsit ideges voltam és rárúgtam az ajtót, aztán nekem volt szerencsém szorongatni a mancsait egy adag gézzel, míg ki nem értek a mentősök.

Összefűzte a karjait maga előtt. Az arca merev volt.

Emil bólintott. Az ebédlőasztal felé intett.

– Leülünk?

Emil apa helyére ült. Ők a szokott felállás szerint, így Emil jobbján Owen, a balján Flynn ült. A pszichiáter szeme ide-oda pattogott közöttük, jól megnézte a sorrendet és a két üres székre terelődött a figyelme.

– Arthur itt ül – válaszolt Owen a ki nem mondott kérdésre és maga mellé bökött.

Egy bólintással megköszönte és előtúrt a farzsebéből egy tenyérnyi noteszt meg egy tollat.

– Előtte hogy viselkedett?

Scott elgondolkodott. Felpillantott a többiekre, de ők is ugyanolyan tanácstalan képet vágtak. Matt kezdte el óvatosan:

– Három héttel a mi szülinapunk után volt. Arthur akkor kapott nyugtatót ühm, tartós használatra.

Flynn ezen a szálon haladt tovább.

– Akkor még csak azt az egy gyógyszert kellett szednie.

– Tizenhat éves volt – szúrta közbe Owen.

Ahogy dobták be az információkat, úgy kezdett derengeni Scottnak a dolog.

– Az első héten még nem volt semmi gond – fejtegette. – A második héten már olyan kedvetlen volt. Nem nagyon csinált semmit, csak olvasott. Bezárkózott a szobájába, csak a virágait jött ki tutujgatni. A srácokkal se nagyon törődött.

Srácok alatt a három legkisebbet értette. Mindezt úgy, hogy Matt magasabb volt mindegyiküknél. Erre nem szívesen gondolt.

– Arthur játszott velünk, amikor kicsik voltunk – tette hozzá Alfred. – Owenék szartak ránk.

– Naa – szólt rá Owen. – Nem kellenek a költői túlzások.

– De tény és való, ő sokkal többet foglalkozott veletek, mint mi – ismerte el Flynn. – Arthurral tanultak meg menni mind a hárman. Ha játékról volt szó, akkor inkább velük játszott, mint velünk.

– Valószínűleg azért, mert ott ő volt a nagyfiú, és a tökmagokat ő hajtogatta bele a szőnyegbe, ha beszóltak neki – dünnyögte Scott. – Most mit néztek így? Láttam!

Matt sóhajtott.

– Arthur a gyógyszeres kúra elkezdése után felspannolt volt, aztán szép lassan csúszott lefelé. Ez után azzz… incidens után kezdett szedni hangulatjavítót, majd miután elkezdett fogyni, étvágyjavítót is kapott.

– Amúgy még mindig sokkal soványabb, mint tizenhat évesen volt – jegyezte meg Flynn. – Olyan alkatú, mint Owen, kis mokány legény. Lenne, ha nem lenne éppen piszkafa. Etetitek rendesen? – fordult hirtelen hozzá.

Csak egy gyilkos pillantást kapott válaszul.

– Oké, oké, nem kell letépni a fejem…

– Kicsi a tudodmicsodád – mondta Owen sötéten.

– Srácok, ne már – feszengett Matt.

Emil nem zavartatta magát. Felírt néhány dolgot a füzetébe, de hiába tudta Scott fejjel lefelé elolvasni, izlandiul volt. Vagy csak halandzsázott.

– Tényleg, vele nem lesz gond? – bökött Owen hátra, Arthur felé.

– Addig nem jön fel, amíg nem hívom – rázta a fejét Emil. – Kivéve, ha nagyon megzavarjuk. Ha lelökitek a kanapéról vagy nagyon hirtelen és éles zajt hall, akkor felébred.

– Akkor jó lenne üvöltözés nélkül végigfuttatni ezt a beszélgetést, igaz?

– Elég mélyen van, de nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy azt is viselné.

– Nem hagynád abba? – morrant rá Scott Peterre.

Kisöccse egészen idáig fészkelődött a széken, de most lekushadt.

– Jóvanna.

– Peter – szólt neki Emil. – Nincs semmi baj, tudod, ugye?

Megnyalta a száját. Félrenézett.

– Elég… – Bármit is akart, elharapta és újrakezdte: – Muszáj nekem itt lenni?

– Ha akarsz, elmehetsz, nem kötelező itt maradnod – válaszolt Emil. – Egyikőtöknek sem az. Nem kötelezem egyikőtöket sem, hogy olyan dolgokat osszon meg velem, amiket nem akar. De azt remélem megértitek, hogy én most elsősorban Arthur miatt vagyok itt. Szeretnék segíteni rajta. Szeretném, ha meg tudnám mutatni neki az utat, amit követve meg tud gyógyulni.

– Parancsolsz? – meredt rá Flynn.

Emil lassan pislogott egyet.

– Én nem tudom meggyógyítani. Ti sem. Senki sem. A gyógyszerekkel csak a fizikai problémákat küszöböljük ki, tehát a hormonháztartását rázzuk gatyába, ezzel kiiktatjuk a hallucinációkat és az emlékezet-kieséseket. Minden egyébért, tehát a pánikrohamokért, és szortongásért Arthur maga felelős, azon neki kell segítenie.

– Mi az, hogy maga felelős? – fakadt ki Owen. – Hogy teheted felelőssé?!

– Bocsáss meg, rosszul fogalmaztam. Úgy értem, hogy azok nem szervi, hanem lelki eredetű problémák, és azokat neki kell feldolgozni, mi csak segíthetünk benne. És ez úton is engedjétek meg, hogy megköszönjem, amiért mellette álltok. Nagyon sokat segít neki a biztos családi háttér. És főleg úgy köszönöm, hogy mellette álltok, hogy tudom, mi mindenen mentek keresztül.

Egyesével a szemükbe nézett. Scott dacosan bámult rá vissza. Emil komoly, kékeslilás szeme csak rövid időre kapcsolódott össze az övével, de addig is megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy Emil komolyan beszélt az imént. Pillantása végül Peteren állt meg, aki nem tudta állni azt. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki félrenézett.

– Peter, ha zavar, hogy a többiek itt vannak, akkor utána, kettesben is elmondhatod. Ez természetesen mindenki másnak is áll.

Peter az ajkába harapott. Láthatóan a könnyeivel küszködött, de erős akart maradni. Scott ismerte ezt az arcot. Hiába másmilyen színű Peter szeme és haja, más az arca, ő is Kirkland volt ízig-vérig. Minden testvére ilyen arcot vágott, amikor kemény akart maradni. Legtöbbször Arthurtól látta ezt az arcot, mikor minden erejét bevetette a pánikroham megfékezésére.

– Egyszer azt mondta, bízzak benne – mondta hirtelen. A semmibe meredt, előredőlve, az asztalra könyökölve. – Amikor hat évesen biciklizni tanultam. Megtettem. Azt mondta, nem lesz semmi baj, csak annyit kell tennem, hogy elhiszem, hogy ott áll mögöttem és elkap, ha valami baj van. Bicikliztünk, ügyes voltam. Csináltunk itt egy kört az utcákon, lementünk az utca végéig, aztán át a párhuzamosra, és az út elején vissza. Itt, a legvégén bénáztam. Borzasztó nagyot taknyoltam volna, ha nem kap el. Ott rohant végig mellettem, mert hiába kért meg, hogy menjek lassan, tekertem, mint egy hülye. Majdnem kiköpte a tüdejét, de tartotta a tempót. – Beharapta az ajkát, és Scott tudta, mi következik. – Később fenn játszottunk a szobámban. Egyszer csak rám nézett, vigyorgott és megkérdezte, hogy bízom-e benne. Mondtam neki, hogy persze, végül is, az előbb kapott el. – Kibuggyant egy könnycsepp, de dühösen letörölte és Emilre nézett. – Nevetett és annyit mondott, hogy jó, mert Bunny nem bízik énbennem. Fejbe vágott és majdnem megfojtott.

Remegett az ajka, a szeme csillogott.

– Mondhatjátok, hogy oké, kicsi voltam még. Igen, az voltam, négy éves – Scott egy pillanatra elmerengett matematikai képességeiről, ő azt hitte, Peter hat éves volt –, de emlékszem rá, tisztán minden egyes rohadt pillanatára. Én tényleg azt hittem, hogy meg fogok halni, és… és ha apa nem szedi le rólam, lehet, hogy tényleg megölt volna. És nem maga miatt, nem azért, mert valami rosszat csináltam vagy valami, _nem,_ nem kell neki indok csak annyi, hogy a hülye nyulának nem szimpatikus az arcom. Félek tőle, Emil. Ma is, rám néz, mosolyog, és… és ne higgyem azt, hogy a következő pillanatban rám ugrik.

Scott óvatosan a hátára tette a kezét. Peter megrezzent. A keze tovább csúszott a jobb vállára. Peter két kézzel arcdörgölésnek álcázta a szemei megtörlését. Vállai megremegtek. Scott nem mondott semmit. Igyekezett tiszteletben tartani bimbózó férfiúi büszkeségét.

– Velem nem ilyen volt – törte meg Matt a rövid, terhes csöndet. – Én csak rosszkor voltam rossz helyen. Célpontot adtam a dühének.

A hangja tárgyilagos, az arca érzelemmentes. Scott meg úgy tett, mintha nem látná, hogy az ikrek az asztal alatt egymás kezét szorongatják.

– Bántott téged? – egyenesedett ki Peter elkerekedő szemekkel.

Matt bánatosan rámosolygott.

– Nem, csak… csak akart. Nem vette figyelembe, hogy erősebb vagyok nála. Nem volt olyan állapotban.

Scott elfojtotta a feltörni vágyó horkantást. Matt a leejtett vállaival, ártatlan arckifejezésével és visszahúzódó magatartásával tökéletes célpontnak tűnt. Ő volt az egyetlen a családból, akit már próbáltak kirabolni és emiatt utcai verekedésbe keveredett. Szegény tolvajnak akkorát mosott be, hogy a fal adta neki a másikat és agyrázkódást kapott. Matt teljes sokkban hívta a mentőket meg a rendőröket, és később bement a fickóhoz látogatóba a sittre. Azóta is szégyenkezik, ha felhozzák a dolgot.

Emil csak biccentett.

– Nem az én tisztem elmondani, de Arthurnak azóta is komoly bűntudata van mindkét eset miatt. Ne mondjátok neki, hogy elmondtam, akkor magától is bocsánatot fog kérni, mikor összeszedi hozzá a bátorságát. – Aláhúzott valamit a jegyzeteiben. – Azt mondtátok, hogy Arthur tanította meg az ifjúságot járni. Ezt hogy értsem?

Flynn valós derűvel mosolygott.

– Úgy, ahogy mondjuk. Arthur négy éves volt, mikor az ikrek születtek. Szeptemberben Owen iskolába ment, Arthur meg itt cirkuszolt, hogy ő is menni akar, és ez nem igazság, ő egy fél napot oviban van, aztán dekkolhat itthon, mi csak délután négykor jövünk és unatkozni fog. Aztán jött az október, vele az ikrek és onnantól kezdve le voltunk ejtve.

– Anya mindig azt mondta, hogy Arthur volt a világon a legjobb dadus – bukott ki Scottból, és villámgyorsan letörölte az arcáról az érzelgős arckifejezést, amint a többiek felé fordultak. – Mi van? Én is itt laktam, nem?

Owen csak kuncogott. Ő sajnos még elkapta a mosolyt, a köszvény enné meg.

– Peter születésekor Arthur… kilenc éves volt. – Fél pillanatnyi habozása arra engedett következtetni, hogy ő is a saját életkorából számolja ki a testvéreiét. Pont úgy, mint Scott. Meg ha minden igaz, akkor minden valamirevaló testvér a világon. – Akkor már elég nagy volt és anyáék engedték neki, hogy egyedül is fölvegye. Az ikrekkel még kellett vele lenni valakinek, lévén, hogy tökmag volt még ő is, és Alfred újszülött korában feleakkora volt, mint ő.

Alfred feszített, mintha ez az ő érdeme lenne.

Emil bólintott és lapozott egyet a füzetkéjében.

– Milyen volt a kapcsolata a szüleitekkel?

– Anyás volt – vágták rá mind egyszerre.

– Óha – vonta fel a szemöldökét Emil. – Ilyen biztos ez?

– Mindig anyát kereste, bármi baja volt – szólt ezúttal Alfred. – Mármint oké, ha a nadrágomat kerestem, vagy ha lázas voltam, akkor én is anyához mentem, meg alapvetően, én és Matt is anyásak vagyunk… voltunk, de a többiek minden bajukkal apához mentek először.

– Aki olykor egyenest utasított minket anyánkhoz – somolygott Flynn.

Scott visszanyelte a torkában a gombócot. Ő is apáért kiáltott, mikor Arthur ott feküdt a kádban…

Villámgyorsan kiverte a fejéből az emléket.

Emil biccentett. Előtúrt a zsebéből egy apró papírfecnit, elolvasta, mi van rajta, és visszadugta a zsebébe.

– Arthur hogy viselkedik rohamok alatt?

Egy emberként fordultak felé.

– Mi van?

– Te vagy vele, te tudod milyen – szólt Flynn. – Hajrá, elő az ékesszóló éneddel.

Fintorgott, de belül végigfutott benne minden, amit Arthur rohamairól összegyűjtött. Nem volt hosszú lista.

– Néha egészen apró dolgoktól stresszel be – mondta végül lassan, tagoltan, hogy addig is legyen ideje gondolkodni. Összetámasztott ujjait bámulta. Ez egy Kirkland-féle spéci gondolkodó-póz volt. – Tegnap este például remegett a keze vacsora közben. Valószínűleg nem esett jól neki a téma, de… – szaggatottan sóhajtott. – A barátnőkről volt szó, és A… egyikünk nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot, azt feszegette, hogy Arthur hogy áll vele. Addigra már lenyugodott, sőt, egészen érzelemmentesnek tűnt. Előtte kicsit ingadozó volt. Nem nézett ki túl jól, meg azt mondta, elég vacakul van, utána könnyesre röhögte magát a kicsi piros gyógyszeren és vacsora közben még humorizált is. Aztán feljöttek a barátnők, ő meg addigra egészen morc lett. Közölte, hogy ejtsük a témát, aztán meglátta, hogy remeg a keze és kiborult. Szokott ilyet. Egyszer feldőlt mögötte egy szerszám, megijesztette és kiborult. Múltkor felhívott, hogy sétált valamerre, látott valami pofát, és megidealizálta a fickót, hogy milyen szomorú sorsa van, és abba is… eh. Belelovalja magát a dolgokba. – Rájött, hogy nem arról beszélt, amiről eredetileg akart. – Ha már egyszer benne van, akkor ki kell szedni belőle. Félbe kell szakítani a gondolatmenetét, megzavarni, és akkor magától is meg tud nyugodni. Vagy végig kell hallgatni és hagyni, hogy kibőgje magát, de akkor két napig nem tud a szemembe nézni, és padlón van. Ha nem piszkáljuk, vagy nem szól, hogy baja van, akkor leül a padlóra, összehúzza magát egészen kicsire, vagy volt olyan is, hogy elbújt.

Felnézett. Emilnek tintás lett a keze, olyan sietve írt le mindent, amit Scott mondott.

– Folytasd nyugodtan – mondta. Intett is.

Picit zavarban volt. Megnyalta a száját.

– Ő… szerintem utálja ezt az egészet. – Felpillantott, mintha Emil visszaigazolását várná, hogy jól vonta le a következtetést. – Van, hogy próbálja visszatartani, megregulázni. Egy alkalommal üvöltött velem, aztán a tükörképével egy jó tíz percet, megnyugodott, leült, és bocsánatot kért, amiért bunkó volt. A bocsánatkérés minden alkalommal megvan.

– Csütörtökön azt mondta, hogy utál bunkó lenni velünk – mondta Owen halkan.

– Mert bunkók voltunk, és kihallgattuk, ahogy Scottnak mesél – magyarázta meg Alfred azonnal. – Azt is mondta, hogy szerinte egyedül mi figyelünk rá a világon.

Emil pontot tett az egyik i-re és felnézett.

– Scott, neked említettem, hogy Arthur egy zárkózott lélek.

– Így van.

– Ha arról kérdezem, hogy mit csinál a mindennapjaiban, akkor kevés visszatérő alak van. Nincs túl sok barátja. Nem csak azért, mert a környéken mindenki ismeri őt és tudja, hogy mi van vele, emiatt pedig eleve óvatosan kezelik, hanem azért is, mert zárkózott. Nehezen nyílik meg, nehezen vall be dolgokat. Idestova másfél éve dolgozunk együtt, de a találkozóink első tíz-tizenöt perce néha még mindig arról szól, hogy kaparásszuk a felszínt, mert nehezen válik meg a maga köré épített páncéltól. – Nagyot sóhajtott. – Az a baj, hogy nem tudom, mennyi mindent oszthatok meg veletek anélkül, hogy az befolyásolná a viselkedéseteket az irányába.

– Tökmindegy – vont vállat Scott. – Minden másodpercben történik valami, ami befolyásol minket.

Egyetlen bátyja hitetlenkedve fordult felé.

– Ez meglepően bölcs megszólalás volt.

– Kuss.

– Ez már inkább Scott – vigyorgott Alfred. – Egy pillanatra aggódtam, hogy elvittek az ufók.

Felnyögött. Nem, Alfred hülyeségére már nincs kapacitása. Flynn csak a fejét csóválta.

– Scott félbeszakított – fordult vissza Emilhez.

– Éppen a végére értem. Hacsak nem annyi, hogy ha beszélgetni akar, akkor figyeljetek rá. Ne kényszerítsétek, hogy kimondjon olyan dolgokat, amiket nem akar.

Egyszerre bólintottak. Emil ismét előtúrta a cetlijét, újra átolvasta és ismét visszagyűrte a zsebébe. Megint lapozott.

– Nagyjából a végére értem a kis listámnak. Meg örülök, hogy tudtam beszélni veletek és mind voltatok szívesek bemutatkozni – mikroméretű mosolyt produkált. Scott igazán megtisztelve érezte magát. – Köszönöm, hogy volt lehetőségem betekintést nyerni a családotokba. Sokat segítettetek Arthur megértésében.

– Másfél éve együtt dolgoztok – jegyezte meg Alfred. – Még mindig nem érted?

Emil erre tényleg mosolygott.

– Alfred, az ember egy folyamatosan változó, komplex és ellentmondásos lény. Senkit nem lehet teljesen kiismerni. Nem is arra hajtok, hogy teljes egészében megértsem őt. Én a motivációját szeretném megérteni, és akkor máris közelebb vagyok ahhoz, hogy segítsek neki. És azzal, amit elmondtatok, közelebb jutottam hozzá. Isten tartsa meg támogató magatartástok.

Erre már összeszaladt a szemöldöke. Emil további szó nélkül felállt, Arthurhoz sétált.

– Ennyi volt? – szólt utána.

– Ennyi? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi. – Igen, egyelőre ennyi. Éppen eléggé megterheltelek mindannyiótokat. Meg szeretnék kérdezni Arthurtól is egyet-kettőt, ha már itt vagyok.

Lehajolt az alvó fölé, de hirtelen meggondolta magát.

– Ellenben, ha van még valamelyikőtökben valami, amit szeretne elmondani, szívesen meghallgatom. Akár négyszemközt is.

Éppenséggel nem tolongtak. Emil biccentett, és megint eljátszotta azt, amit múltkor a rendelőben: érintések, beszéd, egy izlandi sor, és elszámolt háromig. Alfred minden számmal egyre feszültebb lett és a csettintés helyén összerezzent. Ő és Matt már két kézzel szorongatták egymás kacsóját, elfehéredett ujjakkal.

Arthur most nem nyöszörgött. Nem kérte, hogy vigye vissza, csak kinyitotta a szemét, és bámult fel a plafonra. Emil ült mellette, mint aki vár valamire. Kizárásos alapon csak arra várhatott, hogy Arthur megszólaljon.

– Anyáékkal álmodtam – mondta halkan, révedezve. Emilre pillantott.

– Ők is szóba kerültek – ismerte el. – Beszélgettem a testvéreiddel.

– Sejtettem – halványan mosolygott. – Meg hallottam is, csak nem figyeltem.

Maga sem tudta, miért érezte kínosnak Emil következő mondatait.

– Elmesélték, hogy gyereknek kikkel játszottál, ki volt a… preferált szülő, és hogy viselkedsz miközben rosszul vagy. Plusz kitértünk a csuklóidra is.

Arthur megszorította említett végtagjait. A hangja keserűen csendült:

– Nem fog még egyszer előfordulni. – Úgy hangzott mint egy fogadalom.

– Nem kértem, hogy ilyesfajta ígéreteket tegyél.

– Tényközlés volt. – Lassan felült, úgy, ahogy Emil rendelőjében kellett volna neki. Meglátta őket az asztalnál. Pillantásuk egy pillanatra egymásba mélyedt, majd Arthur visszafordult Emilhez: – Mondtam, hogy nem nagyon emlékszem rá, ugye?

– Vérveszteség és sokk. Teljesen érthető.

– Azt mondtam, hogy mire emlékszem?

Emil megnyalta a száját. Szólni akart, de a pillantása feléjük rebbent. Arthur csak biccentett, engedélyt adva a beszédre. Az arca kemény, mint a márvány.

– Hideg zsibbadásra meg néhány zajra.

– Életem egyik legborzasztóbb hangjára, amit soha többé nem akarok hallani. – A mosolya keserű volt. – Nem tudom besorolni, hogy sikoly vagy üvöltés volt, de tény, hogy soha többé nem szeretném Scottnak azt a hangját hallani.

Összefonta a karjait, és dacos-mereven nézett a világba, mikor a kíváncsi piszok disznajai felé fordultak mind.

– Mi az, talán énekelnem kellett volna? – mordult fel. – Én kérek elnézést.

– Nem azért mondtam. – Ez meg védekezésnek hangzott.

– Nem vád volt.

– Akkor…

– Ejtsük a témát, köszönöm, ezt tárgyaljátok majd meg akkor, amikor én nem vagyok itt.

– Scott… – kezdte Flynn, de közbevágott:

– Arról volt szó, hogy senkit nem kényszerítenek semmire, márpedig ti most nagyon bele akartok kényszeríteni abba, hogy újra átéljem az egyik… mindegy. Nem akarok rá _gondolni se_ , világos?!

Tehetetlen düh szorította össze a torkát.

Ő más volt. Nem tudott úgy sírni, mint sok testvére, nem tudott úgy maga elé bámulni, mint Matt, magába zárkózni és megszüntetni a külvilágot, míg túl nem tette magát a dolgon. Neki csak az ment, hogy dühös legyen. És most kezdett nagyon paprikás lenni. Megint ki kell mennie a földjeire szétverni néhány gazt, hogy megnyugodjon. Vagy csak aprít egy kis fát télire.

A többiek sosem értették, miért nem kell tél előtt soha fát vágni. Scott csak csendesen behordta a kandalló mellé apróra vágott dühét, és eltüzelte.

– Hagyjátok – csitított mindenkit Emil.

A hangja olyan volt, mint a kéz, ami elsimítja egy felület egyenetlenségeit. Scott lángoló dühe megszelídült. A férfi biccentett és visszafordult Arthurhoz.

– Holnap várlak.

– Nocsak.

– Nem értem a meglepődést, most nem is veled beszélgettem, hanem a testvéreiddel. És készülj fel, mivel most megkaptad az adagodat, holnap darabokra szedlek.

– Eüh.

Volt valami játékosság a hangjában, de Scott valamiért nem akart volna az öccse helyében lenni. Csendben ült a fenekén, míg Emil kézfogással búcsúzott, Petert pedig vállon veregette és megkérte, hogy adja át jókívánságait Berwaldnak. Csak akkor állt fel, mikor Arthurtól is elbúcsúzott.

– Kikísérlek – ajánlotta, és egy pillantással elnémította az összes testvérét, miszerint annyira nem kell messzire menni a bejárati ajtóig.

Megvárta, míg Emil felveszi a cipőjét. Kinyitotta előtte az ajtót, kiengedte a fedett teraszra. A nappali egyik ablaka a teraszra nézett, és olyan csúnyán nézett leselkedő fivéreire, hogy Flynn elhúzta a sötétítőfüggönyt.

Már csak Emil nézéséből tudta, hogy a férfi pontosan tudja, miért ajánlkozott arra, hogy kikíséri. És most sem fog közbeszólni, ugyanúgy neki kell előbb megszólalni, mint Arthurnak kellett odabenn. Scott pedig igenis próbálta összekaparni a gondolatait, szavakba önteni. Borzasztóan zavarta, hogy van mögötte egy ablak. Már csak azért is, mert testvérei olyan gyönyörűen hallgatóztak a minap is.

Karon ragadta Emilt és jóformán elvonszolta a terasz másik végébe.

– Bocs, hogy parasztok voltak – bökött a fejével az ablak felé.

Emil enyhe fejrázással jelezte, hogy semmi gond.

Scott levegőt vett. Az bennakadt. Nem tudott nekikezdeni. Nekifutott még egyszer, de a szavak máshogy jöttek volna, mint ahogy gondolta. A harmadik próbálkozás szerencséjében bizakodva nekifutott még egyszer.

– Anyáékat elütötték.

– Tudom.

– Csak én és Arthur voltunk itthon.

– Tudom.

– Rohantunk be a kórházba. – Emil ezúttal nem válaszolt. – Anyával még tudtunk beszélni. – Nem törődött a mellkasában összeszoruló valamivel, ami a szavait is el akarta hallgattatni. – Stresszhelyzet volt, Arthur viszont erős maradt. Ott ült anya ágya mellett, és kettőnk közül ő volt az, aki erős maradt.

Nagyon remélte, hogy Emil nem érti félre a kemény pillantását, összeszorított fogait és szapora lélegzetét.

– Nagyon szeret téged, tudod? – kérdezte puhán Emil. – Mindegyikőtöket nagyon szeret, de benned bízik a legjobban.

– Mindenkinek vannak hibái – hárított.

– Nem, Scott. – Megfogta a könyökét, hogy újra a szemébe nézzen. – Arthur bízik benned. A többiekben is, ez kétségtelen, de minden testvére közül téged tüntet ki a legtöbb figyelemmel. Tudja, hogy neked bármit mondhat.

A torkában már akkora gombóc volt, hogy alig kapott levegőt. Muszáj volt terelnie. Nem bírta tovább.

– Miért akarsz ennyire segíteni rajta? – szegezte neki a régen dédelgetett kérdést. – Láttam már elhivatott orvosokat, de… de te miért akarsz ennyire segíteni az öcsémen? Peter miatt?

– Előbb ismertem Arthurt, mint Petert – rázta meg a fejét. – Ettől függetlenül remélem, hogy minél kevésbé folyok bele az életetekbe és minél kevésbé lesz személyesebb a kapcsolatunk. Arthurnak most orvosként van rám szüksége, annak pedig feltétele, hogy nem személyeskedünk.

Scott bólintott. Ez teljesen érthető, viszont nem válasz a kérdésére. Összeszűkült szemekkel meredt rá. Emil végül felfelé kunkorodó szájjal félrenézett.

– Nem szereted, ha nem kapod meg azt, amit akarsz, ugye?

– Nemigen.

Emil pillantása elrévedt és szomorú lett.

– Két féltestvérem van – mondta. – Anyánknak elég érdekes kapcsolatai voltak, maradjunk annyiban. Legidősebb bátyám Berwald, akinek apai ágról van még egy féltucat testvére, én egy izlanditól vagyok, a középső fivéremről, aki Norvégiában van, még nem sokat hallhattál.

– Hát nem – ismerte el. Éppenséggel nem értette, hogy miért kellett Ádám-Évától kezdeni. Biztos ahhoz van köze, hogy Emil alapos ember.

– Ebből következtethetsz arra, hogy nekem közel sem volt olyan biztos családi hátterem, mint nektek van. Lukas apja még alkoholista is volt, és nem nagyon törődött a fiával. Tizenhét voltam, amikor először találkoztam vele és Berwalddal és… nem állíthatom, hogy túl kedves voltam velük. Lukas akkor húsz éves volt. – Valamiért az futott át rajta, hogy gyónást hall. – Hasonló bajai voltak, mint Arthurnak. Kicsit másmilyenek, pont úgy, ahogy két egyforma ember sincs a világon. Viszont mögötte akkor már több sikertelen öngyilkossági kísérlet állt, csak erről nem tudott senki.

Scott hirtelen nem akarta hallani a továbbiakat. Az, ahogyan Emil mondta… pont úgy, mintha Lukas már nem élne.

– Fél évvel később Lukasnál veseproblémákat diagnosztizáltak. A vesebajok kizárnak egyes nyugtatókat, így abba kellett hagynia a kúrát, míg a teste meggyógyult. Csak addig szétesett a pszichéje és az ideje egyik felében letargikus volt, a másikban meg dühöngő őrült. Most egy észak-norvégiai intézetben van, és senki nem hiszi el, hogy végtelenül kedves és jóindulatú. – Összeszorította az ajkait. – Hát, igen. Lehet, hogy miatta jelentkeztem egyetemre és lettem pszichiáter.

– Hogy őt is meggyógyítsd? – kérdezte olyan óvatosan, amennyire csak tudta.

Emil arca kisimult.

– Őt már nem kell meggyógyítani. Lukas jól van. Megtalálták a gyógyszert, amivel rendbe hozták a szervi problémát, a lelkét meg valaki más gyógyította meg. Én csak arra kellek, hogy protestáljak, amikor el akarják tiltani tőle a dánt.

– Mi? – zavarodott össze.

– A dánt úgy képzeld el, mint Alfred öcsédet. Hangos, lelkes és néha úgy viselkedik, mint egy kutya, ráadásul kétségbe vonható, hogy van-e esze. – magyarázta Emil. – Az orvosok nem szeretik, felizgatja a betegeket, viszont Lukasra nagyon jó hatással volt. Jobban van, mióta ismeri. Nagyon szereti őt.

– De nem engedik el vele.

– Nem. Éppen azért, mert a dán olyan, amilyen. Nem tartják elég megbízhatónak ahhoz, hogy vigyázzon a testvéremre. Berwald most azzal bűvészkedik, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha Lukast az ő felelősségére engednék ki. Összeszedte magát az elmúlt két évben, már jól van, csak… csak voltak pillanatok, amikor rosszabbul volt, mint Arthur, és nem merik kiengedni.

Scott bólintott.

– Bocs, hogy csak úgy… rád rontottam ezzel.

– Ha nem akartam volna elmondani, akkor nem mondtam volna el – vont vállat. – De úgy láttam, hogy segít neked.

– Gondolod, hogy… – nagyot sóhajtott. – Emil, kérlek. Arthur hogy van?

– Lélekbetegség, Scott. Itt nagyon nehéz erősséget mondani. – Scott hosszú idő óta először megpróbált könyörögve nézni. Emil fintorgott. – Nincs jól. Most van… ötletem, hogy mit kezdjek vele, és Arthur is hajlandóságot mutat… nem, rosszul fogalmaztam. Arthur meg _akar_ gyógyulni. Járjon továbbra is a terápiás csoportokba, meg hozzám, de attól az úton még neki kell végigjárni. Mi csak segíteni tudunk neki.

Scott bólintott. Ettől Emil valahogy… kisebb lett.

– Scott, őszinte leszek. Arthurnak hormonproblémák miatt vannak hallucinációi. Ahhoz kell neki egy gyógyszer, beállítjuk, kész, és az alapprobléma kezelve van. Jó, hogy eszembe jutott, oda kell adnom rá a gyógyszert, hoztam magammal, és nem is értem, hova tettem az eszem, amiért pont azt felejtettem le a listáról. Mindegy. – Legyintett és visszatért az eredeti komoly, komor témához. – Minden más ugye rajta múlik. A generált szorongás és a depresszió is. Ha ezeket kezeljük, akkor a szervi eredetű problémával már nem lesz gond és Arthur teljes életet élhet.

– Depresszió – ismételte halkan.

Emil bólintott.

– Igen, az. Arthur depressziós. Valószínűleg hosszú ideje. A hallucinációi is erre utalnak, a tudatalattija védekezik, azért olyan felspannolt, mikor nem veszi be a gyógyszereit. Viszont legyen akármennyire depressziós, azt hallottad, hogy magában nem fog kárt tenni.

– Ajánlom is neki – dörmögte. – Éppen elég egy visszatérő rémálom, nem akarok többet.

– Beszéld meg vele – javasolta. – Segít neked is, meg neki is feldolgozni.

– Hát kösz.

– Ez szakvélemény volt.

Emil kezet nyújtott. Halovány mosollyal, mérsékelt erővel megrázta. Emilnek erős, magabiztos kézszorítása volt. Scott örült neki, hogy ilyen, annyival egyszerűbb neki is egyben maradni.

Odakísérte az autóhoz. Emil turkált egy sort a kesztyűtartóban, majd egy kis dobozt adott neki.

– Egyhavi adag. Minden reggel egy darabot vegyen be. Csak egyet és csak reggel. Írd fel kérlek.

– Mi lesz, ha többet vesz be?

– Az is borítja a hormontermelést, az meg olyan, mintha nem csinálnánk vele semmit.

– Áh. Értem. Köszönöm, Emil.

– Szívesen máskor is.

– Nem tervezem rendszert csinálni ebből.

– Annak örülnék én is, a vasárnapokat szeretném fenntartani pihenőnapnak. – Indított, a motor puhán dorombolt. – További szép hétvégét.

– Neked is.

Állt és nézte, míg az autó el nem tűnik a sarkon. Akkor megforgatta a kezében a gyógyszeres dobozt, és nehéz sóhajjal indult vissza a házba.

Francnak kell mindig mindennek ilyen bonyolultnak lenni. És a franc se akar Arthurral lelkizni. A franc se akar emlékezni arra a fürdőszobai jelenetre, vagy a kórházra, mikor anya összetörten feküdt a párnákon.

Arthur alig fél percre ment ki, de akkor anya megragadta a kezét és azt ismételgette:

 _Fogd a kezét, Scott! Ne engedd el, szüksége van rád. Fogd a kezét, kisfiam, vigyázz rá!_

Fogja a kezét, ameddig csak kell. Vigyáz rá, ahogy kell.

Nagyot sóhajtott, belépett a kellemes zsivajba, amit a testvérei odabent csináltak, és dühösen Alfred után kiáltott, amint kiszúrta az elszórt focicipőjét az előszobában.


	8. Nyolcadik álom

Owen délután háromkor somfordált oda hozzá, hogy örülne, ha kidobná az öt órás vonathoz.

– Előbb szólni luxus lett volna? – kérdezte szárazon.

– Hogy találtad ki?

Flynn kiröhögte mindkettejüket, és elnyúlt a kanapén, mondván, hogy ő már megúszta, megbeszélte a munkahelyén, hogy meddig hívják fel, ha szükségük van rá. Mindjárt itt a határidő – fél négy – és még nem szólt neki senki, szóval szabad, mint a madár.

Nem egészen három perccel fél négy előtt kapott egy sms-t, hogy örülnének, ha holnap reggel be tudna menni. Eléggé megnyúlt a képe. Alfred úgy vihogott, hogy lefordult a székről. Flynn korának megfelelően elhevert, mint Peter ebéd után a konyhakövön, és hörgött.

– Scott.

– Mondd.

– Értékelném, ha ki tudnál dobni az öt órás vonathoz.

– Ugyanazzal a vonattal mentek? – nézett fel Alfred.

– Nem – vágták rá egyszerre. Owen folytatta: – Csak ötkor indul mind a kettő. Egyik az egyik, másik a másik irányba.

– Cardiff nem pont arra van, mint Belfast. – fűzte hozzá Flynn.

– Legalább egyszerre mentek mind a ketten, és nem nekem kell lótni-futni – pillantott az égre Scott. – Hála istennek.

Owen korszakalkotó ötletére leültek társasozni. Még csak a játéktáblát terítették ki, és összevesztek a bábuk színén, mikor csöngettek.

– Nem is voltunk hangosak! – fakadt ki abban a pillanatban és felugrott. Owen utána vetődött, de gyorsabb volt, már ment is az előszobába. – Most mondjátok meg, mi oka van annak a barom állatnak átjönni?! PONT MOST! Nem is csináltunk semmit! A tököm tele van vele, szórakoztassa a jó édes… ó, szia Berwald.

A nagydarab svéd a küszöbön állt, ugyanolyan halott képpel, mint a féltestvéréé.

– Scott – dörmögte. – Peter?

– Berwald bá! – rikkantotta az öccse. – _Vad händer?_

– _Ingenting._

Ellépett Scott mellett, és mire magához tért, a vendég már zokniban ballagott befelé az ebédlőbe. Becsukta az ajtót.

– Kerülj csak beljebb – dünnyögte a bajsza alatt.

Peter úgy tűnt, nem is gondolt bele, hogy váltott svédre. Vadul gesztikulálva magyarázott Berwaldnak, aki csak közbemorrant néha. Az aktatáskája az asztalon pihent, körülötte papírok, gondos rendben kipakolva.

– Kéne 'z aláírásod – mormolta fel sem nézve Scottnak.

Már nyújtotta is felé a tollat. Scott sóhajtott, és megnézte, milyen papírokat toltak az orra alá. Ilyen nyilatkozat, olyan nyilatkozat, megújító engedély a gyámtól, vagyis tőle, hogy Berwald minden Petert érintő ügyben eljárhat a nevében, satöbbi. Ez mind szép és jó volt, csak aztán Peter felkapta a frissen aláírt nyilatkozatot, és Berwald orra alá dugva sivalkodni kezdett:

– Elírtad a nevem! Veled lakom már mióta és nem tudod, hogy hívnak?!

Berwald a papírra meredt.

– Peter Zach'ry Kirkland – mondta értetlenül.

– Peter Zachary _Alexander_ Kirkland! – pontosított sértetten. – Múltkor is belekötöttek a suliban!

– És mit csináljak, nyilazzam bele? – tette le a tollat Scott. Hirtelen végtelen fáradtság zuhant rá.

– Nyomtassuk újra – döntött Berwald.

Már csak egy laza kézmozdulatra futotta, amivel útbaigazította a dolgozószoba és a nyomtató felé. Matt látta rajta, hogy feladta az életet, és még volt képe vállon veregetni.

Berwald majd elintézi a papírt. Képes rá. Nem kell oda Scott. Minek ő egyáltalán ide, Arthur nagykorú, már megígérte, hogy vigyáz magára, új gyógyszerei vannak, Emil is visszajött a szabadságról, le kéne lépni a retekbe. Az egyik földje végében, a fák között van egy fabudi, ha munka közben rájönne a szükség. Két fa között kifeszítene egy függőágyat, fölötte egy ponyvával, hogy ne ázzon és tök jól ellenne. Bárki, aki a területére merészkedne, elijesztené a kapájával. Ő lenne a szántóföldek réme.

Megmosolyogta az álmot.

– Minden oké, Scott? – nézett rá Flynn aggódva, kipukkasztva az álombuborékot. – Fura képet vágsz.

– Hallgass, álmodozom.

A nappaliban Arthur felkapta a fejét, felugrott a dohányzóasztalra és díva pózba vágva magát énekelni kezdett:

– _Álmodozom, álmodozom! Itt a fényben minden új életre kél! Engem elhagytak a gondok, amint otthagytam a tornyot! A szívemben most álmok hada él!_

Aranyhaj. Nagyon komoly férfiak mind. Alfred és Peter már a második sorban beszállt, a többiek csak a refrénre csatlakoztak, de akkor torkuk szakadtából üvöltötték. Scott a fülére szorította a kezét.

– Ez egy új mese – nyöszörögte. – Ez egy új mese, hogy lehet, hogy fejből tudjátok a szöveget…

– Tudjuk, hogy tudod te is! – bökte meg Matt vigyorogva. – Velünk nézted meg, tudom, hogy tudod!

Nem. Akkor sem. Berwald itt van a szomszédban, idősebb náluk. Ráadásul elméletileg ő a felnőtt ebben a házban, példát kell mutatnia.

– Úú, tudom, mit énekeljünk! – csillant fel Peter szeme.

És rázendített a Dancing queenre. A többiek természetesen annak a szövegét is tudták. Scott már csak ült. És akkor kijött Berwald a dolgozószobából, halkan dúdolva a többiekkel:

– _Diggin' the dancing queen…_

Scott a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát. Peter elkapta Berwald kezét és forogni kezdtek. A svéd meg nem az, hogy ellenkezett volna, vagy legalább kelletlen lett volna, nem. Táncolt Peterrel.

Eldöntötte, hogy az egész világ gyökerekkel van tele, és tragikus módon a leginkább idiótákat kénytelen családtagjainak nevezni. Berwald is annak számít, mert anyáék barátja volt, annyira, hogy Peternek ő lett a keresztapja, pedig nem is anglikán. Ki érti ezt. Ki érti azt, hogy Peter hat éves volt, mikor hazament Svédországba, de gyakran látogatta őket, Peter minden nyáron nála nyaralt, és mikor anyáék meghaltak, azonnal itt volt felajánlani a segítségét…

Hála istennek leléptek. Berwald Peterrel nem sokkal az előtt indult, hogy Flynnéknek is menni kellett volna a vonathoz. Scott gyors fejszámolással megállapította, hogy mind éjfél-hajnal egy felé kerülnek haza, Peterék talán még később, ha a British Airways megint elkeveri a csomagokat. Sebaj, megérdemlik. Ha táncolnak az idegein, akkor naná.

Peter érzelgős volt, ő megölelt mindenkit. Alfred ugyancsak, pedig ő nem is ment sehova. Scottnak már a kézszorításokra nehéz volt rávennie magát, hát még amikor két hülye öccse a nyakába borult… Peternek megbocsátja, őt legközelebb a nyáron fogja látni, de Alfred itt lakik vele. Őt elrugdalta.

Arthur búcsúzkodás közben fura képet vágott. Peter megerőltette magát és megölelte őt is, igaz, hogy utoljára és közel sem olyan szorosan, mint a többieket. El akart húzódni, de Arthur elkapta a karját.

– Fordulj csak meg – kérte vegyes érzelmekkel az arcán. – Matt, gyere egy pillanatra főnökölni.

Matt felvont szemöldökkel odabattyogott. Arthur nagyon komoly arcot vágva háttal állt Peternek, majd kihúzta magát. Közben levegőt is vett. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy felfújt kiskakas. Matt vigyorgott, Scott meg a tenyerébe röhögött. Mindenki más is.

– Arthur, ne haragudj, szomorú híreim vannak.

Kisöccsét mintha lufiként pukkasztották volna ki.

– Ne már! Nem igaz, hogy a tizenégy éves öcsém magasabb, mint én!

– Mindjárt tizenöt! – vágott közbe Peter önérzetesen.

– Szeptemberben, ja! De… de… ne máááár.

– Hivatalos – veregette vállon. – Te vagy Kirklandék legalja.

Arthur csúnyán nézett. Scott hajlandó volt beszállni az össznépi vigyorgásba.

Akkor már kevésbé volt vigyoroghatnékja, mikor felpakolta két tesóját és kivezetett a vasútállomásra. A két vonat kerek öt perc eltéréssel futott be a megállóhelyre. Owen ment elsőnek. Még egyszer röviden elbúcsúzott és felugrott a vonatra.

Scott a maga részéről hagyta volna megülni a csöndet. Nem akart beszélgetni. Meg még vidám volt, legalábbis jó a hangulata. Flynn bölcsességei csak hazavágnák a jó kedélyét.

Nyilván nem menekült. Owen vonata még ki sem futott, már pofázott.

– Soká tartott kikísérni Emilt.

– Fájt volna csendben elválni, mi?

– Emil azt mondta, Arthur zárkózott. Szerintem nála már csak egy zárkózottabb ember van, az pedig te vagy.

– Örülök, hogy ezt megbeszéltük, viszlát, találkozunk nyáron, Isten áldja Írországot.

– Tönkreteszed magad, Scott – susogta Flynn szeretettel. – Nem szabad ennyire feláldoznod mindent Arthurért.

Dühösen felé kapta a fejét.

– Nem áldozok fel semmit senkiért.

– Nem-e? Kikérdeztem az ikreket, azt mondták, félnek, hogy megint huszonnégy órás őrszolgálat lesz Arthur mellett. Ha nem te, akkor valaki más figyel rá, és te utána azt is kiszeded belőle, hogy hányszor vett levegőt. Engedj neki teret, Scott, ő…

– Ő nem szedte a gyógyszereit az elmúlt két hétben és nekiugrott Mattnek egy nagykéssel – sziszegte. – Annyira figyelek rá, amennyire kell ahhoz, hogy normális legyen. Elköltözött három hónapra, és így jön haza. Nem figyelek rá és ez van. Flynn, nem, ne szólj közbe, mondhatsz amit akarsz, neki kell az, hogy valaki figyeljen rá!

Nem érti. Nem érti, hülyeségeket beszél és még van képe szomorú kiskutyaszemekkel nézni.

– Neked kell az, hogy figyelj rá. Minden barátnődet úgy őrizted, mint egy oroszlán, és most úgy döntöttél, hogy Arthurnak kell ez a figyelem. – Közbe akart vágni, de a bátyja leintette. – Egy nap el fog menni, Scott, és ez így helyes. Ne ringasd bele magad, hogy örökkön-örökké vigyázol rá, mert el kell majd engedned.

– Ez hülyeség, Flynn, én…

– Nem, nem az. Amit most csinálsz, az hosszú távon vállalhatatlan. Engedj neki nagyobb szabadságot, menj el szórakozni te is. Merd egyedül hagyni és bízz benne egy kicsit. Nem azt mondom, hogy hagyd magára. Amit most csináltatok, hogy csak bedobtad neki a pénzt és rá se néztél, valóban sok. Én csak azt mondom, hogy hagyd őt élni. Élj te is, szerezz új hobbit vagy kapálj többet, keresd meg a régi barátaid, menj el inni és legyél szerelmes!

Meghökkenten meredt Flynnre.

– Ne várd, hogy az örökkévalóságig fogja a kezed.

– Anya azt kérte, hogy fogjam – nézett félre. – Az utolsó dolog, amit kért tőlem az volt, hogy fogjam a kezét és vigyázzak rá.

Flynn pillantása ellágyult.

– Jaj, Scott! – Még mielőtt bármit csinálhatott volna, a bátyja magához vonta egy ölelésre. – Anyáék egyikünket sem akarták elengedni. Anyáék nem akartak szembesülni a ténnyel, hogy Arthur is megnőtt. Nekik ő mindig is az a fiú volt, aki két szék között a földre ült; négyünk közül a legkisebb, de a kicsiknél a legnagyobb. És ha engem kérdezel, akkor eddig a legjobb dolog, amit elkövettél, az volt, hogy nagyobb szabadságot adtál neki, mint anyáék valaha.

Eleresztette. Lassan kiegyenesedett. Annyira… üresnek érezte magát.

– Ne akard az egész világ súlyát a válladra venni, mert összeroskadsz. Elég neked a magad baja, nem?

Sóhajtott. Na igen, ez így igaz. De hol ér véget a saját baja és hol kezdődik a világé?

– Mikor lettél ilyen filozofikus?

– A szerelem fura dolgokat hoz ki az emberből – vont vállat.

– Hja. Elbutít, megőrjít és nyomorba dönt.

– Ühüm. Amúgy szerintem meg fogok nősülni.

Köpni-nyelni nem tudott.

– Mi van?!

Flynn rámosolygott a szeme sarkából.

– Harminc éves vagyok, Scott. Személy szerint ez egy kicsit aggaszt. Apának az én koromban már volt három gyereke, úton egy negyedikkel.

– És ezért akarsz megnősülni?

– Meg azért, mert imádom a barátnőm, két és fél éve együtt vagyunk, és szerintem ő az igazi.

– Nem szállok be az esküvőpénzbe – szögezte le gyorsan.

Flynn felnevetett. Összeborzolta a haját, amit ő igyekezett – sikertelenül – elhárítani, és tepert a vonathoz. Scott a kormányt markolva figyelte. Flynn ablak mellé ült, integetett neki. Visszaintett. A vonat elindult, ő pedig ott maradt az állomás parkolójában, nézte, hogyan ragadja el a fémszörnyeteg a bátyját valahová a messzeségbe.

Elengedte a kormányt és hátradőlt. Próbált valami támpontot keresni kavargó érzelmei tengerében. Csak egy megfogható apróság, valami, ami segít neki összekaparni magát. Ez az egész annyira… eh!

Még az eső is rákezdett. _Imádlak, Anglia._

Indított és ment haza.

Öccsei az ebédlőasztalnál kártyáztak. Scott csak egy pillantást vetett rájuk, és cipőstül átvágott az előszobán. Elment a lépcső mellett, ki a hátsó, ugyancsak fedett teraszra, ami tele volt Arthur cserepes gazaival. A kutyának ott volt leterítve egy régi, ócska szőnyeg, azon feküdt. Scott leült mellé.

– Ugye, milyen szar az élet? Örülj neki, hogy kutya vagy, te korcs, neked legalább nem kell ilyen marhaságokkal foglalkozni.

Végignyalta az arcát. Visszanyomta a szőnyegre, és simogatta tovább, de azért a további pusziktól tartózkodott.

– Csak a farkadat kell csóválni, meg ugatni, ha kajás vagy, te, bolhafészek…

Ha Arthurra esetleg megint rájönne az elköltözhetnék, mindenképpen szereznie kell egy saját kutyát. Nem beszél vissza ez se. Mint a növények. De a kutya biztosan sérelmezné, ha időnként meg akarná kapálni. Lehet, hogy maradnia kéne a növényeknél.

Egy kiadós kapálás után vágyakozva ment be és tette le magát az asztal mellé.

– Mit terveztek holnapra? – kérdezte testvérkéit.

– Emilhez megyek háromra – mondta Arthur fel sem nézve a kártyáiból. – Egyébként meg megcsinálnám az összes itthonról elvégezhető melóm, amit az utóbbi időben nem csináltam meg. – Félrebillentett fejjel elgondolkodott. – Talán megmetszem az előkerti virágokat. Amúgy passz.

– Beadandó. – Matt bedobott két lapot. – Még mindig nem vagyok vele kész, rohadjak meg.

– Csütörtökre kell, ne parázz már – pillantott rá Alfred. – Nyugi van, tesó.

– Nem akarom az utolsó pillanatra hagyni, és pénteken még vizsgám is van, arra is szeretnék tanulni.

Alfred Scottra nézett.

– Mondd már neki, hogy ne parázzon, tud mindent.

– Matt, ne parázz, tudsz mindent.

– Köszi. – Megpróbált nem vigyorogni. Nem ment neki.

– És te?

Alfred nagyzolva vállat vont, széles kézmozdulattal, ami közben megmutatta minden kártyáját a többieknek. Ők nem szóltak semmit, csak átrendezték a lapokat a kezükben.

– Edzés reggel, tizenegytől kettőig meg… dolgom van, utána még… pff, reggel elmegyek, azt' majd este hazakerülök.

– Amúgy miért kérded? – pillantott fel Matt.

– Mennék egyet kapirgálni – vont vállat. Arthurra pillantott. – Amíg Emil azt nem mondja, hogy minden oké, nem nagyon szeretnélek egyedül hagyni. Ha nem haragszol.

Arthur felnézett. Scott nagyot nyelt. Igen, ilyet még nem mondott neki. Azért is ment ki a kutyához. Át akarta gondolni, amit Flynn mondott, meg kellett szereznie egy kis bátorságot valahonnan és a whiskyhez el kellett volna mennie a srácok mellett. Arra tutira rákérdeztek volna, és nyilvánvalóvá lett volna, hogy kellett neki egy kis bátorság, és ott rohadjon meg az egész, ahol van.

– Nem haragszom – mondta végül.

Rátört a magyarázhatnék.

– Ezt nem úgy értem, hogy ööö, minden lépésedet figyelni fogjuk, csak úgy, hogy nem… akarlak egyedül hagyni a házban. Szóval érted. Lesz itthon valaki, ha kell valami, akkor csak kiálts.

Arthur biccentett.

Scott vállon veregette, felállt és elment fürödni. Beült a kádba, lehunyt szemmel lebegett a meleg vízben és rém büszke volt magára. Milyen szépen megoldotta már. És csak egy tíz perces kutyasimogatás és konkrétan magában beszélés kellett hozzá. Se cigi, se alkohol.

 _Ügyes vagy, Scott._

Példamutató nagytestvér, ahogy azt kell.

Azért mindenesetre végtelenül hálás volt, hogy az a kád, amiben most feküdt, nem ugyanaz a kád, mint amiből Arthurt kirángatta.

Azért is, hogy a másnap minden gond nélkül eltelt. Arthur ugyan Emilhez menet egy kicsit idegesnek tűnt, de mintha Emil valami olyasmit mondott volna, hogy darabokra akarja szedni. Biztos nem a a vidámságról szól a mostani találkozójuk.

Kinn dekkolt a kanapén, és beszélni akart. Valakivel, akárkivel. Telefonról felnézett a régi ismerőseivel alakított közös csoportba, Flynn tanácsának engedelmeskedve ráírt néhány ismerősére, válaszolgatott régen kapott üzenetekre és e-mailekre. Munkaidő volt, nem csodálta, hogy nem nagyon írnak vissza.

Azért dobott egy üzenetet Flynnek is:

Scott: _Hali! Amíg Arthurnak bizonytalan a gyógyszerrendje, vigyázunk rá. Megbeszéltem vele, azt mondta, rendben van._

Nem sokat kellett várnia a válaszra:

Flynn: _Üvöltözés után mondta, hogy rendben van, vagy magától?_

Scott: _Haha. Felvetettem, ő meg rábólintott._

Flynn: _Helyes. Látod, megy ez ;)_

Scott: _Tudtam, hogy hiba elmesélni._

*Flynn a becenevedet a következőre állította be: Scottie*

Scottie: _Ne már._

Flynn: _Nyugi van már, nem halsz bele, hogy egy kicsit büszke vagyok rád. Másik ügy hogy áll?_

*Flynn Kirkland számára becenevet állítottál be: Cap. Flynnigan*

Scottie: _Milyen másik ügy?_

Cap. Flynnigan: _Az elmész a haverjaiddal valahová-ügy._

Scottie: _…_

Cap. Flynnigan: _Scott._

Scottie: _Folyamatban._

Cap. Flynnigan: _Szeretném egy héten belül bulis fotókkal széjjelszemetelve látni a falad._

*Flynn Kirkland számára becenevet állítottál be: Bunkó*

Ez volt részéről a végszó, elrakta a telefonját, és úgy döntött, hogy nem hajlandó sem válaszra méltatni, sem közösséget vállalni a fivérével.

Új gyógyszerrendet kaptak. Emil egy kicsit variált rajta, már benne volt a napi egy abból a cuccból, amit Scottnak adott vasárnap. A következő időpontjuk csütörtökre szólt.

Addig Arthur kapott a kertészetből két tucat virághagymát. Scott házába küldték, majdnem megnyuvadt az összes, mire megtalálták. Arthur beugrott egy napra dolgozni és szólt, hogy megint otthon lakik. A főnöke mondta neki, hogy örülnének, ha többet tudna bejárni, az egyik alkalmazott várandós, és értékelné, ha Arthur át tudná venni a helyét, és nem kéne új embert felvenni. Arthur ezt otthon világ boldogjaként újságolta el. Másnap, mikor megint bement dolgozni, és Scott elengedte biciklivel, pláne boldog volt.

A baromállat szomszéd annyira nem. Meglátta Arthurt kerekezni és már jött is át pampogni. Scott mereven bámult a szeme közé, és ha Matt nem rángatja el az ajtóból és Alfred nem veszi át a hülyéje kezelését, akkor agyonverte volna.

Következő alkalommal az mentette meg az életét, hogy Scott kinn volt a földeken, és Matt nyitott ajtót neki. A változatosság kedvéért akkor is a biciklizéssel volt gondja, igaz, akkor a kapával tekerő Scott verte ki nála a biztosítékot.

– Egyszer kaszával fogok biciklizni, el mellette, és megnézheti, hogy fog kinézni utána! – dühöngött, mikor Alfred egy óvatlanabb pillanatában elkotyogta a látogatást. – Kezd nagyon kiakasztani az ürge! És még Arthurra mondják azt, hogy zakkant, hát a tököm tele van, akkor ő micsoda?!

Arthurt ez valamiért roppantmód szórakoztatta.

Túlélték a csütörtöki emilezést is, ami után újabb papírt kaptak a gyógyszerrend harmadik változatával. Otthon Scottnak első dolga volt kidobni a másik kettőt, hogy még véletlenül se keverje azokat. Míg a két papírlapot egyesével átküldte az iratmegsemmisítőn, utána pedig ollóval apró konfettit csinált belőlük, morogva magát szidta. Kétszer járt Emilnél, kétszer lett volna alkalma beszélni vele, kétszer vett levegőt, hogy félrehívja, de a végén mindig csak elbúcsúzott. A pszichiáter meg csak hosszan a szemébe nézett, és elköszönt ő is. Scott látta rajta, hogy tudja, hogy beszélni akar vele. Ettől csak még hülyébben érezte magát.

Pénteken Arthur először volt otthon egyedül. Másfél órára, és úgy, hogy kinn volt az utcán abajgatni a gazait, szóval szem előtt volt, de na. Scott abban a másfél órában sík ideg volt. Neki ott kellett lennie a földeken, mert ha nincs ott a munkásaival, akkor az ingyenélő bagázs nem figyel, rosszul dolgozik, és nem csak a gazt, de a kukoricát is szétkapják. Mattie Londonban volt vizsgázni, Alfred meg… azt mondta, meccse van, Matt viszont megsúgta Scottnak, hogy fotózásra megy a még nem, de már nagyon a célegyenesben van, hogy a barátnője legyen-Sakurához. Legalábbis ő így tudja. Lehet, hogy Alfred egy kicsit túlzott. Scott hosszas vívódás után úgy döntött, megér annyit Sakura, hogy ne szalajtsa haza Alfredet. Ki tudja, talán összejönnek, Alfred elköltözik és eggyel kevesebb hülye lesz otthon.

Úgy hajtott haza, mint egy vaddisznó. Ha volt útközben rendőr, akkor nagyon csinos összegről fog hamarosan számlát kapni. Csak az utcájukba érve lassított, és ott is csak azért, hogy ne legyen olyan feltűnően hangos a fékcsikorgás.

Nem látta Arthurt. A lépcsőig vezető betonjárdán ott volt elszórva egy kupac szerszám, de az öccsének nyoma sem volt.

Kipattant a kocsiból, de moderálta magát és nem üvöltött Arthur után. Emlékezetébe idézte Flynn szavait, és mély lélegzetvételekkel megnyugtatta magát. Arthurnak kell a bizalom. Bízzon benne. Nincs semmi baja, nem lesz semmi baja. Itt vannak, ha szüksége van rájuk, majd szól.

Kikapta a hátsó ülésről a szerszámait, és indult a ház melletti kertkapu felé. A kapuban futott össze Arthurral, aki éppen talicskában tolta előre a tápoldattal kevert virágföldet, hogy a növényei alá dugdossa.

– Hali – köszönt rá, és úgy csinált, mint aki nem az imént aggódta szemétté magát.

– Hali – köszönt vissza ő. – Van még odabenn a hagymás babból, ha kérsz.

– Kösz.

Elpakolta a szerszámait, odabenn kivette a hűtőből a jénaiban elrakott babot, megmikrózta, és a tállal meg egy kanállal kiült a bejárati lépcsőre és kedélyesen eldiskurált Arthurral az idióta szakmunkásokról, akik még ahhoz se értenek, hogy hogyan kell fogni a szerszámok nyelét.

Éppen letette maga mellé az üres jénait, mikor megjelent mellette Oliver.

– Nem reteszelted be a kiskaput, mi? – sandított fel rá Arthur. – A hülye dögje rájött, hogyan kell kinyitni, szóval kénytelenek leszünk reteszelni.

– Remek – vakarta meg a kutya füle tövét.

Kutyuska annyira nem díjazta a változást. Ha valaki az előkertben tevékenykedett – leginkább kedves gazdája –, akkor a kapu mellett ült és ugatott meg nyüszített. Arra szerencsére nem jött rá, hogy ásni is tud. Scott eldöntötte, hogy amint ez bekövetkezik, a kert végében lévő kisállattemető egy nagyobb halommal fog gazdagodni.

Estébe hajlott az idő, mikor Matt és Alfred szinte egyszerre toppantak be. Előbbi úgy, mint egy kifacsart rongy, utóbbi fülig érő vigyorral trappolt be, és – bár senki se kérte – elrikkantotta vidámsága okát:

– Vasárnap randim van!

Scott éppen négyfelé beszélt messengeren, szóval csak a hüvelykujját tartotta fel. Arthur gratulált, Matt pedig maradt az asztalra borulva. Alfred volt olyan kedves és odament megböködni, hogy mi van vele. Scott csak fél füllel figyelt oda.

– Haggyáá…

– Hogy ment?

– Ötös.

– Akkor mit vagy széjjelesve?

– Hosszú nap volt, utolsó voltam, szétstresszeltem magam – vont vállat, és döglött tovább.

– Megkérjük Arthurt, hogy tanítson neked stresszkezelő módszereket? – kérdezte Scott.

Azok ketten felnéztek. Arthur tele szájjal a konyhából ugyancsak. Csípősen odaszólt:

– Nem megmondtam nektek, hogy ne egyétek meg a sütit?!

Arthur bűnbánó arccal kivett még egy darabot a sütisdobozból, majd visszatette rá a tetejét és visszatette a helyére a szekrény tetejére. Fel kellett hozzá állnia a székre. Scott gonoszul vigyorgott ennek láttán, mire Arthur beintett neki. Beszélni még nem tudott, még mindig tele volt a szája.

– Hej, Artie, nem akarod azt a sütit nekem adni?

Arthur abbahagyta a rágást. Lenézett a kezében tartott sütire. Alfred bánatosan pislogott rá, mire Arthur azt is betömte a szájába. Alig tudta becsukni a száját, meg úgy nézett ki, mint egy hörcsög, de azért megpróbált mosolyogni.

– Aljas – morgott Alfred.

– Ha bele mersz enni, felrúglak – figyelmeztette Scott, mire öccse hisztizni kezdett.

Nem könyörült meg rajta csak azért sem. Matt volt az, aki elunta a picsogását, felkelt haló poraiból és elvánszorgott a táskájáig. Abból kihalászott egy darab csokit, kettétörte, és kiskutyaként ugrabugráló testvérének adta a felét.

Arthur sokáig nyámnyogott de mikor végre lenyelte, kibökte:

– Hagyjatok már, fáj a fejem.

Az ujjai megálltak gépelés közben, ahogy lefutottak benne Emil szavai: ahogy kimegy belőle a gyógyszer, kicsit fájni fog a feje, de önmaga lesz. A telefon órája szerint éppen ideje volt, hogy fájjon a feje.

Úgy tűnik, Arthur magától édesszájú. Meg kis torkos. És Scott szájízének megfelelő mértékben bunkó Alfreddel.

Vidáman ment aludni.

Másnap szombat volt. Scott imádta a szombatokat, már amikor nem telefonál neki a traktoros, hogy jött szántani, mit kéne csinálnia. Darálta neki az instrukciókat gatyahúzás közben, és még nem fejezte be, mikor kirohant a kocsiba és otthagyta a reggelizőasztal körül karikás szemekkel bámuló testvéreit. Letette, indított, kiállt az útra, üresbe tette az autót és visszaszaladt.

– Takarodjatok felöltözni, nem reggelizünk pizsamában! – üvöltötte, és becsapta maga után az ajtót.

Matt délben hívta, hogy le kéne lépnie egy órácskára, reméli, nem gond. Akkor éppen ideges volt, még végig se mondta szegény kistesója, már mondta, hogy tökmindegy, csak hagyja békén.

Hazafele jutott eszébe, hogy Arthur megint otthon volt egyedül. És csak egy adag tegnapi üres rizs volt a hűtőben.

 _Kérlek, kérlek, ne legyen baja, kérlek, kérlek, mondd, hogy valakinek eszébe jutott kiporciózni neki a gyógyszereit és nem gyújtotta magára a házat, kérlek, kérlek…_

Az első, ami megütötte a fülét, a csend volt.

– Arthur? – kiáltotta torkában dobogó szívvel.

Lerúgta a cipőjét. Arthur halk, meghatározhatatlan, köszönésnek is minősíthető hörgéssel válaszolt. Arrább sasszézott és belesett a nappaliba: Arthur a kanapén heverészett, mellkasán Kumával. Azzal a barom nagy és barom nehéz döggel a mellén Scott se tudott volna értelmesebb hangot produkálni.

– Mi újság?

– Semmi.

A hangja halk, érzelemmentes, nem, egészen letargikus. Elpakolta a cipőjét, és ment be.

Öccsén otthoni farmer volt, felgyűrt ujjú, ingnyakú póló és kötött mellény a meleg ellenére. Meg persze a csuklószorítók. A plafont bámulta, Kumát gyömöszölte, amit az állat hangos dorombolással díjazott.

– Mire fel ez a nagy elkenődés? – érdeklődött.

Arthur vállat vont.

– A saját macskád már nem jó?

– Nem az én macskám.

– Akkor a kölcsönmacskád.

– Volt itt érte a gazdája és elvitte.

– Aha.

Szóval Francis-pofa járt a háznál. Ez valahol aggodalommal töltötte el. Ő jobb szerette volna személyesen látni a csókát, akkor talán nem futott volna át az agyán a gondolat, hogy Arthur csak kinyírta a macskát, és elásta a frissen megdolgozott hátsó kertben.

Kiment a konyhába, becserkészte a hűtőt. Azt találta, hogy a kopasz rizs érintetlenül figyel a középső polcról.

– Hej, öcsi, van itt neked egy kajád.

– Nem vagyok éhes.

Az üres rizst per pillanat ő se kívánta, de no. Végigtúrta a kajaállományt, ami nem sokat fogyott azóta, hogy ő reggel kitette a lábát az ajtón. A többi is lazán Alfred számlájára írható, pedig már többször mondta neki, hogy moderálja magát, mikor az evésről van szó.

Viszont a kétszemélyes teáskészlet ott pihent a csepegtetőn. Amennyiben Arthur nem állt le teázni képzeletbeli haverjaival, akkor tényleg volt itt vendég. Scott a nappali felé sandított, és mivel az öccse füle botját sem mozgatta, lecsekkolta a hallucináló-gyógyszerét. Egyel kevesebb volt benne, mint tegnap, szóval csak megkajálta, akkor meg kizárásos alapon valódi embernek kellett itt lenni.

Alfred úgy vonult be az ajtón, mint aki most nyerte meg a háborút. Madarat lehetett vele fogatni. Nem úgy Matt, aki még jobban el volt kenve, mint Arthur. Vacsora alatt csak turkálta a müzlijét, és Arthurt bámulta, aki ugyanúgy gunnyasztott a kajája fölött, mint ő. Scott csinált neki két tükörtojást a rizshez.

– Piros a nyakad – közölte végül hosszas szemlélődése eredményét.

Scott felnézett. Arthur a nyakához kapott. Megdörgölte.

– Van valami a pólóm nyakában – magyarázta zavartan. Elvörösödött, amit Scott nem tudott mire vélni. – Viszket, mindjárt átveszem.

Még el se jutottak az esti filmezésig, Scottnál már beütött a fáradtság. Ásítozva ült le a tévével szemben és élt a tulajdonosi előjogával; feltette a lábát a dohányzóasztalra. Matt még mindig elkenődve ült le a baljára. Ketten nézték és hallgatták Alfred egyszemélyes vitáját arról, hogy mit nézzenek. Nagy nehezen végre döntött, ezzel egy időben előkerült Arthur is, akin ugyanaz a hosszú ujjú póló volt, mint napközben, de garbónyakú mellény volt rajta. Scott szembesült vele, hogy létezik ilyen ruhadarab.

Alfred vigyorogva fordult feléjük, hogy megvan a film. Morcoskodott, mert a legjobb helyeket befoglalták és kénytelen volt áttolni az egyik fotelt, hogy ő is jól lásson. Scott csak ásított.

Erőlködött, hogy legalább a főcímig ébren maradjon, és tudja, mit néztek. Csak aztán jött a Fox főcímdala, ő pedig trombitaszóra vonult át az álom mezsgyéire.


	9. Kilencedik álom

**Kilencedik álom**

Matthew Kirkland erősen gondolkodott rajta, hogy jelen helyzetét milyen kifejezéssel lehetne legjobban leírni. Talán a _kóvályog_ szó megadja a hangulatát. De kóvályogni lehet az embernek csak magától is. Bárki képes rá, elég hozzá egy tétlen pillanat.

Mióta letudta a beadandóját és a vizsgáját, illetve úgy tűnt, hogy Arthurért se kell 0-24 aggódni, egyszerűen nem maradt dolga. Jó, lesz még egy vizsgája, de az csak másfél hét múlva, ráadásul minden előadáson benn ült, és szinte biztos benne, hogy az egész anyagot tudja… legalábbis ideje elfecsérlése végett már belenézett a füzetébe, de semmi új nem jött vele szembe. Megszerezte az órán bemutatott diákat, de azokban is csak ismert tényadatok szerepeltek.

Így hát ott állt, kiszolgáltatva a világnak, szemközt a ténnyel, hogy mindjárt vége a vizsgaidőszaknak, és nincs több indoka nyár végéig Londonba menni. Miért menne? A Nő felé se néz.

Sétája a település szélére vitte, ahol az út egy közönséges vasbeton viadukton átment egy folyó felett. Ott állt meg bámészkodni meg sajnálni magát. Az arcába csapó folyószagú levegő, ami a hínár-, a rohadt hínár- és a halszag sajátos elegye volt, a Temzét juttatta eszébe. Mondjuk a kisváros folyócskájának meg a Temzének annyi köze van egymáshoz, mint Alfrednak meg Einsteinnek, de víz-víz.

Meg neki csak egy indok kellett, hogy a Nőre gondolhasson.

Marianne nagybetűs. Nem holmi nő, hanem Nő. Minden mozdulata, minden szava, legyen az előre átgondolt és gondosan megkomponált, vagy hirtelen kitalált, olykor csetlő-botló – mindene bájos volt. Nőies, kecses, finom. Még az enyhe francia akcentus is helyénvalónak tűnt tőle. Meg az is, hogy idősebb legyen, mint Matt, és ne foglalkozzon a hozzá hasonló kis csipaszokkal.

Kedve támadt szerelmes verseket olvasni. De azoktól csak még fájdalmasabb lenne ez az egész helyzet.

Álmodozott, merengve bámult előre, mikor egy kéz óvatosan megérintette a vállát. Majd' kiugrott a bőréből.

Alfred volt ott mellette. Úgy ült a versenybiciklinek is beillő cangáján, mint egy kiskirály, egyik lába a pedálon, másik az útpadkán.

– Hej, Mattie – vigyorgott rá. Hangosan kérődzött a rágóján. – Gyere, ülj fel.

Ellentmondást nem tűrően szedte le a csomagtartóról a táskáját és lendítette a vállára. Vigyorogva rákacsintott, Matt pedig sóhajtva felült mögé. Kényelmetlen volt.

Alfred igyekezett nem jobbra-balra rángatni a biciklit. A kanyarokban sem dőlt be, nagyon kulturáltan tekert, hogy Matt ne boruljon le hátulról és a szükségesnél jobban ne legyen halálfélelme.

Valamiért bandukolás – Ez a jó szó? Nem, meg sem közelíti. – közben nem tűnt olyan hosszúnak az út. Teltek a percek, ült Alfred mögött, és nem értette, hogy volt képes ennyit sétálni. Marianne elterelte a gondolatait.

Alfrednek rá kellett szólnia, hogy rájöjjön, már megérkeztek. Testvére aggódva mustrálta.

– Nem jó az, ha ennyire elkenődsz – mondta, miközben betolta a biciklit a helyére.

Az autó odabenn volt, Scott biciklije ugyancsak. Mattnek eszébe jutott, hogy azt mondta, egy órácskára lép le, és a nap már alacsonyan jár.

– Tudsz mondani egy időt? – kérdezte.

– Fél hat, de ne terelj, mesélj szépen.

Scott meg fogja ölni. De legalább nem kell tovább tipródnia azon, hogy mi legyen Marianne-nal.

Alfred megcsapkodta a vállát és irányba állította a bejárati ajtó felé. Az előszobában már nem kellett az iránymutatása, magától is le tudta venni és el tudta rakni a cipőjét, nem úgy, mint Alfred. Még csak a cipőtartót nyitotta le, mikor Alfred már késznek ítélte a helyzetet, és megindult felfelé, de a konyhából halk süvítéssel érkezett egy Kinder-kütyü, és fejbe találta. A műanyagjátékot Scott hangja kísérte:

– Cipő, kölke!

– Jóvanna, francnak kell mindig kiakadni, he!

Vacsora alatt sem találta magát. Talán ezért tette azt a megjegyzést Arthur nyakáról. Ezen rághatta magát, míg átvánszorgott a kanapéra, pedig nem feltétlen volt filmnézős hangulatban. Úgy alapvetően semmilyen hangulatban nem volt. Személy szerint belefojtotta volna magát egy kanál vízbe.

Azt se tudta, mit néznek. Vagy valami természetfeletti, vagy horror, vagy ijesztő elemekkel operáló film lehetett, mert Alfred a film első tíz percében megkaparintotta a kezét és szemétté szorongatta, meg visongott mellette. Scott egy ponton a vállára borult és hortyogott. Annyira nem lehetett ijesztő, mert Arthur is elég laposakat pislogott a kanapé másik felén.

Végre ott volt a vége főcím. Matt csak ült, és remélte, hogy Scott felkel és felmegy aludni. Vagy csak varázslatos módon lekerül róla.

– Scott – bökte oldalba Arthur.

Bátyjuk nagyot horkantva felült.

– Az ágyad odafenn van. Ne nyomd agyon Mattie-t.

Scott nyögve kelt fel, és egy hatvanéves mozgáskultúrájával távozott, közben a péniszét emlegette. Matt elengedte a füle mellett. Biccentett egyet megmentője irányába, aki csak legyintett, és ugyancsak a péniszekről dünnyögve ment mosogatni. Azt is elengedte. Míg arra várt, hogy Scott felérjen az emeletre és csendben elszivároghasson, megnézte a DVD borítóját, hogy tudja, mire kell azt mondania, hogy már látta. Kicsit sokkolta, hogy a Harry Potter hetedik részének első felét vegetálta át. Alfred meg ezen visongott.

Scott felért. Matt a szeme sarkából a testvéreire pillantott: Arthur a szennyes edényeket hányta a mosogatógépbe, Alfred szóval tartotta.

Letette a DVD-tokot a dohányzóasztalra, és a fal mintáját felvéve eltűnt felfelé. Bevánszorgott a szobájába, ledobta a szemüvegét az éjjeliszekrényére és elterült az ágyán. Belefejelt a párnájába. Illetve ő azt hitte, hogy a párnájába, Kuma annyira nem díjazta a mozdulatsort. Nyávogott egyet és odébb mászott, Matt pedig odahúzott magához egy igazi párnát, amibe minden lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül beletemethette az arcát.

– Ó, Shakespeare, szavald nekem szonettjeid – morogta. – Hadd halljam magam is, mily borzasztó az élet, akkor talán nem fog ennyire fájni szívem vérző sajgása.

– Költeni is akarsz? – kérdezett Alfred az ajtóból és mellé vetődött.

– Azt hittem, Arthurt boldogítod.

– Neki is feltűnt, mennyire padlón vagy és utánad zavart.

Felpislogott rá. Alfred szeme őszintén csillogott. Nem mintha hazudós alkat lenne. Alfred még annyira sem tud hazudni, mint Matt.

Elhaló hangon nyöszörgött, Alfred meg odabújt mellé, a fejét a lapockáján nyugtatta. Nehéz volt, de valahogy ez a súly adta meg az érzetét annak, hogy más is létezik élete problémáján kívül.

– Nem jó az, hogy ennyire rágod magad egy csajon – dörmögte neki Alfred.

– Ő nem csaj – közölte felháborodva. – Hanem Nő.

Alfred nem volt lenyűgözve.

– Csak tudnám, mit eszel rajta annyira. Egyáltalán, beszéltél már vele? És a vezetéknevét tudod?

Elnézett valamerre.

– Nyom a szemüveged.

– Jézusom, ez rosszabb, mint gondoltam.

Csak szánalmas nyöszörgésre futotta a részéről. Hát mit ért ehhez Alfred? Holnap elmegy randizni. Korábban bármelyik lány kellett neki, ráragyogtatta a mosolyát és a lányka elveszett. Sakura bírta a legtovább, ami megmagyarázza, hogy Alfrednek miért kell ennyire – ő vadászni akart, Sakura pedig nehéz préda volt.

Matt más. Ő csak lézeng, van, és most felbukkant Marianne. Nézi messziről, tapasztalatlan kis vakarcs, azt se tudja, hogyan kéne hozzászólnia. Korábban, mikor a bátyjai cseszegették, hogy nincs barátnője, azt mondta, hogy majd akkor csajozik, mikor szerelmes lesz. Volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy ez most az, és nem tud mit kezdeni a helyzettel, csak szűköl, mint Oliver, ha kihagyják a buliból.

– Maaaaatttie.

Tudja, mit akar. Meséljen, mondja el szíve bánatát, ahogy mindig. Alfred értett a szóból meg a csendből is. Kapott egy puszit a feje búbjára.

Nem azért ikrek, hogy ne tudják, mit akar a másik. Egyszerre tanultak meg járni és beszélni, mindig is egymás tükörképei voltak, akarva-akaratlan egymáshoz idomultak. Matt néha komolyan elgondolkodott rajta, hogy odafenn valaki elfelejtette őket egy személynek teremteni. Kettejükből pont kijönne egy normális ember.

– Alfie.

Lemászott róla, és oldalt hengeredett, hogy Matt oda tudjon bújni a mellkasához és az álla alá tudja fúrni a fejét.

– Mi mindig tesók maradunk, ugye? – kérdezte. A hangját még ő maga is szánalmasan gyöngének találta.

– _Brothers unden the su_ _n_ – mormolta Alfred a hajába, Bryan Adamset idézve. – Megbeszéltük, nem, Mattie? Egységcsomag. Bárkivel fogom összekötni az életem, kap velem egy Mattie-t is.

– Velem meg egy Alfie-t.

– Pontosan.

Összemosolyogtak.

Valahol jó volt, hogy ők ketten ilyen közel állnak egymáshoz. Jó volt, hogy van valaki, akivel minden baját megoszthatja, és tényleg _mindent._ Cserébe neki is hallgatnia kell, és ugyan összevesznek néha, de melyik kapcsolat nem zökkenőmentes? Anya azt mondta, hogy már a hasában háborúztak. És sajnos van róla videó, hogy hogyan viselkedtek kicsinek, illetve van egy rövid statisztikai kimutatás valamelyik fotóalbumban arról, hogy milyen gyakran aludtak egymásnál.

– Alszol velem? – kérdezte Alfred.

– És Arthur?

Abban a pillanatban megbánta, hogy kimondta.

– Mi van vele?

– Uhh. Megígértem neki, hogy nem mondom el.

– Mattie.

– Most komolyan.

– Mattie.

Csúfondáros mosollyal megpróbálta megcsikizni, de Matt ellökte a kezét és felült.

– Még Scott sem tudja – próbálta bevetni a legjobb érvet.

Csak azt érte el vele, hogy Alfred mosolya megfakult.

– Alfie?

– Van valami külön oka annak, hogy ebben a családban én tudok meg mindent utoljára?

– Owen barátnőjéről te tudtál elsőnek. Meg Flynnéről is.

– De elmondtam neked.

– Mert pletykás vagy és nem tudsz titkot tartani.

– De csak neked mondtam el. – Felült és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Nem kéne ennyit mesélnem, ugye?

No igen, Alfred néha elég részletes tud lenni. Olyan dolgokban is, amikről Matt nem feltétlen szeretne tudni, de mivel Alfred mondani akarja, ezért meghallgatja. Ő is tolerálja a félénkségi-rohamait és segít neki, ahol tud.

A nyitott ajtó felé pillantott. Megsimogatta Alfred vállát, mire ő felkapta a fejét, és Matt fel tudott kelni, hogy becsukja. Ikertestvére volt olyan kedves, hogy mérsékelt lelkességet mutasson, mikor visszaült mellé.

– Arthur hétfőn, kedden és tegnap éjjel is átjött hozzám aludni. – Megpróbált nem elhúzódni, mikor Alfred játszani kezdett a haja végével. – Alfred ne már, ez komoly.

– Komoly vagyok – mondta ő, átmászott mögé és fonogatni kezdte a haját.

– Nekem csak annyit mondott, hogy rémálmai vannak, azt nem, hogy miről. Scottnak nem is szólt róla, de állítólag Emilnek említette. Nem beszéltek róla, csak említette.

– Csak megoldja – vont vállat.

– Alfred!

– Mattie, ne már! Koncentrálj inkább Marianne-ra, Arthur bajait hagyd meg neki! Emil is azt mondta, hogy azzal neki kell megbirkózni, mi csak segíteni tudunk. Szóval mit szólnál ahhoz, hogy ha segítséget kér, akkor segítünk, addig meg foglalkozunk a magunk bajával? Képes beszédemmel arra utalok, hogy holnap beugrom Londonba egy randira és bevallom őszintén, be vagyok szarva, mint állat.

Derékból hátrafordult.

– Most komolyan? – kérdezte szárazon.

Alfred valami érdekes dolgot találhatott a szoba sarkában, mert nagyon nézte.

– Alfie, mióta ismered azt a lányt?

– Ühm, nyolc hónapja, egy hete, két napja és tizenegy órája.

Ez aztán szép válasz. Elismerően biccentett, utána teljes testével a bátyja felé fordult, mert a kicsavart pozíció már kezdett kényelmetlen lenni.

– Mióta csapod a szelet neki?

– Ööö… nyolc hónapja, egy hete, két napja, tíz órája és úgy ötven perce?

Bátyja vállára tette a kezét.

– Anyáékból kiindulva, ha az évfordulókat meg a szülinapokat is így megjegyzed, akkor soha semmi baj nem fog érni.

Csak azért, mert apa mindegyiket elfelejtette. Anya általában morc volt miatta.

– Amúgy meg, ismeritek egymást egy ideje, tuti bemutatkoztál már Sakurának minden negatív oldaladról. Minek aggódsz?

– Eddig általában csak addig voltunk együtt, amíg dolgoztunk, meg párszor megengedte, hogy meghívjam egy kávéra – feszengett Alfred. – Először megyünk úgy valahova, hogy randizunk.

– Randiztál már máskor is.

– Igen.

– Sőt, tovább is jutottál, még randi nélkül is.

– Az is igaz. De Sakura más.

A térdére könyökölt és vigyorgott. Alfred sötéten bámulta.

– Ne nézz már így.

– Miért ne nézzek így?

– Hogy szoktál te beszélni Marianne-ról?

– Az más.

– Ugyan miben? – Kétszer koppantottak az ajtón, majd Arthur választ sem várva benyitott. Alfred nem zavartatta magát, befejezte a mondandóját: – Szerelmes vagy te is, szerelmes vagyok én is. Már ha ez tényleg az.

Arthur egyik kezével a kilincsbe, másikkal az ajtófélfába kapaszkodott, diplomatikus szemöldökfelvonással értékelte a helyzetet és Mattre pillantott. Ő csak vállat vont.

– Attól függ, drága öcsém.

– Meh – morogta Alfred és eldőlt.

Mattnek kicsi ágya volt. Alfred feje majdnem a padlót érte, amit ő meglepett nyikkanással konstatált. Arthur felhorkant.

– Mit szeretnél kezdeni a kisasszonnyal?

– Ezt hogy érted? – Alfred hangja tompa volt, a feje pedig kezdett vörösödni.

– Különbség van a rajongás, a szerelem és a kufircolhatnék között.

Arthur komolyan vehette a témát, mert már nem az ajtóban állt, hanem mellette, és nem a vállával, hanem a hátával támasztotta a falat. Elég komolyan is nézett, minek hatására Matt gyors önvizsgálatot végzett és rémülten jött rá, hogy nem tudja, ő most melyiket érzi a felsorolt háromból. Alfred se volt sokkal okosabb.

– Mi van, ha mindhárom egyszerre?

– Előfordul az olyan is. Mennyire súlyos?

Mintha valami undorító bőrbetegségről értekeznének.

– Beledöglök.

– Adj neki két hónapot, ha még mindig nem tudod eldönteni, akkor hagyd a rákba – mondott ítéletet.

Alfred feje már egészen céklaszínű volt a beleáramlott vértől. Megfeszült, és lassan olyan pozícióba emelkedett, hogy lássa a bátyját. Megismételte:

– Mit tudsz te erről?

Matt bunkóság-érzékelője eléggé kiakadt ahhoz, hogy reflex-szerűen lerúgja az ágyról drága fivérét, aki csak nyekkent. Másik drága fivére felnevetett.

– Úgy emlékszem, éppen te kérdezgetted a minap, hogy is állok a lányokkal…

– Minket nem zavar, ha meleg vagy – szúrta közbe Alfred kaján vigyorral.

– Baszd meg. – Arthur is szerette értékelni az elmés közbeszólásokat. Ebbe például belepirult. – Pusztán annyit akartam mondani, hogy volt már dolgom nőkkel, akkor is, ha nem nézed ki belőlem. Plusz gondoltam, megosztok veled egy virág-tippet, de úgy látom, nem érdemled meg.

Alfred kaparni kezdte a lepedőt.

– Ne már, így is tuti beégek holnap, akkor legalább a gazt találjam el, Arthur, ne már!

Arthur nem volt elragadtatva. Matt a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Meggyőzésnél az a minimum, hogy nem gazozod le a virágait, te észlény…

– Ott a pont. További szép estét.

– Arthur, Alfred velem akar aludni – szólt utána.

Megtorpant a küszöbön. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak állt, és Mattnek már növekedni kezdett a gombóc a torkában, mikor ő zavart arckifejezéssel visszafordult és Alfredre nézett:

– Bocsáss meg, mi jogon vontad kétségbe az imént szexuális beállítottságomat?

Választ nem várt, rájuk csapta az ajtót. Alfred morcosan szusszant egyet.

– Nem tökmindegy? Amilyen paraszt módon viselkedik, tuti magányos vénember lesz belőle is…

Matt csak hümmögött.

– Vénember vagy sem, szerintem ki van szívva a nyaka.

– Mi?

– Azt mondta, hogy csak a póló dörzsölte ki, de ugyanaz a póló van rajta, mint vacsi előtt, csak másik mellényt vett fel, ennek meg magas nyaka van. – Alfredre nézett. – Amúgy meg csak úgy néz ki, mint te anno, amikor azzal a pióca-csajjal jártál.

– Eh, hagyjuk már. Őt is hagyjuk. Meg menj el szemészetre, ki van csukva, hogy vámpírkodtak rajta. Biztos csak játszott Oliverrel, vagy mit tudom én… Azt viszont segíthetnél kitalálni, hogyan puhítsam meg, hogy mégis megmondja, milyen virágot vigyek holnap.

Ez egy kellően komoly kérdés volt ahhoz, hogy éjszakába nyúlóan értekezzenek róla. Természetesen Alfred szobájában, ikertestvére kézilabdapálya-méretű ágyában, amire így is tudott szuperhősös ágynemű-huzatot venni. Matt azért tapasztalatból vitte a maga takaróját is, hogy mikor felébred arra, hogy Alfred lerántotta róla a takarót, akkor ne kezdjen szélmalomharcba, csak lenyúl az ágy mellé és már alhat is tovább. Ez éppenséggel elmaradt, Alfred keresztben elfeküdt rajta.

És Matt valamiért nem lepődött meg, azon az aprócska tényen, hogy elaludtak.

– Minő meglepetés – dörmögte Scott, felpillantva a répaszeletelésből. – Titeket látni függőlegesen is?

– Hagyj már – morogta Alfred. – Még csak hajnali… tíz óra.

– Hajnali tíz.

– Annyi.

Matt ásított.

– Arthur merre van? – könyökölt az asztalra.

– Dolgozik.

Azon nyomban felébredt, Alfred kezében pedig megállt a kávéskanna.

– Várjunk, hogy érted azt, hogy dolgozik?

– Hogy a tökömbe érteném? – Matt még ültében is hátrahőkölt, mikor Scott a konyha másik oldalán késsel a kezében állt neki széles mozdulatokkal gesztikulálni. – A virágbolt vasárnap is nyitva van, és Arthur bement dolgozni.

Összenéztek.

– Végül is, a virágboltban vevő leszek – vont vállat Alfred. – Ott kénytelen lesz segíteni.

– Mire készültök? – érdeklődött Scott.

Matt készségesen válaszolt:

– Alfred tegnap bunkó volt, ami miatt Arthur közölte vele, hogy nem hajlandó segíteni neki megmondani, hogy milyen virágot vigyen a barátnőjének az első randijukra.

– Viszel virágot?

– Miért, te mit vinnél?

– Semmit? Jó, talán a farkamat díszcsomagolásban.

Matt felröhögött.

– Te aztán tényleg kurva romantikus vagy – dünnyögte Alfred. – Ha nem haragszol, ezentúl inkább Arthurhoz megyek randitanácsadásra.

Scott vállat vont és folytatta a zöldségek szecskázását.

– Mikor mész el és mikor kerülsz elő? Matt?

– Miért faggatsz minket minden reggel? – sírt fel Alfred és a kávésbögréje mellett az asztalra folyt.

– Azért, hogy tudjam, hány emberre főzzek – dörmögte. – Utálok főzni.

– Megreggelizek és suhanok Londonba. – Az ásítás arról tanúskodott, hogy nagyon odavan az eseményért. – Mattie megígérte, hogy elkísér.

– Vissza kell vinnem egy kupac könyvet a könyvtárba.

– Oh, szóval a könyvtárosok végre felismerték a vasárnapi nyitva tartás előnyeit. – Bátyjuk hangjából csöpögött az irónia.

Matt érezte, hogy elpirul, Alfred csak értetlenül bámult.

– Mi, vasárnap nincs könyvtár? Matt, mire készülsz?

Scott türelmes képpel kezdte magyarázni neki:

– Úgy hallottam, hogy… miként is fogalmaztál? Egy bögyös barna borvedelő társaságára vágyik a tied helyett. Megértem, én már egy kevésbé bögyösért is odaadnálak.

– Ja, és azonnal rájön, milyen szar üzletet csinált, amint kibontja a díszcsomagolást és meglátja, hogy a lényeget nagyítóval kell keresnie.

A korábbi fölényes vigyor villámgyorsan gyilkos pillantássá változott. Matt a torkát köszörülte.

– Alfred, nem a legbölcsebb dolog ilyeneket mondani, mikor kés van nála.

– Hupsz.

– Hupsz bizony – sziszegte Scott, és beleállította a kést a deszkába. – Tudjátok mit, haggist csinálok, és addig eszitek, amíg el nem fogy!

Dühöngve otthagyta őket. Ők egymásra néztek és egyszerre borzongtak meg.

– Szerinted Oliver megenné az adagom? – kérdezte Alfred fojtott hangon.

– Nem hiszem, ráadásul ha Scott meglátja, akkor a következőt belőled fogja csinálni – suttogta vissza.

Bátyjuk visszatért a kamrából, a fél hűtőládával a hóna alatt. Bezacskózott birkabelsőségeket hajított az asztalra, mire Alfred hányást imitált.

– Kuss! Inkább fejezzétek be a reggelit és pucoljatok!

Scott mintegy tíz percen belül kiutálta őket a házból. Bámultak egymásra az előteraszon, majd rövid eszmecsere után úgy döntöttek, hogy mivel idejük, mint a pelyva, sétálnak egyet. A virágbolt itt van tök közel, attól nem messze a buszmegálló, ahonnét fél óra alatt benn vannak gyönyörű székesfővárosukban. Addig már csak meg kéne győzni Arthurt, hogy adjon Alfrednek egy rendes csokrot.

A virágbolt jó nagy telken volt. Állítólag már a mostani tulaj nagyanyja is virágokkal foglalkozott, és még ő vásárolta fel a szomszédos telkeket, hogy minél több növénye legyen. Virágok mellett faiskolájuk is volt, és kerttervezéssel is foglalkoztak, nem véletlenül volt olyan sok alkalmazott.

Matt megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, Alfred meg szélesen elvigyorodott, mikor az üzletbe lépve Arthurt pillantották meg a kassza mögött. Éppen egy pocakos úrnak fejtegette az orchidea-ápolás mikéntjét. Matt látásból ismerte a csókát, és tudta, hogy egyike azoknak, akik szerint Arthur helye kényszerzubbonyban van egy tőle kényelmesen távoli helyen. Most a kezét tördelve állt, erősen verejtékezett és kiguvadó malacszemekkel figyelte Arthur minden mozdulatát.

– Északra néző ablakba érdemes tenni – fejezte be a kiselőadását Arthur. – Van még egyéb kérdése, uram?

– Uhm, öhm, nincs. Óh, de, egy. Mennyivel tartozom?

Arthur ajka felfelé kunkorodott, sebes ujjakkal lecsapott a pénztárgépre és mondott egy összeget. A fickó kérdés nélkül fizetett, és még mindig remegve a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Megpillantotta Mattéket, ahogy ott állnak, még mindig az ajtóban, idegesen elvigyorodott és átslisszant kettejük között.

– Pff – horkant fel Alfred.

Arthur megütötte a pulton a csengőt. Felé fordultak.

– Mi hozta igen tisztelt vendégeinket ezen a szép napon üzletünkbe?

Üzleti mosolyt villantott rájuk. Alfredében nem volt semmi, ő csak vigyorgott, aztán ruganyos léptekkel a pulthoz lejtett és Arthur elé könyökölt.

– A tanácsát szeretném kérni, uram.

– Hallgatom.

– Először megyek randevúra egy hölggyel, és virágot vinnék neki. Mit javasol?

– Attól függ – hangzott a diplomatikus kitérő válasz.

– Mitől?

– Hölgy az illető? – kérdezte Arthur félrebillentett fejjel, ártatlan arccal.

Alfred mosolya lehervadt, az arca elsötétült.

– Haha, nem vagy vicces. Most komolyan.

– Attól függ – ismételte Arthur kitárt karral. – Sakura milyen virágot szeret, van-e valami, amire allergiás, kedvenc- vagy utált szín, egyáltalán, hova mész érte?

– Miért fontos, hogy hova megyek érte? – zavarodott össze Alfred.

– Mert ha egy téren találkoztok, és utána egész nap a nyakába fogsz lihegni, akkor ne vigyél neki virágot, mert csak egész nap cipelné, útban lenne neki és mire oda jutna, hogy vízbe teszi, elhervad, vagy téged ismerve, összetörik a virág.

– Ööö… a műterembe megyek elé, az meg össze van kötve a lakásával…

– Nagyszerű! Kedvenc virága van?

– Hát, a lakásába vezető lépcsőn van néhány cserepes g… virág, de azokról nem tudom, hogy micsodák, mindegyik zöld.

Arthur megsimogatta az állát és elgondolkodva bámult Alfred szeme közé.

– Maradunk tehát az etikettnél. Milyen színeket szeret?

Alfred tanácstalanul vállat vont. Matt nagyot sóhajtott.

– Arthur, mondd kérlek, hogy direkt csinálod.

– Direkt hát.

– Miszarér' – így Alfred.

– Mert megtehetem.

Az órájára nézett.

– Arthur, húszkor itt a busz, és még sétálnunk is kell.

– Tudtátok, hogy a kiszolgálás gyorsabb és jobb minőségű, hogy ha normálisan bántok a személyzettel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Na jó, Alfred, te mit vinnél neki?

– Te vagy a virágboltos, mondd meg te.

Ő csak a szemét forgatta.

– És a te nőd, elméletileg te tudod, hogy mit szeret. Az alapján, hogy mióta vagy távol ilyen sokat, megkockáztatok egy hét-nyolc hónapnyi ismeretséget.

Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Arthur ennyire jó emberismerő legyen.

– Hallgatóztál tegnap este az ajtó előtt?

– Nem szokásom.

– Akkor hogyan.

– Végignéztem a Sherlock negyedik évadát, miután leléptél vasárnap.

Matt megszámolta a délután óráit.

– Hé, annyit nem is voltam távol!

– Tudok időt hajlítani, nem mondtam még?

Alfred elunta.

– Tudod mit, Artie, adj vörös rózsát, az mindig bejön. Legyen mondjuk négy szál, meg az a zöld, kész.

Arthur elismerően biccentett. Azért elég gyanús volt az arca.

– Az szép. Tudod, első randira nem viszünk vörös rózsát, mert ha a kisasszony csak kicsit is konyít a virágokhoz, talán megijeszti, hogy kapásból a lángoló szerelem szimbólumát adod át neki. – Alfred zavarba jött. – Továbbá kénytelen vagyok felhívni rá a figyelmedet, hogy tizenegy szál alatt nem illik páros számú virágot ajándékozni, mert _meghittebb_ kapcsolatra enged következtetni az ajándékozó és az ajándékozott között, ami, első randi lévén, gondolom még nincs meg, de javíts ki nyugodtan, ha tévednék. – Alfred fülig pirult. – Flynn a múltkor stalkolta a csajodat egy kicsit Facebookon, szóval tudom, hogy japán, ergo itt illene megjegyeznem, hogy a négyes szám a japán kultúrában éppen olyan szerencsétlen, mint nálunk a tizenhárom, vagyis a számválasztást duplán megszívtad. – Alfred a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – A zöld maradhat.

Matthew felröhögött. Nem tartott soká, Alfred lekönyökölte a veséjét. Hörögve összeroskadt.

– Oké, akkor mit mondasz a vörös rózsa helyett? – Már csak kínjában mosolygott.

Arthur viszont nagyon is elégedetten állt a pult mögött, majd feltartott kézzel türelmet kért, felmarkolt egy metszőollót az asztalról és kiment a hátsó kertbe. Nem egész egy percen belül visszatért a kezében egyetlen szál rózsaszín virággal.

– Parancsolj.

Úgy kínálta Alfred felé a virágot, mintha kard volna, csak a markolat helyén egy virág feje volt.

– Ööö… szép, de mi ez?

– Bazsarózsa.

Fogott egy kevés zöldet, a virághoz fogta, és előbb celofánba, majd selyempapírba csomagolta. Letette Alfred elé az asztalra, aki már nyúlt érte, de Arthur helytelenítően ciccegett. Alfred felpillantott. Matt, aki közben feltápászkodott a földről, már tudta, hogy most okítás következik, amire talán célszerű neki is odafigyelnie.

– A bazsarózsát a párkapcsolat korai időszakában ajándékozzák, a bimbózó szerelem vörös rózsája. Személy szerint úgy tartom, hogy egy szál bazsarózsával többet érsz, mint bármelyik másikkal. Helyes, ártatlan, amolyan hátsó szándéktól mentes virág és nem is tűnik olyan műnek, mint az összes többi. – Úgy nézte, mintha látná a virágot a csomagolóanyagon keresztül. – Mielőtt találkoztok a kisasszonnyal, a selyempapírt szedd le róla. A celofán maradhat. A virágot bal kézzel nyújtod át, fejjel fölfelé. Itt fogd meg, akkor a kezed nem lesz se túl lenn, se túl fenn. Ne told bele a virágot az arcába, csak nyújtsad felé, világos? És mondj valami értelmeset, miközben odaadod.

Alfred sebesen bólogatott.

– Csodás. Hat font lesz.

– Mennyi?!

– Hat. Egy a virág, a többi meg mert az öcsém vagy és megtehetem.

Szélesen, gúnyosan mosolygott és tartotta a markát. Alfred hitetlenkedve bámult rá, majd durci képpel benyúlt a zsebébe, előhúzta a tárcáját és fizetett. Ő csak nézte a kezébe leszámolt pénzt, majd kivett belőle egy fontot, a többit zsebre vágta és Alfred kapott nyugtát egy fontról.

– Spec nem gondoltam, hogy tényleg kifizeted, de most már nem kapod vissza.

– Arthur!

Bátyjuk negédes mosollyal a pultra könyökölt. Mikor megszólalt, a hangja olyan gügyögős volt, mint ahogy a babákhoz szoktak beszélni:

– Kifelé.

Alfred teleszívta a tüdejét, Matt pedig befogta a száját és kivonszolta az üzletből. Alfred ezen megsértődött és nem volt hajlandó hozzászólni, amíg átballagtak a buszmegállóba. Volt vagy hetven lépés. Gondolatban feljegyezte a teendői közé, hogy ezt elküldje a Guiness rekordok könyvébe.

A megálló csak egy kihelyezett tábla volt az út mellett, még fedett bodega se volt mellette, csak egy vegyeskereskedés járda fölé kihúzott ponyvája. Ez alá húzódtak be, mikor szemerkélni kezdett az eső. Ezzel együtt Alfred is beszélni kezdett az időjárástól kezdve az idegességén át az egész napos programtervéig. Több variációja is volt, attól függően, hogy hol és mikor milyen tényező befolyásolná a randevúját. Még csak a H-terv ecsetelésénél járt, mikor Matt karon fogta és lerángatta a buszról, még mielőtt túlmentek volna a megállójukon.

Ő már ment volna tovább, ugyanazzal a révedező arckifejezéssel, és kiüresített belsővel mint eddig. Kínozta volna magát tovább Marianne képével, kereste volna tovább a szót, ami leírja a Nőt és amivel meghatározza önmagát, csendesen nyűglődött volna. Alfred megakadályozta ebben.

– Mattie.

Felé fordult. Alfred idegesen felhúzott vállakkal toporgott, elpirult és kibökte, ami a szívét nyomta:

– Csinos vagyok?

Pislogott úgy hármat-négyet.

– Nos – hangzott jól megfontolt válasza.

– Mattie, most komolyan.

Először reggel óta vette a fáradtságot arra, hogy kimozduljon a gondolatai közül annyira, hogy végigmérje a fivérét.

Sötétbarna, karcsúsított zakó volt rajta, ami picit feszült a sporttól széles vállain. Alatta fehér ing volt, vékony fekete nyakkendő. Drapp szövetnadrágot és barna bőrcipőt választott hozzá.

– A fejedre nem mondok semmit.

– A fejem a lényeg!

– Ugyanúgy nézünk ki, bármit mondok, az olyan, mintha magamat minősíteném! – fakadt ki. – Egyébként meg úgy nézel ki ebben a ruhában, mint apa. És megfésülködhettél volna.

Alfred két kézzel kapott a hajához. Aztán rémülten a virághoz, amit a baljában szorongatott. Körbenézett, és Matt értetlen tekintetével a hátában megállt a legközelebbi kuka mellett, roppant elegáns mozdulatokkal letépte a virágról a selyempapír csomagolást.

– Mattie – húzta ki magát. – Itt az idő. Színpadra.

Mély hangon kuncogott és megindult a bátyja nyomában.

Nem járt még erre. Alfie ugyan sokat mesélt erről a helyről, a sarki cukrászdáról meg a járdát szegélyező gyertyánfákról. A legtöbbet mégis a tradicionális és a modern építészet furcsa elegyéből született, fehérre vakolt házról beszélt, aminek a kertkapuján műanyagtábla hirdette a Sakura Fotót. Ízléses tábla volt, visszafogott színekkel, kellően figyelemfelkeltő, de nem tolta bele magát kéretlenül az ember arcába.

Alfred csöngetés nélkül nyitott be. Matt óvatos, nesztelen léptekkel követte fölfelé az ajtóig. Minden lépcsőfok szélén egy cserepes bonsai állt, a falatnyi kertben pedig tuják sorakoztak kőből kirakott spirálok közepén.

Azon kapta magát, hogy megbabonázva bámulja azt a műalkotásnak beillő kertet. Rojtos idegei meghálálták neki az egy perc nyugalmat, kisimultak, és a reggel óta görcsben álló gyomra is megpihent végre.

– Amúgy mit tervezel ezután? – pillantott rá Alfred, még mielőtt bekopogott volna.

– Nem tudom – válaszolt teljesen őszintén.

Elkísérte Alfredet, mert a bátyjának igénye volt rá, neki meg ideje, mint a pelyva, és van bérlete, szóval még csak pénzbe se került a dolog. Nem tervezett semmit. Sejtelme sincs róla, hogy Marianne merre lehet, így nem tudja az árnyékát játszani. Hazamenni nem akart, mert Scott addig figyelte volna rezzenéstelen pillantással, míg az utolsó falat haggist is el nem tüntette a tányérjáról, azt pedig nem tudná elviselni.

– Sétálok egyet – jelentette ki végül és harmatgyenge mosolyt villantott Alfredre.

Alfred szótlanul fixírozta. Még mindig őt bámulta, mikor két ujjal kopogott az ajtón. Egy tompa szabad után háta mögé rejtett virággal belépett, sarkában a testvérével.

Az első dolog, amit megállapított, hogy Sakura a képeken magasabbnak látszódott. A japán lány ki se látszódott a hatalmas fényképezőgépe mögül. Matt úgy saccolta, hogy már abban a ruhában van, amiben kimozdulni szándékozott, Matt legalábbis nem gondolta, hogy a virágos selyeming megfelelő munkaruha lenne. Körülötte lámpák világítottak meg egy vászonnal és esernyőkkel szemük elől eltakart helyet, ahol a modellje volt. A lány Alfred vidám köszönésére egy pillanatra kikukkantott a kamera mögül és Alfredra mosolygott.

– Szia, már csak pár pillanat. Becsukod az ajtót, kérlek? Tudod, a fények.

– Hogyne.

Hátrapillantott rá, ő pedig beljebb sasszézott a pöttöm előszobába. A falhoz lapult, Alfred pedig elnyúlt mellette és betette az ajtót.

Ott szorongtak a süllyesztett szintű előszobában, hallgatták, hogyan kattog Sakura gépe, és időnként olyan utasításokat mondd, mint „egy kicsit balra" vagy „másik irányba döntsd a fejed, kérlek". Ők ketten csak néztek egymásra, egymás szemébe meredve arckifejezésekkel beszélgettek. Matt Alfredet győzködte, hogy már igazán leléphet, ő viszont jóformán térden állva könyörgött a lelki támogatásért.

– Kész is vagyunk – egyenesedett ki Sakura és a modelljére mosolygott. – Legkésőbb szerdáig átküldöm a képeket, rendben?

Matt megremegett, a belsője megmelegedett, megolvadt és ha Alfred nem kapja el a könyökét, akkor odaolvadt volna a lába köré, mert Marianne libbent át a szobán, karcsú testét egyedül a vállaira omló göndör barna fürtjei és egy fehér lepedő takarta, amit ő maga fogott össze a melle magasságában, hogy le ne essen róla.

Alfred krákogott és olyan túlérett paradicsomhoz illő színt vett fel, ami Matt sejtése szerint tulajdon arcán is megtekinthető volt.

– Annyira nem kell sietni vele, _ma chérie_. Azért néhányat megnézhetek mutatóba?

Sakura már pörgette is a képeket, türelmetlen mozdulattal sikította a füle mögé fekete haját. Kiválasztott egyet, megmutatta Marianne-nek, aki elmosolyodott, és Matt a lelkét eladta volna azért, hogy ez a mosoly őrá ragyogjon.

– Magamra kapok valamit és már itt sem vagyok.

Feléjük sem nézett. Eltűnt egy ajtó mögött. Matt megtalálta élete legfőbb ellenségét abban a nyílászáróban.

Alfredet annyira nem érintette meg a helyzet. Bugyután vigyorgott Sakurára, aki letette a kikapcsolt fényképezőt az asztalra és feléjük libbent.

– Jöhettek ám beljebb is, nem muszáj ott szorongani – invitálta őket a nő.

Lábujjhegyre állt, hogy Alfrednek ne kelljen olyan mélyre hajolnia az üdvözlő puszihoz. Egy-egy mindkét orcájára és a lány ragyogott, mint a nap. Hát még amikor Alfred hátralépett, és előhúzta a háta mögül az utazást csodálatos módon épségben átvészelő virágot.

– Készen állsz a mai napra? – kérdezte és átnyújtotta.

Sakura összecsapta a kezét, lenyűgözötten nevetett és átvette a virágot.

– Pünkösdi rózsa! Az egyik kedvenc virágom, honnan tudtad?

Alfred csak kihúzta magát és kacsintott. Megvárta, míg Sakura elszalad egy vázáért, csak akkor fordult meg és böködte meg Matthew-t.

– Szedd már össze magad! – sziszegte.

– Oké – dünnyögte és megpróbált valami emberi arckifejezést összehozni.

Alfred fintorogva végigmérte.

– Meh, szódával elmegy. Azért kapard össze magad, mire a nőd előkerül.

– Nem a nőm.

– Látod, ez itt a probléma.

– Tudtad, hogy itt lesz, ugye?

– Tudtam hát. Azért nyúztalak, hogy gyere. És azért értünk ide tíz perccel hamarabb, hogy a kisasszony élvezhesse a társaságod, amíg érte jönnek.

Felkapta a fejét, mint a farkaskutya, amelyik idegen állatot érez a területére lépni.

– Érte jönnek? Ki jön érte?

– Mittomén, de száz százalékig szingli, Sakura mondta.

A farkasösztön rögtön elcsitult. Arra jó volt, hogy összekaparja magát, és Sakura észrevegye, mikor visszajött, kezében a vázába tett virággal, amit jól látható helyre tett: a lépcső melletti kis asztalkára, aminek a díszítésen és a helyfoglaláson kívül semmi egyéb szerepe nem volt. A nő megtorpant, nagy szemeket meresztett rá.

– Sakura, az ikertesóm, Matthew. Mattie, ő Sakura.

Megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal és kezet nyújtott. Sakura finom ujjai az övéit érintették, de meghökkent szavait Alfredhoz idézte:

– Azt mondtad, nem vagytok egyformák.

– Nem vagyunk egyformák – vont vállat Alfred. – Tökre nem vagyunk egyformák, nem?

– Abszolút máshogy nézünk ki – bólogatott ő is.

– Azért gyertek csak beljebb egy kicsit. A cipőt vegyétek le.

Miután Alfred habozás nélkül engedelmeskedett a parancsnak, Matt is kibújt a maga cipőjéből és Sakura utasításai szerint odasomfordált a még bekapcsolt lámpák fényébe. Sakura körbejárta őket, csodálkozva bámulta kettejüket.

– Nagy kérés lenne, hogy vegyétek le a szemüvegetek, simítsátok hátra a hajatok és csukjátok be a szemetek?

Értetlenkedve megtette ezt is. Kicsit hülyén érezte magát, ahogy ott áll, két kézzel a haját takarva, és egy aprócska japán lány mászkál körülötte és minden elképzelhető szögből megnézi.

– Elképesztő – suttogta elképedve. – Az arcotok ugyanolyan, de Alfred bőre sötétebb, meg neki van néhány cuki kis szeplője, de még az állatok alatti anyajegy is ugyanott van.

– Van az állam alatt anyajegy? – kérdezték egyszerre.

Egymásra néztek. Amilyen rossz szeme volt, csak egy elmosódott foltot látott a fivéréből. Az alapján, hogy a ragyogó kékség, ami a szeme volt, alig látszódott, hunyorgott ő is.

– Visszavehetjük a szemüvegünk? – érdeklődött Alfred. – Tudod, mínusz négy, nem igazán tudok létezni nélküle.

– Persze, persze, csak nyugodtan.

Feltette, látott, és kegyeskedett tíz ujjas fésűbe vedleni, hogy megigazítsa fivére széjjeltúrt frizuráját. Reflex-szerű mozdulat volt ez, éppúgy, ahogy Alfred is azonnal mozdult, hogy rendbe rakja az ő haját.

Azon kapták Sakurát, hogy fátyolos tekintettel bámulja őket.

– Ez annyira… – suttogta. – Annyira, de annyira…

– Ki ne mondd – figyelmeztette Alfred.

– Cuki? – hajolt ki az öltözőszoba ajtaján Marianne. – Ó, szervusz Mathieu.

– Marianne – biccentett.

A nő immár a cipőt leszámítva teljes menetfelszerelésben jött ki az öltözőből, fejét lehajtva, hogy fel tudja kontyolni a haját. Közben Sakura elgondolkodva nézte kettejüket.

– Én nem a cukit mondtam volna, de igen, tény, hogy nagyon cuki volt – tűnődött hangosan. – Van szó ezen a nyelven a testvéri szeretetnek erre a fajtájára?

Összenéztek, vállat vontak és átkarolták egymás vállát.

– Mi egységcsomagnak hívjuk – mondta Alfred, tőle szokatlanul komolyan. Megdörgölte az állát. – Igazság szerint azért is akartam neked már most bemutatni Mattet, hogy tisztázzunk valamit így jó előre.

– Rosszul kezdtél neki – mondta.

– Valóban, de már tökmindegy. A lényeg annyi, hogy ha Matt hajnal háromkor telefonál, hogy baja van és azonnal szüksége van rám, akkor én oda fogok menni hozzá – jelentette ki Alfred. – Emlékszel, te elmondtad a játékszabályaidat, mikor elhívtalak. Nekem csak ez az egyetlen szabályom van, de ehhez tartom magam.

Matt tűnődve bámulta egy sort a padlót, de aztán csak felnézett és kimondta:

– Ugyanez áll rám is. És a te érdekedben nagyon remélem, hogy nem fogod bántani Alfredet.

Az említett sandán nézett rá.

– És én kezdtem neki rosszul?

– Komor hangulatot teremtettél, alkalmazkodtam hozzá.

Marianne oldalba bökte Sakurát:

– Ez viszont tényleg cuki volt.

– Az. – Elmosolyodott. – Matthew, örülök, hogy megismertelek. Szeretnélek biztosítani róla, hogy nem áll szándékomban bántani Alfredet sem testileg, sem lelkileg.

Megkönnyebbülten biccentett. Sakura hozzátette:

– És szerintem mi ketten nagyon jóban leszünk. Nincs kedved egyszer beugrani amúgy egy fotózásra? Olyan jól néznétek ki ketten… margarétaágyon, vattapamacsokkal, tejjel és...

– Drágám, nézz az arcukra és olvass a jelekből – szakította félbe Marianne.

Lehetett valami a megállapításában.

Marianne összecsapta a kezét, mire egy emberként összerezzentek. Ők ketten kicsit eltávolodtak egymástól.

– Korábban végeztünk, mint gondoltam, van még pár percem, amíg értem jönnek. Mathieu, volna kedved agyonvágni velem, vagy tartsunk gyertyát a gerlicéknek?

Akarva-akaratlan felnevetett. Alfred röhejes képet vágott mellette.

– Örömmel. Alfred azt mondta, a sarkon iható a kávé. – Bizonytalanul intett valamerre kifelé. Aztán megfeddte magát, amiért integet. Mi a fenének csinálja, hagyja már abba.

Marianne mosolygott, és a feddésből biztatás lett, hogy ne olvadjon el.

– Akkor, drágicáim, mi megyünk is. Sakura, nem kell annyira sietned azokkal a képekkel, elég, ha vasárnapig átküldöd. Szánd rá az időt erre a nyilvánvalóan kivételes fiatalemberre.

Tetőtől talpig végigmérte Alfredet. Volt a szemében valami, amitől Matt kimelegedett, a másik kettő meg fülig pirult.

– _Au revoir_ , kedveskéim, jó szórakozást!

Matt búcsút intett Alfrednek, játékosan meghajolt Sakura irányában, beleugrott a cipőjébe, és mire háromig számolt, már kinn is volt az ajtón és Marianne oldalán lépdelt a cukrászda irányába. Ha valaki egy héttel, egy nappal, egy órával ezelőtt azt mondta volna, hogy ez megtörténik, képen röhögte volna.

– Ilyenkor hiányzik Franciaország – sóhajtott fel mellette a Nő hirtelen. – Anglia néha olyan _latyakos_ tud lenni.

– Néha? – kérdezte. – Ha egy héten nem esik legalább kétszer, akkor a keményfejű szomszédom is hajlik hinni a zöldeknek a globális felmelegedésről.

– Milyen itt felnőni? – fordult felé a Nő, valódinak tűnő kíváncsisággal.

Nem tudott mit kezdeni a kérdéssel. Értetlenül visszakérdezett:

– Milyen Franciaországban felnőni?

Marianne eltűnődött.

– Igaz. Az ilyesmiről nehéz beszélni.

Nem hagyta nyugodni a sejtelem, hogy Marianne a szeme sarkából őt figyeli. Úgy tűnt, mintha a Nő minden lépését elemezné, górcső alá venné és tanulmányt írna róla. Csak tudná, minek.

– Nagyon szereted Alfredet, igaz?

– Minden testvéremet nagyon szeretem – mosolyodott el. – Ez így természetes, nem?

– Szoktatok veszekedni?

– Alfreddal? Hogyne. A többiekkel? Gyakran. Scottal? Állandóan.

Marianne felkuncogott.

– Mégis hány testvéred van?

– Hat – hunyorgott rá.

– Mennyi?!

Felnevetett.

– Sok tesóm van – vont vállat vigyorogva.

– Nekem csak egy bátyám van, de néha ő egyedül elég hozzá, hogy a falra másszak – mondta a Nő elszörnyedve bámulva maga elé.

Odaértek a cukrászda elé. Kinyitotta az ajtót, amit Marianne apró biccentéssel megköszönt. Odabenn pangás volt, az utcára néző üvegablakok mellett sorakozó bokszokból csak egy volt foglalt, ott is két rendőr ült és csokis sütit evett.

Marianne végiggusztálta a kínálatot, majd mosolyogva közölte az eladóval, hogy egy capucchinót kér. Matt jó angol volt, teát rendelt. Feltették forrni a vizet és a pultos lány már nyújtotta felé az itallapot. A háta mögötti, teával zsúfolt polcsor alapján több oldalas lista volt.

– Köszönöm, egy sima earl grey lesz, kevés tejjel és két cukorral.

Leültek a bejárat melletti bokszba, ahonnan be lehetett látni a teljes útkereszteződést. Mindketten melengették az ujjaik a forró csészéket markolva. Hosszan hallgattak, de Matt nem érezte szükségét a beszédnek.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen vagy – törte meg a csendet Marianne.

– Parancsolsz?

A nő lágy félmosollyal mérte végig.

– Tudom ám, hogy figyeltél. – Ennek hallatára fülig pirult. – Ugyan már, Mathieu…

– Matt – javította ki automatikusan. – Bocsáss meg, ne haragudj, hogy félbeszakítottalak, de… de jobb szeretem, ha csak simán Mattnek szólítanak.

Marianne összeszűkült szemekkel fürkészte. Feszengett a székén.

– Miért?

– A Matthew túl hivatalos, nagyon komor. A Mathieu-től meg gyereknek érzem magam.

– És a Mattie?

– Az egyelőre csak és kizárólag a családom privilégiuma. Meg kell dolgozni azért, hogy valaki úgy szólíthasson.

– Oh – kunkorodott felfelé a Nő szája sarka. – Van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy lehetnék egy ilyen személy. Jól sejtem?

Nagyot nyelt. Álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy Marianne így fog vele beszélni, és ennyire megköveteli tőle, hogy nyílt lapokkal játsszon. Kortyolt egy aprót még mindig forró teájából és bánta, hogy nem valami erősebb van a bögréjében.

– Jól.

Marianne szeme felcsillant. Diadalmasan? Elégedetten? Inkább a várt események teljesülésének örömével. Az öröm pedig gyorsan tovatűnt.

– Figyelj, Matt, én nem szeretem hitegetni az embereket.

Nagy szünetet tartott. Matt felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Kopjak le?

– Jaj, nem, én soha nem fogalmaznék ilyen közönségesen! – legyintett türelmetlenül. – Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogyan tudom finoman a tudtodra adni, hogy bármit is érzel irántam, az nem lehet több gyerekes rajongásnál.

Azért ez fájt.

– Gyerekesnek tűnök? – Ez volt az első értelmes mondat, ami eszébe jutott. Legalábbis a _nemááááár_ nál értelmesebb volt.

– Hány éves vagy? Tizennyolc?

– Tizenkilenc – helyesbített, még mindig pirulva. – Októberben leszek húsz.

Beszélgetőpartnere belekortyolt a capucchinóba, hogy elrejtse somolygását. Azért kényelmetlen volt.

– Azok után, hogy az elmúlt időszakban csak annyit láttam belőled, hogy időnként felbukkansz, órákig ülsz és olvasást színlelve bámulsz, egészen értelmes vagy.

A tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Ebből a nézőpontból röhejesnek tűnök, ugye? – dünnyögte.

– Én eleinte arra gondoltam, hogy egy szép napon utánam osonsz és meggyilkolsz, de miután láttam a kezedben Voltaire verseskötetét, úgy döntöttem, nem aggódok. Meg ilyen ártatlan arccal…

Összefűzött ujjaira támasztotta az állát. Matt köhécselt.

– Igazából minden alkalommal oda akartam menni, hogy elhívjalak egy italra.

– És mi akadályozott meg benne?

– Az, hogy alapvetően rettegek az emberektől – mosolygott bele a csészéjébe és felpillantott Marianne-ra. – Ha eltévedek valahol, akkor a járókelőket nem merem megszólítani, gondolod, hogy pont téged lett volna merszem?

A kék szemek az övébe mélyedtek.

– A mai nap akkor miért különleges?

– Nem én szólítottalak meg – pislogott. – Te voltál. „Ó, szervusz Mathieu." Nem is tudtam, hogy tudod a nevem.

Abban a pillanatban úgy tűnt, hogy Marianne mindent tud.

– Én és a kis bátyád többször is megfordultunk ugyanazon a szórakozóhelyen. Elég volt megkérdeznem tőle egy ittasabb pillanatában.

Válaszolni akart, de odakintről megkocogtatták az üveget.

Azalatt a rövid idő alatt, míg odabenn voltak, a felhők szétoszlottak, hétágra sütött a nap, a nedves aszfalt és a járda térkövei ragyogtak. Az ellenfényben semmit nem tudott kivenni az alakból. Követte a pillantásával, ahogy megtette a hiányzó két lépést a cukrászda bejáratáig. Az ajtó fölé szerelt csengő vidáman csilingelt. Egy nem túl magas, stílusosan öltözött férfi lépett be, állán azzal a nevetséges valamivel, amit a hozzá hasonlóak már szakállnak csúfolnak, de alig több hosszúra nőtt borostánál. Szőke haja lágy hullámokban omlott alá, és Mattie-ben elemi ösztön támadt arra, hogy odamenjen és _beletépjen_.

A szőke az asztalukhoz lejtett. Az arca, sőt, az egész megjelenése olyannak tűnt, mintha valaki fogta volna Marianne-t, és férfivá változtatta volna. Meg kiszőkítette volna. Meg beutalta volna egy szőrnövesztő kúrára.

Mattnek csak intett, majd a létezéséről is megfeledkezve a húgához fordult és franciául szólt hozzá:

– Hali. Szólhattál volna, merre vagy, egy csomót kerestelek.

– Telefonod van neked is.

– Ez a kölyök kicsoda?

– Matthew, és beszél franciául – szúrta közbe egy kevés éllel a hangjában.

A férfi mosolya felragyogott.

– Ah, öröm végre értelmes emberekkel találkozni ebben az országban! – kezet nyújtott. – Francis Bonnefoy.

Mintha villámcsapás érte volna. Még a felé nyújtott kézről is megfeledkezett.

– Te vagy Francis? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

Amaz felvonta szépen ívelt szemöldökét.

– Tán ismerjük egymást?

– Nem, dehogy… csak hallottam rólad. Arthur öccse vagyok. – Hirtelen elszégyellte magát, felugrott és megrázta Francis kezét. – Matthew Kirkland, örülök a találkozásnak.

Francis felnevetett.

– Ah, a kis Arthur! – Zavarba hozta a kijelentés. Nem mintha Marianne nem így említette volna Alfredet, de más ezt egy férfi szájából hallani. – És, miket mesélt rólam?

– Csak annyit mondott, hogy tied a macska, és hogy nem értesz a rózsákhoz.

Ettől a szőke egészen lehervadt.

– Kár. Hiába, ezek szerint még van mit dolgozni az ügyön.

– Arthur szerint senki nem ért a virágokhoz, tőle ne nagyon számíts elismerésre – világosította fel.

– Hogy? Én nem… ah, mindegy. Marie, kész vagy?

– Éppen beszélgettem – villantott Marianne feszes mosolyt fivérére.

Francis kaján mosollyal végigmérte Matthew-t.

– Nocsak, húgocskám, kikezdesz az ifjakkal?

– Nem mintha közöd lenne hozzá.

– Ami azt illeti, én kezdtem vele, és éppen azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy kulturált keretek között adjon kosarat.

Francis felnevetett, Marianne arca pedig elsötétült.

– Ki mondta, hogy kosarat akartam adni? – állt fel ő is, és Matt legnagyobb meglepetésére átkarolta a bal karját. – Mondd csak, mit csinálsz jövő hét csütörtökön?

– Öhm… semmit?

– Akkor mit szólnál egy vacsorához? _Ristorante Vargas_ , biztos ismered.

Francis igen érdekes arckifejezést produkált.

– Az egy ócska hely.

– Eggyel több indok, hogy ne gyere oda.

– Komolyan azért akarsz randizni vele, hogy engem idegesíts? – tette csípőre a kezét Francis. – Figyelj, ha ez még mindig a reggeli créme brulée, azért már bocsánatot kértem.

– Nem, azért megyek randizni Matthew-val, mert kedves, figyelmes, és megérdemel egy esélyt. – Előkapott a táskájából egy aprócska jegyzetfüzetet meg egy tollat, felírt rá valamit. A lapot kitépte, és Matt kezébe hajtogatta. Felmosolygott rá, azzal a mosollyal, amiért korábban a lelkét akarta eladni. – A telefonszámom. Hívj fel, ha sikerült időpontot foglalni a vacsorára.

– Rendben – mondta kábán.

Aztán csak állt kukán, zavaros érzésekkel a lelkében, bugyuta mosollyal az arcán. Mikor a francia testvérpár elköszönt, csak a kezét emelte fel, ujjai végét hajlította be, megszólalni nem tudott.

Most viszont pontosan tudta, mi a neki való kifejezés. _Föld felett lebeg_. Abban a pillanatban elég lett volna az ég felé nyúlnia, hogy levegye a csillagokat.


	10. Tizedik álom

**Tizedik álom**

Piszok későn ért haza.

Ahogy ballagott végig a lámpafényben fürdő utcákon, a telefonja folyamatosan rezgett, de meg sem érezte. Úgy esett be az ajtón, mint egy szellem, nem is hallotta, hogy mit mondanak a többiek.

Akkor vette észre magát, mikor Scott megragadta az ingnyakát és megrázta.

– Mi…?

– SOHA A BÜDÖS ÉLETBEN NEM CSINÁLHATSZ ILYET MÉG EGYSZER, MEGÉRTETTED?!

– Scott, én…

– A FRÁSZT HOZTAD RÁM, MÁR AZT HITTEM, HOGY ELKAPOTT AZ ÍR MAFFIA!

– Scott én…

– LEGKÖZELEBB VEDD FEL A TELEFONT, TE SZERENCSÉTLEN, ÉS AKKOR NEM AGGÓDOM SZEMÉTTÉ MAGAM, HÁT NORMÁLIS VAGY?!

Megszeppenten állt, és pislogott a bátyjára, aki a haját tépve üvöltözött, míg ki nem fogyott a szuszból. Ha egyszer művész akarna lenni, és megszemélyesítené a dühöt, akkor jelen ábrázatához nyúlna vissza: az ezer ráncba összehúzott homlokhoz, a felkorbácsolt tengerhez hasonlatos, szikrázó szemekhez, összepréselt ajkaihoz és az állán kidagadó izmokhoz. Az egész testét görcsbe rántotta a feszültség.

Matt jól ismerte ezt az arcot, ezt a gyilkos indulatot. Ott bujkált minden fivérében, mint egy alvó sárkány, amit csak úgy lehet felébreszteni, ha igen sokáig és igen kitartóan bökdösik a szemét. A különbség annyi volt, hogy ez az indulat általában fátyolossá tette fivérei szemét. Alfred csak utána nyelte a könnyeit, mert bűntudata volt, Arthur közben és utána is. Matt előtte, és ez általában eléggé kiborította ahhoz, hogy az ő sárkánya nyugton maradjon. Bátyjuk dühe azonban úgy lángolt, mint az erdőtűz, a könnyek már a szemén elpárologtak, ha léteztek egyáltalán.

Soha nem látta még kiborulni, pedig éltek már át kiborító pillanatokat. Anyáék temetésén sem sírt, pedig azt mind megkönnyezték, kivéve Flynnt, aki Owen vállára borulva zokogott.

– Egyáltalán, hol a faszban voltál?!

– Bocsánat – motyogta.

Összeszorított ajkakkal bámult a szeme közé, míg Matt ki nem bökte:

– Egy csöppet… elveszítettem a fejem. Nem is vettem észre, mi van velem, a nap felében csak kóvályogtam meg sajnáltam magam és én ezt tényleg nagyon sajnálom, nem is értem, mi ütött belém. Bocsánat. Többet nem fordul elő.

Meghunyászkodva lehajtotta a fejét.

– Mi a faszon tudtál annyira kiborulni, hogy egészen az éjjel kibaszott feléig nem tudtad hazatolni a képed? – kérdezte Scott. Figyelmen kívül hagyta az aprócska tényt, hogy még nem volt tizenegy óra.

Megerősítette magát és egy szuszra kivágta:

– Találkoztam Marianne-nal, aki leültetett egy csésze tea mellé és tételesen kiszedte belőlem, hogy pontosan hogyan érzek iránta, aztán közölte, hogy ez az egész nem több gyermeki rajongásnál.

Scott ajkai elnyíltak, a szemöldöke felszaladt, aztán olyan hangosan kezdett röhögni, hogy majd' hanyatt esett.

– És? – kérdezte még mindig vihogva. – Ezen akadtál ki? Kosarat adtak, és ez összetörte a pici szívedet?

– Éppen most töröd össze te is – közölte szárazon.

– Oh, ne haragudj. Azért _legközelebb_ , mikor szerelmi bánatodban kóvályogni akarsz, legyél szíves dobni haza legalább egy messenger-üzenetet.

Negédes mosollyal csapkodta meg a vállát. Matt erre már nem mert válaszolni, csak értetlenül figyelte fivérét, aki leakasztotta a fogasról a vékony, fekete farmerdzsekijét és belebújt a bokacsizmájába. Miközben lehajolt a virágládába a tárcájáért, foghegyről odavetette neki:

– Elmentem. Legyetek jó gyerekek és fektessétek le magatokat, nem garantálom, hogy az éjszaka folyamán hazakerülök.

– Hova mész? – kérdezte megrökönyödve.

– Nem tökmindegy az neked? – morogta. – Harmadik órája kések a randimról, így is éppen eleget fogok magyarázkodni.

Otthagyta őt pislogni és kilejtett a házból. A bejárati ajtót hangosan bevágta maga mögött.

– Te tudtátok, hogy randija van? – kérdezte Alfred hirtelen.

Nagyot ugrott ijedtében. Mögötte nyitva volt a dolgozószoba ajtaja, vagyis Alfred az ajtó mögül leskelődve végighallgatta az egész parádét. Nagyon jól esett neki a tudat, hogy nem jött segíteni. Nem mondta ki, csak csípőre tette a kezét és csúnyán nézett. Alfred vágta az üzenetet, mert pimaszul szélesen vigyorgott.

– Azt hittem ezt a hangnemet csak és kizárólag Arthurnak tartja fenn.

– És nem csak te – mondta az emlegetett szamár a lépcsőfordulóban és leballagott hozzájuk. – Szép műsor volt. Na gyere, te mélabús lélek, kapsz egy bögre teát.

– Annak speciel jobban örültem volna, ha nem hagyjátok, hogy Scott leszedje a fejem – jegyezte meg szárazon. – De azért köszi, most eszembe juttattad, hogy szegény mélabús lélek vagyok.

– Téged ismerve úgyis eszedbe jutott volna, legkésőbb lefekvéskor és akkor megint hallgathattam volna, hogyan sétálsz fel-alá a folyosón.

Arthur után pislogott. Igen, amikor az álmatlanság annyira beüt, hogy tényleg nem tud magával mit kezdeni és összeszedi magát annyira, hogy lejöjjön mosogatni, akkor a végén mindig csak odáig jut el, hogy fel-alá mászkáljon az emeleti folyosón. Alfred meglepetten pillantott rá, mintha nem tudna a dologról, pedig erről biztosan mesélt neki.

– Felébred éjjelente, vagy ő sem alszik, hogy hall téged mászkálni? – súgta a fülébe.

Ezek szerint csak vannak értelmes gondolatai néha. Kicsit ganénak érezte magát, amiért ilyesmi jár a fejében.

Arthur után mentek, aki már feldobta a teavizet.

– Este van és gondolom aludni is szeretnénk – mormolta Arthur magának, miközben a teásdobozok között turkált. – Szóval alacsony koffeintartalmúnak kellene lennie, de mégis hozza a kívánt hatást, akkor nekünk pont ez kell!

Lekapott egy dobozt, aztán sorban még három másikat.

– Mondtam már, hogy szégyenletesen kevés teánk van itthon? – kérdezte.

– Scott a minap panaszkodott, hogy éppen kitúrta a teáidat a kamrába, erre visszapakoltad őket ide, és egy egész szekrény tele van velük.

– De így se tudok olyat főzni, amilyet én akarok – fuffogott. – Tudjátok mit, holnap átmegyek a saját készleteimért.

Összenéztek Alfreddel.

– Elég nagy hozzá a kocsi? – kérdezte Alfie.

– Haha.

Nemsokára ott gőzölgött mindegyikük előtt egy csinos bögre tea és Mattie-nek azon érdekes felfedezést tette, hogy a gőznek rózsaillata van. Arthur éppen leült, aztán fel is kelt, majd azzal a felkiáltással, hogy ő éhes, kent magának egy szendvicset.

Scott-féle szabály: a rendes kajaidőn kívül Arthur akkor és annyit eszik, amennyi jólesik neki. Összenéztek Alfreddal és nem szóltak semmit, csak végignézték, hogy bátyjuk a nagy karéj kenyeret összehajtogatja és négy harapással eltünteti.

– Szóval – nyelte le az utolsó falatot is Arthur, és a teája mellé könyökölt. – Tudom, hogy szeretsz rágódni a dolgokon, de az ilyesmit jobb gyorsan letudni. Maradjak, vagy megbeszéled Alfreddal?

Értékelte volna, ha csak Alfrednak kell kiöntenie a szívét, de ikertestvére a fejét rázta.

– Mattie, vannak dolgok, amikben nem tudok segíteni. Ha Sakura lepattintott volna, akkor most tudnék, de ő soha nem mondott olyasmit, hogy gyerekes vagyok. Mármint mondott, csak nem konkrétan így, és nem arról, hogy szeretem.

Matt figyelmesen bámult Alfred arcába.

– Tudod, hogy ebben az egészben mi a vicc? Nyolcadik hónapja hallgatom, ahogy áradozol róla, és most először mondtad így kereken, hogy szereted őt.

Úgy szélesedett a vigyora, ahogy Alfred vörösödött.

– É-és ha így van, akkor mi van? – morogta.

– Semmi, mindenkivel megesik – vont vállat Arthur. – Még az is előfordulhat, hogy egyszer az a barom fog hazaállítani valakivel.

Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy kire gondol. Éppen ilyen nyilvánvaló volt kikövetkeztetnie, hogy mit szeretne, mikor várakozva felé fordult. Nagyot sóhajtott.

Jó, hogy tud ilyen dolgokról beszélgetni a fivéreivel. Régen a lányokról anyát kérdezte, lévén, hogy ő volt az egyetlen nő a családban, ezzel együtt Matt ismerősi körében az egyetlen nő, akiben bízott annyira, hogy ilyesmit kitálaljon neki. Most, hogy belegondol, még férfiakról sem tud. Vannak neki egyáltalán barátai?

Inkább beleivott a teájába.

Majdnem félrenyelte a meglepetéstől. Arthurnak sikerült a gondoskodó szeretetnek ízt adni és azt csészébe önteni.

– Hát – krákogott. – Addig oké, hogy kosarat adott, mármint csak akart, mert nem jutott el odáig. Kereste a szavakat, én mondtam ki helyette, erre közölte, hogy nem akart volna ilyen kereken fogalmazni, de tény, hogy nem vesz komolyan. Felhozta azt, hogy fiatalabb vagyok nála, és nagyjából eddig jutottunk, mert jött érte a bátyja. Aki amúgy Francis.

– Ó, mármint úgy érted, hogy Arthur Francise? – kérdezte Alfred felvillanyozva.

– Milyen én Francisem, hagyjatok már – mordult fel. – De akkor ezek szerint közvetve ismerem a kisasszonyt.

– Hogy érted, hogy ismered? – támadta le. – És miért nem mondtad eddig?

– Mondtad, hogy mi a teljes neve? Nem. És nekem a másik irányból Marie-ként emlegették.

– Akkor okosíthatod Mattie-t, hogy mi sok szép jót tudsz róla – vigyorgott Alfred.

Reményteljes pillantást vetett rá. Arthur csak vállat vont.

– Leginkább csak Francis panaszkodott róla, hogy megint megette a dugi csokiját, meg ilyenek, egyébként semmit nem tudok róla.

– Marianne azt mondta, hogy időnként falra tud mászni a bátyjától – billentette félre a fejét.

– Lehet benne valami – dörgölte az állát Arthur. – Ha nekem már a tököm tele van valamelyikőtökkel, akkor megyek máshova beszélgetni. Most képzeljétek el, ők csak ketten vannak, milyen fura lehet.

– Mintha mindenhez Matt segítségét kéne kérnem – meredt maga elé Alfred elborzadva. Még rémültebben nézett fel. – Vagy nekem kéne segítenem minden bajodban.

Neki se nagyon ment a helyzet elképzelése. Ez a téma majdnem olyan volt, mint Marianne kérdése, hogy milyen Angliában felnőni. El sem tudja képzelni, milyen lett volna másmilyen körülmények között az élete.

– Felbukkant Francis, beszólt nekem, aztán tökre örült, mikor megtudta, hogy beszélek franciául, közölte, hogy én vagyok az első normális ember az országban.

– Pff, tipikus béka – horkantott Arthur. – De folytasd csak, ne is figyelj rám.

– Kérdezte Marianne-t, hogy végzett-e, mert mehetnékje van, meg fumigált engem még egy sort…

– Majd pofán verem, mikor legközelebb találkozunk.

– … aztán Marianne közölte, hogy csütörtök este elmegyünk vacsorázni. Nekem úgy tűnt, hogy csak a bátyját akarja húzni vele.

Alfred pár pillanatig döbbenten meredt rá, aztán kitárt karral örvendezni kezdett:

– De Mattie, akkor kaptál még egy esélyt bizonyítani! Odamész csütörtök este, leveszed a lábáról és kész!

– Hagyd már! – intette le Arthur. – Mattie, ne vedd túl keményen a dolgot. Csak lazán, add magad és nem lesz gond. Jó, talán vegyél erőt magadon és próbáld fenntartani a beszélgetést.

– Ami azt jelenti, hogy időnként te is beszélsz és nem csak bólogatsz.

– De hagyd őt is kibontakozni.

Bátyjai még felváltva adtak néhány jó tanácsot, Arthur megkérdezte, hová mennek. A _Ristorante Vargas_ -t egyikük sem ismerte közelebbről, de Alfred azt mondta, körbelesi a helyet, mielőtt Matt odatelefonál, hogy asztalt foglaljon. Matt tartotta magát az álláspontjához, hogy ő fog telefonálni. Ezt neki kell elintézni. Férfi lesz és megoldja. Sőt, utána még Marianne-t is fel fogja hívni, hogy sikerült a foglalása, biztosan nem véletlenül adta meg a telefonszámát.

Értékelte a jó szándékuk. Meg a szeretetízű teát is. Egyszer tényleg rá fogja venni Arthurt, hogy nyisson egy teázót. De tényleg, ezt a tudását vétek lenne veszni hagyni.

Mikor éjfélt ütött az óra, Arthur akkorát ásított, hogy keresztben le tudta volna nyelni őket.

– Stip-stop fenti fürdő – állt fel.

– Ne már, fent van a fogkefém! – vetődött utána Alfred.

– Akkor siess, mert ha egyszer beveszem magam, addig fogok tusolni, míg Scottnak ki nem számlázzák a Temze éves vízhozamát.

Vigyorogva lépdelt felfelé utánuk a lépcsőn. Az utolsó lépcsőfokra érve aztán megfogalmazódott benne egy kérdés:

– Te Arthur, ha Francis Londonban lakik, akkor mi a fenének jár ide virágboltba?

Arthur megtorpant a fürdő küszöbén és visszanézett rá. Alfred ezt kegyetlenül kihasználta, besurrant mellette, és becsukta az ajtót.

– Hogy nem rohadna le a… Eh. Én úgy tudom, hogy Francis valahol a Cariad Roadon bérel egy lakást, hogy egyedül vagy a húgával, vagy az éppen aktuális szeretőjével, passzolom.

– Oks, ez már több is, mint amit tudni szerettem volna.

Arthur gonosz vigyort villantott rá. Ugyanezzel a vigyorral az arcán ragadta meg a fürdőből kilépő Alfred karját és penderítette ki, hogy beváltsa ígéretét. Másik fivére csak a felkarját dörgölve megállt mellette és bámulta a fürdőajtót. Matt várakozón nézett rá, de Alfie néma volt, míg meg nem hallotta a zuhany hangját.

– Újabban egész sokat lelkizik velünk, nem? Úgy értem, jött a virágokkal, meg amit utána mondott a szerelemről, most meg ez. Régen nem csinált ilyet.

Vállat vont.

– Lehet, hogy ez is azért van, mert új gyógyszert kapott, emlékszel, hogy Scott mondta, hogy Emil mondta, hogy az új gyógyszer újfajta szokásokat eredményezhet. Szerdán például megette a savanyú uborkát, pedig egészen idáig azt hittem, hogy utálja.

Alfred biggyesztett szájjal vállat vont. Matt hirtelen rávigyorgott és jó erősen vállon csapta.

– Aú! Ez mire volt jó?!

– Elég már a hisztizésből, még nem is mesélted, hogy mentek a dolgaid Sakurával!

Alfred arca abban a pillanatban kivirágzott és Matt hálószobaajtajában áradozott a csodásan sikerült randijáról, míg Arthur elő nem került a fürdőből, ami amúgy nem tartott tovább tíz percnél. Még hajat is mosott, vizes tincsei szanaszerteszéjjel álltak.

– … és mondtam már, hogy Sakura gyönyörű? – ért az adott ömlengésbekezdés végére Alfred. Még mielőtt újat kezdett volna, Matt közbevágott:

– Csók volt?

Alfred döbbenten meredt rá, majd maga elé bámult, és hitetlenkedve kibökte:

– Nem. Most, hogy mondod, nem volt. Nem is gondoltam rá. Atyaég, kellett volna?

Hirtelen rágni kezdte a körmeit. Arthur mellettük elhaladtában odavetette:

– Ha nem érezted szükségét, és lesz következő randitok, akkor valószínűleg ő sem érezte szükségét.

– Igen? Köszönöm, Artie!

Arthur a szemével akarta megölni Alfredet az utált becenév miatt. Róla ez lepergett, folytatta a ömlengést. Matt csak mosolygott, mire Arthur is megenyhült, fejét csóválva jóéjt kívánt és ment lefeküdni. Ő még elhallgatta egy sort a lelkendezést, azzal a hátsó szándékkal, hogy hátha lesz egy kis ihlete a saját csütörtöki randevújához, de csak azt érte el vele, hogy hiába a tea és a beszélgetés, később csak álmatlanul feküdt az ágyában, vergődött és azon tűnődött, mi az eget kezdjen ezzel a csütörtökkel. Meg Marianne-nal. Meg magával és az életével.

Az éjjeliszekrényén világító óra negyed kettőt mutatott, mikor felkelt az ágyból, hogy akkor ő most _tényleg_ lemegy mosogatni, mert ez már nem járja.

Meleg éjszaka volt, a pizsamafölsőjét lefekvéskor levette. Éppen ezt vadászta elő az ágya alól, mikor halk kopogást hallott.

– Gyere be – szólt ki, előrántotta a ruhadarabot és belebújt.

Az ajtó zárva maradt. Összevont szemöldökkel felállt, és odament ellenőrizni, hátha csak az érzékei csalták meg. Kikukkantott a folyosóra, ott pedig egy fel-alá kóválygó, régi, kopott maciját ölelgető Arthurt talált.

– Gyere be – ismételte.

Az ablakon át beszűrődő fény megcsillant Arthur arcán, mire Matt bensője megremegett. Azokkal a pillanatokkal nem nagyon tudott mit kezdeni, mikor Arthur kibukott és sírt – abban Scott volt a jó. A bátyjuk viszont képtelen halkan létezni, hallotta volna, ahogy hazaér, ha máskor nem, akkor, mikor keresztülesik valamin és reflexből káromkodik.

Arthur beosont mellette.

– Ne haragudj, nem akartalak felkelteni – motyogta.

– Szerinted aludtam? – mosolygott rá. – Mondjad.

– Haragudnál, ha… ha felkapcsolnám a lámpát?

– Csak nyugodtan.

Pislogott, míg elmúlt a fényvakság. Arthur odakucorodott mellé az ágyra, ami két személynek nem volt a legideálisabb, viszont Matt ennél nagyobb ágyban egyedül képtelen volt aludni.

– Gyer'ide – mondta neki gyöngéden és ölelésre tárta a karjait.

Arthur odafészkelte magát a mellkasához, mint egy kiscica. Még mindig görcsösen szorította a medvéjét.

– Scottot akarom – motyogta.

Megnyalta a száját.

– Nem hallottam, hogy hazajött volna – válaszolta megfontoltan. – Felhívjam?

– Ne! Ne, így is elrontok mindent, most elment szórakozni, és biztosan ivott is, arra van a legkisebb szükség, hogy most csatak részegen megpróbáljon hazajönni…

– Akkor kénytelen vagy beérni velem.

– Ne mondd ezt, Mattie – hüppögte Arthur. – Ettől úgy hangzik, mintha nem is szeretnélek titeket. De én nagyon szeretlek titeket, csak ilyen elcseszett vagyok, és ha már elszúrtam Scott életét, akkor legalább a tieteket ne vágjam gallyra, nem? Scott is ezt mondta.

– Nem hiszem, hogy Scott azt mondta volna, hogy gallyra vágod az életét.

– Nem, ő azt mondta, hogy nem muszáj a nyakatokba varrni ezt a problémát, amiben igaza is van, mert nézz rám, az isten szerelmére, huszonnégy éves vagyok, tudnom kéne gondot viselni magamra.

– Tudsz is – próbálta nyugtatni, és szorosabban ölelte. – Arthur, ne ostorozd magad, attól nem lesz jobb.

– Tudom.

Újabb remegéshullám futott rajta, és hirtelen görcsösen felzokogott.

– Miért csinálom ezt?! – kérdezte hirtelen kifakadva. – Semmi értelme az egésznek, olyan, mintha csak fel akarnám hívni magamra a figyelmet, pedig így is többet aggódtok miattam, mint kellene, és én nem akarok ilyen lenni, akkor meg miért!

– Egy kicsit… érzékenyebb vagy, mint mi, ennyi az egész.

– Érzékenyebb – ismételte és felnevetett. – Te így nevezed ezt? Hallok valami marhaságot, és kibukok rajta, néha egészen kicsi faszságokon és nem értem, miért! Néha okom sincs rá, csak úgy jön.

– Semmi baj.

– Ne mondd azt, hogy semmi baj, mert akkor csak még jobban kiborulok.

– Akkor mit szeretnél, mit mondjak?

– Nem tudom. Semmit. Feküdj le, kérlek.

Engedelmesen elnyúlt az ágyán. Kuma most a változatosság kedvéért a szék ülőrészén tárolt ruhahalmot szúrta ki alvóhelynek, így még amiatt sem kellett aggódnia, hogy szerencsétlen szőröst esetleg lerúgja az ágyról. Kényelmesen elfeküdt. Arthur figyelte, megvárta, amíg nem mozdul tovább, akkor odagömbölyödött mellé, a fejét a vállára fektette.

– Hallom a szíved – motyogta.

– Még jó.

– Alhatok veled?

– Ez soha nem kérdés, Arthur.

– Megkérhetlek, hogy… hogy hagyd égve a lámpát, amíg elalszom?

– Hát persze.

Óvatosan megsimogatta Arthur hátát, aki még jobban összegubózódott.

– Most tudod, mi a baj?

Arthur nem válaszolt.

– Arthur, a héten ez a negyedik alkalom, hogy nálam alszol. Tudom, hogy nem akarsz terhelni vele, de szerinted nekem milyen érzés, hogy itt vagy, reszketsz, és nem tudom, hogyan segíthetnék?

Utálja zsarolni, de mit tegyen, ha másképp nem hajlandó együttműködni? A zsarolásnál meg csak a tehetetlenséget utálja jobban.

– Megy a fejemben egy szám – bökte ki. – És hiába gondoltam az összes idegesítően fülbemászó zenére, amit ismerek, nem tudom kiverni a fejemből.

Még egy simogatásába került, hogy Arthur kimondja:

– Doris Daytől a Perhaps.

Erre már felvonta a szemöldökét. Legutóbb, mikor Arthur zenétől borult ki, Owen hallgatta max hangerőn a Depeche Mode Personal Jesus című számát. Meglehet, hogy zenében a családjuk régimódi.

– És mi olyan aggasztó egy szerelmes számban?

– Az, hogy pontosan tudom, miről énekel – mondta és megpróbálta átfúrnia fejét Matt felsőtestén. Annyira azért nem volt jó érzés. – Talán, talán. A leggyűlöletesebb szó, amit az ember valaha megalkotott.

Hajlott rá, hogy higgyen neki. A talán tényleg szörnyű szó, főleg azért, mert az esetek többségében nemre végződik.

– Elmeséled?

Arthur megrezzent, ölelő karját egy kicsit maga felé húzta. Jól ismerte ezt a mozdulatot, a visszakozást. Számolta, hányszor vesz levegőt, míg válaszolni tud. Ez egy rövid teszt is, hogy mennyire kínos neki a probléma. Ötöt számolt, ebből a második és az ötödik mélyebb volt, beszédhez vett levegő. Arthurnak nagyon kényelmetlen.

– Nem azért nem akarom rád tukmálni, mert nem akarom elmesélni, hanem azért, mert vannak dolgok, amiket az ember megtart magának.

– Ez nem válasz.

– Dehogynem.

– Mégis mi az, amit nem mondunk el? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Állítólag az egészségügyi bajainkról keveset nyilatkozunk, de a végén kikötsz vele az orvosnál és elmondod. A szerelemről nem beszélünk, de mikor valaki szóba hozza Sakurát, Alfrednek be nem áll a szája. Anyáékról nem beszélünk, de róluk tudunk mindent, és Mindenszentekkor az egész család összejön, hogy össznépi szomorkodás legyen.

A kapásból kilistázott dolgok végére ért, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy Arthurt meggyőzte volna. Hirtelen eszébe jutott még valami:

– Ja, és a szexről sem beszélünk, de ami azt illeti, teljesen tökéletesen képben vagyok mind Alfred, mind Scott ühm, gyakorisági mutatóival, sőt, ami azt illeti, szerintem Alfredéról tényleg többen tudok, mint szeretnék. De ez kölcsönös, ami azt illeti.

Arthur hirtelen felült. Zöld szemei szikráztak, és elég morcos arcot vágott hozzá, hogy Matt szemüveg nélkül is kivegye az arckifejezését.

– Szóval csak ki akarod szedni belőlem?

– Figyelj, én…

– Tudni akarod, hogy mi bajom?

– Talán segít…

– Én tényleg nem akarom rád tukmálni, mert ez marhaság, úgy, ahogy van, és az égvilágon semmi értelme és… – visszadőlt Matt mellé és szorosan magához ölelte a maciját. – Annyira _mocskosnak_ érzem magam. Félek, ha elmesélem, attól nem megtisztulok, csak összekenlek vele.

Igyekezett nagyon megfontolni, mit mond. Vagy legalábbis úgy mondani, mintha nagyon megfontolta volna.

– Nem hiszem, hogy az érzéseid fertőzőek lennének. Továbbá, szerintem nincs olyan, hogy valaki mocskos. Már ameddig nem arról akarsz mesélni, hogy megölted a hülye szomszédot és azért nem csöngetett át már második napja.

– Néha szívesen kitekerném a nyakát – ismerte el –, de ezt inkább meghagyom Scott privilégiumának.

– Mondtam már, hogy bámulatosan tudod terelni a szót? – érdeklődött.

– Hagysz nekem egy rakás kiskaput – vont vállat.

Nem volt hajlandó megszólalni. Figyelmesen bámulta maga mellett a testvérét, legalacsonyabbat mindegyikük közül. Valószínűleg nem lenne oda érte, ha hallaná, hogy miket gondol róla.

– Ma este konkrétan kivallattalak, hogy mit csináltál. Alfred előtte magától is ellelkendezte, hogy milyen napja volt. Mind a kettőtök mesélt, és végig az járt a fejemben, hogy ezek tiszta érzések… nem úgy, mint az enyémek.

A régi sejtés most végre kibukott a száján:

– Szerelmes vagy?

Arthur erre felnevetett. Keserűen, öröm nélkül, és a mackójába temette az arcát.

– Lehet. _Talán._ Mondtam, két hónap. Annyi idő alatt általában eldől. Voltam már szerelmes, többször is, de ez most annyira más!

– Csak nem találtad meg az igazit? – mosolygott.

A várt hatás elmaradt. Arthur rémülten pislogott fel rá.

– Istenem, nagyon remélem, hogy nem. – A hangjából csöpögött az undor. – Ez nem olyan, mint az eddigiek. Ez nem tiszta, nem látom benne a szépet, de csak most, mert amikor ott vagyok Vele, akkor nem érdekel.

Matt végiggondolta, kiket ismer a bátyja ismerősi körében. Újabban nem nagyon beszélgettek a terápiás klubról, meg Arthur már egy hónapja feléjük sem nézett, nem valószínű, hogy ott futott volna össze az illetővel. Egyvalakiről tudott, aki relatíve új szereplő.

– Ha nem haragszol… ez a valaki nő?

– Miért hiszi azt mindenki, hogy homokos vagyok? – könyökölt fel Arthur, hogy jobban tudjon szúrósan a szemébe nézni. Újabb remegéshullám futott végig rajta, mire rémülten simult hozzá, de mikor Matt felé akart fordulni, hogy átölelje, tiltakozni kezdett: – Ne, ne, maradj így kérlek. Hallani szeretném a szívverésed.

– Eddig nem csináltál ilyet.

– Nem? Pedig jól esik. Mint fogni a kezed. Szeretem fogni az emberek kezét.

Itt volt vége az esti lelkizésnek. Matt nem mert többet kérdezni, legalábbis Arthurtól ott és akkor nem. Esetleg máskor, vagy Marianne-tól érdeklődik kedves bátyja szexuális beállítottságáról.

Bátyja hálásan simult hozzá, mikor Matt megfogta a kezét. Fogta, amíg Arthur el nem aludt, akkor óvatosan arrébb pakolta, hogy neki is legyen egy kicsi helye. Lekapcsolta a lámpát, gondolatban elhordta a macskáját mindennek, amiért mégis úgy döntött, hogy rajta akar aludni és igyekezett kényelmesen elhelyezkedni.

Természetesen végigagyalta az éjszakát. Mikor fölébredt, egyedül feküdt az ágyában, és nagyon nehezen lélegzett.

Technikailag igaz a kijelentés, Kuma a mellkasán ült. Úgy három centiről bámult bele az arcába, és amint megpillantotta Matt szemének ibolyaszínét, nyávogott egyet.

– Rohadnak a beleid, te állat? – hörögte és lefordult az ágyról.

Kuma egész úton lefelé dörgölőzött hozzá, nem hagyta élni. Nagyon vágyott már a szükséges napi betevőjére. Alfred és Arthur, akik a nappaliban ültek a dohányzóasztal két oldalán, pisszegtek. A földön ültek, mikor alig tizenegy ülőhely várt hiába arra, hogy becses valagukat a párnákon melegítsék.

Felvont szemöldökkel meredt rájuk, de aztán Alfred mutogatásának engedelmeskedve belesett a konyhába és azt találta, hogy kedves Scott a hűtő előtt fekszik a konyhakövön és alszik. Másik két tesójában korábban feltámadhatott a testvéri szeretet, mert be volt takarva egy pokróccal. Közelebb lépve megcsapta az átható whiskyszag, amivel nem tudott megbirkózni a bukóra nyitott konyhaablak. Matt ennek hatására úgy döntött, hogy egy szelet vajas kenyér és egy darab alma csodás reggeli, sőt, Kuma csak konzervkaját kapott, hogy ne ropogtassa olyan hangosan a szárazat.

– Mi jón ügyködtök? – kérdezte suttogva, ahogy kiballagott tesókáihoz a nappaliba.

– Egy haverom felhívott, hogy a következő csoportra kéne neki egy kupac fénykép, és sajnos tudja, hogy nem dobom ki a képeimet, szóval egyből rám gondolt – válaszolt Arthur.

Előttük az asztalon fényképek, fényképalbumok, a földön továbbiak, egy cipősdobozban DVD-k sorakoztak, gerincükön a felirattal: _Napocska Tábor_. Mellettük helyszínek, meg hogy téli vagy nyári tábor volt-e. Arthur már elég régi motorosnak számított abban a társulatban.

Beállt Alfred mögé szurkolótábornak. Ropogtatta az almát, nézegette a képeket. Arthur mindegyik hátára felírta filccel, hogy mikori a kép és ki van rajta, néha rövid történetet is kirajzoltak jellegzetes betűi. Alfred aszerint válogatta a képeket, hogy volt-e rajta ember, vagy nem. Az emberes képeket beledobta egy asztal közepére kirakott dobozba. Arthur abból halászta a képeket, néha ellenőrzött egy kezében tartott listáról valamit és maga mellett csoportba rendezgette a fotókat.

– Amúgy bocs a tegnap esti miatt – mormolta.

– Hagyd el – legyintett. – És szívesen máskor is.

– Nem szívesen borulnék ki a továbbiakban.

– Tudod, hogy értettem.

Arthur lassan bólintott. Rövid beszélgetésük alatt egyszer sem nézett a szemébe.

Alfred fura hangot produkált, mire Matt felé fordult. Ikre szó nélkül nyújtotta át neki a képet, amin az előtérben két ember vízipisztollyal lőtte egymást, a háttérben viszont jól kivehető volt Arthur, aki egy lányt ölelt. Szenvedélyesen csókolóztak.

Leesett állal bámulta a képet. _Akkor most mi van?_


	11. Tizenegyedik álom

**Tizenegyedik álom**

Tartja magát a kijelentéséhez, hogy a másnaposságot ő találta fel. Aki mást állít, hazudik.

Nem volt élete legjobb élménye felébredni a konyhakövön. A tagjai teljesen elmacskásodtak, a fejében a Top Secret Drum Corps tartott bemutatót. Ilyen nyomorúságban pedig csak egy tagja van a családnak, aki megérti őt, és nem ítéli el a tetteiért: Mr Borsó.

Mr Borsó alapvetően jeges úriember, aki hajlandó megosztani vele a hűvösét. Ha belecsavarja egy konyharuhába, majd a fejéhez szorítja, kilopja őt ezen fájdalmas valóságból. Lehet, hogy holnap párolt borsót fognak enni, és azért a többiek nincsenek oda, de pont megérdemlik.

Még a haggisból is van.

Felfordult a gyomra a kajának már csak a gondolatára is.

Kibotorkált a konyhából. Kiszúrta, hogy a tesói ott vannak a nappaliban, de per pillanat nem tudta érdekelni a dolog. Felvánszorgott a szobájába és úgy döntött, Mr Borsó társasága éppen elég lesz neki aznapra.

Legközelebb harmadnaposan került a testvérei színe elé, akkor is csak azért, mert kurva madárcsiripelős reggel volt, és a nyavalyás kis tollcsomók nem hagyták, hogy megpróbálja megdönteni alvási rekordját.

– Szervusz, Scott – köszönt neki Alfred a kávéfőző mellől.

– Kuss, fáj a fejem.

– Még mindig? – fordult meg meglepetten az öccse. – Scott, kedd van.

– Tudom…?

– Nem akarsz vitamint szedni?

– Minek?

– Talán azért, hogy a másnap ne két napig tartson, de te tudod – vont vállat.

Még mindig a vasárnapi ruháiban volt. Kezdett kicsit viszketni, meg volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy nem éppen rózsaillatot áraszt, de itthon van, családon belül marad.

A konyhapulton ott hevert a telefonja, villogó zöld fénnyel jelezte, hogy van egy rakás olvasatlan üzenete. Mr Borsó felmelegedett porhüvelyét lehajította a pultra, felmarkolta az eszközt, és nagyot nyögve letelepedett az asztal mellé. Feloldotta a képernyőzárat, és turkálni kezdett az internet mélységeiben.

Elsőnek egy _Bunkó_ névvel fémjelzett üzeneten akadt meg a szeme. Kellett rajta gondolkodnia egy kicsit, hogy rájöjjön, amúgy ő volt az, aki erre nevezte át tulajdon bátyját.

Bunkó: _Mondtam, hogy rád fér az a buli ;)_

Nagyon rossz sejtése támadt.

– Jézus-Isten – hördült fel, ahogy meglátta, hogy néz ki a Facebook-fala. – Basszus, Alfred, ne röhögj már… Várj, ezt láttad te is?!

– Ismerősök vagyunk, hát persze – mondta ő szégyentelenül széles vigyorral.

– Dögölnétek rakásra…

– Kivel?

– Flynnel, ki mással. Meg az összes haverommal, akik vagyon humorosan végigkommentelték az összes képet. Uramisten. – Kicsit hangosabban hozzátette: – Nem tudom, melyik barom dübörög a lépcsőn, de kurva gyorsan hagyja abba!

– Neked is jó reggelt, Scott – libbent be Arthur. – Akkor neked is mondom, egy óra múlva átugrik egy haverom egy kupac fényképért, délután meg megyek dolgozni.

Úgy nézett ki, mint aki éppen indulni akar, legalábbis a teavíz felrakása után nagyon sietősen állt neki kipattogtatni a gyógyszereit.

– Szarok rá. Mattie merre van?

– Fé' hétkó' lelépe' – mondta Alfred. A tele szája miatt elvesző szóvégeket a hangerő emelésével pótolta.

– Minek? – kérdezte Arthurral egyszerre.

Öcsikéje válaszolni akart, de elég csúnyán nézett rá ahhoz, hogy először lenyelje a falatot és csak utána próbálkozzon meg a beszéddel:

– Ötkor átrohant hozzám, hogy nem találja a laptoptöltőjét, és adjam oda neki a gépemet, mert meg akarja nézni, meddig érvényesek a könyvtári kölcsönzései. Amúgy tegnapig voltak, és ezen egy kicsit kiborult.

– Mennyi lesz a késedelmi díja, hetven penny? – kérdezte Scott horkantva.

Arthur a teafilterét forrázva nézett fel, ami miatt Scott heves vágyat érzett egy idősebb testvérhez méltóan nagy és nevelő szándékú pofon kiosztására. Lesz szíves azt nézni, amit csinál, még a végén leönti magát.

– Ötkor?

– Hja. Azt álmodta, hogy a könyvtárosa összeátkozza, tudod, mint a Harry Potterben.

Kis drágának volt annyi élni akarása, hogy letegye a vízforralót és csak utána bámuljon sokáig meredten Alfredre. Scottnak egyre jobban viszketett a tenyere, de ez nem volt elég motiváció arra, hogy feltápászkodjon a hirtelen roppant kényelmessé lett székről.

Pofozkodás iránti vágya varázsütésre múlt el, mikor Arthur lepakolta az asztalra a szokásos reggeli Earl Greyt, az egyiket abból a kevés teából, amit hajlandó volt filterből készítve meginni, az összes gyógyszerét – még a beállítás előrehaladott állapotában is nyolc darab – és egy szekrényből lehalászott csokis croissant-t, ami lánykorában Matt készleteinek része lehetett. Nem szólt érte. Reggelizzen csak.

Adott fejfájós énjének Kuma nyávogása legalább olyan volt, mintha valaki erőszakot tett volna szerencsétlen hallószervein. Lenézett a jószágra.

– Lelépett anélkül, hogy enni adott volna neked, mi?

A macska fájdalmas grimasszal visszanyávogott.

– Köcsög szar, ugye?

Kuma egyetértett.

– Most komolyan nekem kéne megetetnem téged?

Válaszul csak traktorszerű dorombolást kapott.

– Egye fene, meggyőztél.

Halkan dudorászva szedett a macska táljába. Végig a tarkójában érezte fivérei kutató pillantását, szóval lehet, hogy rá is játszott a dologra. Arra az üvöltésre már nem, amit akkor produkált, mikor valami istenbarma rátenyerelt odakinn a csengőre. Első dolga volt elgáncsolni az ajtó felé lendülő Alfredet, majd Arthurt egy nagyon csúnya pillantással visszaültette a székére, és inge ujját felgyűrve megindult az ajtó felé.

– Uram, irgalmazz – nyöszörgött mögötte Alfred.

Egy francot fog irgalmazni. A baromállat szomszéd most ásta meg magának a sírját. Újra csengetett, pedig már ott állt az ajtóban. Érezte, hogy a sírgödör aljáról még két köbméter föld kiröppen. Feltépte az ajtót.

És belebámult egy sápadt, kapucnis csóka napszemüveggel takart szemébe.

– Te meg ki a fasz vagy? – fintorgott rá.

– Gilbert Beilschmidt – válaszolt a figura hirtelen felvillanó cápavigyorral és olyan német akcentussal, hogy a t-i csak úgy koppantak. – Arthur Kirklandet keresem, jó helyen járok?

Még egyszer végigmérte az ipsét a viseltes edzőcipőtől a márkátlan napszemüvegig. Fél kézzel még mindig a kilincset markolva hátrakiáltott a válla felett:

– Arthur! Van itt egy pofa, téged keres!

Arthur kicsit értetlenül meredt rá két lépésnyiről. Nyilván hallotta a haverja hangját és idetolta a képét. Scott bólintással nyugtázta a helyzetet és újra a fickóhoz fordult:

– Cipőt le és tedd oda.

– Scott, igazán nem halsz bele, ha csak egy kicsit kedvesebb vagy.

– Te meg befoghatod.

Gilbert szerzett egy jó pontot azzal, hogy gondosan lesikálta a cipője talpát a lábtörlőn, majd oda tette, ahová Scott elképzelte. Cserébe megpróbálta nem feltűnően megbámulni. Ritkán lát az ember albínót élő egyenesben, na. Meg Arthur haverja, és amilyen vigyorral az öccse fogadta, biztos nem az elviselt ismerős kategóriájába sorolja be.

Akkor már kevésbé volt boldog, mikor a konyhában ült, gyilkos képpel bámult ki az ablakon és megpróbálta moderálni magát, hogy ne keljen fel és ne ölje meg mindkettejüket. Nekiálltak Arthur fényképei között turkálni, meg megnézték a tábori kisfilmeinek felét, és a második perc után gurultak a röhögéstől. Nem kelt fel, mert Arthur ritkán nevetett, pláne ilyen szívből jövő kacagással, azon viszont erősen elgondolkodott, hogy a továbbiakban hajlandó-e pénzt adni a táboroztatására.

A Napocska Terápiás Központ országos szervezet, együtt dolgoznak az Anonim Alkoholistákkal meg a drogprevenciós népekkel. Évente kétszer Arthur az aktuális tábori prospektussal jön haza: egy kéthetes kiruccanás télen, egy háromhetes nyáron. Ilyenkor állítólag elvonulnak valami isten háta mögötti helyre és folyamatosan lelkiznek, de az alapján, hogy Arthur most hogy röhög, és éppen milyen kretén játékokról készült képsorok peregnek a tévéképernyőn, úgy tűnik, hogy nem feltétlen ez a helyzet.

Nagyot szusszant, mikor Alfred egy ponton úgy döntött, hogy csatlakozik a kuncogókhoz.

Szép lassan javuló közérzetével együtt a gyomra is bejelentkezett, hogy ugyan, egyen már valamit. Onnantól energiáit arra koncentrálta, hogy feltápászkodjon, és csináljon ebédet, mert a haggis nagy részét a többiek megették tegnap, a maradékra szeretne ő igényt tartani és akkor ennek a kettőnek nem marad semmi. Ha Matt itthon lenne, még csak-csak, ennének palacsintát, de nincs. Alfrednak nem fogja átengedni a konyhát, mert nem takarít el maga után, és lehet, hogy jól főz, de kábé úgy néz ki utána a környék, mint ahová bombát dobtak. Arthur meg… hagyjuk.

Egy tankhajót odébb lehetett volna mozdítani azzal az erőmennyiséggel, ami neki a feltápászkodáshoz szükségeltetett. Feldobott egy adag tésztát és hej. Még ahhoz sem érzett magában elég fantáziát, hogy egy Jamie Oliver-féle gyorsreceptet nézzen.

Gilbert déltájban kelt fel a kanapé párnáiról.

– _Schön._ Köszi mindent.

– Szívesen máskor is.

– Kérdezni akartam; lassan egy hónapja nem láttunk, mi volt veled?

Arthur zavart kacarászással megvakarta a tarkóját.

– Elgurult a gyógyszerem, aztán a pszichomókusom úgy döntött, hogy ideje váltani.

Gilbert fintorgott.

– Eüh. Nem irigyellek. Hátország összekapart?

Valami belsős poén lehetett, aminek Scott személyéhez lehetett köze, mert Arthur felé pillantott és melegen rámosolygott.

– Össze hát.

– Meh, jó neked, ha én kihagyok valamit, akkor csak Roddy pattog, meg azzal az osztrák förmedvénnyel beszél hozzám, amit ő Hochdeutsch-nak nevez.

Arthur jó baráthoz méltón kiröhögte, és úgy hátba vágta, hogy Scottnak is fájt. Visszakapta.

– Most pénteken leszünk a 108-ban, gyere, ha tudsz.

– Megyek hát.

– Király. És hatalmasságom most balra el.

Azért még kezet rázott velük. Scott volt olyan kedves, hogy vizes kezét előtte a nadrágjába törölje és szeme se rebbenjen, mikor meglátta, hogy a fickó keze erősen remeg. Csak akkor nézett utána, mikor Arthurral halkan kacarászva kimentek az előszobába. Öccse zsebre dugott kézzel vigyorgott mellette, míg bekötötte a cipőfűzőjét, aztán kinyitotta előtte az ajtót. Gilbert felhajtotta a kapucniját, felvette a napszemüvegét, aztán megállt, mint egy falusi Shakespeare-előadás gyenge főszereplője.

– Fog még felkelni a nap! – mondta ugyanilyen stílusban.

– És fényesen ragyog majd felettünk! – válaszolta Arthur hasonló pátosszal.

Aztán kilökte az ajtón, utána kiáltott egy „Üssön el a metró!"-t és bevágta az ajtót. Csípőre tett kézzel fordult meg, szemrevételezte az őt bámuló Scottot, és széttárta a karját.

– Mi van? Inkább együnk, éhes vagyok!

Nagyvonalúan az asztal felé intett.

Hála Istennek, Alfred otthon volt, így most sem tapasztalhatta meg a csendben étkezés luxusát.

– Amúgy ki volt ez a csóka? A tábori orvos?

– Kizárt – válaszolta ő Arthur helyett. – Amilyen durva kézremegése volt, inkább alkoholistának mondanám.

– Majdnem – mutatott a villájával Scottra Arthur. – Mániás depressziós és csak a depis stádiumokban alkoholista.

– A mániás depresszióval terápiás klubokba járnak? – nézett fel Alfred döbbenten.

Arthur lenyelte a falatot és affektálva magyarázta:

– Oké, nem az, csak mi hívjuk így, mert egyszerűbb, mint végigmondani, hogy kistestvér-komplexusa van, de az öccse lelépett olaszba a barátnőjéhez, mert fingja nincs arról, hogy Gilbert hogy van, mert Gilbert egy büszke barom és akkor se mond semmit, amikor baja van. A nagyapja, aki nevelte, alkoholista volt, szóval volt egy alap családi mintája, amihez visszanyúlhatott, mikor ott maradt a komplexusa tárgya nélkül és depressziós lett. És ha elmondjátok neki, hogy elmondtam, akkor kitekerem mindkettőtök nyakát.

Alfred először Arthurt bámulta, aztán az asztalt.

– Durva – mondta végül. – A röhögése alapján meg nem mondtam volna, hogy depressziós.

– Belőlem se nézte ki senki, hogy felvágom az ereim, mégis megtettem – vont vállat Arthur mintegy mellékesen és szedett magának még egyszer.

Scott szájában megállt a falat. Kellett egy fél pillanat az étvágyának, hogy körbeszaladja a házat és csak utána jött vissza, hogy le tudja nyelni a falatot és folytassa az evést. Arthurt nem zavarta a dolog, meglepően mohón evett.

– Szóval – köszörülte a torkát Alfred. – Az a Roddy nevű valaki, akiről beszélt…?

– A lakótársa, valami meg nem értett művész. Kedvenc hobbija panaszkodni miatta.

– Nocsak – így Scott. – Társat találtál azonos hőmérsékleten?

Arthur szájában megállt a villa. Nagyon sötéten nézte Scottot és baljós lassúsággal nyársalta fel a tésztagulincot a tányérján. Alfred megköszörülte a torkát.

– Ühm, Scott, képzeld, fényképes bizonyítékunk van róla, hogy Arthur csókolózott egy lánnyal.

– Ne már! – hitetlenkedett. Kerek szemekkel Arthur felé fordult. – Nem mondod komolyan! Nem elég hogy smároltál, még csaj is volt?

– Haha. – Nem volt lenyűgözve. – Képzeld, az időm nagy részében be vagyok nyugtatózva, szóval alapvetően nem vagyok ideges az emberek körül. Mindemellett egy cuki virágárus srác vagyok, Colin Firth és Benedict Cumberbatch szerelemgyerekének akcentusával. Pont nekem ne jönne össze?

Nézte egy kicsit. Arthur nézett rá vissza. Scott hagyta abba a nézést előbb, de csak azért, hogy megelőzze Alfredet a repetaszedésben.

– Amúgy baromira nem érdekel.

– Múltkor, amikor a lányokról kérdeztelek, nem voltál ennyire beszédes – jegyezte meg félhangosan Alfred.

– Kérdeztél a lányokról? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Arthur. – Mikor?

– Mikor Flynnék hazatolták a belük és te kiborultál – segítette ki.

Arthur zavartan nézett egy kicsit maga elé, aztán egy vállvonással letudta a dolgot. Miután Alfred leült, felkelt, hogy szedjen magának harmadszorra is, de csak az edény üres aljára mereszthetett szomorú szemeket.

Nagyot sóhajtott, bekapta a villáján lévő aktuális falatot, majd a tányért finoman odabaszta Arthur elé.

– Biztos nem kéred? – nézett fel rá.

Villával a szájában felkelt az asztaltól és a konyhapult sarkában heverő naptárért ment. Legyen szíve megtagadni tőle ezt az apróságot, mikor végre eszik? Inkább felmarkolta a pultról a zöld tollat és hátraszólt:

– Mikó' lessezsa tehlápiás sahod?

Villa. Egyik képpel a naptárat fogja, a másikkal a tollat, nem tudja kivenni a szájából.

– Péntek öt.

Felírta. Közvetlen előtte Emilnél lesz jelenésük, szóval aznap kicsi öcsikéje kapni fogja a lelki fröccsöt rendesen. Hirtelen felbuzdulásból gyorsan végignézte következő fix időpontjaikat a pszichiáterhez – kereste az Arthur programjait jelölő zöld foltokat saját teendőinek vörös tengerében, amit itt-ott hígított fel Alfred kékje és Matt narancssárgája.

Még anya találta ki ezt a rendszert. Sokan voltak, a naptár meg kicsi, ha mindig fel kell írnia a nevüket a program elé, csak feleslegesen használja a helyet. Színkódolni kezdte őket, és mivel heten vannak, pont működik velük a szivárvány. Flynnek három hónapnyi könyörgésébe került, hogy anya írja az ő cuccait feketével, és inkább apa meg a saját programjait jelölje lilával. A lila szín újabban csak akkor szokott előkerülni, mikor tesókái Mindenszentekkor bejelentik, hogy mikor tolják haza a képüket.

Két hétnyit lapozott előre és felszisszent.

A péntek pirossal be volt karikázva, és aláírta, hogy „Gazda expo". Alatta Matt szálkás betűivel a „!FONTOS konferencia!" szerepelt, Alfred meg besávozta a délutánt és saját macskakaparásával vésett oda valamit, ami három oldallal később is tisztán kivehető volt, úgy rányomta a tollat, de Scottnak hunyorognia kellett egy kicsit, hogy lássa mi az. „Anglia-Hollandia, kezdő-szuperhős, király!"

Lényeg, hogy szerény a gyerek.

És Arthur itthon lesz egyedül.

Horkantott és visszadobta a naptárat a pultra. Arthur volt már itthon egyedül, nem halt bele. Meg marha messze van, mi a francnak aggódik miatta.

Bedobta a villát a mosogatóba és kiment a nappaliba elterülni a kanapén. Ott, fekve eldöntötte, hogy ezt a nyugodt semmiben lebegést szeretné lelkiállapotának a következő két hétben.

A következő két napban se sikerült. Szerdán hazajött a földről, a baromállat szomszéd meg átköszönt a fűnyírásból, mire azon nyomban felment benne a pumpa. Átkait a foga között szűrve ment be és tépte fel az egyik konyhaszekrény ajtaját, hogy akkor ő most teázik egyet, az állítólag megnyugtató.

Meredt egy kicsit a szekrény tartalmára. Becsukta és elszámolt tízig, mielőtt újra kinyitotta, hátha csak az érzékei csalták meg. Lemondó sóhajjal szemlélte meg a teásdobozok forgatagát.

Anno, mikor Arthur elköltözött, első dolga volt kiutálni a teafüveit a kamrába. Itthon mindenki lusta szar, ha Arthur nem áll neki bohóckodni, akkor filtereznek, az egyszerűbb. Az még csak-csak, hogy öccse hazaköltözése után két nappal már megjelentek a füvek a konyhában. Az már más tészta, hogy biztos benne, hogy ennyi teájuk soha nem volt itthon, és hogy Arthur fizetésének a jelentős része valószínűleg valamelyik prémium teaimportáló cégnél köt ki.

Szerette volna megkérdezni erről a dologról. Vagy csak megvitatni az ikrekkel, hogy miért nem akadályozták meg ezt. Az volt a szerencséjük, hogy adott pillanatban rajta kívül senki nem volt otthon, és mire hazaette őket a penész, elfelejtette, miért akart velük üvöltözni.

A csütörtök is megért egy misét. Matt kora reggeltől kezdve pörgött, és nem tudott túllendülni a tényen, hogy neki aznap randija van. Ebéd előtt nem sokkal Scottnak annyira elege lett belőle, hogy Alfred és Arthur taktikai megfontolásból elvitték sétálni. Valószínűleg a városközponti bolt volt a célpont, mert egy tábla francia csokival tértek vissza.

– De biztosan jó lesz ez? – kérdezte Matt aggodalommal teli hangon.

Arthur és Alfred arca alapján nem először tette ezt.

– Igen.

– Mármint a csoki oké, Marianne szereti a csokit, de ez biztosan jó csoki lesz? Mi lesz, ha nem szereti?

– Francis folyamatosan ezt tömi magába és örökké panaszkodik, hogy a húga dézsmálja a készleteit, akkor meg csak szereti, nem? – nézett fel Arthur fáradtan.

Matt meg ott maradt lefagyva.

– Francis itt lakik, nem? – kérdezte reszketeg hangon.

– Igen, a Cariad Roadon – bólintott.

Scott gyorsan elraktározta az infót a fejében. Csak a biztonság kedvéért. Utána csak le akarta ütni Mattie-t, aki azonnal elkezdett agonizálni, hogy mi lesz, ha Marianne kihajítja, és eljön látogatóba a bátyjához, találkoznak az utcán és ő azt hogy éli túl…

– Folytasd még a hisztizést, és azt nem éled túl, amit tőlem kapsz! – fakadt ki. – Edd meg a rohadt kajádat, pucold ki a cipőd, aztán menj, ne is lássalak, idegeskedj máshol.

Éppenséggel nem gondolta komolyan. Mattie azért megcsinálta. Alfreddal együtt mentek el, igaz, ikertestvére csak edzésre, de nyilván örült a lelki támasznak. Arthur nem sokkal utána lépett le délutáni műszakra a virágboltba.

Scott fene jó dolgában nem is tudott magával mit kezdeni. Kaja is volt, tisztaság is volt, fogta hát a biciklijét és elment kapálni.

Arthurral egyszerre ért haza. Ennek örömére befogta másnapi ebédet csinálni. A tíz perccel utánuk befutó Alfred sem járt jobban, igaz, neki a mosást osztotta ki feladatul. Lehet, hogy fordítva jobb lett volna. Mindegy, a zöldségszeletelést nem lehet elrontani.

Kint volt enni adni a kutyának, mikor megzizzent a zsebében a telefonja. Mattie-tól volt egy sms, hogy későn jön, ne aggódjon érte. A végén mosolyi volt, amit csak széles jókedvében szokott az üzenetei végére kanyarítani. Scott vigyorgott egy sort, és vállon veregette magát. Biztos nagy szerepe van neki is abban, hogy az öccse éppen férfivá válik valahol. Lehet, hogy le kéne csekkolnia ezt a Marianne-csajt, csak hogy tudja, van-e olyan jó bőr, mint amilyennek Matt beállítja.

Rikkantani akart, elújságolni a nagy hírt, de a nappali-ebédlő-konyha bejáratban megdermedt.

Arthur a konyhában állt, a zöldségek felett. A semmibe meredt, hüvelykujjával szórakozottan próbálgatta a kezében tartott kés élét. A zöldségezés vizes meló, ahhoz leveszi a csuklószorítóit. A lenyugvó nap rézsút érkező, a függönyön átszűrődő narancsos sugarai éles különbséget tettek öccse alkarjának sima bőre és az egyenes, kicsit ráncos, halvány sebhelyek között.

Arthur sóhajtott, lehunyta a nyugtatótól enyhén zavarossá lett smaragdzöld szemeit, úgy kiáltott hátra a válla felett:

– Scoooooott! Hova raktad a késélezőt?

– Ne üvölts, itt állok mögötted – riadt fel ő is a transz-szerű állapotból. – Minek az neked?

Itt próbálgatja a kést, na ja, majd nyilván odaadja neki. Öccse csak felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Figyu, a lakáskulccsal is megpróbálhatom vágni a répát, szerintem azzal egyszerűbb lenne. Szoktad te élezni ezeket a szarokat? A kanalamnak több éle van.

Odament, morogva elmarta tőle a kést és kipróbálta. Tovább morgott, mert igaza volt. A baljós érzés ettől függetlenül megmaradt.

Vacsi után csendes filmnézés volt a következő programpont. Scott csak a képekből próbálta kikövetkeztetni a történetet, mert vagy az öccsei ropogtatták túl hangosan a chipset és nem halott semmit, vagy éppen rájuk mordult, hogy halkabban csámcsogjanak és nem hallott semmit. Idilljüket este kilenckor törte meg az ajtón berontó Mattie.

– Bejött! – kiáltotta. – Imádja azt a csokit, és két percig meg sem tudott szólalni, teljesen meghatódott, hogy vittem neki valamit! És…

… folytatta. Scott a semmibe meredt, Arthur magában somolygott a fotelben, az ikrek látványosan örültek. Noha még csak a következő találkozót beszélték meg, a srácok már a duplarandi gondolatával játszadoztak.

Mattie a beszélgetésük részteles leírásának közepéig jutott, mikor pillantása Arthurra esett, és a homlokára csapott.

– Megvan, mit felejtettem el! Na mindegy, majd legközelebb.

Arthur szemöldöke összeszaladt, a mosolya zavarttá vált. Scott csak vállat vont. Őt éppen nem érdekli, hogy Mattie-vel madarat lehet fogatni, azt viszont értékelné, ha halkabban tenné ezt.

Esti filmnézésük befejezetlen maradt. Az ikrek villámsebességgel eltűntek a fürdők irányában, valószínűleg az éjszakát Alfred paplanja alatt pletykálással fogják tölteni. Arthur kiment kutyázni, Scott pedig próbálta összetakarítani azt a sok szart, amit kedves kisöccsei kulturált kérése ellenére a nappali szőnyegével illetve a kanapé kárpitjával műveltek nassolás címszó alatt. Csupa morzsa volt minden.

A mosogatógépet pakolta be, mikor legközelebb látta Mattet, immár pizsamában. Mégmindig ragyogott, de már nem tűnt _annyira_ felspannoltnak.

– Ühm, Scott… Az a helyzet, hogy nem tudom, hogy te tudod-e, vagy Arthur mondta-e…

– Hogy telebaszta a szekrényem, teával? Feltűnt.

Matt elnevette magát.

– Nem, nem arra gondolok – hátrapillantott a válla felett és lehalkította a hangját. – Arthur a héten minden nap velem aludt.

Úgy megszorította a tányért, hogy majdnem elroppant a kezében. Matt nagyon gyorsan magyarázkodni kezdett:

– Csak az altató miatt, tudod, hogy Emil kérte, hogy lehetőleg ne szedje. Esténként nyugtalan, de csak aznap este volt kiborulva, mikor te éppen inni voltál.

Ez nem nyugtatta meg. Azt azért nagyon remélte, hogy ha Arthur neki nem, de azért Emilnek elmeséli, hogy mi a fene van vele. Meg azt is, hogy Arthur aznap este tud egyedül aludni, Mattie ugyanis a beszélgetésük után villámsebességgel eltűnt Alfred szobájának irányában.

Ez az egész mellesleg csak arra volt jó, hogy legyen min morognia zuhanyzás közben, és miközben elhevert a franciaágyán. Forgolódott és éppen talált egy kényelmes pozíciót, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy ígért az egyik ismerős gazdának egy kimutatást. Káromkodott egyet. Lesettenkedett, magára csukta a dolgozószoba ajtaját és tíz perc alatt összedobott valamit. De legalább elálmosodott közben.

A ház nyugalmát szem előtt tartva igyekezett minél halkabban mozogni. Csak emiatt hallotta meg már a földszintről, hogyan mászkál valaki fel-alá az emeleti folyosón. Felszaladt a lépcsőn, készen arra, hogy vad kelta üvöltéssel a betörő nyakát szegje, de csak egy rémült, minden ízében remegő Arthurt talált.

– Hali – köszönt rá erőltetett vidámsággal.

Néha már ez is elég ahhoz, hogy kizökkenjen és megnyugodjon, akkor meg miért ne?

– Szia – suttogta vissza. – Matthew Alfreddal alszik.

– Tudom.

Motyogott valamit, de olyan halkan, ráadásul a plüssmackójába fúrt fejjel, hogy Scott egy szavát sem értette.

– Mi?

– Alhatok veled? – bökte ki.

Megemlékezett a nyugalomban töltött éjszaka tervezetéről, és felkészült rá, hogy Arthur csupa kiálló csont és hegyes könyök performanszát fogja élvezni egész éjjel.

– Gyere.

Konkrétan belökte az öccsét a szobába, és ő maga ment el az ágyneműjéért. Mert az ki van csukva, hogy a saját paplanjának akár egy centijét odaadja másnak. Ahhoz az kell, hogy nadrág nélkül töltse az éjszakát.

Persze mire visszajött, Arthur már régen bebábozódott Scott igen saját paplanjába az igen saját ágya legsajátabb oldalán. Nagyot szusszant, leszórta öccse cuccait, és visszament becsukni az ajtót.

Elvackolta magát a másik oldalon. A párnáját azért kivarázsolta Arthur feje alól. Öccse felszisszent.

– El is kérhetted volna.

– Az én párnám.

– Bocs.

– A paplan is az enyém.

– Szeretnéd?

– Ha már így felajánlottad, akkor igen.

Az ágya a következő másfél percben leginkább egy közepes forgalmú buszpályaudvarra emlékeztetett. És Arthurnak sikerült elérnie, hogy bebábozódjon a paplanjába és úgy kössön ki Scott karjaiban. Lehet, hogy a becsavarás az ő ötlete volt; tényleg nem volt semmi kedve a könyökéhez a veséjében.

– Jó éjt – dünnyögte.

– Kösz – horkant fel Arthur.

Szusszant egyet.

– Lelkizni akarsz?

– Veled? Kösz, nem.

– Ah, látom, nincs neked semmi bajod. Húzás vissza a saját szobádba.

Arthur összerándult.

– Scott, ne! Ne, ne, ne, kérlek ne, rendben, csak…

– Ezt most hagyd abba.

Öccse egészen picikére összehúzta magát. Scott mocorgott egy kicsit, hogy kényelmesebben feküdjenek.

– Nem kell elmondanod, ha nem akarod, de azt elvárom, hogy holnap Emilnek részletekbe menően kitérj az alvási szokásaidra és azok okaira. Világos?

– Igen.

– Helyes.

Lehunyt szemmel feküdt, készen arra, hogy elaludjon, mikor hirtelen realizálta, hogy ez nem a „mindjárt elalszok"-csend, hanem a „basszus, hogy a francba mondjam"-csend. Ettől a felfedezéstől elment az életkedve.

– Alapprobléma? – mordult fel fáradtan.

– Thesia vemhes – motyogta válaszul Arthur.

Menten eldobja az agyát.

– Azt hittem, megbeszélted Feliksszel, hogy milyen takarmány kell a vemhes unikornisoknak.

– Muszáj bunkózni? – fakadt ki Arthur sírós hangon.

– Bocsáss meg.

Arthur az ő karját használta párnának, érezte, hogy nyel egyet. Lassan, megfontoltan kezdett bele a baja elemzésébe:

– Thesia csak néha ugrik be meglátogatni, egy rövid időre, egyébként a világot járja és varázslényeket keres. Viszont ez egy veszélyes munka, csak nem fogja magával vinni a csikóját… és minden alkalommal, mikor többen lettek ezek az én _barátaim_ , mindig rosszabbul lettem. Már ha érted, mire gondolok.

– Nem – válaszolt teljesen őszintén.

Kicsit lazított az ölelésén, mikor Arthur mocorogni kezdett. Valószínűleg bejáratott téma lesz, mert kényelmesen elfeküdt és még bele is ásított egyszer-kétszer.

– Az első Bunny volt. Nem is emlékszem, mikor találkoztam vele először, ő csak ott volt, valahányszor egyedül voltam valahol. Ő mutatta be nekem Grethent, mikor a parkban játszottunk. Eleinte ő is csak látogatóba jött, aztán mikor elmentem középsuliba, már nem csak akkor voltak velem, mikor egyedül voltam, hanem elkísértek suliba, velem voltak szünetben is, egy idő után néha az órára is benéztek. – A hangja egyszerre elnehezült. – Sir Rosenhausen nem sokkal az előtt jött, hogy én és Peter… hát, mikor kiderült, hogy defektes vagyok.

– Ne mondj ilyet.

– Mondjam azt, hogy beteg?

– Majd keresek rá neked rendes terminus technikust, ha szeretnél – jegyezte meg szárazon.

– Tökmindegy. Ugye az elején még jártam suliba, aztán anyáék kivettek, itthon voltam és marhára unatkoztam, csak a csoport volt hetente egyszer, de ott a társulat nagyja kétszer-háromszor olyan öreg volt, mint én. Grethennek akkor jött ki a csúza és nem tudott játszani. Bunny akkor mutatta be először Thesiát meg Alaendelt…

– Kit?

– Alaendelt. A tündért, ő Bunny férje.

– Áh.

– Na nyolc, szóval ott voltak ők, és még nem voltam tizenhat, mikor Anna ideköltözött. Utána meg le lettem szedálva, szóval nemigen lettek többen. Most meg bejelentkezett Thesia és ez egy kicsit… aggaszt. Titeket még nem képzeltelek oda sehova, de Alfred most a kutyám volt, ami azért elég kiborító.

Scott meredt a sötétségbe. Tippje nem volt rá, mit mondjon.

– Gondolj arra, hogy Emil eddig a legjobb orvosod.

Arthur vidáman szusszant.

– Tudom. Szoktam rá gondolni, és meg szokott nyugtatni. Meg az is, hogy azt mondta, hogy ha nagy gáz van, akkor csak hívjam fel. Kedvelem.

Megpaskolta a fejét és ásított egy hatalmasat. Arthur mintha még magyarázott volna valamit Emilről, de tekintettel arra, hogy belealudt, nemigen emlékezett a beszéd tartalmára.

Scott másnap reggel legalább olyan elviselhetetlen volt, mint Matt előző nap. Az ő idegessége azonban nem a tedd ide-tedd oda attitűdből és a szükségtelen aggódásból állt, hanem a legkisebb dolgokon megmérgesedésből, szóval a péntek délelőtt üvöltözéssel telt. Arthur idegtől vörös fejjel trappolt ki a kocsiba délben, hogy induljanak Emilhez.

Idegeskedett tovább. Ledudálta az embereket, tahó módon vezetett, és szinte levegővétel nélkül káromkodott, de Emil előtt állva megkukult. Elég volt egyetlen ibolyaszín pillantás a pszichiátertől és csak állt, hápogva. Arthur vetett rá egy gyanakvó pillantást miközben beballagott a rendelőbe.

Megszólítás helyett első körben csak krákogott, de nem is kellett volna vacakolnia vele, mert Emil úgy nézett rá, mint aki tökéletesen tisztában van az ő dilemmájával.

– Khm, szóval, tudnál majd szánni rám néhány percet?

– Hogyne – bólintott. – Arthur két órája után elég?

– Persze.

– Hosszú lesz?

– Nem tudom – vallotta be feszengve.

Emil bólintott.

– A következő páciensem visszamondta az időpontját, szóval két órát mondhatod, ha szeretnéd.

Bólintott. Utálta a kínos pillanatokat. És nem akarta két órát mondani.

Két órát csak olvasgatott, és erősen gondolkodott rajta, hogy átrendezi a dolgozószoba ajtó melletti polcát. Nem mintha baja lenne a klasszikusokkal, csak ilyen helyeken, mint az orvosi rendelő, ahol úgyis mindig mindenki az élet bajain tűnődik, nem akar ezekről olvasni. Mindig megidealizál valami humoros ponyvát, amit majd elolvasgat várakozás közben és tessék parancsolni, itt ül, kezében A nyomorultakkal.

„ – Száz frank – tépelődött Fantine. De mivel lehessen megkeresni akár csak száz sou-t is?

– Eh! – mondotta – adjuk el azt, ami még van.

A boldogtalan teremtés utcalány lett."

Ezen a ponton akarta elhajítani a könyvet, de a nyomtatvány legnagyobb szerencséjére Emil kidugta a fejét az ajtón.

– Jöhetsz.

Becsukta a könyvet és ledobta a kanapéra. Az idegesség megint kezdett felkúszni a torkába, de mérgesen visszanyelte.

Újfent megcsodálhatta hipnózisban alvó, kisimult arcú öccsét. Arra jó volt, hogy összekaparja a golyóit, leüljön Emil elé és végre kibökje, amit már egy ideje szeretne neki elmesélni.

– Arthur erre nem emlékszik. Legalábbis nem tartom valószínűnek, elég erőset ütöttem ahhoz, hogy kicsapjam vele két órára. – Emilnek felszaladt a szemöldöke. – Anyáék halálakor történt…


	12. Tizenkettedik álom

**Tizenkettedik álom**

Összetette két kezét, mintha falat tudna képezni vele. Azok rejtekéből nézett fel Emilre.

– Anyáék halálakor történt. Ugye akkor még az elődödnél volt, őt meg rühellte. Nem tudtak együtt dolgozni és ez látszott is rajta, nagyon csúnyán lefogyott és nagyon nem volt jól. Anya otthonról dolgozott, hogy tudjon rá figyelni. – Megnyalta száraz ajkait. – Aznap apáéknak dolga volt Bristolban. Az ikrek két külön táborban voltak, Peter Berwaldnál nyaralt, Flynn és Owen meg már akkor se lakott otthon, szóval maradtam én, hogy vigyázzak rá.

 _~Akkor~_

A hülye szomszédokkal azonos kategóriába sorolta a hülye munkásokat. Ülni a gép előtt és excelbe írogatni a szarokat, hogy ki mennyit dolgozott és mennyi pénzt érdemel érte – ez nem az ő munkája. Lesznek szívesek mind ugyanakkor, ugyanannyit és ugyanolyan minőségben melózni, hogy ne neki kelljen szívnia miatta.

Ráadásul ha nincs a sarkukban, még a palántát is kikapálják, nem csak a gazt, és mikor másnap csípőre tett kézzel kérdőre vonja őket, mindig ugyanazt a választ kapja:

– Az nem az én sorom volt!

Kicsit verte az ideg. Kicsit nagyon. Arthur odakinn szöszölt valamit, de apa külön kérte, hogy ne cseszegesse ebéd után, akkor kell bevennie a gyógyszereit, és az _állapota miatt_ most erősebb vackai vannak, ilyenkor egy fél órát-órát nem nagyon van magánál és csak kóvályog. Figyeljen rá, hogy ne menjen ki az utcára, ne kóboroljon el, tegyen a konyha ajtajába két-három széket, akkor nem megy be és kisebb az esélye annak, hogy kárt tesz magában… és még sorolhatná. Apa vagy tíz percet mondta az instrukciókat, mintha még soha életében nem vigyázott volna az öccsére.

Nyílt az ajtó. Nagyot szusszanva felpillantott, és követte a pillantásával Arthurt, aki a kezeit tördelve, görnyedt háttal körbebotorkált a szobában. Nem tudta folytatni a gépelést. Kezei lassan leereszkedtek a klaviatúra mellé, pillantásával az öccséét kereste, de a zöld szemek hiába néztek felé, nem látták őt.

Ha nő lenne, biztos konkrétabban tudná meghatározni az öccse szeme színét. Zöld. Nem olyan élénk és átható, mint kellene, mint amilyen a nagymamáé volt, és amit nagyapa olyan sokat emlegetett a nagyi halála után. Igaz, hogy nem túl sokáig, de emlegette.

Arthur megtorpant. A semmibe meredt, valahová az ajtó fölé, majd hirtelen nyüszíteni kezdett. Pánikszerűen meneküld az asztal mögé. Lerogyott a fiókok mellett és megmarkolta Scott combján a térdnadrágja vékony anyagát.

– Scott.

A hangja kásás volt, nem tudott rendesen artikulálni. Sűrűn pislogott; Scott csodálta, hogy egyáltalán ébren van.

– Scott – ismételte suttogva.

Hátrarúgta a széket, és letérdelt elé.

– Mondd, öcsi – simogatta meg a fejét.

– Bunny mérges rám – motyogta.

Nyelt egyet. Megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal.

– Ugyan már, Arthur, Bunny a legjobb barátod, miért lenne mérges rád?

– Azt mondja, nem jó, hogy ilyen izéket kell ennem – makogta. – Nem szeret tőle. Haragszik rám.

– Majd kibékültök – próbálkozott.

– Mmmost nem. – Egy pillanatra bebandzsított, ahogy próbálta kibogozni a nyelvére kötődött csomót. – Elment a férjével nyaralni. Nem szeretem, ha mérgesen megy el, akkor Anna olyan szótlan, Sir Rosenhausen meg le se akar jönni a padlásról, Grethen is elment családlátogatóba… Itthagytak egyedül, Scott!

– Nem vagy egyedül, Arthur.

Semmiségekkel finom simogatásokkal próbálta nyugtatni, hogy a krokodilkönnyek a szeme sarkában ne induljanak meg lefelé. Nem akarta, hogy Arthur sírjon, néha olyan nehéz megnyugtatni!

– De igen – hördült fel hirtelen. Szemei kitágultak. Scott egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy mindjárt kiesnek a szemgolyói. – Egyedül vagyok.

– Dehogy vagy. Itt vagyok veled.

– Igen? Itt vagy?

A rémület gyermeki kíváncsisággá lett, ami a második vagy harmadik hirtelen hangulatváltozást jelenti három percen belül. És a nyugtatóra az van írva, hogy kiegyensúlyozza őt. Valakit nagyon meg fog verni.

– Itt vagyok.

– Honnan tudom, hogy itt vagy?

– Hát… megfogjam a kezed?

– Igen! – Nem csak az arca, az egész lénye felragyogott az örömtől. – Fogd a kezem!

Az első tíz másodpercben még aggódott. Utána kezdte kicsit kényelmetlenül érezni magát, majd határozottan feszélyezte a helyzet. Mikor Arthur laposakat pislogva az ölébe mászott és még mindig a kezét szorongatva megkérte, hogy énekelje el neki a _Twinkle twinkle little star_ t, már tele volt a töke a helyzettel. Hálát adott, mikor elaludt.

Lehalászta az asztal tetejéről a laptopot, és folytatta a munkát. Marha kényelmetlen volt, a hátát nyomták a fiókok gombjai, a laptop meg Arthur ölében volt, mert nem mert kimászni az öccse alól. Van az a fura képessége, hogy észreveszi, ha nem egyedül alszik.

Utálta, hogy képes erre.

Utálta, hogy Arthur elültette a fejében azt a kurva dallamot, és még dúdolja is, pedig nem akarja.

Már nem érezte a lábfejét, mikor Arthur megrezzent az ölében és egy macskáról motyogva valamit elkezdett elfelé mászni. Alig tudta kikapni a laptopot az öléből.

Aztán Arthur leült a sarkára. Zavartan bámult maga elé, majd visszafordult Scott felé, sütött róla, hogy van egy halovány fogalma arról, mi történt, de nem akarja elhinni.

– Ugye nem…

– … énekeltetted el velem azt a balfasz altatót, ami azóta is megy a fejemben? Dehogynem.

Öccse felnyögött, és szégyenkezve odébbállt.

Visszapakolt az asztalra, de alig ült bele a kényelmes székbe, megütötte a fülét Arthur kiáltása:

– Ez meg mi a franc? – Nem ideges volt, inkább csak érdeklődő.

– Mi? – kiáltott vissza.

– Ez!

– Mi a faszom mi a franc?! – fakadt ki.

Felugrott a székből és hosszú lépésekkel átszelte a szobát, feltépte az ajtót, és azt találta, hogy Arthur az ebédlőasztal végében áll, és két kézzel mutat a konyhaajtóban felhalmozott, a konyha és az ebédlő területén található valamennyi székre.

– Ja, hogy az? Apa azt mondta, hogy barikádozzam el a konyhát.

Öccse a szemét forgatta.

– Figyu, ha csak két széket odaraksz, már akkor nem mászok át rajta, de most mi a jó eget csináljak ezzel?

– Mondjuk szedd széjjel – javasolta.

– Te csináltad, szedd szét te.

– Miattad csináltam, szedd szét te.

A megnyert vita tudatában megindult vissza a dolgozószobába.

– Scott! – szólt utána Arthur.

Le se szarta. Ha visszafordult, kezdi elölről. A nyugtató miatt nem ideges, és ilyenkor sokkal több érvet tud felsorakoztatni a maga igaza mellett.

Megszólalt a csengő. Ő felnyögött, Arthur meg sötéten nevetett. Azért nem örült volna ennyire: a bejárati ajtó éppenséggel nem esik útba a konyha felé, semmi oka rá, hogy segítsen neki barikádot bontani.

Lendületesen tépte fel az ajtót. Utána csak bámult a küszöbön toporgó két rendőrre. Az egyik egy magas, semleges arcú férfi volt, aki reggel valószínűleg egy fél tubus zselét a hajára kenhetett, hogy tulipánt tudjon formázni a hajából. A másik egy középmagas, barátságos kinézetű nő volt.

– Elnézést a zavarásért – kezdte a nő. – Kirkland-lakás?

– Igen – értetlenül bámult a rendőrökre.

– Bella Peeters tizedes vagyok, a társam Ned van Dyk.

– Scott Kirkland – mutatkozott be ő is, még mindig a leghaloványabb sejtelem nélkül, hogy miért is van itt ez a két fakabát.

– Bemehetünk?

Hirtelen nagyon rossz érzés fogta el. Szó nélkül félreállt, és intett, hogy fáradjanak be. Arthur a az ebédlőből irányította tovább a zsarukat a nappali felé, akik kérdés nélkül letelepedtek az egyik kanapéra. Scott megállt a dohányzóasztal másik oldalán, tőlük biztos távolságra.

– Teát...? – kérdezte esetlenül.

Arthur megköszörülte a torkát. Felé pillantott, az öccse pedig a fejével a konyha bejárata felé bökött, mintegy utalva a tényre, hogy amúgy nemigen tudna teát felszolgálni.

– Öhm… köszönjük, nem – így a rendőrnő.

Pár másodpercnyi kínos csend. Scott tudta, hogy kérdeznie kéne valamit. Ned megszorította a mellette ülő Bella térdét, aki összeszorított ajkakkal bólintott. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és Scott felé fordult.

– Mr Kirkland, azért jöttünk, mert egy órával ezelőtt Allistor és Alice Kirkland balesetet szenvedett az M4-es autópályán…

Mintha víz alá nyomták volna. A nő szavaiból csak néhány szűrődött el a tudatáig – karambol, súlyos sérülések, rohammentő, életveszély. A többit Scott nem hallotta. A térde elgyengült. Lerogyott a kanapéra.

Arra eszmélt, hogy Arthur megszorítja a vállát, és a nevén szólítja. Összerezzent.

– Scott? – ismételte. – Scott, be kell mennünk anyáékhoz.

– Bemegyünk anyáékhoz – ugrott fel azonnal.

Egyetlen lépés után megállt. Hogyan fognak bemenni anyáékhoz? Mit kéne most tennie?

– Uram, tud autót vezetni? – kérdezte Ned Arthurt.

– Én nem, csak ő.

– Sokkot kapott – állapította meg Bella. – Ilyen állapotban nem hagyhatjuk vezetni. Ha kívánja, elvisszük önöket a kórházba.

– Lekötelezne – biccentett az öccse.

Feltűnően nyugodt volt. Képtelenül nyugodt.

Idegesítően nyugodt.

Scott volt az, akinek út közben remegett a keze. Az ő torka szorult össze, az ő szíve kalapált össze-vissza. Az öccse, _a pánikbeteg öccse_ , meg csak bámult ki az ablakon. Az arca akár egy márványszoboré is lehetett volna, miközben egyesével felhívta a testvéreiket és tőmondatokban közölte velük a tényt, hogy a szüleik életveszélyes sérülésekkel kórházban vannak. Scott volt az, aki a kórház recepcióján egy szót sem tudott kinyögni, és Arthur kért útbaigazítást. Az intenzívre belépve Scott kapta a szája elé a kezét, dermedt meg, és Arthur lépett oda az anyjuk ágya mellé.

Csak a pillantásaival simogatta meg az összetört testet.

– Arthur – suttogta anya szeretettel. – Kicsikém…

– Szia, anya. – Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. – Scott is itt van.

– Nem kellett volna…

– Ne beszélj hülyeségeket – tört ki Scottból.

Végre megmozdultak a lábai, oda tudott mennyi anya ágyához. Nem tudott végignézni rajta. Nem tudott racionális magyarázatot adni rá, hogy képes anya mosolyogni, mikor csövek állnak ki belőle, az arca csupa zúzódás, és a lábai… nos, azok nem voltak. De anya mosolygott. Legalább olyan zavart volt, mint Arthur, mikor beveszi a nyugtatóit, de mosolygott.

– Olyan szomjas vagyok – tört ki belőle hirtelen.

Arthur az éjjeliszekrény felé fordult, de ott nem volt víz.

– Hozok – mondta csendesen és kisurrant az ajtón.

Menet közben elment a szoba másik ágya mellett. Scott addig észre se vette, most is csak azért, mert ott állt mellette néhány ember és kapcsolták le az ágyról a szükségtelen alkatrészeket, hogy minél kevesebb dolog legyen útban, mikor kitolják a lepedővel letakart testet.

Felfordult a gyomra. Test!

Apát tolták ki.

– Scott! – ragadta meg anya a kezét.

Rémülten kapta a felé a fejét.

A mosolya már a múlté volt, a fájdalom görcsös grimaszba fagyasztotta az arcát. Próbált felkelni a párnáiról. Scott ezt látva kapásból, gondolkodás nélkül tenyerelt rá a nővérhívó gombjára.

– Fogd a kezét, Scott! – zihálta, ajkaira véres hab ült ki.

– Igen, anya – nyögte.

– Ne engedd el, szüksége van rád. Fogd a kezét, kisfiam, vigyázz rá!

– Igen, anya.

Minden ízében remegett. A nővérek futólépésben jöttek be a szobába, és rá se nézve utasították ki a teremből. A küszöbön találkozott össze Arthurral, aki egy fél pohár vizet szorongatott. Órákon keresztül melengette, míg a műtő előtti váró fehér székein ücsörgött, várva arra, hogy az orvosok mondjanak valamit, a testvéreik pedig befussanak az ország különböző pontjairól.

Scott fel-alá járkált. Az elsőként befutó Matthew-t észre se vette, csak akkor riadt fel, mikor Owen elkapta a vállát és sípoló hangon kérdezte, hogy mi a helyzet.

– Apa meghalt – mondta ki.

Maga sem volt tudatában annak, amit mond. Csak kibukott belőle. Owen a padlóra bukott, arcát a tenyerébe temette és zokogott. Arthur szedte fel a linóleumról és ültette le, hogy őt is tudja vigasztalni.

A következő Flynn volt. Repülővel jöhetett, egyébként biztos nem ért volna ide ilyen gyorsan. Ő a híreket hallva összezuhant és meredt maga elé. Észre se vette, hogy az arcán lecsorgó könnyek az álláról csepegnek, és a száján veszi a levetőt, annyira tele van az orra.

Scott akkor sem állt meg. Folytatta a fel-alá járkálást két méteren. Összeszorult torkából az idegesség lesugárzott a gyomrába, összeszorította a szívét, és lassan-lassan alakulni kezdett, hogy harag legyen belőle és kitörve legalább olyan károkat okozzon, mint egy vulkán.

Berwald és Peter volt a következő. Kisöccsének elég volt egy pillantás a magukba roskadt felnőttekre és elsírta magát. Berwald úgy kapta fel, mintha nem nyomna többet egy tollpihénél. Az apróság a svéd gallérját markolva sírt.

– Alice? – dörmögte ő.

– Még odabenn.

Ugyanolyan hideg tárgyilagossággal csendült a hangja, mint az előbb, mikor apa halálát mondta el. Ő maga is elborzadt tőle.

Utolsóként Alfred futott be, aki addig valahol a skót felföldön túrázott. Rohant a kórház folyosóin, bárki jött vele szemben, félreugrott, aztán sértetten utánakiáltott. Megpillantotta őket és megtorpant. Aggódó pillantása átsiklott Scotton, majd megállapodott Matthew-n, aki elkámpicsorodott arccal félig felemelkedett a székről és ölelésre tárta a karját. Alfred repült hozzá. Összeölelkeztek. Halk félszavakkal beszélgettek. Alfred is elsírta magát, Matt vállára ejtette a fejét, aki a hajába túrt és csitította.

Irigyelte őket. Olyan közel állnak egymáshoz, a másik minden rezdülését értik. Néha azt kívánta, bár neki is lenne valakije, aki ilyen. Akinek nem kell mindent elmondani, mert érti és tudja. Nem kéne szenvednie a szavakkal, elég lenne egyetlen pillantása, kézszorítása, és a valaki tudná, hogy neki ez most fáj, szaggatja a kín, hogy ő nem olyan, mint a testvérei.

Nem tud sírni.

Hiába akar, egyetlen könnycseppet sem tud ejteni, mióta… _az_ óta.

Még akkor sem, mikor kijött a műtőorvos, fél füléről még lógott a maszk, majd együtt érző arccal, töredelmesen kibökte, hogy _nagyon sajnálom._

Falnak vetett háttal lecsúszott a földre, a homlokát a térdének támasztotta. Peter és az ikrek felsírtak, a többiek már csak meredtek maguk elé.

Flynn halk hangja olyan volt, mint a lágy húsba tépő szögesdrót:

– Árvák lettünk.

Scott vette el Petert Berwaldtól, aki félrehúzta az orvost, hogy megbeszéljék a részleteket. Scott vezette ki testvérei gyászmenetét a kórházból, ami az egyik oldalsó kijárat lépcsőjéig vezetett. Ott lerogytak, figyelték a kórház parkolóját, mélyen beszívták az eső után illatozó levegőt.

Bámulta a környékbeli magas társasházakat, az égen vonuló felhőket, melyek azzal fenyegettek, hogy bármikor kiadhatják magukból a terhüket. Tekintetével követte a parkolón átvonuló párt, akik bébihordozóban éppen akkor vitték haza újszülöttjüket.

Ők meg csak ültek. Már csak Peter szipogott. Scott nem érzett semmit, vagy ha mégis, akkor nem tudott neki nevet adni. Megkínálta cigarettával Owent és Flynnt. Mind a ketten elfogadták.

Csendes egyetértésben füstölögtek. A szélirány fordulásával Arthur felköhögött, felállt és olyan ponton ült le újra, ahol nem felé hajtotta a szél a füstöt.

Éppen kotorászni kezdett egy második szál után, mikor nyílt az ajtó és megjelent Berwald. Újra kisgyereknek érezte magát, ahogy felnézett rá, és várta, hogy mondjon valamit, adjon neki iránymutatást.

– Bér'ltem autót. Mindj'rt hozzák.

Egy emberként bólintottak. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Csend volt, két hosszú órán keresztül, míg London egyik belsőbb kerületéből az esti csúcsforgalomban kivánszorogtak a városból, és hazaértek. Berwald vezetett. Ő szállt ki elsőnek az autóból. Ő nyitotta ki az ajtót a kulccsal, amit Arthurtól kért el.

Egyetlen pillantást vetettek a konyha bejáratára, és mind a nappali felé vették az irányt, kivéve Arthurt, aki felfeküdt a konyhapultra, és fejjel lefelé nézve kiszedett egy tálcát a tálalószekrényből. Utána a kulcsos szekrényhez sétált, kivette belőle a bárszekrény kulcsát, majd nyolc metszett kristálypoharat helyezett a sárga műanyagtálcára. Scott figyelte minden mozdulatát. Azt is, hogyan sóhajt egyet, bontja meg végül a konyhai barikádot, hogy be tudjon menni a kamrába. Egy ajándékdobozzal tért vissza, amiből egy üveg minőségi whiskyt húzott elő.

– Apával vettük – mondta halkan. Matték felé biccentett. – A tizennyolcadik születésnapotokra. Ha nem bánjátok…

Az ikrek egy emberként rázták meg a fejük.

Arthur gondosan kitöltött kétujjnyi italt hat pohárba. Az utolsó kettőbe éppen csak egy nyalásnyit – az egyik az övé volt, a másikat Peter felé nyújtotta. Mindenki más előrehajolt a maga poharáért. Scott még azelőtt, hogy Arthur leült volna, felállt.

Öccse megdermedt, de megállt és kihúzta magát. A többiek is szépen lassan felkeltek, majd magasba emelték poharaikat egy néma tósztra. Koccintás nem volt, csak felhajtották az italuk. Arthur fintorgott, Peter krákogott és köhécselt. Mindenki más már eléggé szokva volt az italhoz ahhoz, hogy ne vágjon képeket. Az ikrek is, ahogy azt jó középiskolásokhoz illik.

Nem beszéltek. Visszaültek, mind elmerültek a maguk gondolataiban. Vagy csak meredtek a semmibe, mint Scott. Csak akkor tért magához, mikor meghallotta Arthurt szipogni. Akkor az órára pillantott és felpattant.

– Öcsi, a gyógyszereidet, most.

– Nem szeretném – válaszolt.

– Nem kívánságműsor. Pattanj.

– Scott – esdekelve nézett fel rá, szemei ragyogtak. – Kérlek. A nyugtató eltompít, ezt meg most… most szeretném érezni. Kérlek.

Arthurt nézte, figyelmesen tanulmányozta az arcát, a nyakára rebbent a tekintete, mikor amaz nyelt egyet. Végül kimérten bólintott és visszaült. Arthur hálásan meghajtotta a fejét. A mellette ülő Owen megsimogatta a vállát.

Egyikük sem érezte úgy, hogy aznap beszélniük kéne. Peter sem szólt egy szót sem, hogy álmos lenne, csak felmászott Berwalt ölébe, aki magához szorította és csókot nyomott a homlokára. Ők voltak az elsők, akik elmentek aludni. Utánuk nem sokkal ment fel Owen, az ikrek, majd Arthur, végül Flynn. A bátyja elhaladtában vállon veregette őt, hogy tegye el magát holnapra.

Mikor körbement lekapcsolni a lámpákat, abban reménykedett, hogy hátha holnap úgy kel fel, hogy ez az egész csak egy rossz álom volt.

A lépcső tetején ott ült Arthur. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak nézett rá. Scott három lépcsőfokkal lejjebb állt. Szusszant egyet, és intett neki, hogy jöjjön csak.

Kisöccse odabújt hozzá, és nem bánta. Minden végtagja hegyes volt, még a vállát érő arccsontja is szúrt. Azt sem bánta. Ez legalább megfogható, nem úgy, mint a halál. A tény, hogy valaki nincs többé. Felfogni, hogy valaki, akit szerette őt, soha többé nem fogja összeszidni, amiért sáros cipővel jött be a házba. Anya nem fog többé panaszkodni, amiért kifordítva dobálják bele a zoknikat a szennyestartóba, vagy hogy túl ritkán jön haza látogatóba. Apa nem fog többet összeráncolt homlokkal ülni a _The Times_ utolsó oldalára beszúrt keresztrejtvény felett.

El sem tudta képzelni, milyen lesz így az élete.

Zaklatott álmai voltak, értelmetlenek, csupa színes kép és zűrzavar. Lefőve ébredt az éjszaka közepén arra, hogy Arthur sokadszorra megérinti a nyakát. Lehunyt szemmel akart rászólni, hogy hagyja abba, és inkább aludjon, csak aztán meghallotta öccse zavart motyogását:

– Itt? Nem? Shh, Mrs Fairy, legyen halkabban. Tudom, hogy mérges rám, de maga sem örülne neki, ha felébredne, nem igaz? Itt már jó lesz, ugye? Ugye!

Kinyitotta a szemét.

Az ő szobája az utcafront felé néz. Nem húzta be a függönyt lefekvés előtt, így a szemben lévő utcalámpa megvilágította Arthur alakját, éles kontrasztot tett fény és árnyék között. Arthur felette térdelt, mosolyogva, álmodozó arccal. Bal kezével mérte be az irányt, jobbjával a magasba tartott… valamit. Hegyes volt.

Szerencsére gyorsabban gördült félre, mint ahogy Arthur lecsapott volna. A kezében lévő rottring elég gyorsan csapódott be ahhoz, hogy feltépje a párnát – inkább el sem akarta képzelni, mi történt volna, ha a torkát találja el.

Felborította a fivérét és legördült az ágyról. Félig görnyedt testhelyzetben várta az újabb támadást, ami nem késett sokáig. Arthur dühös morgással vetette felé magát. Ködös elméje nem tudta feldolgozni, hogy eleve vesztett helyzetben van: puha ágyon, egy szilárd talajon álló ellen, aki ráadásul potom huszonöt kilóval nehezebb nála.

Kicsavarta a kezéből a rottringot, mire Arthur felnyikkant. Markolta az alkarját, és megpróbált rendes fogást találni rajta, de a kis vakarcs odahajolt és megharapta, de úgy rendesen. Scott felhördült, szabad kezével belemarkolt a hajába és lehúzta magáról.

Arthur hevesen zihálva kitépte magát a karjából, majd Scott tartását utánozva talpra állt ő is. Medveszerű tartással vicsorgott rá, az ablakon beömlő sárgás fényben egészen úgy festett, mint aki már egyszer, évekkel ezelőtt meghalt és most felkelt a sírból.

Egyszer már majdnem meghalt.

Ez egyetlen másodperc alatt futott végig rajta, és eléggé megrémítette ahhoz, hogy Arthur következő támadását ne eltéríteni vagy blokkolni próbálja, hanem visszatámadjon, jóval több erővel, mint amennyi szükséges lett volna.

A jobb horog Arthur állát érte, az arca bal oldalán. Éles fájdalom hasított Scott ujjaiba, az öccse feje pedig félrebicsaklott, majd a falnak tántorodott és elterült a földön.

– Arthur? – suttogta Scott.

Nem mozdult.

– Arthur? – kérdezte hangosabban.

Közelebb lépett hozzá, de nem mozdult.

– Arthur?! – félhangos, elfúló csuklásnak beillő szólongatását pánik színezte.

Óvatosan osont oda hozzá. Megbökte a vállát, de nem mozdult. A hátára fordította, de nem mozdult.

Nehezére esetet levegőt venni. A füle sípolt és hallotta a saját szíve riadt kalapálását, ahogy a karjaiba vette az öccsét, és oda vonszolta, ahol a lámpafény erősebb volt. _Arthur nem mozdult._

A pánik szorította a torkát. Öccse arca ártatlan és békés volt, az állán még a sötét, gyér fényben is látszódott az ütés nyoma. Az ölébe húzta, a kezét szorongatta és előre-hátra dülöngélve könyörgött, hogy ne legyen baja, legyen jól, ne legyen semmi baj.

 _Ugyanúgy hazudsz, mint anyáék._

Nagy sokára jutott eszébe, hogy mit tud tenni. Fülét a mellkasára szorította, és megkönnyebbülten rebegett hálaimát, mikor meghallotta Arthur szívverését.

 _Fogd a kezét, Scott!_

Aznap éjjel nem aludt többet. Csak annyira hagyta magára Arthurt, míg leszaladt a konyhába Mr Borsóért és a gyógyszerekért. Abban az állapotban eszébe sem jutott, hogy lámpát is kapcsolhatna, így a sötétben kotorászást megelégelve, csak egy nyugtatóampullát vitt fel. Nagyon-nagyon hosszúnak érezte az időt, mire Arthur végre megmozdult a karjai között. Úgy tűnt, hogy többé-kevésbé tudatánál van, de azért nem örült, mikor ledöntötte a torkán a nyugtatót.

 _Szüksége van rád._

Ölelte őt, simogatta a szőke tincseket, és, bár soha nem tartotta magát vallásos embernek, imádkozott. Csak a hajnal első sugaraival eresztette el, fektette le gyöngéden az ágyba és rendezte el úgy a takarót, mintha csak aludtak volna. Saját, feltépett párnáját megfordította, hogy a szakadás lefelé legyen.

Mr Borsó hasznára volt. Az ütés nyoma nem volt feltűnő.

 _Vigyázz rá!_

Nincs egy napja, hogy anya meghalt és már meg is szegte az ígéretét.

Arthur szokása szerint korán kelt. Amint mocorogni kezdett, Scott felpattant és a szekrényben kezdett turkálni a ruhái után. Öccse hörögve nyúlt a fejéhez, beesett arca a karikás szemeitől még soványabbnak tűnt. Annyira nyomorultul nézett ki, hogy nem is volt feltűnő az állán az a folt. Nem kért reszketve bocsánatot az estiért. Rekedt-recsegő hangon jó reggelt kívánt, és kitántorgott a szobából.

Scott a szekrénye ajtajának döntötte a fejét, és azt kívánta, bár olyan lenne, mint a testvérei, akik oly könnyedén tudnak sírni, olyan egyszerűen ki tudják mutatni az érzéseiket...

 _~Most~_

– Nem emlékszik rá, mi történt – fejezte be az elbeszélést.

Egyszer sem nézett fel Emilre, miközben a legszükségesebbekre szorítkozva elmesélte szüleik halálának történetét. Igyekezett Arthurra koncentrálni; a tényre, hogy annyira le volt szedálva, hogy képtelen volt szomorúságot érezni. Önmagára csak akkor tért ki, mikor a saját eszét szidta, hogy hagyta gyógyszer nélkül lefeküdni.

– Akkor kellett volna beletukmálnom a nyugtatóját, mikor szembetalálkoztam vele a lépcsőn – fűzte még hozzá.

– Scott – csitította Emil. – A múlton nem tudsz változtatni.

– Tudom.

– De lenne hozzád egy-két kérdésem. – De utálja ezt a mondatot! Főleg akkor, ha egy lila szemű pszichiáter mondja ki. – Eszedbe sem jutott, hogy segítségért kiálts?

Összevont szemöldökkel meredt rá. Most, hogy belegondol, tény, racionálisabb lépés lett volna.

– Nem.

– Erősebb vagy, mint ő.

– Tudom.

– Mi vitt arra, hogy megüsd?

Tátogott, mint egy hal.

– Én… üh. Nem tudom, én… – A veséjét szondázó pillantás hatására elhallgatott. – Megijedtem.

– Megijedtél? – szaladt fel Emil szemöldöke.

– Igen. Az ablakon bevilágított a lámpa, és Arthur elég furán nézett ki, nekem meg eszembe jutott – egyre gyorsabban ömlöttek belőle a szavak –, amikor majdnem megölte magát, aztán vicsorogva rám ugrott és reflex volt, Emil, én nem akartam akkorát ütni, utána majdnem infarktust kaptam, ahogy csak ott feküdt és nem… nem mozdult.

Szaggatottan sóhajtott.

– Mit csináltál vele?

– Ott ültem mellette, amíg magához nem tért, akkor lenyomtam a torkán a vészhelyzeti nyugtatót.

– És utána?

– Ott ültem mellette reggelig.

– Nem is aludtál?

Összeszorított ajkakkal megrázta a fejét.

Emil pillantása ellágyult.

– Scott, nagyon kérlek, hogy ne rúgj fel, de nagyon ajánlom neked, hogy keress valakit, akivel őszintén tudsz beszélgetni. Mármint az érzéseidről.

Próbált ugyanolyan összehúzott szemekkel bámulni Emilre, mint ahogy a férfi szokta őt nézni, hátha kiböki magától is, hogy mi a gyászt akart ezzel a mondatával.

– Nem tesz jót, ha valaki nagyon sok mindent eltemet magában, hozzád meg lassan munkagépet kell hívni, annyira nem beszélsz magadról. – Közbe akart vágni, de Emil leintette. – Igen, tudom, a külcsín nem engedi, de igenis vannak érzéseid.

– Vannak. Most például éhes vagyok.

Emil kezei leestek az asztalról, Scottnak meg muszáj volt elvigyorodnia. A férfi teljes testtartásával azt sugározta, hogy „ne már, basszus". De csak a fejét csóválta meg és ment felkelteni Arthurt.

Egyeztettek néhány új időpontot, Emil nyomtatott egy sokadik gyógyszerrendet. Már búcsúzkodtak, mikor Scott csettintett egyet.

– Tényleg, Emil, Arthur mesélte, milyen remek alvókája van mostanában?

Arthur látványosan lefejelte az ajtófélfát. A pszichiáter vidáman horkantott egyet.

– Igen, azzal kezdte, hogy mi minden szépet helyeztél kilátásba, ha nem meséli el.

– Meg hát, szerintem egy kezemen meg tudnám számolni, hogy az elmúlt időszakban hányszor aludt a saját ágyában.

– Nem kell aggódnod miatta – legyintett Emil. – Majd túllesz rajta.

Arthur közben elengedte az ajtófélfát és csípőre tett kézzel megállt mellettük. Szúrós pillantással méregette őket.

– De addig mit csináljunk vele?

– Hát, ha elviselitek, az egy jó pont.

– És ha nem?

– Küldd el sétálni, vagy le mosogatni, délután végeztess vele nehéz fizikai munkát, fáraszd ki.

– Itt vagyok én is, remélem, nem zavarok – jegyezte meg szárazon.

– Nem hát, öcsi. Tessék, a kulcs.

– Vezethetek haza?

– A faszt, csak ülj be.

– Tényleg, azt a rakás gumót, ami a lábamnál volt idefele, azt hova rakhatom?

Értetlenül bámult rá.

– Mirű.

– Gumó. Tudod, növényi részek, amiket elültetsz a földben, és…

– És nekem azokat tegnap át kellett volna vinni Carriedónak, ó, én istenbarma. Dobd be hátra, útközben kidobjuk.

Öccse nagyvonalúan vállat vont és kitáncolt az ajtón.

Még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Emilre, de a férfi illetlenül jól szórakozott rajtuk. Szemét forgatva ment az öccse után.

Hazafele menet megtárgyalták, hogy Arthur egy seggfej. Ő ugyan ezzel nem értett egyet, és váltig állította, hogy Scottnak vannak szerény értelmi képességei. Egyikük sem hagyta magát meggyőzni, így Scottban volt már egy alapvető feszültség, mikor szembesült vele, hogy Carriedo gazdaboltja előtt nincs parkolóhely. Az üzlet a Main Street és a Cariad Road sarkán állt, így lekanyarodott, és még morcosabb lett, mikor vagy negyven métert kellett mennie, hogy meg tudjon állni az útpadkán. Pedig tudvalevő, hogy aki harminc méternél többet sétál, az csavargó. Ezért megy mindenhova biciklivel vagy autóval.

Hóna alá csapott kartondobozzal caplatott el a boltig, ott az örökké vigyorgó spanyolhoz vágta a hagymákat, és már ment is vissza a kocsihoz. Az egész nem tartott tovább negyed óránál, mert a dobozleadás és a visszasétálás között szerencsére Antonio még szóval tartotta egy kicsit és rátukmált két, saját maga által sütött churrost. Azt mondjuk csodálta, hogy Arthur nem jött utána nyafogni. Újabban sokat nyafog.

Visszafelé bandukolva két dolgon akadt meg a szeme: Mrs Carter végre kiadta a lakását, legalábbis erre engedett következtetni a tényből, hogy az utca közepén lévő ház kerítéséről eltűnt a hónapokig ott díszelgő, ordenáré rózsaszín KIADÓ-felirat. Közvetlen ezután egy férfira lett figyelmes, aki felé sétált a járdán. A kezében egy üres bevásárlószatyor volt. Csak azért bámulta meg, mert a fickó lendületesen sétált, copfba fogott hajából néhány tincs szabadon repkedett a szélben. Széles mosolyt villantott Scottra, aki zavarodottan megtorpant és a felnevető fickó után bámult.

Hirtelen heves vágyat érzett, hogy megüsse. Vagy szálanként kitépje a szakállát.

Megrázta a fejét. Fura, idegenekkel szemben általában nem szoktak erőszakos gondolatai lenni.

Az órájára pillantott és káromkodott egyet. Tíz percen belül ott kéne lennie az öccsével a csoportterápián. Sietve megtette az utolsó néhány métert, beugrott a volán mögé, és az öcsikéjére sandított, aki összevont szemöldökkel, kipirult arccal bámult ki az ablakon. Rövid ujjai gyors ütemet doboltak a combján.

Feltette a churrost a rádió fölé, ahonnan Arthur abban a pillanatban le is vette. Scott indított, szétnézett, nem jött senki, hát index nélkül beletaposott a gázba. Addigra Arthur már előbányászta az egyik tésztakígyót a zacskóból és morc képpel rágcsálni kezdte.

– Készen állsz egy jó kis lelkizésre, drága fivérem? – ütött meg irritálóan vidám, _Dóra, a felfedező_ s-hangot, hátha leesik neki, hogy amúgy semmi baja azzal, ha eszik, de talán kérdezhetne, mielőtt bebugázza a kajáját.

– Hmpf. _Talán._


	13. Tizenharmadik álom

**Tizenharmadik álom**

Élete leggyönyörűbb napjai voltak. Marie – megengedte, hogy Marie-nak hívja, hát nem imádnivaló? – úgy tűnt, hogy mégsem tekint rá koloncként. Így, a sokadik randevújuk után már kezdte maga is elhinni. Már nem az volt a kérdés, hogy _jövő péntek?_ , hanem az, hogy _mikor érsz rá legközelebb?_

No meg, ott volt az a bizonyos Első. A harmadik találkájuk egy kellemes teázós-beszélgetős délutánnak indult, majd lett belőle egy vacsora és egy hosszú séta is. Marie döntötte el, merre menjenek. Pontban este tízkor megállt egy bérház kapuja előtt és megköszönte, hogy hazakísérte.

Akkor tette fel a kérdést először.

– Mikor érsz rá legközelebb?

Marie elgondolkodva csücsörített, és fellépett a legalsó lépcsőfokra.

– Mit szólnál mondjuk a holnapután délutánhoz?

– Tökéletes – vágta rá.

Ha van is programja, Marie-nál nem lehet fontosabb.

A nő elnevette magát, és közelebb intette Mattet. Ő egy kicsit értetlenül lépett oda, és megszeppent kisiskolás-arccal tűrte, hogy kedvese eligazgassa az inge nyakát.

– Ne haragudj, az elmúlt egy órában azzal szemeztem, hogy hülyén áll a gallérod.

– Bocsánat, észre sem vettem… másra figyeltem.

A nő keze megállt a vállán. Kék szemei az övébe mélyedtek, piros ajkai enyhén elnyíltak. Rácsodálkozás ült az arcán, és Matt ijedten szusszant fel, mikor a Nő hirtelen közelebb hajolt, és még mielőtt pisloghatott volna, az ajkai már az övén voltak.

Élete első (komoly) csókját nem pont így képzelte volna el, d volt. Marianne meleg ajkainak érintése, puha-puha kezei közé fogta az arcát… ő meg reflexből szorosan átölelte a derekát és belehajolt a csókba. Csak utólag gondolt bele, hogy valószínűleg tolakodás volt ez a részéről, de Marie nem tiltakozott.

Túl rövid volt az örökkévalóság, amit az ajkain csüngve töltött. Elváltak egymástól, Marie mosolygott, és incselkedve kérdezte:

– Holnapután ebéd?

– Érted jövök – mosolygott vissza rá.

Marie még egyszer megsimogatta az arcát, kibontakozott a karjaiból és felszaladt a lépcsőn. Még egyszer visszamosolygott rá, mikor becsukta az ajtót. Matt integetett neki. Az ajtó becsukódott, ő meg nem bírta ki, muszáj volt ugrania egyet-kettőt örömében. Aztán végigsasszézott az utcán, és ugyan kicsit furán néztek rá a járókelők, de inkább lennének hálásak. Elvégre újabban a buszok is azért járnak, mert ő szerelmes.

Összefolytak a napok, nemigen tudta, hogy éppen mi van. Csak azoknak a perceknek, óráknak volt értelme, amiket Marie társaságában töltött. Alfreddal ketten is többnyire csak Marie és Sakura volt a téma. Fivére megértette az érzéseit, pusztán azon okból kifolyólag, hogy ő maga is erősen ebben a cipőben járt.

Ültek lenn a kanapén, ecsetelgették egymásnak a lányokat és odavoltak teljesen. Aztán meghallották, hogy Arthur fuldoklik a konyhában.

– Arthur? – pattant fel Alfred aggódva.

Már ugrott volna, mikor a bátyja kiegyenesedett a pult mögött, kitörölte a könnyeket a szeme sarkából, és még mindig csukladozva a röhögéstől legyintett.

– Semmi, semmi.

– Minden oké? – kérdezte már Matt is.

Mr Hiúzfülű Scottnak több sem kellett, már ki is dugta a fejét a dolgozószoba ajtaján.

– Mi az ábra? – kérdezte vallatótiszt-fejjel.

Arthur megint elröhögte magát, majd feléjük mutatott.

– Semmi, csak olyan szerelmesek, hogy nagyon, és nem akarom kinevetni őket, de muszáj.

– Ja, csak az? – fintorgott Scott, és Matt zavarodottan figyelte, ahogy a bátyja végigméri. – Szerinted miért jöttem be ide? Elég rájuk néznem, hogy rózsaszínűt fossak.

Arthur megköszörülte a torkát.

– Hölgyeim és uraim, önök az igen ritka Scottus Kirklandus állatfajt figyelhetik meg természetes viselkedése közben…

– Egy kiskanálnak magasabb az érzelmi intelligenciája – húzta fel az orrát Matt.

– Kapjátok be – horkant fel és becsapta maga után az ajtót.

– Te tényleg bekaphatod, bunkó vagy te is – pillogott Alfred Arthurra.

Ő meg csak vigyorgott és kacsintott.

Nem lett vak a világra csak azért, mert a rózsás köd leereszkedett. Csak nem látott túl messzire. Nem érdekelte például, hogyan lesz majd a félévkezdés, mennyire feledkeznek meg majd róla a többiek. Nem érdekelte, mit gondolnak róla a tök idegen emberek, mikor mosolyogva sétált végig az utcán.

A közeli dolgokat viszont továbbra is látta. Aggódott, mikor reggel lement és Scottot úgy találta, hogy nem szól rá minden kis apróság miatt. Akkor tudta, hogy Arthur az éjjel nála aludt, és Matt ilyenkor mindig bűntudatot érzett, amiért az ő estéi azzal telnek, hogy átmegy Alfredhoz és iker-partit rendeznek.

Minden alkalommal meg akarta kérdezni Marie-t Francisről, de mindig elkábult, és csak este jutott eszébe a dolog, mikor hazament és meglátta a bátyját. Pedig tényleg jó lenne tudni, hogy Arthur most valami lány, vagy tényleg a szőke férfi miatt szokott néha begörcsölni, és végigvonulni a lakáson egy adag tisztítószerrel felszerelkezve, miközben a hifiből Doris Day szól, ő pedig azt hajtogatja, hogy talántalántalán.

Élénken élt az emlékeiben a délután, mikor óvatosan lökte be a bejárati ajtót, felkészülve az azonnali visszavonulásra, mert a házból egy légvédelmi üteget is megszégyenítő, sorozatlövéshez hasonlatos zajok szűrődtek ki. Azt találta, hogy Scott ábrándos tekintettel húst klopfol, míg Arthur a nappali bolyhos, fehér szőnyegén hever és a plafonon csámborgó legyeket bámulja döglötthal-tekintettel.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte tőle óvatosan.

– Meghalt – motyogta.

– Kicsoda? – rémült meg.

– Boromir.

Gyorsan végigfutott benne minden ismerősének a neve, és nagy kő esett le a szívéről, mikor rájött, hogy Arthur csak Gyűrűk urát nézett. Akkor levette a cipőjét és ment a konyhába, hátha Scottnak szüksége van egy kis lelki támogatásra és akkor nem veri szét a konyhapultot.

– Minek nézel faszságokat – dörmögte a bátyja.

Noha jó erős csapásokkal tette nyomatékossá a szavait, Arthur azért hallotta.

– Most mondd azt, hogy téged nem ütött szíven!

Matt szaggatottan sóhajtott. Azt még megértené, ha Mufasa vagy Piton halálán borulna ki, na de Boromir? Ennyire leadta a szintet, hogy egy huszadrangú mellékszereplő távozása megérintse?

– Kétszeresen kudarcot vallott. Úgy halt meg, hogy elbukott.

– Ilyen az élet – dünnyögte Scott.

– Nekem úgy rémlik, hogy mosolygott, és éppen hűséget esküdött Aragornnak – így Matt.

– Azért mosolygott, mert Aragorn átvállalta tőle a terhet! Elbukott, de Aragorn megbocsátott neki, elvégre a királya, vagy mi, megteheti… és ha már egyszer nyomja a vállát Isildur öröksége, akkor tökmindegy, Boromir neki nem oszt-nem szoroz.

Scott abbahagyta a klopfolást, és odavágott egy serpenyőt a tűzhelyre, majd alágyújtott. Közben Mattre nézett és azt tátogta:

– Melodramatikus.

Arthur folytatta:

– Szerencsétlen… esküt tett, hogy megvéd valakit, erre ellene tört egy gyenge pillanatában. – Scott belevágta az egyik marhaszeletet a serpenyőbe, az olaj hangosan sercegni kezdett. – Oké, utána megpróbálta jóvá tenni azzal, hogy védte Pippint és Trufát, de abban is elbukott, és végignézte, ahogy a hobbitokat elviszik. – Magának süthette a húst, mert már fordította is, hogy véres maradjon. – Először az elméjében, aztán testben tört meg.

Még dobott rá két karika hagymát meg meglocsolta egy kis citromlével, hogy íze is legyen. Matt szemrevételezte a konyhai állományt, és halkan, hogy Arthur monológját ne szakítsa félbe, leadta az instrukciókat, hogy milyen legyen a hús. Scott csak bólogatott. Beledöfte a húsvillát a marhájába, és rakta volna ki tányérra, mikor Arthur rövid szünet után befejezte a fejtegetését:

– Kicsit olyan volt, mint én.

A steak himbálózott a levegőben. Centiken múlt, hogy a tűzhelyre és nem a serpenyő szélére esett le. Scott meredt rá egy kicsit. A húsvillát ugyanott tartotta. Matt óvatosan arrébb lépet egyet, csak a biztonság kedvéért. Scott sandán felnézett rá, és jóváhagyón biccentett:

– Melodramatikus.

Azzal folytatta a sütögetést, mintha mi se történt volna.

Matt azért továbbra is halálosan félt a dühétől. Nem véletlen, hogy napokkal később falfehéren meredt a frissen mosott konyhai függönyre. Az előbb verte le a kávésbögréjét, ami éppenséggel tele volt, lezúgott a földre és ezer apró darabra robbant. A kávé jó része a függönyön landolt.

A másodpercnyi sokk után székre állt, leszedte az anyagot és rohant beáztatni, hátha nem marad rajta folt. Nekiállt feltakarítani a nyomokat, és már csak az új függönyért kellett volna felmennie, mikor az órára nézve észrevette, hogy vagy elindul, vagy elkésik, márpedig kellemetlen lenne, ha pont ő érne oda utolsóként a jó előre lefixált duplarandira, mikor ő az egyetlen, akinek egész nap nincs semmi dolga.

A függöny-problémakör természetesen csak akkor jutott eszébe, mikor késő délután, olyan öt óra magasságában lekászálódtak a buszról. Konkrétan megérintette a cipője talpa a járdát és lefagyott. Halálra váltan meredt a hátraforduló testvérére:

– Alfred, én indulás előtt leöntöttem egy függönyt kávéval.

Nem kellett magyarázkodnia. Alfred arcán átfutott a borzalom, és úgy kezdett rohanni, mint akit üldöznek. Sportoló volt, könnyedén lefutotta Mattet, aki csak a ház előtt érte őt utol. Alfred akkor már a járdán térdelt és az ég felé nyújtott karokkal mondott hálaimát – Scott kocsijának nyoma sem volt.

Megtámaszkodott a térdein. A gondolatai egy darabig csak önmaga biztatására korlátozódtak, nevezett, ne adja fel a lélegzést, olyan nagyon jól megy neki. Alfie hátba veregette és hagyta, hogy előremenjen. Úgyis neki kell feltenni azt a függönyt.

És a függöny a helyén volt. Nem úgy a konyha, az fel volt robbantva. Arthur éppen azon próbált javítani, söprögette a szétszórt lisztet.

– Szia – állt meg Matt az ebédlőben.

Arthur megdermedt és felnézett. Utána megköszörülte a torkát és elkezdte porolgatni magáról a lisztet, ami úgy tetőtől-talpig beborította.

– Ühm. Helló.

– Te meg hogy nézel ki? – állt meg Matt mellett vigyorogva Alfred.

– Kicsit lisztesen, na, nem kell beszólni. Amúgy mindjárt kész a süti.

Matt előtt lepergett élete filmje. Ha most azt mondja, hogy nem éhes, akkor ma már nem eszik többet, ami azért elég kellemetlen. Ha meg igen, akkor lehet, hogy az ügyeleten köt ki, ami még kellemetlenebb. Alfie mosolya is megremegett, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy lefut egy izzadtságcsepp a halántékán.

Élet-halál kérdésről volt szó, nem nagyon figyelt oda, hogy a fürdőben éppen lehúzták a vécét, mikor bejött, és kezet mostak, mikor Arthur feltette A kérdést. Alfie-val egyszerre rezzentek össze, mikor felcsendült mögöttük egy mély, doromboló hang:

– Nem kell aggódni, fiúk, kezeskedem érte, hogy ez a mostani ehető lesz.

Francis libbent el mellettük a konyha irányába. Tizedannyira sem volt lisztes, mint Arthur, vagy lehet, hogy csak lesöpörte magáról, mielőtt a ház tisztesebb részeibe ment látogatóba.

– Nem fáj – dörmögte Arthur.

– Ah, _mon lapin_ , az egy dolog, hogy zavar, ha fumigáljuk a főztödet, az egy másik, hogy ember ennyire _nem tud_ nem főzni – nézett rá. Kis szünet után hozzátette: – Kivéve persze, ha rólad van szó.

Matt lefagyott. Francis itt van a házban, oké, kit zavar. Sütögetnek Arthurral, ami orosz rulett, de amíg nem eszik a végeredményből, baj nem érheti. A konyha úgy néz ki, mint ahová atomot dobtak, de ez szerencsére nem az ő baja, és a függöny is tiszta, szóval ő mossa kezeit, ezt a balhét nem ő fogja elvinni. Azon viszont nem tudta túltenni magát, hogy Arthurt épp az imént szólították nyulamnak.

– Ő Francis, ugye? – kérdezte tőle Alfred alig hallhatóan.

Visszasuttogta:

– Japp. És most nyulazta le Arthurt.

Alfie nagy szemeket meresztett rá. Matt látványosan vállat vont, és visszafordultak ahhoz a kettőhöz, akik Arthur katasztrofális főzőtudományáról átnyergeltek a nyílt töréssel járó fájdalmakra, majd egyéb témákat érintve az erőszakos hittérítőknél lyukadtak ki. Igazából úgy tűnt, hogy tökmindegy, miről beszélnek, csak vitatkozhassanak valamiről.

– Nem értem, hogy mi értelme annak, hogy valaki a nyomomban koslat és próbál meggyőzni a reformációról, vagy Jehova tanúiról vagy a Krisna-tudatról – fejtegette Arthur söprögetés közben. – Nem mintha bajom lenne bármelyikkel is, csak ha egyszer azt mondom, hogy kopjon le, akkor kopjon le.

– Amikor a jóember kilép az utcára, akkor nyilván úgy megy ki, hogy ő most megtér – forgatta a szemét Francis. – Ha nem rámenős, az életben nem állna meg mellette senki.

– Mert attól, hogy nem tudom levakarni, nyilván megtérek. Szerintem a rámenősséggel pont elijesztik a potenciális híveket.

– Amúgy az ilyenek nem is szoktak téríteni, ők csak adományt gyűjtenek, nem?

– Az meg a másik. A múltkor megkérdeztem az egyiktől, hogy mi lenne, ha koldulás helyett dolgozna, erre faképnél hagyott.

– _Mon chéri_ , mondtam már, hogy ritka bunkó tudsz lenni?

– Pont nem érdekel. Plusz milliószor megkértelek már, hogy a miénkhez hasonló tisztes angol háztartásokat ne szennyezd be a sajtzabálók nyelvével.

Arthur a partvisról váltott a kis kéziseprűre és összesöprögette a sarkokból is a lisztet. Francis a mosogató mellé hordta a szennyes edényeket, és vizet eresztett. Onnan nézett le, és mérte végig az ikrek bátyját, aki éppen az asztal alá mászott be.

– _Mon anglais._

– Francis.

– _Mon petit._

– Felrúglak.

Alfred felemelt kézzel távozott. Matt utánanézett, aztán vissza a konyhába. Arthur éppen megpróbált egyszerre nagyon csúnyán nézni Francisra, és méltóságteljesen kimászni az asztal alól, kezében egy szemeteslapáttal.

– Lisztes az orrod – jegyezte meg Francis fapofával.

Arthur csak szipogott egyet, megmártotta az ujját az összesöpört lisztben, és megpöccintette Francisét.

– Már a tied is, béka.

Arra jutott, hogy jobb lesz neki, ha Alfred után megy.

Felszaladt a lépcsőn, és nekitámaszkodott Alfred szobájának ajtófélfájának. Fivére éppen az ingéből hámozta ki magát, hogy valami kényelmesebbe bújjon.

– Becézgeti – bökött a háta mögé, mintha Francis ott lenne mögötte.

– Na és? – vont vállat Alfred. – Ha együtt vannak, megtehetik. És mivel úgy látom, hogy hobbiszinten összejárnak sütögetni meg egymást sértegetni, hááát…

Sokatmondóan vigyorgott.

– Nem pont úgy néznek ki, mintha bele lennének zúgva egymásba – tűnődött Matt. – Inkább csak ugratják egymást.

– Na ja, én is így mondanám. Lehet, hogy nem beszélek franciául, de azért nekem is feltűnt, hogy a nyulacskázáson kívül majdnem ugyanúgy szólította, mint Marie téged egész délután. Pöti meg cséri…

A füléhez kapta a kezét.

– Szörnyű a kiejtésed – hörgött.

Alfred lazán vállat vont, és belebújt az _I don't give a flying fuck_ feliratú pólójába.

– Kajás vagyok – jelentette ki. Kifelé menet megállt Matt mellett, és félig lehunyt szemmel hajolt oda a megrettent képet vágó ikertestvéréhez, hogy mély torokhangon a fülébe súgja: – Pöticséri.

– Uáááh, takarodj!

Ellökte magától és bemenekült a saját szobájába. Gyorsan magára zárta az ajtót. Alig fordult el a kulcs a zárban, kívülről Alfred már meg is próbálta kinyitni az ajtót.

– Maaaattie!

– Átöltözöm!

– Az bezzeg nem zavart, amikor én illegettem magam egy szál gatyában!

– Nyilván nem zavart, akkor nem én voltam egy szál gatyában.

– Mattie.

– Mi van?

– Születésed óra ismerlek, most komolyan kizártál?

– Reménykedtem benne, hogy addig sem hallom a repedtfazék hangod. Meg rám se nézel soha, nyilván nem eresztelek be.

– Ez nem is igaz!

– Persze, múltkor a strandon kijelentetted, hogy még soha nem láttál bal oldalról!

– Mert mindig a balomon vagy, azért! Figyu, ha nem sietsz, a kulcslyukon keresztül fogok beszélni hozzád franciául.

– Nem beszélsz franciául, Alfie. A próbálkozásaidat meg inkább hagyjuk.

– Pöti.

– Franciául fogom ejteni a neved!

– Háromig számolok! – Matt éppen a pólóját húzta, nem volt ideje ilyesmire. – Egy… kettő… három! Cséri, gyere ki, olyan pöti vagy.

Leglesújtóbb arckifejezésével nyitott ajtót. A nadrágja még a kezében volt.

– Na – vigyorgott rá Alfred. – Most komolyan, gyere már. Mi van, ha azok ketten egymásnak estek a konyhánk meghitten lisztes padlóján? Vagy mégis Arthur-süti ízű lesz a süti. Nem akarok egyedül szenvedni, siessél.

Előrehajolt, és legfranciásabb francia akcentusát előszedve megpróbálta Francis dorombolását utánozni:

– _Alfhred, mon frère,_ _t_ _ais-toi, sinon je serai en colère._

Alfie fintorgott.

– Mi volt ez? – nyöszörögte.

– Alfhred? – pillogott rá ártatlanul.

– Oké, meg se próbálkozom a franciával soha többé, de ezt most hagyd abba.

– Pont így gondoltam én is.

Belebújt a nadrágjába, és csendes egyetértésben megindultak lefelé. Ez Alfie jóvoltából nem tartott tovább pár lépésnél. A lécső aljában már a következő duplarandit szervezték. A csönd Mattnek tűnt fel.

Megtorpant a konyhaajtóban. Arthur az asztal mellett állt, előtte egy nagy adag gőzölgő sütemény, amit a ház valószínűleg legnagyobb késével próbált együttműködésre bírni. Nem is egy, de két összefogott konyharuhával védte a kezét a tűzforró tepsitől. Elég morcosnak tűnt.

– Arthur? – szólította meg Alfred. – Hova lett Francis?

– Lelépett – morogta ő. – Kegyeskedett mondani, hogy neki amúgy melója van, kiszedte a sütit, azt' elhúzott.

Összenéztek. Matt bizonyság-mérője hetvenről kilencven százalékra ugrott – ezek ketten tuti, kavarnak. Csak Scott meg ne tudja, mert ha Arthur Francis miatt van néha (mindig) kiborulva, akkor Marie-nak lehet, hogy záros határidőn belül báty helyett nővére lesz.

A bátyjuk széttrancsírozva bár, de kiszedte egy kistányérra a sütemény sarkát. Mivel a világ legegyszerűbb meggyes piskótájának tűnő szelet körülbelül olyan forró volt, mint a Nap felszíne, Arthur előszedett egy villát, és azzal esett neki. Tényleg nagyon morcos volt. Matt gyorsan közölte ezt az információt Alfie-val, aki az ilyen finomságokra általában érzéketlen volt. Ikre egy kézszorítással megköszönte a figyelmeztetést, és elaraszolt a kamra irányába.

Míg odafenn voltak, egész szépen kipofozták a konyhát. Talán még egy porszívózás nem fog megártani neki, de amúgy első osztályú munkát végeztek. Leült Arthur mellé a székre.

– Elmeséled? – kérdezte néhány perc hallgatás után. Akkor is csak azért, mert Alfred kidugta a fejét a kamrából, és erőteljes integetéssel a tudtára adta, hogy siethetne.

– Nincs semmi bajom – morogta válaszul.

– Pont úgy nézel ki – bólintott.

Arthur lecsapta a villáját.

– Nincs semmi bajom, oké?!

– Arthur – csitította. – Ne haragudj, nem akarlak piszkálni, csak látom rajtad, hogy fel vagy dúlva. Tudok segíteni?

– Úgy nézek ki, mint aki lelkizni akar?

Fújás nélkül kapta be a következő falat süteményt. Matt felállt és töltött neki egy pohár vizet, amíg ő próbálta nem visszaköpni a tűzforró süteményt. A vizet elfogadta.

– Bunkó leszek – ült vissza a helyére. – Szóval, te és Francis, hah?

Arthur maga elé meredve tette le a poharat. Nem válaszolt.

– Mióta?

Félrenézett. Matt türelmesen fürkészte, mire Arthur rezignáltan sóhajtott.

– Most lesz négy hónapja. Technikailag csak kettő és fél, mert két hétig csak idegesített, aztán két hétre hazament meglátogatni az anyját… Mindegy.

A tenyerébe támasztotta az állát és szúrósan bámult kifelé az ablakon.

– Azt mondtad, ez nem olyan, mint az eddigiek – feszegette tovább Mattie.

Lehet, hogy átképzéssel szerezhetne egy pszichológusi diplomát is. Meg talán Scott is, úgyis annyit lelkiztek az utóbbi években, hogy az valami elképesztő. Matt foglalkozhatna a szorongásos-depressziós esetekkel, Scottot meg elküldik a narkósokhoz, oda állítólag kemény kezű emberek kellenek.

Arthur a kijelentését hallva felhorkant.

– Mi? Atyaég, ez pont úgy hangzik, mintha egy nyálas romantikus könyvből szedted volna! – fintorogva, kínjában nevetve pillantott Mattre. A kínlódó arc maradt, a nevetés elhalt. – Amúgy ja, más. Kezdve azzal, hogy akárhogy is nézem, Francis férfi. Az eddigiek nők voltak. Plusz sehol nincs a rózsaszín köd, amit a magam részéről erősen hiányolok.

Felvonta a szemöldökét. Arthur elfordult.

– Eddig mindig… eh. Emlékszel a két hónapos szabályra?

– Említetted néhányszor.

– Részemről ez tapasztalat. Két hónapig létezem a ködben, addig minden és mindenki tökéletes. És ahogy eloszlik… megjelennek a hibák. – Megnyalta az ajkát, kereste a szavakat. – Meglátom, hogy milyen is igazából az, akit két hónapig kvázi istennőként tiszteltem és minden alkalommal csalódtam. Francis meg… – megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem volt köd, nem volt minek eloszlani. Kezdettől fogva tudtam, hogy egy egocentrikus, beképzelt seggfej, aki direkt húzza az idegeimet, folyamatosan croissantul karattyol, soha nem képes egyenes választ adni, egyáltalán, úgy viselkedik, mint egy ribanc a dél-amerikai szappanoperákban. – Hátradőlt és összefonta a karjait. – Nem mintha én kedvesebb lennék vele, de pont megérdemli. Egy barom.

Matt ott maradt pislogva. Ő azt hitte, arról fognak beszélgetni, hogy Arthur szerelmes. Ehhez képest… Viszont úgy tűnt, hogy megtört a jég, mert Arthur hirtelen mondani kezdte:

– Az első találkozásunk még oké, kliens volt a virágboltban, szerintem még el se küldtem a halálba. Másnap visszajött, meg harmadnap is, aztán összefutottunk a boltban, meg a parkban meg kábé mindenhol. Meg tutira és teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy stalkolt, mert az, hogy ennyire biztosan találkozzak vele, amikor kimozdulok a négy fal közül, olyan a világon nincs! – Összepréselte a száját, kiszedett még egy szelet süteményt és módszeresen morzsává aprította. – Arra játszott, hogy én hívjam el valahova. Oké, megtettem. És mindig az a rohadt talán, utána meg vagy jön, vagy nem, ahogy éppen úri kedve tartja. Azon is meg voltam lepve, hogy a macskáját nálam dobta le, nem a húgánál. Mindegy, arról ne beszéljünk.

– Mert…

– Mondom, ne. Azt elég volt egyszer elmesélni Emilnek.

A meggyes piskóta cafatokban volt. Arthur ismét összefűzte a karjait, ujjaival szapora ritmust vert a felkarján.

– Scottnak ne mondd el – tört ki belőle hirtelen. – Meg úgy egyébként is… Áh, hagyjuk.

Kicsit úgy tűnt, mintha ezzel a mondattal nem csak a beszélgetést, de az egész életet elengedné, Francisestul-mindenestül. Alfred mindenesetre úgy értelmezte, hogy végeztek a beszélgetéssel, mert előjött. Szöszölésére Arthur hátranézett. Összevont szemöldökkel fordult vissza Matthez.

– Nem ma volt a duplaranditok? – kérdezte.

– Uhm… de?

Honnan a fenéből tudja? Alfred is derékból fordult, az összeesküvés-elméleteket gyártó arcával. Matt bólogatott neki, hogy Arthur valóban gondolatolvasó, mert a bátyjuk mintegy mellékesen a naptárra bökött, és az ordenáré, kék-narancs „DUPLARANDI 3" feliratra bökött. Matt amúgy próbálta lebeszélni róla Alfredet, és Scott is kifejtette a véleményét a dologról. Alfie-t annyira nem zavarta, ő marha büszke volt magára.

– És ezt a duplarandit véletlenül nem vacsorával kezdtétek? – folytatta a kérdezősködést. – Mert ez esetben, Alfred, egy bélpoklos vadállat vagy.

Matt letette a kezét az asztalra.

– Oké, most valld be, honnét szerzed az értesüléseid.

Arthur bal szemöldöke megrezzent félig lehunyt szemhéjai felett. Nem volt lenyűgözve.

– Matthew, nem tudom, feltűnt-e, de ismerek egy Francis nevű alakot, akinek van egy húga, akit te ismersz. Hogy milyen közelről, azt inkább nem akarom tudni. Ja, és Marie részletes listát adott Francisnek, hogy mit tudjon meg ő, tőlem, rólad.

Matt elsápadt és éppen idegösszeroppanást akart kapni, mikor Arthur felröhögött.

– Nyugi már! Amúgy, ha érdekel, akkor Francis elhagyta a listát, és csak arra emlékezett, hogy meg kell kérdeznie, mi a kedvenc színed, meg kutya- vagy macska-párti vagy-e… Azt mondtam, hogy a kedvenc színed a piros, és macskás vagy. Utóbbira csak tippeltem, de Kuma adta a támpontot. Jól mondtam?

– Jól.

Ettől függetlenül még mindig szívszélhűdéses állapotban leledzett. Alfred odajött lelki támaszt nyújtani. Rontott rajta, hogy közben a fülébe csámcsogott.

Hirtelen megvilágosodott. Arrébb lökdöste Alfredot és felvillanyozva nézett Arthurra.

– És ha én kérdezek Marie-ról, akkor…

– Felejtsd el – vágott közbe Arthur.

– Eh.

– Hagyd el, Mattie – veregette meg a vállát Alfred. – Legfeljebb kénytelen leszel a hagyományos módon tájékozódni.

Felnézett rá. Alfred szomorkásan mosolygott.

– Facebook, vagy esetleg megkérdezed tőle…

Oldalba vágta. Azok ketten meg lejattoltak.

Ha már ő megszívatta magát, és Arthurból is kikaparták, mi a nagy harci helyzet, Alfred sem maradhatott ki a szórásból. Arthur egyszer-kétszer kegyetlenül beoltotta, amiért Alfred bosszúból – hogy ki ellen, az nem volt világos – megevett két szendvicset. A kenyérvágó kést a termelt morzsával a konyhapulton hagyta. A pite első szeletét csak óvatosan megbökdöste, de a hetedik után azt csámcsogta:

– Ne szállj el tőle, de ez egész finom.

Hiába a mondat első fele, Arthur megragadta Mattie kezét.

– Hallod?! Csináltam valami ehetőt!

– Tényleg? – hallották Scott hangját az előtérből. – Na várj, azt megnézem én is…

Vörös hajú fivérük tömeggyilkos fejjel lépett be a konyhába. Az egy Scott-féle tízes skálán 7-es szintű emberbarátságot jelöl, vagyis jókedve volt. Kihalászott egy szeletet, egyben betömte a szájába, és egészen elismerő arccal kérődzött rajta.

Matt Scott hazaérkezését tekintette a saját végszavának. Felállt, hogy zúzzon fel az emeletre, és esetleg felhívja Marie-t, vagy ráírjon, vagy rá gondoljon a nap hátralevő részében.

– A-a, nem mész sehova – szólt utána Scott, még félig teli szájjal. – Ülsz vissza, és megbeszéljük a pénteket.

– Mert mi van a péntekkel? – nézett fel Alfred.

Scott két gyors rágás után lenyelte a maradékot is és felmarkolta a naptárat a pultról.

– Az van a péntekkel, öcsipofa, hogy én Gazda-expóra megyek, Mattnek úgy látom, konferenciája lesz, te meg telefirkáltad a naptárat a hú-de-fontos meccseddel.

– Az egy fontos meccs! – düllesztette ki a mellét Alfred. – Plusz…

– … benne vagy a kezdőcsapatban, látom – forgatta a szemét Scott. – Büszke vagyok rád.

Alfie egészen meghatottan ereszkedett vissza a székre.

– Arthur, most nem megyünk Emilhez, ugye?

– Nem, szombatra van időpontunk – rázta a fejét. – Pénteken csak klubba megyek, de odáig el tudok biciklizni.

– Valószínűleg későn érünk haza.

Arthur nagyon csúnyán nézett.

– Jó, oké – emelte fel védekezően a naptárat Scott. – Nem kell máglyára küldeni, felfogtam.

Következőnek Matt kérdezett:

– Amúgy hogyhogy mész Gazda-expóra? Tavalyelőtt voltál, és azt mondtad, nem éri meg.

– Nem is, viszont venni akarok egy traktort, és ahhoz tudni kéne, hogy milyet érdemes.

– Van jogsid traktorra? – kérdezte Alfred döbbenten.

– Há' majd lesz, azon ne múljon. Legalább nem kell majd azzal a seggfejjel együtt dolgoznom, aki többet iszik meg beszél, mint dolgozik… Alfred, mi ez a sok szar itt? Nem mondtam még százszor, hogy mosogasd el a vágódeszkát magad után? Matt, te nem eszel, spuri odébb, Arthur, te meg vágd fel a maradékot, ez a vacak tényleg ehetőre sikerült.

Ifjabb Kirklandék ugyanazzal a szemforgatós elfojtott mosollyal röhögtek bele a tenyerükbe, amikor Scott elfordult. Aztán nagyon gyorsan tettek, ahogy mondta, mikor az acélkék szemek vihart ígérve rájuk szegeződtek.

* * *

Szószedet: minden franciául van

mon lapin – nyulam

mon chéri – drágám, kincsem

mon anglais – angolom

mon petit – kicsim

Alfred, mon frère, tais-toi, sinon je serai en colère. – Alfred, bátyám, kuss, vagy mérges leszek. (Ezt hallgassátok meg Google-fordítóban, szerintem valami oltári :D)


	14. Tizennegyedik álom

**Tizennegyedik álom**

Jött visszafelé a fürdőből. Menet közben bekukkantott Arthurhoz, aki nyitva hagyta a szobája ajtaját. A bátyja nagy műgonddal rendezgette a párnáit meg a takaróját, pont úgy, mintha az utóbbi időben akár csak egy éjszakát is ebben az ágyban töltött volna.

Koppantott kettőt az ajtófélfán, hogy ne ijessze meg. Megvárta, míg Arthur felé fordult, csak akkor kérdezett:

– Francis nem tud Bunnyékról, igaz?

Arthur beharapta az ajkát és lassan megcsóválta a fejét.

– Nem az én tisztem, de szerintem el kéne mondanod neki.

Horkantott egyet és visszafordult az ágyneműje rendezgetéséhez.

– Persze, el tudom képzelni… hali, amúgy képzeld, bolond vagyok és hallucinálok.

– Arthur – szólt rá csendesen.

Valamit csinálni kéne az önbecsülésével. Mondja ezt ő, akinek ebből ugyancsak elég keveset juttatott a sors, de Arthur alapvetően magabiztosabb személyiségnek tűnik nála. Bele mer kezdeni a dolgokba, csak van egy pont – az első nehézség, vagy amikor végiggondolja, hogy mi is az, amit csinál –, amikor leblokkol és bepánikol.

– Akarsz ma velem aludni? – kérdezte.

Arthur összevonta a szemöldökeit.

– Általában éjfélkor kopogsz át. – Megpróbált rámosolyogni. – Plusz ne vedd magadra, de tudom, hogy nem alszol a saját ágyadban, köztem és Scott között tiki-takizol.

Nem válaszolt azonnal. Csak végignézett a szobán, figyelmesen minden sarkot, a háromajtós szekrénytől az üres íróasztalra, onnan pedig a könyvespolcra rebbent a pillantása. A szobája ablaka a hátsó kertre nézett, a kilátást félig takarta az ablak elé belógó fa. Onnan az éjjeliszekrény következett, aminek a tetejére volt kirakva a papírzacskó, amibe pánik esetén lélegeznie kellene – Matt soha nem látta, hogy használta volna –, meg egy doboz altató egy flakon ásványvízzel. Az ágya végében álltak azok a cserepes virágai, amiket nem tudott felzsúfolni a polcokra meg a szekrény tetejére.

– Vannak helyek, ahová nem szívesen mész, ugye? – kérdezte Arthur halkan.

– Nem értelek.

– Egyszer megtámadtak az utcán. Jártál már arra azóta?

Megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből az akarva-akaratlan előkúszó rossz emlékeket – a férfi, aki teljesen ártalmatlannak tűnt, mikor megállította, hogy útbaigazítást kérjen, ő pedig jóhiszeműen megállt. Utána torkában dobogott a szíve, mikor a falnak penderítette, és a torkának szegezte a kését, meg a kérdést, hogy van-e nála bármi érték. Nála akkor csak egy buszbérlet és egy diák volt, plusz egy használt zsebkendő. A rabló nem hitt neki, és támadott. Ő meg ott állt sarokba szorulva. Végig sem gondolta, máris felszínre törtek benne az önvédelmi tanfolyamon tanultak. Egy mozdulattal kiverte a támadója kezéből a kést, majd megkínálta egy jobbegyenessel. Mire a férfi a falnak tántorodva összeesett, ő már régen lélekszakadva rohant. Visszanézve csak azt látta, hogy a fickó ott fekszik kiterülve. Úgy bestresszelt ettől, hogy alig tudta megmondani, hol van, mikor felhívta a mentőket.

Eszébe se jutott arra menni. Megrázta a fejét.

– Ez az én szobám – mondta halkan Arthur. – Ott van a gyógyszerem az éjjeliszekrényen, van egy poszterem a táborról, a szekrényem tele van tábori holmikkal, az asztalom fiókjában megvan minden kórlapom. Minden, ami itt van, arra emlékeztet, hogy én… hogy én…

Odalépett hozzá, leheletfinoman megérintette a vállát. Arthur hátrahajtott fejjel mélyet sóhajtott.

– Ebben a szobában találtam ki, hogyan akarok meghalni.

Megremegett a keze. A fülébe csengett az a szörnyű üvöltés, a koppanás, ahogyan leejtette az akciófiguráját, és összenézett Alfie-val meg Peterrel. Kidugták a fejük a folyosóra, rémülten bámultak Owenre, aki a lépcsőn lerobogó Flynn után kiáltott. Odalenn Anya és Apa kiabált.

Lemenni a lépcsőn azt jelenti, hogy eljönnek a fürdőszoba ajtaja előtt. Nem látnak be, de eljönnek előtte. Apa nem akarta, hogy egyáltalán ránézzenek arra az ajtóra. Flynn a bejárati ajtó előtt állt, még mindig pizsamában, és egészen élénknek tűntek a szeplői, annyira sápadt volt.

– Fogd a kezét, Scott – hallotta Anya hangját a fürdőből. – Jó szorosan, kincsem. Ügyes vagy. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Elsírta magát. Nem tehetett róla, Anya hangja remegett, Apa mozgása pedig kapkodó és darabos volt, ahogy Flynn kezébe nyomta a kocsikulcsot. Mindegyikük minden rezzenését átitatta a félelem. Anya újra- és újrakezdődő, egyre inkább mantrának tűnő biztatása mellett csak Scott csendes zokogását hallották.

A verandán voltak, mikor meghallotta a rohammentőt. Megdermedt. Owen kapta fel és tuszkolta be a kocsiba. Flynn borzasztóan ideges volt, kétszer-háromszor is lefulladt a kocsival és csak akkor tudott elindulni, mikor a mentő már rég megállt a ház előtt, és két, vörös kabátos mentős egy-egy táskával a kezében berohant az ajtón. Utána is küzdött minden váltással.

Akkor látta először és utoljára Berwaldot ijedtnek. Nem nézhettek ki túl jól a küszöbén toporogva.

Apa és Scott vagy egy óra múlva jöttek utánuk. Amíg él, nem felejti el, hogy Scott hogyan ült a nappaliban és milyen rémisztően üres arccal meredt maga elé órák hosszat.

Megfogta Arthur kezét és finoman húzni kezdte az ajtó felé.

– Gyere.

A bátyja lehajtott fejjel követte. Valószínűleg nem látta a villámgyorsan tovasuhanó vörös üstököt és nem figyelt fel a hang nélkül csukódó ajtóra sem.

Nem úgy másnap. Matt jó szokása szerint a kávéfőző előtt vegetált, Scott pedig a reggeli tojásrántottája felett mélázott, mikor Arthur előkerült. Felöltözve, de a haja még vizes volt, és éppen a füléből próbálta kirázni a vizet. Scott felpillantott rá, majd előtúrt valamit a zsebéből, és odavágta Arthur elé az asztal szélére.

Arthur gyanakodva megböködte és Scottra sandított.

– Mi ez?

Matt is hátralépett, hogy lássa azt a valamit. Egy adag laminált lapocska volt a sarkánál összefogva. Arthur felvette, széthajtotta, és kiderült, hogy egy színskála az.

– Elkoszolódott a szobámban a fal – csámcsogta Scott. Fura, hogy az zavarja, ha valaki pizsiben jön le enni, de a teli szájjal evéssel nincs baja. Már amennyiben ő az, aki beszél. – Benéztem hozzád és nálad is van egy kis retek a falon, meg Owen szobáját is újra kéne festeni, hátha eltűnik a falról a hörcsögszar. Srácok, nektek van igényetek új szobaszínre?

– Owentől hogyan kérdezed meg, hogy mit akar? – kíváncsiskodott Alfred.

– Owen nem lakik itthon, pont leszarom a véleményét – horkantott fel. – Olyan színű lesz az a szoba, amilyennek én akarom, berendezem vendégszobának és csá. Aztán kihajítalak titeket is, Arthurt kiköltöztetem a garázsba, én lemegyek lakni anyáék szobájába, és kiadom a felső szintet diákszállásnak, azt' meggazdagszom.

– Akkor miért érdekel, hogy milyen színűre szeretném a szobám? – kérdezte Arthur sztoikus nyugalommal és nyitva letette a színskálát az asztalra.

Scott abbahagyta a rágást és sötéten nézett fel.

– Mert szerinted kiköltöztetnélek abba a szemétdombba?

– Sok mindent kinézek belőled.

– Ne bassz már fel idegileg, te szerencsétlen!

– Nyugi már, csak poénkodtam! – fakadt ki Arthur. – Amúgy nesze, ezt kérem!

Scott fintorgott, és megnézte azt a sárgás színt, amire Arthur rábökött.

– Tojáslikőr-színűre szeretnéd a szobádat?

– Az sárga.

– Ide az van írva, hogy tojáslikőr.

– Vazze, én se állok neki elemezgetni, hogy a te szobád milyen, mit tudom én, kiviturmix-színű!

– Az zöld.

– Akkor miről vitatkozunk?! – tárta szét a karját.

Scott elgondolkodott, majd vállat vont és visszatért a reggelizéshez. Arthur a szemét forgatva túrta végig a hűtő kínálatát, de még csak a vajat szedte elő, mikor csettintett egyet, becsukta a hűtőt és kikocogott a konyhából.

– Ebbe meg mi a faszom ütött – morogta Scott.

Alfred leejtette a kezeit és Mattre nézett.

– Tudod, sokszor gondolkodtam már azon, hogy anya naponta átlag hányszor mosná ki a száját – mondta.

Scott összehúzott szemekkel fordult hátra és gyilkos pillantással fürkészte őt.

– Pff – rántotta meg a vállát Alfred.

Matt keresztet vetett és megkezdte a gyászt elhunyt ikre felett. Azért tett egy halovány próbálkozást a megmentésére:

– Tényleg, Scott, holnap mikor jössz el az expóról?

Még egy hosszú pillanatig megpróbálta ültéből megölni Alfredet, de aztán fordult Matt felé.

– Valamikor este hat és nyolc között, még nem döntöttem el. Mert?

– Tudod, neked a városból kifelé jövet éppen útba esik az egyetem, nekem meg lejárt a buszbérletem, és ha minden igaz, akkor a nyáron nem nagyon kell többet arra mennem, szóvaaal…

– Mert a csajod nem arra lakik?

– Hát de, de nem olyan messze, és bevallom őszintén, éppen nincs pénzem.

– Te meg miről beszélsz, múlt héten kaptál tőlem egy valag lóvét!

Valamit motyogott erre az orra alatt, mire Alfred felröhögött.

– Hej, Scott, tudom, hogy neked ez új infó, de egy barátnő drága dolog, én is fogamhoz verem a garast, mióta járunk Sakurával. – Angyalian elmosolyodott: – És ha már így szóba került, engem nem akarsz hazahozni?

Úgy tűnt, nem sikerül lenyűgözniük a bátyjukat, és valami különösen tapló dolgot akar mondani, de Arthur valahol a ház mélyén felkiáltott:

– Mi a franc?!

Egyszerre kapták fel a fejük. Scott már félig felállt, hogy megnézze, mi van Arthurral, mikor zöldszemű fivérük megjelent egy szál alsógatyában, kezében a fürdőszoba-mérleggel, és letette Alfred elé.

– Állj rá – bökött a mérlegre.

– Minek? – pislogott Alfred. – Tudom, hogy milyen nehéz vagyok.

– Én meg tudni akarom, hogy jól mér-e ez a szar!

– Anya a te szádat is kimosná…

Nagyon felspannoltnak tűnt. Meg kevésbé soványnak, mióta Matt utoljára alsógatyában látta, bár akkor éppen egy kéthetes kihagyás után volt, így nem tekinthető relevánsnak. Meg nem szokta olyan gyakran alsógatyában bámulni a fivéreit. Alfie természetesen ebben is kivétel.

– Kilencvenkettő – mondta Alfred a kijelzőt bámulva. – Teljesen jó.

Arthur szó nélkül félretolta az öccsét és felállt a mérlegre. Négyen bámulták a mérleg kijelzőjét, ami felszaladt hatvanháromra. Arthur ettől egészen kivirult.

– Soha életemben nem voltam ilyen nehéz – újságolta büszkén.

Világ boldogjaként kapta fel a mérleget és vitte vissza a helyére. Ahogy Scott visszaült a helyére, Matt fülét megütötték a halk, bajsza alatt elmormolt szavai:

– Köze lehet ahhoz, hogy újabban eszel, öcsi…

– Akkor hazahozol minket? – csapott le Alfred.

Matt már előre elkönyvelte magában a beleegyezését, és igaza lett. Scott vidáman engedékenyebb, ha meg Arthurnál történik valami pozitív változás, az sokat dob a hangulatán. Meg Mattén is, ha van fuvarja hazafelé.

El is újságolta aznap délutáni telefonmaratonjuk során Marie-nak.

– Hol is lesz pontosan ez a te konferenciád? – érdeklődte a Nő.

– Egyetem, díszterem. Ott leszek olyan háromtól fél hét-hétig, attól függ, hogy mennyi lesz a csúszás.

– A bátyád mikorra megy érted?

– Azt ő se tudja, attól függ, mikor jön el az expóról, meg Alfred megkérte, hogy hozza el őt is, és érte előbb fog menni.

Marie hirtelen érdeklődése pont eddig tartott a konferenciával kapcsolatban. Nem okolta érte, lehet, hogy fontos volt, de már készítette magát a lélekölő unalomra. Meg Scott rövid kiselőadására, amit reggel kapni fognak.

El fog menni látnoknak, komolyan.

Alig csatlakozott kora hajnal hétkor Alfredhez és Arthurhoz a konyhában, és köszönte meg drága egyetlen ikrének a bivaly feketét, amit átnyújtott, már meg is jelent Scott, és hármuk közé bedobta az újságot, amit csak azért járatott, hogy legyen mivel begyújtani a télen, vagy éppen tudjon mit olvasni, amíg a budin ül. Múltkor Alfred direkt megkérte, hogy cserélje le az újságot odabenn, a négy hónappal ezelőttit elolvasta négyszer és kezdi unni, már bekarikázta benne az összes sajtóhibát. Nem akarta tudni, hogy ez az információ miként jutott hozzá és miért jegyezte meg.

– Igen tisztelt ifjúság – dörzsölte össze a kezét. – Kérném a napi menetrendet.

Alfred egyszer erre a kérdésére lehívta a telefonjára a napi buszmenetrendet és odaadta neki. Utána két napot fájlalta a púpot, amit a fejére kapott.

– Egykor lelépek, aztán veled jövök – mondta ő, két korty kávé között.

– Heh, értem jönnek – vigyorgott Alfred. – Fél tizenkettőre.

Scott Arthurra nézett, aki felpillantott a faliórára.

– Elmegyek tíz perc múlva, és négyig a boltban leszek. És még mielőtt megkérded, igen, csomagoltam magamnak kaját, és pénz is van nálam.

– Helyes.

Ment volna kifelé, de Alfred utánaszólt:

– És te mikor mész?

– Mi közöd hozzá.

Matt csak a szemét forgatta. Akkor is, amikor fél tizenkettő előtt két perccel még nem volt ott Alfredért az autó, ő pedig kezdett ideges lenni, hogy elkésik, nem ér oda a háromkor (!) kezdődő meccsére, és mégsem lehet kezdőjátékos, pedig az milyen nagyszerű pozíció és erről álmodott mióta. Utána alig fért a bőrébe, mikor nem egész egy perccel fél után beparkolt a kisbusz a járdára. Búcsúzóul megölelgette, Scott nyomott egy barackot az öccse fejére, majd csendes egyetértésben kirugdalták az ajtón.

Scottot amúgy nem értette. Együtt indultak el, őt pedig kirakta a buszmegállóban. Matt rákérdezett, hogy mi lenne, ha odafele is elvinné, mire Scott csak annyit mondott, hogy az nem volt benne az alkuban és elhajtott, ő meg buszozhatott.

Az előadások éppenséggel nem voltak korszakalkotó minőségűek, a lényeg a szünetekben volt, mikor a témavezetője körbehurcolta és bemutatta az összes fontosabb embernek, akikkel elbeszélgethetett a tizenkettedik századi nadrágviselési szokásokról. Az előadások alatt csendben sutyorogtak egy holland szaktársával, vagy csak röhögtek a kérdésblokkon.

Mélyet lélegzett London eső utáni párás levegőjéből, mikor végre kiszabadult az épületből, pár perccel hét után. Kiszúrt magának egy csinos padot az egyetem parkjában és úgy ült le, mintha az elmúlt négy órát nem ülte volna végig. Lehunyt szemmel emelte az arcát a gyönge szellőbe.

Két leheletfinom kéz fogta be a szemét. Egy pillanatra megijedt, de aztán nagyon gyorsan leesett neki, hogy miért kérdezte Marie, hol lesz pontosan. Ajka széles mosolyra húzódott.

– _Mi szél hozott, kedves?_ – kérdezte franciául.

– _Úgy hallottam, lesz errefelé egy csinos fiatalember_ – dorombolta a Nő. – _De nem találtam, úgyhogy beérem veled is._

Levette Marie egyik kezét a szeméről és sandán nézte egészen addig, míg Marie fel nem nevetett, és oda nem ült mellé egy csókra.

– Mióta vársz rám?

– Gondoltam, egy kis elegáns késés nem árthat, így háromnegyedre jöttem.

– Ne haragudj, volt egy bácsika, aki mindenhol összeesküvéseket látott, és váltig állította, hogy Oroszlánszívű Richárdot az asszaszinok ölték meg.

Marie átérezte a szenvedését. Megsimogatta az arcát, a haját, odahajolt hozzá még egy csókra, és megpróbálta elkapni Matt kezét, mikor ő a megcsörrenő telefonjáért nyúlt.

– Ne vedd fel – kérte a Nő.

– Ha Scott az, akkor kicsinál – mormolta vissza. – Megbeszéltük, hogy ő visz haza, és nem a türelméről híres.

– A bátyád visz haza? – kérdezte Marie hirtelen felcsillanó tekintettel.

– Ühüm, de ne haragudj, muszáj… csak egy pillanat. – A füléhez emelte a készüléket. – Halló.

– _Csakhogy felvetted!_ – Alig értette a szavait, Scott biztos megint lehúzott ablakkal vezetett. – _Öt perc és ott vagy_ _ok._

– Rendben.

– _Van a környéken buszmegálló, vagy valami, ahol meg tudok állni érted?_

– Be tudsz állni az egyetem kocsibeállójára, az előadók már leléptek, nem fogsz zavarni senkit.

Scott nem válaszolt, legalábbis nem neki. Egy „Nyomd ki az öcséd!"-felkiáltással, a hangok alapján átdobta a válla felett a telefonját.

– _Szia, Mattie!_ – rikkantott bele a telefonba Alfred és bontotta a vonalat. Arra jó volt, hogy a vidám mosoly visszakússzon az arcára.

Marie odasimult hozzá.

– Mennyi időm van még?

– Azt mondta, öt perc és itt van értem – simította arrébb Marie selyempuha fürtjeit, hogy jobban lássa az arcát.

Azt várta volna, hogy az érzéseit érintésekben kifejező Nő ezt a kijelentését hallva öt percre megfosztja a lélegzetvételtől. Ehelyett Marie elnézett valamerre, elgondolkodott, majd óvatosan azt kérdezte:

– Mondd csak, nincs kedved bemutatni a családodnak?

– Parancsolsz?

– Úgyis olyan régen jártam felétek… De ha zavar, akkor nem muszáj – tette hozzá gyorsan.

Hozzásimult. Matt érezte minden, hátööö, domborulatát. Nyelni akart, csakhogy a torka olyan száraz volt, mint a Szahara.

– Volna kedved, khm, nálunk aludni? – Marie rápillantott, mire fülig vörösödve félrekapta a pillantását. – Mármint van vendégszoba a házban, vagy átvihetlek a bátyádhoz is, ha szeretnéd, nem muszáj pont nálunk aludnod, ha nem akarsz, én…

Marie az ajkára tette a mutatóujját, ezzel elnémítva őt.

– Nagyon örülnék neki, ha nálatok alhatnék – dorombolta.

Egy napon felejtett teavaj halmazállapotát vette fel, lehet, hogy ez még látszott is rajta, de hogy Scott nagyon hamar érkezett meg, az is biztos. Úgy érezte magát, mint aki rugókon pattog. Próbálta moderálni magát, mert Marie csak a megszokott módon, tehát őrjítően csábosan ringó csípővel sétált mellette. Matt a kapuban észrevette, hogy a táskája nagyobb, mint amit eddig látott tőle. Kábé akkora, hogy egy váltás ruha elfér benne holnapra.

Eltűnődött, hogy lehet, hogy Marie nem pont akkor találta ki, hogy szeretne náluk aludni. Aztán a kocsit meglátva azon, hogy Scott mit fog szólni a fejleményekhez. Vagy Marie mit fog szólni Scotthoz…

A bátyja merev arccal kászálódott ki a volán mögül és végigmérte Marie-t, majd az öccsére bámult.

– Hát te is? – kérdezte szárazon.

– Én is micsoda?

Scott csak a szemét forgatva lépett egyet oldalra, így már nem takarta a hátsó ülést, ahonnét Alfred és Sakura integetett nekik. Ők ketten vidoran visszaintegettek.

– Légy férfi és ülj hátra – csapta hátba Scott, majd előrement és kinyitotta Marie-nak az anyósülés ajtaját. – Kisasszony.

– Oh, kérlek – nevette el magát a Nő. – Marie. Marie Bonnefoy.

– Scott Kirkland, öröm végre találkozni veled.

Matt szemöldöke felszökött valahová a sztratoszférába. Scott _kedvesen_ mosolygott. Ráadásul finoman indított, óvatosan vezetett, hogy hátul az ikrek közé bepréselt Sakura se legyen palacsinta. Gondolt rá, hogy megkérdezi Alfie-t, milyen volt a meccs, de ahhoz egyrészt át kellett volna beszélnie Sakura feje fölött, másrészt nem jutott el idáig, mert Alfred mondta magától is.

– Képzeld, rongyosra vertük a hollandokat!

– Két góllal nyertetek, az azért nem volt annyira rongyos – ütögette meg a karját Sakura. Fogták egymás kezét. – De tény, hogy nagyon szépen játszottál.

– Hetet lőttem – feszített Alfie.

Visszakérdezett:

– Hetest, vagy hét gólt?

– Hét gólt, ebből az egyik hetes volt. – Megint fogpasztareklám mosolyt villantott. – És képzeld, az edző azt mondta, hogy letudom a sulit, és lehet, hogy leigazol a nemzeti válogatott! A nemzeti válogatott, Mattie!

– Csak el ne szállj – dörmögte Scott a kormány mögött. Matt azért látta rajta, hogy bár nagyon igyekszik leplezni, azért büszke az öccsére. – Lehetőleg a sulit fejezd be.

– Ajj már, már csak a nyári gyakorlat van, azt' megvagyok! Egyáltalán, minek az?

– Azért, hogy gyakorlott legyél? – kérdezte Matt ártatlanul. – Marie, neked is van nyári gyakorlatod, nem?

– De igen, hogy vinné el az ördög – sóhajtott a nő. – A gyakvezem egy istencsapása.

– Már nem azért, de abból ismerek néhányat – folytatta a dünnyögést Scott. – Kettő ott ül a hátsó ülésen, egy harmadik meg vár minket otthon.

– De Scott! – fakadtak ki egyszerre.

A férfi gonosz vigyort villantott a belső visszapillantóba.

Se a vigyor, se a gonosz vigyor nem maradt sokáig az arcán. Alig hajtottak fel az autópájára, máris belefutottak egy végeláthatatlan hosszúságú dugóba.

– Következőnél nem tudsz lemenni? – kérdezte Alfred a telefonját böködő Scottól.

– Nem, azért áll már itt a sor, mert az a kijárat is le van zárva, hogy rohadna meg! – morgott ő. – Mi még pont feljöttünk, utánunk kezdtek terelni. Ez valami oltári.

Idegesen markolta a kormányt, megnézett még nyolc útinformot, egyszer előregurult fél méternyit, és kidagadtak az izmok az állán az idegességtől. Matt remélte, hogy nem most fog felrobbanni, vagy előszedni a nagyon ideges-nagyon gyilkos-cseppet sem vállalható-énjét.

– Azt mondja, húsz kilométer a kocsisor – biccentett elismerően. – Szép. Szép, kiba… _rohadtul_ két óra lesz, mire ezen átvergődünk. A franc esne bele!

Kilenc helyett tizenegyre érnek haza, nem nagy cucc. Túlélhető. Scott belőtte a rádiót, hátha menet közben csoda történik és kimászhatnak a dugóból.

Marie próbálta oldani a feszültséget. Hátrafordulva beszélgetett velük, négyen elröhögcséltek, és annyit valóban sikerült elérni, hogy Scott ne robbanjon fel. Egy bizonyos pontig.

– … kivezető szakaszán halálos baleset történt, a hatvanas kilométerkő után. A negyvenkettesnél még mindig le van zárva a fél útpálya, aki teheti, azt az útszakaszt kerülje el…

– Az isten verje meg! – csapta meg Scott a kormányt. – Oké, srácok, ma már kurvára nem megyünk haza.

Hátranézett a megszeppent társulatra, majd Mattre, utána Marie-ra bökött.

– Helycserés támadás. Marie, ülj hátra, Matt, te vezetsz.

Anélkül, hogy a válaszuk megvárta volna, kiszállt.

– Tudsz vezetni? – kérdezte Marie, miközben csatolta ki az övét.

– Jogsim van, az nem azt jelenti, hogy vezetni is tudok – csipogta ő, és igyekezett kontrollálni kocogó térdeit.

Éppen állt a forgalom. Ellőttük nem sokkal egy nő is kiszállt a kocsiból nyújtózkodni, amott egy fickó vizelt. Átlag percenként mozdultak előre tíz centit, így éppenséggel senkit nem zavart, hogy ők mit bűvészkednek. Mielőtt beszállt volna, Marie nyomott egy bátorságot adó puszit az arcára.

Beült a vezetőülésbe és becsatolta magát. Scott is bevágódott, majd turkálni kezdett a kesztyűtartóban.

– Nem fogok én itt most szopni ezzel, hát minek néznek engem – morogta dühösen. – A fél napomat elcsesztem, hogy azokat a faszokat hallgattam, neeem, nem játszunk ilyet…

Előtúrt egy szemtakarót, meg a fülesét, és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ő a hazautat szeretné átaludni. Ezt realizálva a mögötte ülő Alfred csendben megkérte Sakurát, hogy cseréljenek helyet, inkább szorong középen, de nem akarja, hogy Scott a térdére döntse az ülést, és akárhogy is nézi, Sakura a maga százhatvan centijével nem egy nagydarab ember. Kedvese mosolyogva félbeszakította a magyarázkodását, hogy megérti, és helyet cseréltek.

– Faszom, ez is mindjárt lemerül – csapta a telefonját a térdéhez. – Mobiltöltő nincs senkinél, ugye?

Matt szó nélkül nyújtotta át a saját telefonját. Scott az ő zenei ízlését mindig „nyanya-altatónak" becézte, hát tessék, most alhat rá.

– Nem kéne felhívni Arthurt? – kérdezte Alfred, még mielőtt Scott kizárta volna a külvilágot. Egyszerre néztek rá hátra. – Csak azért, hogy tudja, hogy későn megyünk.

– Mindig is tudtam, hogy van neked eszed, csak jól rejtegeted – válaszolta erre Scott, és már tárcsázta is az otthoni számot.

Utána morgott még egy sort mert Arthur csak nem akarta felvenni. Másodszor hívta, és egy káromkodáskoszorú közepén járt, mikor végre kihúzta magát.

– Csakhogy felvetted! Mi, hogy aludtál? Szar ügy. De tudod, mi az igazán szar ügy? Az, hogy itt állunk az autópályán egy dugóban, a rádió szerint most vagyunk az egyharmadánál, és lassan másfél órája itt dekkolunk, szóval majd, egyszer, valamikor hazaérünk. – Arthur válasza erre nem lehetett valami szívderítő, mert Scott elkomorult. – Baszódj meg.

És lenyomta.

– Még van képe azt mondani, hogy beszoptuk… – morogta dühösen.

Azzal feltette a szemtakarót, bedugta a fülét, két fokozatot hátradöntötte az ülést és nem volt hajlandó hozzájuk szólni többet.

Mivel aludni akart, Matt zenéi pedig nem voltak olyan hű, de hangosak, az életösztönük azt javasolta, hogy suttogva beszélgessenek a továbbiakban. Lassan lement a nap is, az éj leple ráborult a világra. Matt egyre laposabbakat pislogott a volán mögött. Hátul Sakura és Alfred egymásra borulva aludt, Marie egy darabig még tartotta benne a lelket, de egy hosszú hallgatás után ő is bealudt.

Mikor este tizenegy magasságában negyedszerre bólintott be a volánnál, úgy döntött, hogy ez már tarthatatlan állapot. Az útszéli táblák szerint ötszáz méterre volt egy benzinkút, szóval pofátlan módon lement a leállósávra és elhajtott odáig. Megállt a parkolóban, és megkönnyebbült sóhajjal hátradőlt kinyújtóztatni a lábait, amik már merevek voltak a folyamatos elindulás-megállás rutintól.

Egy pillanatra lehunyta elnehezült szemhéjait. Mindjárt feláll, bemegy, vesz egy kávét, sétál két kört, aztán mennek tovább.

Nyilván az lett a vége, hogy Scott üvöltése keltette.

– Hol a faszban vagyunk?!

Éppenséggel ő sem tudta, de ahogy felriadt, bevágta a térdét a kormányba. A hátsó sor is felkelt – erre a hangerőre ki az, aki nem – és meglepetten konstatálták, hogy hajnali öt, a sztráda töküres, ők meg egy parkolóban dekkolnak.

– Bocs, én… muszáj voltam megállni, de nem akartam elaludni – összeakadó nyelvvel próbált mentegetőzni, de Scott kék acélszemeibe nézve megnémult.

Kattant a kilincs, nyílt az ajtó, ő pedig lehajtott fejjel kiszállt. Nem mert a bátyjára nézni, mikor az autó feneke mögött elsétáltak egymás mellett. Bűntudatosan beült az anyósülésre, Scott pedig még jóformán be se csukta maga mögött az ajtót, de már indított. A felhajtó közepén jutott el odáig, hogy egyáltalán az övét becsatolja. Addigra Marie áthajolt a fél autón és hátulról megveregette Matt vállát. Rámosolygott, hogy nincs semmi baj.

Scott arcáról nem ezt olvasta le az ember. Nyomta a gázt, mint az őrült.

– Ha valami baja esett, azt nagyon megbánod. – Nem volt kérdés, kire gondol. Meghúzta magát a székében. – Vedd ki a telefonom a zsebemből és nézd meg, hogy hívott-e.

Engedelmesen előbányászta a bátyja zsebéből a telefont, de hiába nyomogatta a gombokat, a kijelző sötét maradt.

– Lemerültél.

– És a tied? Alfred?

Megpróbálta figyelmen hagyni a tényt, hogy Scott aggódása további húsz kilométer per órás gyorsításban nyilvánult meg, és inkább a saját telefonja elővarázsolásával volt elfoglalva, ami Scott jobb zsebében volt.

– Engem nem hívott – szólt előre Alfred.

Hosszas küzdelem után megleste a maga telefonját is.

– Engem sem.

Scott szusszant egyet.

– Ha nem vár otthon mosolyogva a konyhában, akkor úgy felrúgom mind a kettőtöket, hogy meg sem álltok a Holdig, világos?!

Csendben meghúzták magukat a székükben. Sakura Alfred kezét szorongatta, de Marie túl messzire ült tőle. A lányok egyébként is nagyon csöndben voltak, igyekeztek úgy tenni, mintha ott sem lennének, amiért nem tudta, hogy most hálás legyen, avagy sem. Scott idegesen még nehezebben tolerálja a beszédet, még a végén kihajítaná őket az első buszmegállóban, ami szembejön. Akkor is, ha még nincs hat óra a kijelzőjére vetett lopott pillantás tanúsága szerint. Ha meg Arthur ilyen marha korán lenn van a konyhában, akkor pocsék éjszakája volt, akkor meg ugyancsak hívhatja a sírásót. Nem tudta, hogy a két lehetőség közül melyik eredményezne szebb halált.

Az utcájuk a korai hétvégi órának megfelelően kihalt és csendes volt. Ilyen korán még a retardált szomszéd se szokott előmerészkedni füvet nyírni. Scott nem adott rá magyarázatot, hogy miért tisztelte meg ezt az idillt azzal, hogy finoman fékezett. Kiugrott a kocsiból.

– Várjatok itt – szólt a hátsó ülésen magukat kikötni igyekvőkhöz, és sietett a bátyja után, aki akkor már a kulcsokkal bajlódott.

Scott nem reagált, mikor megszólította. Csak idegesen felpillantott rá, mikor Matt elkapta a karját.

– Scott, alig múlt hat óra. Kérlek, ne kiálts utána, lehet, hogy még alszik.

A bátyja arcán erre gúnyos mosoly terült szét.

– Tudod, amikor éppen nem veled alszik, akkor velem van, és én nem alszom olyan mélyen, mint te, szóval pontosan tudom, hogy Arthur általában fél hat-hatkor szokott kelni. Múltkor már azzal ráhoztam a frászt, hogy az ébredése előtt elmentem gatyát húzni.

– Felébred, ha egyedül hagyod, te is tudod – próbálta csitítani. – Most viszont eleve egyedül volt és…

– Éppen ez a problémám! – sziszegte Scott.

Benyitott, és megdermedt.

A küszöb túloldalán ugyanis egy képébe nyíló ajtótól meglepetten pislogó Francis állt, mögötte skót kockás pizsamában Arthur toporgott.

 _Azt hittem, hogy magasabb_ – futott át az agyán. Alig pár centi volt a javára Arthurral szemben, de azt a cipőre lehetett fogni.

– Szép jó reggelt – köszönt Francis mosolyogva.

Arthur mögötte halálra vált képpel meredt Scottra, mire Matt is arrafelé kapta a fejét. Scott arcán a meglepetés helyét lassan a gyanakvás vette át, ahogy tetőtől-talpig végigmérte a férfit. Matt villámgyorsan próbált kitalálni valamit, amivel talán menteni lehet a helyzetet. Éppenséggel nem tudta, hogy mit gondol Scott a melegekről, de Arthur éppen eleget panaszkodott korábban Francis miatt ahhoz, hogy a francia férfi beépüljön Scott állandó listájába, mikor azokat emlegeti, akiket meg fog verni.

Sajnos a fejtörését félbeszakították.

– Francis? – állt meg Marie a járda közepén, és csípőre dobott kézzel meredt a bátyjára.

– Szia, Marie! – Még integetett is neki a marhája.

Látta, hogyan köti össze Scott az eseményeket. Arthur hazaköltözése, Monsieur ittléte és a macska folyamatos dögönyözése, a tény, hogy Arthur az utóbbi időben nem alszik egyedül, és vagy a virágait abajgatja, vagy szerelmes számokat hallgat és takarít… Vörös hajú fivére arcára mosoly költözött, amivel Matt nem tudott mit kezdeni. Értetlenül meredt rá, mikor félrebillentette a fejét és csevegő hangnemben megérdeklődte:

– Áh, szóval te vagy Francis.

– Személyesen. Melengeti a szívem, hogy már meséltek rólam.

A lélekölően hideg mosoly kiszélesedett.

– Hát hogyne.

Francis mosolya megremegett, a szemöldöke lassan feljebb kúszott, ahogy a szemezésük egyre hosszabb lett. Kék szemei egyetlen pillanatra rebbentek Matt felé, és Scott ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy egy irdatlan nagyot bemosson neki.


	15. Tizenötödik álom

**Tizenötödik álom**

Egyetlen örömteli pillanatért egy egész napnyi hisztivel fizetett.

– A francnak kell ilyen baromnak lenned!

Ez és ehhez hasonló mondatok röppentek felé Arthur irányából, aki nagyon szakszerűen igyekezett felrakni egy vizes borogatást Francis nózikájára, hátha nem dagad akkorára, mint egy dinnye. A szöszi, erősen túldramatizálva a helyzetet, a kanapé háttámlájára hajtott fejjel haldokolt. A vérpatak felszívására felküldött kétméternyi vatta vége kikunkorodott az orrlyukaiból. Önmaga sajnáltatásában legalább olyan profi volt, mint egy válogatott focista.

– Nem takarodnál odébb? – mordult Mattre.

Kisöccse jól láthatóan ügyelt rá, hogy mindig ott legyen a közvetlen közelében, és ne kerülhessen Francishez túl közel. Nem értette a problémát, amíg a francia nem beszél, vagy nincs itt, nem haragszik rá, ergo dobják ki és nem veri agyon, ennyire egyszerű, nem kell itt bajlódni a megelőzéssel.

– Nem – közölte kereken Matt és lecövekelt mellette.

Arra pont jó volt, hogy elállják az utat a konyha felé.

– Nincs neked egy nőd, akiddel foglalkoznod kéne? Vagy nem tudod úgy lereagálni ezt az egészet, mint ő?

Marie ott állt a bátyja mellett, és támogatásáról biztosítandó, azóta röhögött, hogy Scott beverte az orrát. Alfred csak felmérte a helyzetet, és úgy döntött, a randija biztosabb lábakon áll, ha be se jön és inkább megnézik a hátsó kertben a virágokat. A hangok alapján Oliver letámadta őket, amint beléptek a kiskapun.

– Úgy látom, ő talált magának szórakozást.

– Én is.

– Éppen ez a probléma.

– Nekem jól esett.

– Francisnek viszont kevésbé! – csattant fel Arthur.

– Téged nem kérdezett senki – torkolta le. – Egyáltalán, hogy került ide ez a csigaevő?

A fickó erősen orrhangon horkant fel agóniája közepette:

– Úgy látom, volt kitől tanulnod, _nyulam._

– Ha verbálisan szeretnéd megdugni, lehetőleg ne akkor, amikor én is itt vagyok – jelentette ki szárazon.

Hárman meresztettek rá nagy szemeket.

– Mi van?

– Te beszélsz franciául? – kérdezte Matt teljesen lehidalva.

Csípőre tett kézzel, paprikásan válaszolt:

– Képzeld, bazd meg, létezik olyan, hogy kötelező idegennyelv-oktatás! Azt a mindenit! Viszont még mindig nem tudom, hogy hogyan került ide _az._

Megfelelő mennyiségű undort erőltetett a hangjába, mikor Francisre bökött.

– Megírtam neki tegnap, hogy dugóban ülök. – Marie a nevetéstől kicsordult könnyeit törölgette. Valahányszor a bátyjára pillantott, rátört a kuncoghatnék. – _Azt mondjuk nem gondoltam, hogy még szórakoztatni is fogsz._

– _Rohadj meg._

– Jól gondolom, hogy én vagyok a szobában az egyetlen, aki nem beszéli ezt a tetves nyelvet? – így Arthur.

Rávillantott egy gúnyos mosolyt.

– Képzeld. Ennek örömére akár el is takarodhatnál felöltözni.

Arthur összevont szemöltökkel visszanézett rá, leellenőrizte, hogy mi van rajta, ezzel együtt realizálta, hogy pizsiben, mezítláb ácsorog a nappaliszőnyegen. Zavartan köhécselt és szó nélkül elsietett.

Scott megvárta, amíg a léptei elhalnak a lépcsőn, csak akkor lökte meg úgy Mattet, hogy kibillenjen az egyensúlyából, és két lépéssel a kanapé mellett termett. A gallérjánál fogva felrántotta a franciát.

– Na ide figyelj – sziszegte. – Engem rohadtul nem érdekel, hogy mit és hogyan csinálsz, vagy mit gondolsz, de egyvalamit tisztázzunk: ha Arthurnak csak egy haja szála meggörbül, akkor áshatod magadnak a sírodat, _d'accord?_

– _Compris_ – cincogta.

Visszalökte a kanapéra.

– Így is elég szarul van, nem kell, hogy még te is dobj rajta.

Francis értetlenül bámult vissza rá. Scott csak sóhajtva tudomásul vette, hogy Arthur nem fogadta meg Matt múltkori tanácsát. Nem akart ő hallgatózni, csak elcsípte a szavakat. Arra mindenesetre pont jó volt, hogy megtudja, mégis mi folyik itt. Azt ugyan még mindig nem értette, hogy előle miért kellett eltitkolni, hogy ez a két hülye kereng egymás körül, mint két felajzott mókuspatkány. Ő nem apa, hogy elítélje a melegeket. Vagy lehet, hogy elítéli őket, de az öccse mindenképpen kivétel. A francia meg amúgy is kiérdemelte a megvetését.

Matt köhécselt a konyhapult mellett. Marie ide-oda kapkodta a fejét kettejük között és hegyezte az antennáit. Arthur lépcsőn dobbanó lábai sortűzként szaggatták meg a várakozástól terhes csöndet.

– Reggeli? – szegezte a kérdést látótávolságba került öccsének.

– Még csak most keltem! – fakadt ki.

– Hát akkor pont kurvára később vagyunk, mint kellene! – csapta szét a karjait.

Arthur kínlódva toporgott.

Nem beszélt. Nem mert beszélni. Scott ismerte ezt a nézését; nem tudja, hogy mit kezdjen a kialakult helyzettel, mikor ki kéne böknie, hogy nincs jól, de nem akarja elmondani, hogy bolond. Mármint nem százas. De akkor hogyan akar párkapcsolatot a kis hülye, ha egy ilyen lényeges apróságot nem mond el?

Felvonta a szemöldökét. Arthur a sarkán hintázott. Összefonta a karjait. Arthur valószínűleg talált valami különlegeset a plafonon, mert nagyon bámulta. Matt csak Marie mellé sunnyogott, a fülébe súgott valamit, és a lehető legkisebb feltűnéssel távozott. Nehéz az ilyesmit kivitelezni, ha a légy zümmögését is hallani lehet.

– Én várok.

– Mire is? – pillogott kettejükre Francis.

– Arra, hogy az a gyagyás kibökje, amit el kellene mondania.

Arthur a tenyerébe fejelt.

– Ez így is éppen elég kínos, ne tedd még rosszabbá, könyörgöm!

Francis már végképp nem értett semmit. Még arról is megfeledkezett, hogy fájdalmas képet vágjon.

– Tudod, ha már a kezdetek kezdetén elmondtad volna neki, akkor most nem lennénk itt.

– Tényleg nem, mert szóba se állt volna velem – morogta.

– Honnan tudod? Egyáltalán…

– Mi az, hogy honnan tudom?! – robbant Arthur. – Az egész rohadt város tudja és úgy kezelnek miatta, mint egy leprást, pont ő lett volna kivétel?! Még ha nem is utálnak látványosan, mindegyiküknek ott van a hangjában, a nézésében az óvatosság, betojnak abban a pillanatban, hogy kiteszem a lábam a házból, vagy ha meglátnak a virágboltban! – Szaporán vette a levegőt. Elveszetten hozzátette: – Nem akarom, hogy Francis is úgy beszéljen hozzám.

– De hogyan? – szúrta közbe a francia.

Arthur megbámulta a szöszit. Aztán felnézett Scottra, ő pedig bólintott, és átsétált mellé, hogy ha esetleg össze találna zuhanni, akkor ne kelljen messzire mennie. Az öccse a kanapé lábának címezve elmotyogta:

– Beteg vagyok.

Francis arca megrándult, a pillantása ellágyult. Bólintott, és észre se vette, hogy a borogatás az orráról az ölébe hullott.

– Értem.

Arthur az ajkát rágcsálta, fél pillanatonként Scott felé rebbent a zöld szempár. Inkább bement a konyhába és elkezdett turkálni egy megfelelő méretű tálka után, amibe belepattogtathatja az öccse gyógyszereit.

– Hallucinálok. Meg vannak mindenféle… hát, bakik a fejemmel, szóval ööö… gyógyszereket szedek.

– Értem.

– Sokat.

– Értem – bólintott sokadjára Francis, türelmesen, megértőn. – És ezt miért nem tudtad nekem elmondani?

Hallotta, ahogy nagy levegőt vesz és megakad. Aztán nagyot sóhajtott. Scott kiszúrta az ocsmánylila müzlis tálkát a mosogatógépben, és úgy találta, hogy abban pont elfér kilenc pirula.

– Mert ha… ha nem veszem be a gyógyszereim, vagy kimarad egy alkalom, vagy rosszabbul vagyok, vagy igazából akármi történik, akkor kiborulok és, istenem, muszáj ezt nekem elmondani? – fordult vissza nyúzottan Scotthoz.

Felnézett rá.

– Ez a te kereszted – vont vállat. – Én csak asszisztálok.

– Itt van rá a lehetőség!

Már neki is csak egy sóhajtásra futotta.

– Édes öcsém, te vagy én rohangálok körbe-körbe ebben a házban úgy, mint Júlia két felvonás között?

Arthur erre sértetten felhúzta az orrát.

– Hé.

– Ne nézz rám így, igenis ezt csinálod.

– De nem.

– De igen. És ne kezdj el vitatkozni, nekem van igazam. Inkább fejezd be a mesedélutánt és ülj le reggelizni.

Azzal megrázta a tálka aljában a bogyókat. Arthur félrenézett, vágott egy fintort, majd egy szuszra ledarálta, megint csak úgy, hogy rá se nézett a szöszire:

– Pánikrohamaim vannak, és ha nem veszem be a gyógyszereim, akkor hajlamos vagyok kicsit agresszív lenni, múltkor agyon akartam ütni a macskád, akire azt hittem, hogy te vagy. A kutyámra meg azt, hogy az öcsém. Ami fura, mert tíz évig csak képzeletbeli barátaim voltak, valós embereket nem képzeltem oda sehova.

Kényszeredetten nevetett, és megdörgölte a tarkóját.

Scottot nem verte át. Ő látta rajta, hogy a franciától most elég egyetlen rossz szó, hogy összezuhanjon és napokra megnémuljon, hacsak nem okoz maradandó törést az életében. Rámarkolt a konyhai szék háttámlájára, és felkészült rá, hogy a megfelelő személyhez vágja, ha úgy tűnik, hogy rosszul alakulnak a dolgok.

A szöszi nem szólt. Lassan, mintha lassított felvétel lenne, felkelt a díványról, majd ugyanilyen óvatos lassúsággal Arthurhoz sétált. Az ölébe hullott borogatás csak a második lépésnél esett le a földre. Óvatos, finom, de erős mozdulatokkal nyitotta szét Arthur ujjait, hogy az öccse ne markolja olyan görcsösen a saját felkarjait. Megsimogatta a vállait, felemelte a fejét az állánál fogva, hogy kihúzza magát és ne próbáljon elsüllyedni.

Arthur szipogott. Türelmetlen mozdulattal törölte meg a szemét. Tovább szipogott. Scott elégedetten biccentett, látva, hogyan hagyja, hogy a francia magához húzza egy hosszú ölelésre. Egy ponton az asztalra támaszkodott. Felnézett az órára, vissza a két langymeleg srácra, majd újra fel a másodperceket faló mutatóra.

– Már megbocsássatok, hogy félbeszakítom a r _omantische Zeit_ ot, de azt igyekezzetek ott előadni, ahol én nem látom – közölte szárazon, és hangosan csikorgó talpakkal kihúzta a széket. – Éppen elég magas már itthon a nyálfaktor, nem kell, hogy egy rakás Tumblr-ön szocializálódott kiscsaj itt tobzódjon az ajtóm előtt. Arthur, asztalhoz.

Arthur kibontakozott az ölelésből, még összenézett Francissel, aztán mosolytalanul foglalt helyet és húzta maga elé a kistálját. Csak akkor rándult meg a szája széle, mikor Francis orrhangon azt dünnyögte:

– És tudja, mi az a Tumblr. Ez a család tele van meglepetésekkel.

Scott aggódva nézte, hogyan olvad le az a picike könnyebbség is az arcáról, mikor a mocskos franciája holmi orr-szépészeti problémákra hivatkozva eltűnt a fürdő irányában. Nem tudott mit mondani. Végül csak előre nyújtotta a jobb kezét és esetlenül megveregette az öccse vállát vagy háromszor. A harmadik után ottfelejtette a kezét egy hosszú pillanatra. Hagyta volna lecsúszni, de Arthur rászorított a maga jobbjával. Hunyt szemmel nyelt egyet.

– Szükséged van valamire? – kérdezte halkan.

– Fogd a kezem! – súgta alig hallhatóan.

Elszorult a torka.

– Arthur?

Felnézett rá, zöld szemeiben rémület.

– Szétesek – nyöszörögte.

Scott azonnal felkelt a helyéről, és közelebb húzódott hozzá. Arthur simult és bújt, mint egy kiscica, a testén újabb és újabb remegéshullám futott végig.

– Mi a baj?

– Annyira… bizonytalan ez az egész.

– Ha nem tudsz vele mit kezdeni, akkor ne foglalkozz vele. Van egy ősi tibeti mantra, amit ilyenkor mondhatsz: leszarom.

Gyöngén felnevetett, aztán a nevetésből elcsukló felsírás lett, ahogy ismét megremegett.

– Scooott!

– Itt vagyok, itt vagyok – ölelte szorosan.

Francis ekkor bukkant fel az ajtóban. Scott egy pillantással megnémította és sóbálvánnyá dermesztette.

– Itt vagyok, Arthur, nincs semmi baj.

– Fáj a fejem – motyogta kevéssé artikuláltan.

– Aludtál az éjjel?

– Ühüm.

– Mennyit?

– Hát… olyan éjfél-fél egy körül feküdtünk le, és hatkor keltem.

– Este bevetted a gyógyszereid?

– Igen.

Arthur olyan erősen szorongatta a kezét, hogy már fájt, de nem akart szólni érte. Kisöccse a vállához fúrta a fejét, reszketett és rettegett. A gyógyszerei érintetlenül hevertek a tálka alján.

– Itt fog hagyni – nyöszörögte.

– Ugyan már. – Megpróbált egy kis bizalmat erőltetni amúgy is kényszeredetten vidám hangjába, miközben vasvilla-szemekkel meredt a szöszire.

– Neked kellene egy olyan buggyant gyökér, mint én?

– Nem emlékszem rá, hogy kihajítottalak volna, pedig elég régóta vigyázom rád.

A hajába túrt, és megnyugtatóan susogott neki, hátha.

– De mit fog szólni, ha látja, hogy milyen vagyok?

– Mert milyen vagy? – kérdezett vissza. – Ez nem te vagy, Arthur. Ez csak a problémád. Találkozgattok már egy ideje, nem?

– Hát… de.

– Akkor szerintem pontosan tudja, hogy milyen vagy. A bajod csak egy apróság, lényegtelen részlet.

– Akkor miért csesztettetek vele folyamatosan, hogy mondjam el neki?! – fakadt ki.

– Mondjuk azért, hogy ha rád jönne a reszketés, akkor tudjon neked segíteni, és ne csak álljon, mint szamár a hegyen. – Kicsit elhúzódott tőle, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni. – Arthur, én emlékszem rá, milyen volt, amikor először kaptál pánikrohamot, és akkor nem csak te, de anya és apa is kiborult, rólunk nem is beszélve. Ha elmondod neki, hogy mi van veled, akkor ha akar, tud jönni és kérdezni, hogy mit kell ilyenkor csinálni veled. Tíz év tapasztalattal szerintem már értek hozzád egy kicsit.

Tényleg megpróbálta azt a biztató mosolyt. Legalábbis annak szánta. Hogy mi lett belőle, csak a jóisten tudja, mert Francis a hátát a falnak vetve bámulta a bejárati ajtót, Arthur a könnyeit törölgette, Scott meg szerencsére nem látja magát kívülről.

– Hogy a tökömbe lehet ezt elmondani?

– Például úgy, hogy megeszed azt a tálkányi szart, amit kipattogtattam neked, addig én elmegyek, megkeresem a szöszid, beküldöm ide, aztán csendben elsunnyogok a dolgozószoba irányába, miután kiosztottam a többieket, hogy a közeletekbe se merjék tolni a képüket, mert drámáztok. Megfelel?

– Egyáltalán, akar velem lenni? – bámult ki az ablakon Arthur.

Összevont szemöldökkel meredt rá.

– Ezt hogy érted?

– Soha nem válaszol egyenesen. Mindig azt mondja, hogy talán.

Szóval ezért hallgatja agyba-főbe a _Perhaps-_ t. Odakinn Francis a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Ühm… ezt szerintem majd vele megbeszéled.

Kiszedte a kezét Arthur szorításából, a hűtőből elővarázsolt neki egy pohár joghurtot, adott mellé egy kanalat meg egy pohár vizet, aztán a sokadik egyél-felszólítással távozott.

Francis félrehajolt, mikor megpróbálta elkapni a fülét, és azonnal mozdult a hátsó ajtó irányába. Kimentek a teraszra. Scott rámordult az Olivert tutujgató párocskára, hogy pucoljanak befelé, és a földszint közelébe se merjenek jönni. Amint ez megtörtént, nyílt ellenségeskedéssel végigmérte a franciát, aki a fürdőben kioperálta az orrából a vattát és megmosta az arcát.

Felemelt kézzel megakadályozta, hogy egyáltalán megszólaljon.

– Nekem ne magyarázkodj. Majd neki.

Francis becsukta a száját és bólintott.

– Néha rátör a reszketés, olyankor szereti, ha megfogják a kezét. Ne ijeszd meg, akkor szinte biztosan kiborul. Ha valami baja van és nem akarja elmondani, akkor nem érdemes erőltetni, előbb-utóbb elmondja magától is, Nem viseli jól, ha sokat piszkálod vele, lásd az előbbi kis eszmecserénket. Azt meg leszel szíves letisztázni vele, hogy mi van kettőtökkel, mert kivan a bizonytalanságtól, és személy szerint már a tököm tele van vele, hogy képtelen a saját szobájában aludni.

Francis bólintott. Scott még egyszer végigmérte, majd az orrnyergét dörgölve összeszedte minden erejét.

– Ha nem akarsz tőle semmit, azt most mondd el neki. Nem foglak felrúgni, ha kirakod a szűrét, de ne hitegesd, rendben?

– Éppenséggel eddig abban nem voltam biztos, hogy ő mit akar.

Sötéten meredt rá.

– Két mókuspatkány. Ez már hivatalos.

Francis morogva forgatta a szemét. Vállon csapta, mintegy jelzésértékűen, hogy takarodjon befelé. Az még megnézte, hogy Arthur milyen kis elveszetten pillant fel Francisre, és hogy üres előtte a gyógyszeresbödön, meg a joghurtot is megette. Utána elvitatkozott magával, hogy mennyire venné ki magát jól az, ha leülne hallgatózni. Végül arra jutott, hogy az illetlenség, és az ígéretének megfelelően bement a dolgozószobába, hogy átpakolja az ajtó melletti könyvespolcra a könnyed könyveket, hogy ne mindig mélylélektani drámákat olvasson, mikor mennek Emilékhez. Arról igazán nem tehet, hogy arról a pontról kiválóan lehet hallani mindent, ami a konyhában elhangzik. Főleg akkor, ha teljesen véletlenül nyitva felejti az ajtót.

Mondjuk, úgy nehéz hallgatózni, ha a beszélgetésüket tíz perc kínos hallgatással vezetik be.

– Mondj már valamit! – csattant fel Arthur. – Vagy csak azt várod, hogy feltegyek egy kérdést, amire talánnal válaszolhatsz?

– Talán.

– Mindig csak talán.

– Én se tudom, hogy te mit akarsz. Egyszer ellöksz, máskor bújsz, néha kedves vagy, máskor olyan bunkó, hogy képes lennék a bátyádat ártatlan széplelkűként jellemezni.

Fogott egy jegyzetlapot, és húzott rá egy strigulát. Szentül elhatározta, hogy valahányszor valami provokatívat hall, húz egyet, aztán a végén annyiszor üti meg a szöszit, ahány vonalat számol. Nagyjából három másodpercen belül elkeverte azt a fecnit.

– És erre az volt a válaszod, hogy nem vagy képes kimondani egy egyszerű nemet? Hogy kényes úri kedved szerint jössz, amikor csak kedved tartja?

Ismét hosszú hallgatás következett. Scott igen hangosan csapta le a következő két könyvet, nehogy azok ketten azt feltételezzék, hogy hallgatózik.

– A célomat elértem vele – felelt végül Francis megfontoltan.

– Oh, igen? – horkantott gúnyosan. – És mi volt az?

– Felfigyeltél rám – jelentette ki egyszerűen. – Amíg én akartalak becserkészni, rám se hederítettél. A sok talán az egyik mód volt arra, hogy megértessem veled a tényt, hogy tetszel annyira, hogy képes legyek báránybőrbe bújni.

Scott a fülét hegyezte, próbálta kitalálni, hogy mire fel a szünet.

– Mégis megfuttattál.

– Drágám, egyszer már elmondtam neked a véleményem: cuki virágárus fiú vagy, és úgy is bánnak veled, sőt, néha te is akként kezeled magad. Nekem viszont nem a cuki srác kell, hanem az a férfi, aki mögötte van. És tény, ehhez meg kellett futtatnom téged.

Scott elképedten állt meg. Emlékezett Arthurnak erre a virágárusos megjegyzésére – ezek szerint a franciájától kölcsönözte. Mindenesetre nem tudta elképzelni az öccsét komoly férfiként.

– Rám se néztél, mikor én udvaroltam neked. Onnantól kezdve, hogy szerepet cseréltünk, és hagytalak vadászni, rögtön lelkesebb lettél. Nekem csak arra kellett figyelnem, hogy elég csábító préda legyek.

– Szóval te lettél a húsevő virág, én meg a retardált légy.

– Nem akarlak megenni.

– Pedig közel voltam hozzá.

– Ugyan már…

– Francis, hallucinálok, depressziós vagyok és akad ebben a mixben valahol egy kevés szuicid hajlam is.

Scott elejtette a könyvet, amit fogott. Utána kapott, zsonglőrködött vele egy kicsit, aztán a végén mégis leesett. A könyv nagyot csattant a parkettán, mire ő káromkodott egy szépet.

– Olyan érzés, mintha egy kötélhídon mennék, amiről tudom, hogy nem éri el a túlsó partot. Én csak azt dönthetem el, hogy elszenvedjem-e magam a végéig, ahonnét úgysincs más út, mint lefelé, vagy megspórolom magamnak és a köteleket tartó többieknek a fáradtságot és ugrom magamtól.

– Ne mondj ilyet – hörögte elborzadva Francis.

– Pedig ez vagyok én.

– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan.

Scott egyszerre több könyvet is felkapott és vitte a polcra. A gyomrába már befészkelte magát az idegesség. Szüksége volt a mozgásra ahhoz, hogy ne menjen ki, ne törölje képen Francist, aki ilyen mélyre lökte Arthurt, őt pedig ne rázza addig, amíg ki nem potyognak a fejéből ezek a marhaságok.

– Látod ezt?

Megtámaszkodott a polc szélében. Biztos most mutatja a csuklóján a heget. Mibe, hogy azt mutatja.

– Mit tettél magaddal? Hogy tehetted?

– Meg akartam halni. Nem hittem el, hogy van másik út. Néha most se hiszem, de…

– De?

Megszorította a fát, és próbálta magát lélekben felkészíteni Arthur következő szavaira, illetve elhessegetni a felszínre bukó emlékeket.

– A sokk és a vérveszteség miatt nem nagyon emlékszem rá, csak villanások vannak meg. – Minden vizes. – Scott törte rám az ajtót. – Minden vörös. – Ő húzott ki a kádból. – Csontig hatoló hideg. – Ő próbálta két marék gézzel elállítani a vérzést, amíg kiértek a mentők. – Zsibbadás a karjaiban. – Emlékszem rá, hogyan üvöltött. – A vér fémes szaga az orrában. – Folyamatosan veszekszünk, és goromba pokróc, nem mindig tudom elhinni, hogy jót akar nekem, de ha… ha megbillen alattam a világ, és megint ott vagyok, ahol a part szakad, akkor az ő hangját hallom. Soha többé nem akarom, hogy valaki még egyszer így üvöltsön miattam.

 _Fogd a kezét, Scott!_

– Ne is tedd, drága. Túl önző vagyok ahhoz, hogy lemondjak rólad.

Arthur felnevetett. Könnyedén. Akár a teakészítésről is beszélhetett volna. Scott csak a mellét markolva támaszkodott a polcnak, és próbált levegőt venni.

Ez a fojtogató érzés nem múlt el, marokra fogta a légcsövét, jóval azután is, hogy Francis lelépett. Ment vele Marie és Matt is. Alfredék egy délelőtti szundi – persze, nyilván csak aludtak, hát _hogyne_ – után megebédeltek, és kézen fogva elandalogtak a park felé. Otthon maradtak Arthurral kettesben. Hacsak nem számolja a hátsó kertben Olivert, meg a nappaliban a dohányzóasztalon elnyúlt Kumát. Arthur a szőnyegen döglött el, kipakolt magának egy könyvet meg egy bögre teát, és úgy tűnt, teljes nyugalomban van.

Scottot nem verte át. Elég volt megnéznie, hogy miből főzött – tiszta Darjeeling – és mit olvas – Jane Austen-összes, most komolyan? – és mindent tudott róla.

– Látom, megtárgyaltátok a dolgaitok.

– Ühüm.

– És mire jutottatok?

– Még nem mondta, én meg nem kérdeztem, de szerintem hivatalosan is járunk.

Felnézett, a nyugtatótól tompazöld szeme ragyogott, és alig tudta visszafojtani a mosolygását. Scott látványosan szörnyülködött.

– Te szent ég, még egy szerelmes barom. Pont ez kellett. És még volt képed a minap kiröhögni az ikreket.

– Volt hát. Ők vakok, én nem vagyok az. Csak marhára örülök, hogy végre tisztáztuk a dolgokat.

– Én annak örülök, hogy végre tudom, mi a tököm bajod volt. Nehezedre esett volna elmondani, mi?

– Nem voltam biztos sem Francisben, sem abban, hogyan fogadod.

– Nem vagyok apa.

– Még szerencse – nagyot sóhajtott. – Szerencsétlen, biztos nagyon boldog lenne, ha tudná, hogy mi lett belőlem.

– Mit makogsz?

Arthur szégyenlősen mosolyogva feküdt vissza a könyve elé.

– Tudod, mennyire elítélte azokat, akik valami szerinte érdemtelen munkát végeznek. Anya nagyon sokáig győzködte, hogy hajlandó legyen engedni, hogy dísznövényekkel foglalkozzam. Az szerinte egy dolog volt, hogy itthon teleültettem mindent, neki ez csak egy hobbi, nem pedig munka. Nem becsülte a virágboltosokat.

Scott az ujjain kezdte számolni:

– Meg a fodrászokat, kozmetikusokat, állatorvosokat, lakberendezőket, borkóstolókat, utcazenészeket, papokat, szociális munkásokat, és még sorolhatnám. Apa sok embert nem becsült.

– A beteg emberekről is megvolt a véleménye, meg azokról a férfiakról is, akik nem csak a nőknek néztek utána. – Arthur mosolya megremegett. – Kimaxoltam mindhárom kategóriát. Szerinted kidobott volna?

Scott elgondolkodott.

– Egyrészt, anya lerúgta volna a veséjét, ha csak megpróbálja. Valószínűleg látványosan utálta volna Francist. Másodszor: a beteg emberekkel kapcsolatban nagyon gyorsan megváltozott a véleménye, mikor téged elkezdtek orvoshoz hordani. Miután elvégezted a sulit, a kertészek kikerültek a haszontalan munkát végzők-kategóriájából, szóval lehet, hogy a végére a melegekkel is megbarátkozott volna.

– Nem vagyok meleg – sandított rá Arthur.

Megtámaszkodott a kanapé háttámláján.

– Akkor mi vagy, édes öcsém?

– Biszex.

– Nyilván. Egy lány körül se láttalak még.

– Nem fogom hazahordani az exeimet, oké?

– Én is ezt mondanám.

Erre már felcsattant:

– Te meg lassan harminc vagy, és még mindig nem volt tartós párkapcsolatod, nem értem, mire fel papolsz!

– Azért én nem tűzném rá egyből a frissen megdumált partimra a hosszú párkapcsolat-címkét – vigyorgott.

– Az, hogy most beszéltük meg, csak egy dolog.

Nagyon nem akart veszíteni, még fel is ült, hogy jobban tudjon vitatkozni. Scott sem hagyta magát.

– Majd ha összefeküdtetek, öcsi, akkor. – Diadalmasan kihúzta magát és összefűzte a karjait. – Mivel pedig tudom, hogy a maréknyi nyugtatód miatt pont annyi potenciál van benned, mint egy hetvenéves Viagra-függőben, akár ki is jelenthetjük, hogy én nyertem.

Győzedelmesen lenézett rá. Dühös visszavágás, vagy férfiúi büszkesége védése helyett Arthur csak szép lassan vörösödni kezdett. Az orcái kezdték, aztán a pír szétterült, egy kicsi jutott még a fülére is. Scott nem kapott szikrát.

– Na ne.

Öccse zavartan köhécselve félrenézett.

– Képes voltál… te jó ég. – Félrefordult és megdörgölte az arcát. – Ezt a képet nem kértem.

Ennél vörösebb már tényleg nem lehetett volna. Scott csak nem értette.

– De csezdmeg, a nyugtatóidnak már a fele elég lenne a Vörös Hadsereg kiütésére, mégis _hogy?!_

– Nem kell bevenni – dörmögte.

Ott állt mozdulatlanul. Hunyorogni kezdett, ahogy a láncok kezdtek összekapcsolódni a fejében, és kiadták a képet.

– Ezek szerint jól értem, hogy a hosszú kihagyásod szánt szándékkal kezdődött, csak azért, hogy hupákolhass egyet a franciáddal?

Arthur lehunyta a szemét, de az arcát még mindig nem tudta felé fordítani.

– Nem ejthetnénk a témát? Én se kérdezem, hogy te mit csinálsz a nőiddel.

– Megverem – jelentette ki, és fordult a konyhapulthoz. – Addig verem, amíg mozog, hát hogy képzelte?! És ha valami bajod lett volna? Vagy Mattie-nek?

A kulcs nem volt a pulton.

– Hol van a kocsikulcs?!

Arthur dermedten bámult rá a nappali közepéről.

– Hol van az a kurva kocsikulcs, itt várj meg, hozom a lapátom, eltemetem, kifilézem, felgyújtom, hogy merészelte?!

Dohogva indult meg a garázs felé, ahol a lapátokat tárolták, de félúton arra jutott, hogy biztos akad egy a rohadék nimfomániás szöszi lakása környékén is, addig meg a fene se fogja cipelni. Tovább kereste a kulcsát. Harmadszor túrta át üvöltve a konyhát, mikor leesett neki, hogy biztos megint belebaszta a virágládába.

Felnézett.

Arthur mozdulatlanná vált. Addig lépésenként araszolt az előszoba felé. Összeakadt a pillantásuk, majd az öccse vetődött a virágláda felé, és mire Scott odaért, megkaparintotta a kulcsot, és arrébb táncolt vele.

– Ide vele – hörögve nyújtotta előre a kezét.

– Nem! – szaporán rázta a fejét.

– Ide vele, nem csinálok vele semmit, csak agyonölöm.

– Nem adom!

– Arthur, nem nyitok vitát!

– Azzal fekszem össze, akivel jól esik, és akkor, ahogy akarok, ne szórakozz már velem! – fakadt ki. – Nem vagyok a tizenkét éves húgod, hogy az erényemre kelljen vigyáznod!

– Hol nem szarom le? Én csak agyon akarom vágni, kell ahhoz indok?!

Sarokba akarta szorítani, hogy elvehesse tőle, de Arthur ellendült előle, majd feltépte a bejárati ajtót, és kiugrott a teraszra.

– Scott, az isten szerelmére, legyél már észnél!

Megtorpant.

– Igazad van, gondoljunk a globális felmelegedésre. A Cariad Road nincs olyan messze ugye? Simán elmehetek odáig gyalog.

Úgy, ahogy volt, tehát tegnapi cuccban, vagyis kicsit gyűrötten és talán enyhén büdösen, nagyon idegesen, vagyis gyilkos arckifejezéssel, papucsban vágott neki a biciklivel jó öt perces útnak. Arthur mögötte hápogott egy sort. Végül berántotta a bejárati ajtót, és rohant utána, maga is otthoni szerelésben, kötött mamuszban.

– Scott! Scott, állj már meg!

– Van valaki, akit ki kell beleznem, Arthur, ez nem várhat, majd utána megbeszéljük!

– Nem ölheted meg!

– Egy indokot mondj, miért ne! – kiáltotta hátra a válla felett és trappolt tovább.

Azért néhányan megbámulták őket, ahogy futólépésben, a forgalmi szabályokra fittyet hányva keltek át az utakon. Egy sarokkal odébb, egy járdasziget építőmunkásai között Gilbertet, Arthur múltkori látogatóját ismerte fel. Ő is nagyon vidámnak tűnt. Feliks a kisbolt előtt köszönt rájuk, aztán bámult utánuk, főleg azért, mert Scott elkáromkodta magát. Nem Feliks tehetett róla, csak meglátta mögötte a retardált szomszédot, ami miatt pláne felment benne a pumpa, és elhatározta, hogy a csigaevő hobbisztrájkoló után őt is elrendezi.

Hiába a gyors tempó, Arthurt nem tudta lerázni. Ott loholt a sarkában, sőt, még indokokat is kezdett sorolni, hogy miért ne tegye el láb alól Francist.

– Azért, mert szeretem! Hallod?! Scott, baszki, a törvény is tiltja!

Ekkor értek oda a főúthoz. Egyik oldalt a Cariad Road, a sarkán Antonio Gazdaboltja, előtte a járdán Scott. A másik oldalt a forgalom miatt ottragadt Arthur, aki kínjában toporgott, majd utánakiáltott:

– Scott, ha megölöd, egy életre lesittelnek, és nem fogom gondozni a kukoricád!

Megtorpant. Visszanézett Arthurra. Komolyan el kellett gondolkodnia, hogy mit tegyen. Az autók mentek kettejük között, így Arthur valószínűleg nem hallotta a félhangos válaszát:

– Ne haragudj, de te többet érsz bármilyen kukoricánál.

Két lépést tett meg az utca felé. Csak kettőt. Arthur rémülten nézett utána. Neki elég volt egy.

Csak a satufék sikoltott.


	16. Spin-off fejezet

**Mgj.: Ez egy töltelék-fejezet, ha kíváncsi vagy arra, hogy is kezdődött az a bizonyos kihagyás... vagy csak szeretnél egy kicsivel több FrUK-pillanatot.**

 **Ez a darab erősen tükrözi a nézeteim, tehát Arthur nem fog az első puszi után fülig pirult tsundere-gombócban Francis karjaiba omlani. Meg ööö... M-kategória.**

 **Olvasd saját felelősségedre!**

* * *

 **Spin-off fejezet: Hazudj még _,_ kérlek**

Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna tegnap inni – futott át az agyán a gondolat, miközben nyomogatta ki a gyógyszereket.

– Mit nézel – mordult Oliverre. – Akkor vagyok hullarészeg, amikor akarok.

Oliver csak vidáman lihegett tovább a küszöbön ülve. Arthur esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a kutya röhög rajta. Neki meg úgy fájt a feje, hogy legszívesebben elhevert volna a padlón, és sajnáltatta volna magát a nap hátralevő részében. Mikor reggel fél hatkor megébredt, valóban ezt tette, de kora délben már úgy volt vele, hogy talán ideje összekaparnia magát. Ha nem lett volna Oliver, hogy ugráljon rajta, biztosan nem kel ki a paplan alól.

Átok erre a kutyára. Mivel felkel miatta és lejön bevenni a gyógyszereit, teljes lelki nyugalommal kicsaphatja magát néhanapján. Fájó nosztalgiával gondolt azokra a boldog időkre, mikor az ikrek még füveztek. Alfred széjjelporciózta a maga adagját, és egyet-kettőt mindig elhagyott valamerre. Arthur meg úgy volt vele, hogy jobb az, ha ő tünteti el, mintha Scott találja meg. Amiről meg Alfred nem tud, az nem fáj neki.

– De így is sikerült lebuktatniuk magukat – dünnyögte a kutyának. – Hogy jutott eszükbe full betépve hazajönni? És még ők voltak meglepődve, hogy Scott levágta nekik a hegyibeszédet.

Fájdalmas fintorba torzult az arca, mikor a második vekker a konyhaszerényben megszólalt. Ezeknek a vackoknak a hangjára még a holtak is felébrednek. Villámgyorsan kinyitotta a szekrényt és lecsapta az órát, közben háromszor is elátkozta a bátyjait meg minden ötletüket. Reggel ugyanez volt, csak akkor nem tudott elég lelkierőt összeszedni, hogy átjöjjön lecsapni, inkább belepasszírozta a fejét a párnába, és üvöltött.

Költözéskor Flynn kezdett el aggodalmaskodni, hogy mi lesz, ha kihagy néhány étkezést. Na és? Akkor eszik, amikor akar, azért van az a retkes étvágyjavító, hogy éhes legyen. Scott viszont Flynnek adott igazat, és Owen ötletére leléptek és vettek neki néhány vekkert. Mindegyiket beállították egy adott időpontra, hogy ne felejtsen el enni evésidőben. Őt éppen marhára idegesítette, és sokadszor eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy kivágja az összeset a kukába. Ha éppen nem lennének odaragasztva a szekrény alsó polcára.

– Utálom, utálom. Utálom-utálom-utááálom – dudorászta, miközben előszedett egy zacskós levest és bevágta a mikróba. – Téged is utállak.

Oliver félrebillentette a fejét.

– Ne vágj nekem ilyen láma fejet, pontosan tudom, hogy egy aljas dög vagy. Összeesküdtél ellenem te is.

Oliver felkelt a farkát csóválva odaügetett hozzá, és a lába mellett lihegve kuncsorgott a simogatásért.

– Nyomorult korcs, te.

Megvakarta a füle tövét.

– Beszélsz a kutyádhoz? – csendült egy ismerős hang.

Felnézett és megint fintorgott.

– Még mindig jobb társaság, mint te, béka. Egyébként meg van a házamon csengő. Tudod, hogy kell használni?

Technikailag Scott háza, de mindegy. A francia kacsintott, és ellibbent a nappali irányába.

– Francis! – kiáltott utána.

– _Juste un moment, mon cher_.

Ha jól hallotta, akkor az orrhangú hablatyolásban volt valahol egy „moment", ami elég internacionális szó ahhoz, hogy értse. Sokadszorra gondolkodott el rajta, hogy esetleg megtanul franciául.

– Ugyan már – legyintett Olivernek. – Ez a nyavalyás békaevő csak okoskodni jár ide, meg húzni az idegeimet, akkor meg nem ér annyit, hogy megtanuljak érte egy komplett nyelvet, nem?

Szívesen megtanulta volna. Meg szívesen megtudta volna, hogy Francis mi a jó francot akar tőle.

Készen volt az instant leves. Neki nem volt étvágya. A tenyerébe szedte a kipattogtatott pirulákat és ment egy pohár vízért.

– Ma mit eszel? – állt meg Francis az ajtóban. – Csirkés levest, vagy szójásat?

A vízből az lett, hogy eldugta a bogyóit a poharak mögött. Addig jó, amíg Francis nem látja. Addig jó, amíg nem tudja, hogy össze van törve, szét van esve, nem tartja össze semmi. Ha megtudná, elmenne. Ha elmenne… inkább bele sem gondolt. Egy barom ez a fickó, de néha jól esik a társasága. Néha...

– Zöldségeset.

– Ajj, _mon petit lapin_ … ha nem láttam volna a saját szememmel a főzési tudományod, lehet, hogy ki lennék borulva, amiért ilyesmiken élsz. Viszont legalább tudom, hogy miért vagy ilyen sovány.

– Közöd?

Francis félrebillentette a fejét.

– Történt valami?

– Miért kérded? – nézett fel rá.

– A szokásosnál is morcosabb vagy, továbbá – már meg ne sértődj, drága – elég nyomottnak nézel ki.

– Másnapos vagyok – felelte az igazságnak megfelelően.

– Hallottad már azt a mondást, hogy csak az ökör iszik magában?

– És te azt, hogy törődj a magad dolgával? És volt társaságom.

Már ha Olivert társaságnak számítja. És vagy ez, vagy az, hogy pánikba esik, esetleg felkerekedik az éjszaka közepén és keres egy kellemesen magas pontot, ahonnét átugorhat a másvilágra. Azt pedig megígérte, hogy nem teszi.

Viszketni kezdtek a hegei. Mindig ez történt, ha az öngyilkosságra gondolt. Nyelt egyet, és ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy ne látszódjon a remegése.

Francis a benne végigfutó gondolatokból nem látott semmit. Az álarca tökéletes volt. Gyűlölte magát érte.

A franciát meg azért, mert nem hagyta, hogy megegye a kínait. Kitartó protestálása ellenére az ötvenpennys tészta a szemétben végezte, ő pedig csakhamar a Gyalog galopp előtt ült egy adag francia hagymalevessel. Inkább meg sem kérdezte, mi volt a baja a kajájával, mert akkor éjszakába nyúlóan hallgathatta volna az előadást a különböző ételekről, meg az elkészítési módjukról, meg a főzés művészetéről… így jár, aki egy sznob franciával múlatja az idejét. Még mindig nem tudja elhinni, hogy megél a főzős youtube-csatornájából meg az alkalmi fodrászkodásból.

– Hogy is van az, hogy mi ketten csak Monty Pithont nézünk? – kérdezte.

– Azt hittem, kedveled őket.

– Az egy dolog, de lassan a gyűjteményem végére érünk.

– Majd megkeressük a fennmaradó darabokat is.

– Az összekalózkodott részeket néztük meg elsőnek.

– Muszáj mindig ilyen negatívnak lenned, _sourcil?_

A vállára döntötte a fejét. Arthur lerázta. Nem tudott enni tőle. Meg egyébként is, milyen legyen?

– Még mindig ezen a két falat levesen nyamnyogsz? – hüledezett Francis.

– Forró volt, amikor ideadtad! – védekezett.

Nem vette be az étvágyjavítót. Semmi kedve nem volt ehhez a cucchoz, ennyi erővel akár fűrészport is tömhetett volna magába. Félretenni viszont nem akarta, akkor Francis megsértődne, és még ritkábban látná. Nem szereti, ha szomorúan néz. A legjobb francia a boldog francia, azt pedig kétféleképpen lehet elérni: vagy Angliának kell veszítenie valamiben velük szemben, vagy neki meg kell ennie azokat a vackokat, amiket ez a nyavalyás letesz elé. Őfelsége dicsősége megkívánja tőle az utóbbit.

– Nem ízlik? – puhatolózott.

– Nem ezt mondtam. Csak forró. És fura. Még nem ettem hagymalevest.

Fújkálta egy kicsit a következő kanál levest, meg kevergette is egy kicsit. Már rég kihűlt. A maradékot igyekezett gyorsabban magába tömni, közben imádkozott, hogy lenn is maradjon. Ha a fejfájása nem múlt volna el, ez egy hiábavaló próbálkozás lett volna.

Félretette az üres tányért. Francis azon nyomban mellé gömbölyödött, mint egy jóllakott kandúr. Még dorombolt is hozzá.

– Olivert kizártad? – nézett a nappali csukott ajtajára.

– Ki bizony – duruzsolta. – El nem tudom képzelni, hogy vagy képes egy ekkora kutyával egy házban élni.

– Neked macskád van.

– Jó, hogy mondod.

Kiegyenesedett, és hátrarázta szőke tincseit. Arthur nem akarta mondani neki, hogy ilyet utoljára az egyik terápiás lánytól látott.

– Arthur, megtennél nekem egy szívességet?

– Csak akkor, ha rendesen ejted a nevem.

– Nem értelek.

– Ahrhtyü – próbálta utánozni a franciát. Mélyen Francis szemébe nézett. – Sérti a fülem.

Az egyik szépen ívelt szemöldök megemelkedett, és a férfi elmosolyodott.

– Hogy kéne ejtenem?

Ez a szuggesztív nézés és sanda félmosoly mindig zavarba hozza, maga sem tudja, miért. Megköszörülte a torkát, majd lassan, tagoltan elmondta neki. Gyakoroltatta is vele egy sort, de még mindig borzalom volt. Végül rálegyintett.

– Hagyjuk, tehetségtelen vagy.

– Visszatérhetünk arra a szívességre?

Sóhajtott.

– Ki vele.

– Két hétre hazamegyek édesanyámhoz. A húgom nem akar vigyázni a macskámra, és nem szeretném hurcolni szegény Monsieur-t.

Olyan bánatosan pillogott rá, ahogy Oliver szokott, mikor nem ad neki kaját időben. Oliverről jut eszébe.

– Nem biztos, hogy a kutyám hagyja.

– Én úgy hallom, nem akarják megölni egymást – fordult Francis az ajtó felé.

Sötéten nézte a férfit.

– Hoztad magaddal?

– Hmm… talán.

– És ha nemet mondok?

– Akkor meggyőzlek – dorombolta. – _Arthur._

Tökéletesen ejtette. Arthur beleborzongott.

Ha _igazán_ szerelmes lenne, akkor szó nélkül beleegyezett volna, bármit is kér Francis. Ha igazán szerelmes lenne, a karjaiba hanyatlana és imádná. Nem kételkedne benne.

De azt teszi. Nem biztos a másik férfi szavaiban és cselekedeteiben, nem tudja, hogyan kéne reagálnia, és nem csak azért, mert eddig még csak lányokkal volt dolga, hanem azért is, mert egyikük érzéseiben sem biztos. Mivel pedig nem tudja, mit csináljon, a lehető legegyszerűbb verzióhoz tartja magát: önmaga. Nem nyeli vissza a megjegyzéseit, a nézeteit. Egyetlen dologról nem beszél, az pedig a betegsége és minden, ami ahhoz kapcsolódik.

Zöld és kék összekapcsolódott. A konyhából behallatszott a mosógép csipogása.

Krákogott és érezte, ahogy a vér az arcába tódul. Jóformán kimenekült a szobából. Alig nyitotta ki az ajtót, és beszökött a nappaliba Oliver, a sarkában egy nagydarab, fehér macskával. A jószág feltartott farka olyan volt, mint egy lengedező fehér zászló. Felhorkant. Illik a franciához.

A konyhában az órára nézett. Kora este volt már, nem sokára vacsoraidő. Feltépte a konyhaszekrény ajtaját, és kiakasztotta a vekkert, hogy ne csörögjön. Ha már ott volt, az összes többit is. Remélte, hogy eszébe jut visszaállítani azokat, mielőtt Scott átjön ellenőrizni, mi van vele.

Alig kezdte el kiszedni a vizes ruhákat a mosógépből, mikor megjelent Francis.

– Oh la la. – Ehhez sem volt szüksége valami hatalmas idegennyelv-tudásra.

– Mi van, nem láttál még embert mosógépet kipakolni?

A szemét forgatva folytatta a pakolást. A konyhakövön térdelt, előrehajolva benyúlt a mosógép dobjába és a frissen mosott ruhát egy műanyagkosárba kotorta. Francis valószínűleg csak a – fülig pirult – fenekét látja.

A következő két pólót dühösen összeszorított szájjal vágta bele a kosárba. Mi a fenéért van zavarban csak azért, mert a seggét stíröli? Ő volt már lánnyal, amaz francia, szóval inkább nem is kérdez a tapasztalatairól. Kétszer már mentek volna randizni, csak Francis a talánjainak megfelelően cseszett eljönni, cserébe véletlenszerűen felbukkan itt-ott és az egész napot vele tölti. Mintha az lenne a hobbija, hogy a maradék eszét is elveszi és az őrületbe kergeti.

Érezte, hogy még mindig nézi. Neki meg kiszáradt a szája, és kirázta a hideg, ahogy eszébe jutott a csók, amit két napja lopott/kapott a férfitól. Nem volt benne biztos, melyik verzió tükrözi jobban a valóságot. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy ő maga akarta-e. Szüksége volt-e rá.

Ajkait harapdálva ült a sarkára. A hirtelen ráébredés szinte letaglózta: úgy pakolta ki ezt a nyavalyás gépet, hogy végig-végig Francis ajkaira, puha hajára, férfiasan keskeny csípőjére gondolt. Mindenre, amit nem csak látás, de érintés révén is ismert.

Felnézett a franciára. Ő csak állt, mosolyogva támasztotta az ajtófélfát, kérdőn felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. Egyszer volt egy lány, aki mindent megtett azért, hogy Arthur folyamatosan frusztrált legyen és vágyja az érintését, de a hölgy elbújhatott Francis mögött. Talán baszik megjelenni a megbeszélt időpontokban, de egyébként simul, teszi magát, Arthur pedig ezerszer és egyszer elátkozza minden nyugtatóját, ami miatt olyan, akár egy öregember. A vágy megvan, azzal nincs probléma. A gond ott kezdődik, hogy a teste elárulja őt. Reszketéssel, remegéssel, a két sebhellyel, azzal, hogy örül, ha este a zuhany alatt sikerül összehoznia egy kétperces erekciót.

Akarja ezt a szőkét. Az internet segítségével még azt is megtudta, hogyan lehetne, ha lehetne. Álmodott vele, de legfeljebb akkor lesz abból az álomból valami, ha vesz egy répát, és odakötözi a saját szerszáma mellé.

– Szeretnél valamit? – búgta Francis. – Nagyon szép szemeid vannak, _cher_ , de kezd kicsit aggasztani, hogy csak nézel és nem mondasz semmit.

Beledobta a kosárba az utolsó kezében tartott ruhát, áthidalta kettejük között a távolságot, és sóhajtva kapott lélegzetért, mielőtt Francis selymes hajába túrt és magához rántotta. Az állát simogatta a pamacsszakáll, orrát betöltötte a férfias, mégis rózsás, nehéz illat… amihez kicsit illúziórombolón társult az ő kezéből áradó öblítő sima-tömör-lúgos szaga. Még így is piszok jó volt. Elhitte, hogy fontos. Francis kezei végigsimítottak a hátán, és elhitte, hogy kell neki. Felnyögött, mikor beszívta az alsó ajkát, és elhitte, hogy elfogadná olyannak, amilyen.

 _Most kéne megállni._

Egy pillanatra váltak csak el, amíg levegőt vett, de a másik férfi lecsapott, és Arthur már a konyhapultnak dőlt, a fogain Francis nyelve siklott végig, a kezei maguktól rángatták ki a férfi betűrt ingét, hogy alá kalandozhassanak. Francis szőrös egy darab. Egyetlen gondolattal konstatálta ezt, majd hagyta a pokolba, mert az ő pólója már a nyakában volt, hosszú ujjak zongoráztak végig a bordáin.

– Sovány vagy – morogta az ajkaiba Francis.

– Fogd be.

– Hallgattass el – vigyorgott, és Arthur habozás nélkül teljesítette a kérést.

 _Még nem tudja._

Felszisszent, mikor megharapta a fülét. Cserébe ő is kapott egy csinos fognyomot a nyakára.

Kényelmetlen volt a pult, vágta a derekát. Az asztal túl alacsony. A nappaliban a kutya meg a macska ismerkedik. Míg zoknis lábukkal néha egymásra tiporva átbotladoztak a hálóba, becsukta a jószágokat. Azalatt a pár méter alatt elhagyta a pólóját.

 _Még nem fura, ha most kirúgod._

Újabb heves csókcsata közepette Francis magával rántotta az ágyra.

 _Jó, most már az._

Végiggombolta az ingét. A csípőjük egymáshoz ért, a lábával nem tudott mit kezdeni, hát átdobta a másikon, hogy azzal is közelebb húzza.

 _Lehet, hogy akarod, de képtelen vagy rá._

Hörögve kapott lélegzetért, mikor Francis megkereste a nyakán a legérzékenyebb pontot, és ráharapott. Végigfutott rajta a remegés, mikor még meg is szívta.

 _Nagy beégés lesz._

Francis keze a nadrágja dereka alá tévedt. A következő csókkal fölébe mászott, a lábai közé került. Szabad kezével a térde alá nyúlt.

Arthur eltolta magától.

– Te meg mit csinálsz?

Francis a szemét forgatta. Elég egyértelmű volt a helyzet, de a francia úgy döntött, ideje még egyértelműbbé tenni, és csábos mosollyal az ajkaira hajolt, közben elkezdte lefelé húzni a nadrágját.

– Oh, nem-nem-nem, ez az én házam és az én ágyam, az egyetlen, aki itt felül lesz, az én vagyok. Mássz le rólam.

– _Cher_ , már ne haragudj, szerintem elvitatkozhatunk ezen, de…

– De nem fogunk. Sicc odébb.

– Arthur…

Francis még szebben ejtette a nevét, mint a nappaliban. Végignyalt a nyakán, Arthur pedig levegő után kapott, de ez elvi kérdés. Átölelte a másikat, és fordult. A dereka valahol a köldöke felett volt, két lába a két oldalán.

 _Alul még talán megúsztad volna, de ez, kérlek, öngyilkosság. Mondj búcsút férfiúi büszkeségednek._

Birkóztak. Egyszer fenn, egyszer lenn. Érzékei kiélesedtek, a simogatás, a csókok eltompították azt a kis hangot, ami az elméje mélyéről jelezte, hogy marhaságot csinál. Nem érdekelte. Most fontos volt neki. Most kellett neki. Minden alkalommal, mikor a másik alá került, megtalálta azt a pontot Francis testén, amitől ő elgyengült, és ismét fölébe kerekedhetett. Mikor a derekuk egymáshoz simult, érezte Francis vágyát, egyre jobban, és talán egy kicsit aggódott, hogy a maga részéről még semmit sem tud felmutatni, de jól esett ölelni őt. Elmerültek a titkos érintések, finom mozdulatok között. Elhagyta a zokniját, és nem tudta, pontosan mikor történt. Cserébe ő is elcsente a franciáét, meg kihúzta az övét a nadrágból.

Megint alul volt. A férfi keze az ágyékára siklott, egy pillanatra ellenkezett és megrémült, hogy na most kiderül, de…

 _Ohó._

Mély hangon felröhögött, és Francis nyakába csókolt.

 _Ohohó!_

Innentől kezdve Francis csinálhatott, amit akart, próbálkozhatott, amivel csak akart, esélye sem volt. Kettő-öt perc. Ennyi ideje volt, hát nem tökölt, vetődött a kellékekért. A síkosítót bedugta a francia alá melegedni, míg aljas trükkökkel eszét vette, hogy leszedhesse róla az alsóját.

– Tuti, jobb vagyok felül – zihálta Francis. Az akcentusa erősebb volt, mint valaha.

– Tényleg? – Levegő után kapkodott ő is. – Szét a lábad.

– Vékony vagy te egy menethez, nem is bírnád.

– És ezért hagyjam, hogy agyonnyomj?

Francis felnyögött, és a körmei a hátába vájtak, mikor Arthur megérintette őt. Az alsó ajkába harapott és küzdött, hogy nyitva tudja tartani a szemét. Megpróbált szigorúan nézni, csak azt nagyon nehéz ilyen helyzetben.

– Nem fair, hogy a nagyobb maradjon kihasználatlan!

Lenézett. Aztán gonosz vigyorral vissza.

– Nem is marad.

Szkeptikus szemöldökfelvonás. Az óra ketyeg.

– Fordulsz?

Francis erre felhorkant, és könnyedén a partnere nyakába lendítette a lábait.

– Látod, kedves, ezért is kell neked lenn lenni – vigyorgott. – Balett?

– Az. Pletykálunk tovább, vagy lesz még ebből ma… oh!

A beszédet felváltották a nyögések és a hosszú sóhajok. Arthur igazán megpróbálta eltalálni a megfelelő szöget és irányt, de úgy tűnt, Francis mindenre ugyanúgy reagál. Kapaszkodtak egymásba gondolattalan, csak az érzelmek és az ösztönök vezették őket. Mikor Francis a hajába markolva felkiáltott, még azt is elhitte, hogy szerelmes.

Egymás mellett hevertek. Egyszerre feltűnt neki, hogy keresztben fekszik az ágyon, a takaró pedig szőrén-szálán eltűnt. Biztos lerúgták. A keret reccsent egyet, ahogy Francis felkelt.

– Hova méééész – nyögött fel.

– Törülközőket hol tartod?

– Az éjjeliszekrényben van nedves törlőkendő, az nem jó? – nyafogott és felnézett rá. – Gyeridevissza.

Francis ajkán ismét felvillant a csábos félmosoly. A szekrényhez lejtett, megkereste benne a törlőkendőket, és kényes mozdulatokkal letörölgette a mellkasáról saját gyönyöre csillogó cseppjeit. Lassú mozdulatokkal Arthur fölé mászott.

– Ilyen gyorsan kipusztultál? – duruzsolta.

– Miről beszélsz, még előttem mentél el.

A hajába túrt, ami még mindig lehetetlenül rendezett volt. Lehúzta magához, megcsókolta, hozzásimult.

– Így maradsz – morogta a bőrébe, és kezét-lábát köréfonva nyomatékosította a mondandóját.

– Mindig ilyen bújós vagy szex után? – érdeklődött.

Elvörösödött, a válasza egy maga által is értelmetlennek minősített morgás volt.

Ennyit a szerelemről.

De kedves hazugság. Jól esik. Hajlott rá, hogy elhiggye, mikor Francis a hajával kezdett játszadozni. Félálomban kettejük összekeveredett, szúrós-édes illatát beszívva egy pillanatra sikerült is.

* * *

A borongós, szürke felhőtömegen alig néhány fénysugár táncolt át. Pörögve-forogva olvadtak át az üvegen, és a hálószoba padlóján hancúroztak. Arthur mosolyogva nézte őket. Az egyik tündér felpillantva meglátta, hogy őket lesi, és veszélyt rikoltott, mire mindahányan láthatatlanná váltak.

Kuncogott és nyújtózkodott. Jól érezte magát.

Kimászott a takaró alól, és egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, miért feküdt keresztben az ágyon. Nekiállt összeszedni a ruháit a hálószoba padlójáról. Dudorászva vágott át a fürdőszobába, dobált bele mindent a szennyestartóba, majd kibújt a pizsamájából, és dobta volna azt is a ruhái után, de a keze üres volt. Vállat vont. Biztos kidobta már.

A frissítő zuhany még szebbé tette a reggelét. Egy szál fürdőköpenyben és mamuszban a konyhába ment, feltett egy adag vizet főni. Oliver a sarokban rágcsálta a tálja alján maradt szárazat. Már meg is etette? Nagyszerű!

Míg forrt a víz, a naptárhoz sétált. A lejárt tegnapra egy üzenetet írtak. Letépte a lapot, csak egy pillantást vesztegetett a felbukkanó hatos számra.

 _Anyám kedvétől függ, mennyit leszek otthon. Monsieur konzervjeit a kamrába tettem, Oliveréi mellé. A tegnap estét remélem, még megismételjük._

 _Francis_

Mit csináltak tegnap este? Keményen kellett törnie a fejét, hogy eszébe jusson. Tényleg, filmeztek. Szeret filmezni. Meg az a hagymaleves is egész finom volt. Ezt nem fogja megmondani neki, mert a fejébe száll.

A vízforraló lekapcsolt. Összegyűrte a lapot, és kidobta a kukába. Észre se vette az aljára apró, bizonytalan betűkkel felírt _Ps.: Je t'aime_ feliratot.

A konyha közepén hagyott kupac vizes ruhát azonban megnézte. Hiába voltak frissen mosottak, már megszottyadtak, hát rájuk küldött még egy öblítő-programot. Teregetés után ebédelt. Átültette három cserepes virágát. Aludt egy kicsit. Játszott Oliverrel, felporszívózott a házban, behozta a postát, virágokat hajtogatott az újságból és füzért csinált belőlük, sütött egy tálca teasüteményt. Repült az idő.

Alig vette ki a tepsit a sütőből, mikor kopogtak. Leporolta a kötényét, és széles mosollyal ment ajtót nyitni. A küszöbön nem kevesebb személy állt, mint az ő régi és legkedvesebb barátja.

– Szervusz, Arthur.

– Mrs Fairy! Ezer éve nem láttam, milyen jó, hogy meglátogatott! Annyi mesélni valóm van magának! És éppen a legjobbkor jött, éppen elkészült a teasütemény.

Bevezette barátnőjét a konyhába, de az egyik szék már foglalt volt. Francis lustán könyökölt az asztalnál, és flegmán pislogott Mrs Fairyre.

– Mrs Fairy, engedje meg, hogy bemutassam Francist. Most egy darabig nálam lakik, tudja, hogy van ez – nevetett, és legyintett.

– A helyemen ül.

– Milyen igaz, bocsásson meg, kedves. Francis, kérlek.

Arrébb hessegette a férfit, aki a szemét forgatva felállt. A konyhaajtóból visszaszólt Olivernek, aki lelkesen rohant vele játszani. Arthur ügyet sem vetett rájuk, csak töltött magának és Mrs Fairynek egy-egy csésze teát.

– Képzeld, Arthur, Thesia várandós.

– Nahát, ez nagyszerű! – csapta össze a kezét. – Mikorra várjuk a kis jövevényt?

Megbeszélték ügyes-bajos dolgaik. A virágfüzér egyre hosszabb lett. Arthur csengő hangon nevetett, mikor Mrs Fairy valódi virágokká változtatta a papírt. Együtt akasztották ki a hálószobába az ágy fölé. Mrs Fairynek nem tetszett az ágynemű illata, hát lecserélte, és behintette holdfény-porral, ahogy kérte.

A kutya és a macska az ajtóból nézte, ahogy nevet.


	17. Tizenhatodik álom

**Tizenhatodik álom**

 _Levegőt._

Összefüggéstelen szavak és mondatfoszlányok alkották a fejében lévő bábeli zűrzavart. Víz alól hallotta a külvilágot.

 _Levegőt._

A tagjai elzsibbadtak, nem tudta, hol vannak a teste határai. Hallotta dobolni a vért a fülében, hallotta saját sípoló lélegzetét, mégis olyan érzése volt, mintha a semmivel szívná meg a tüdejét.

 _Levegőt._

Arthur elkerekedő szeme, ahogy oldalra kapja a fejét, az arcán átfutó meglepetés neki volt késszúrás. Megállt az idő, hogy biztosan örök időkre az emlékezetébe égjen a kép, ahogy Arthur ott áll, egyik lába az aszfalton, másik a levegőben. Még mindig az a nevetséges mamusz volt rajta a csíkos zoknival. A rövidujjú ing és a kötött mellény. Lehetetlenül borzas hajával játszott a szél.

 _Levegőt!_

Az idő nem szereti, ha megállítják. Behozta a lemaradást, és két-háromszoros sebességgel pörgette le a rá következő pillanatokat. A csikorogva fékező autó kiütötte Arthur alól a lábát. Az öccse lefejelte a motorháztetőt. A kocsi végre megállt, őt meg vitte tovább a lendület, előrezuhant és kiterült az aszfalton.

 _LEVEGŐT!_

Fülsértően vijjogó sziréna, vörös ruhás mentősök. A mentőorvos és az ápoló Arthurral volt elfoglalva, ő meg rohant be a házba, felmarkolta az öccse papírjait a konyhaasztalról, aztán a saját holmiját a virágládából. Eszébe se jutott, hogy cipőt kéne húznia, papucsban rohant vissza a mentőautóhoz.

– Bocsásson meg uram, maga nem jöhet velünk – tette a mellére a kezét az ápoló. – A St. Jamesbe visszük, ha…

– Eduard! – szólt ki neki az Arthur papírjait bújó mentőorvos. – Gondviselő, jönnie kell.

Örök hála és imádat, amiért nem mondta le a gondozást.

Odaülhetett Arthur mellé. Már London határában voltak, mikor Arthur magához tért. Felkavart algás vizű tóra emlékeztető szemekkel bámult fel a kocsi plafonjára, és csuklott egyet. A két mentős azon nyomban felültette, Scott pedig nem tehetett semmit azon túl, hogy ül, és bámulja, hogyan hány bele az erre rendszeresített papírtálcába.

– Agyrázkódás – bólintottak össze a mentősök.

Arthur nehezen lélegzett, mikor visszafektették. Kiverte a víz, a pillantása nyughatatlanul vándorolt. Scott hiába beszélt hozzá, nem válaszolt. Megfogta a kezét, de nem szorított rá azonnal.

Örült volna, ha megteszi. Ezúttal nem Arthurnak, de neki lett volna rá szüksége. És nem csak azért, hogy érezze a közelségét. Még az is jó lett volna, ha elküldi a retekbe és közli, hogy nincs semmi baj. Jól van, megúszta, csak egy karcolás. Furcsa szögben álló jobb lábát a mentősök aggódva fixírozták, a tiszta patyolat kötésen már átütött a vér. A fején gézturbán. Scottot mardosta a bűntudat.

Mert egy hülye barom. Már megint, még mindig, folyamatosan, és ennek is Arthur itta meg a levét. Mindig ő szívja meg. Ő a mágnes, aki bevonzza az összes balesetet, minden baj az ő fejére hullik. Beteg és még szerencsétlen is. Ha fennáll a lehetősége annak, hogy abból, amit csinál, baleset lesz, akkor száztíz százalék az esélye annak, hogy bekövetkezik. A plusz tíz százalék azért került rá, mert nem ott lesz baja, ahol az ember a legjobban számítana rá, hanem máshol. Lehetőleg még az eredeti problémaforrás elérése előtt.

A kórházban sietett ő is a hordágy mellett, fogta Arthur kezét egészen egy fehér lengőajtóig. Ott egy nővérke elkapta, és közölte vele, hogy várjon a folyosón. Arthur észre se vette, hogy eleresztette.

– Először a röntgenre visszük, utána rögzítjük a lábát. Bármi változás van, szólunk. – Megnyugtatónak szánt mosolyt villantott rá. – Ne aggódjon, uram, nem lesz semmi baj.

Már megint ez a hazugság. A mondat, amit anyáéktól örökölt, a felelősséggel együtt, ugyanebben a kórházban. Akkor fel-alá járkált, most csak elsétált az ajtótól jó messzire és nehézkesen leült az egyik műanyagszékre. A falnak döntötte a fejét. Gyűlölte a várakozást. Főleg úgy, hogy a folyosón rajta kívül egyetlen nénike várakozott, aki meglátta az arckifejezését, és inkább arrébb költözött pár székkel.

Legszívesebben felpofozta volna magát. Arthurnak csak egy elmozdult törése meg agyrázkódása van, nem lesz semmi baja. Hat hétig lesz egy csinos gipszcsizmája, meg egy darabig ott lesz az a horzsolás a szeme körül, de megmarad. Tényleg nem lesz baja. Ha nem számítja, hogy folyamatosan baja van. Ő meg nem figyelt rá. Tudhatta volna, hogy utána jön, sejthette volna, hogy ő húzza majd a rövidebbet. Csak ment előre, mint egy dúvad.

Flynn szavai jutottak eszébe. Mielőtt hazament Belfastba, a vasútállomáson valami olyasmit mondott, hogy anyáékkal ellentétben ő képes volt szabadságot adni az öccsüknek. Nem kezeli gyerekként. Anyáék Peterhez is felnőttesebben szóltak, mint Arthurhoz.

Meg akart ütni valamit. Végül csak megdörgölte az arcát, felugrott és nagyokat fújtatva megkezdte a fel-alá járkálást. Pont, hogy úgy kezelte, azért vannak most itt.

A bűntudat gyűlöletes érzés. Főleg azért, mert legalább addig éreznie kell, míg személyesen nem látja, hogy rendben van. Csak utána mehet szétkapálni egy kevésbé szimpatikus gyomcsomót. Addig viszont ez az égető-viszkető érzés befészkeli magát a mellkasába, jeges karmokkal kaparássza a nyelőcsövét és szemellenzőt tesz rá, hogy akarattal se tudjon másra gondolni. Harmadszor tapasztalta.

Még először volt legkönnyebb felülemelkedni rajta. Akkor csak meg kellett győznie magát, hogy Arthur saját elhatározásából vágta fel az ereit, neki semmi köze hozzá. Nem azért történt, mert kudarcot vallott bátyjaként. Ő döntött így.

A másodikra nem gondolt. Még mélyebbre temette magában, mint a vizezett vérrel borított fürdőszobát. Száműzte, és csak Emilnek tudta elmondani, neki is csak azért, mert biztos volt benne, hogy soha senkinek nem adja tovább az engedélye nélkül. Soha senki nem tudja meg, hogy elég lett volna Arthurnak tíz centivel odébb esnie ahhoz, hogy lefejelje az ágy sarkát. Hogy ha egy picit máshogy ütött volna, akkor ott töri ki a nyakát. Olyan sok „ha" volt azon az éjszakán! Kezdve azzal, hogy nem tuszkolta bele az öccsébe a gyógyszereit, mikor kellett volna. Az csak és kizárólag az ő hibája.

Pont, mint ez.

Alig pár perce marcangolta magát ezekkel, mikor megzizzent a zsebében a telefon. Kavargó bensővel kotorta elő, hogy elküldje az illetőt a faszba, de az elhatározása hamvába halt. A villogó képernyőn az Emil Pszichiátersson szöveg szerepelt. Nagyot nyelt és a füléhez emelte a készüléket.

– Halló.

– _Szervusz. Már negyed órája itt kéne lennetek, merre vagytok?_

Tényleg, Arthurnak mára volt időpontja.

– Kórházban. Arthurt most kaparják össze, el… törte a lábát.

Sistergő csönd.

– _Scott, bármi is történt, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem a te hibád._

Egy kibaszott gondolatolvasó ez az ember. Máshogy nem tudna mindig ilyen biztosan beletenyerelni az igazságba, egyszerűen lehetetlen.

– _Scott?_

Akármilyen nagyot sóhajtott, nem kapott levegőt. A düh elzsibbasztotta a nyelvét.

– Énrám figyelt. Miattam mentünk ki. Ez az én hibám.

– _Most egyedül vagy?_

A néni felé fordult. Éppen őt nézte és amit találkozott a pillantásuk, a mama kapta a ridiküljét és a folyosó másik végébe menekült. Komor elégedettséggel dörmögte a telefonba:

– Igen.

– _Londonban vagyok, ugye? Hogy mentetek fel?_

– Mentővel.

– _Arthur hogy van?_

– Eltörte a jobb lábát.

Emil türelmetlenül noszogatta a folytatásért:

– _És?_

– És valószínűleg agyrázkódása van. Éppen a lábát foltozzák össze, azt mondták, eltarthat egy darabig.

– _Rendben. Scott, nagyon kérlek, hívj valakit, aki haza tud vinni. Megoldható?_

– Biztosan.

– _De tényleg. Én most leteszem, te meg hívsz valakit._

– Emil…

– _Kettő perc múlva megcsörgetlek, ha nem jelez foglaltat a telefonod, akkor végigtelefonálom minden testvéredet, megértetted?_

Idegesen szusszant egyet.

– Igen.

– _Jobbulást._

Emil bontotta a vonalat, még mielőtt elköszönhetett volna. A fejét csóválva, horkantva állapította meg, hogy a pszichiáter pont úgy viselkedett, mint… anya… amikor tudta, hogy valamelyikük gyökérséget csinál.

Nagyot nyelt.

Kit hívhatna? Alfie nőzik, Mattie nőzik, Flynn és Owen nincs itthon, és nőznek, Peter pláne nincs itthon és ő még vezetni se tud. És a facebookja szerint nőzik. A barátai és egyéb ismerősei ilyenkor dolgoznak, meg az ilyesmit egyébként is célszerű családon belül intézni.

– Bocs, Mattie, szar napod van – döntött végül, és rábökött az öccse nevére.

Alfred gyorsabban felérne az autóval, de éppen ezért nem bízza rá. Meg ő hajlamos a fülén ülni, ha beszélni akar vele. Még így is túl soká csöngött ki a telefon. Éppen elég ideig ahhoz, hogy Scott megint kezdjen ideges lenni.

– _Halló!_

Matt tőle szokatlanul hangosan és gyorsan ejtette ki ezt a szót. Ráadásul hangosan fújtatott. A háttérben Marie nyafogásából elcsípett egy _csak csapd le és gyere vissza, édes_ t.

– Inkább nem akarom tudni, éppen mit csináltál. Viszont van egy olyan rossz hírem, hogy kénytelen leszel félbehagyni.

– _Baj van?_

– Menj haza, szedd össze a kocsit, és gyere Londonba a St. Jameshez. C szárny, traumatológia. Siess.

– _Scott, mi történt?!_

Régi ismerőse, az idegességét leplező szenvtelen hangszíne megint előbújt.

– Arthur közelebbről megismerkedett egy Audi motorháztetejével. Növesztett egy csinos púpot, és éppen a gipszén ügyködnek.

– _Szent Isten, jól van?_

– Amikor utoljára kérdeztem, még nem tudott értelmesen beszélni. Tényleg, az agyrázkódást kihagytam. Na, szedd magad, itt állok papucsban, és nem fogom taxival hazavitetni magunkat.

Ezúttal ő nem várt, köszönés nélkül kinyomta az öccsét. Nagy sóhajjal engedte le a kezét, és nézett fel a plafonra. A keze megszorult, és hirtelen minden ereje arra ment el, hogy ne akarja földhöz csapni a telefonját. Drága volt.

Otthonról ehhez a kórházhoz feljönni csúcsidőn kívül bő egy óra. Scottnak elég ötven perc, mert tehetséges sofőr. Meg elküld a retekbe mindenkit, aki előtte mer bénázni. Mattie nem ilyen, ő finomkodik. Neki lesz vagy másfél óra, hacsak nem szedi össze Alfredet. A csodaikrek erejével neki azonnal sikerül megtalálnia a másik hülyét, és akkor gyorsan itt lesznek, de ugyancsak hárman mennek haza, mert megöli Alfredet, ha vezetni merészel. Az is lehet, hogy csak kiviteti maguk a vasútállomásra és majd hazavonatoznak, mert Arthurt a büdös életbe többet nem engedi négykerekű járművek közelébe.

Visszaült a székre és a hajába túrt. A térdein könyökölve bámulta a padlót a két lába között. Fel kéne találnia a mobil-kapát, hogy bárhol-bármikor könnyíteni tudjon a feszültségén, a St. Jamesnek meg előírná, hogy legyenek már rendes kórház és tartsanak döglődő fikuszokat a folyosókon, hogy a magafajta idegbetegek ne robbanjanak fel, mire előkerül az öccsük.

Gyűlöl tehetetlen lenni. Gyűlöl várni. Gyűlöli a tényt, hogy megint azt kezdi tervezgetni, hogyan tudja sarokba szorítani az öccsét úgy, hogy minden mozdulatáról tudjon.

– Adj neki teret, Scott – morogta. – Kell neki a tér. Flynn azt mondta, kell neki.

A néni a folyosó másik végén ekkor döntött úgy, hogy jobb neki lelépni. Arra a részre már nem maradt, mikor Scott az önmarcangolást megelégelve úgy döntött, feláldozza a mobilinternet-keretét, és leszed valami játékot. Morogni kezdett, mikor a Candy Crush-ban a színes izék nem úgy hullottak le, ahogy neki jó lett volna, és a fogát szívta, valahányszor a telefonja felvonyított, hogy _Delicious!_

– Scott!

Felkapta a fejét, aztán igyekezett nem túl gyilkos fejjel nézni a felé siető Francist.

– Arthur? – A hangja csupa aggódás.

A fejével a lengőajtó felé intett. Kilőtte a játékot és megnézte, mennyi az idő. Egy óra tizenhat perccel ezelőtt beszélt Mattel.

Minden erejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy ne üsse meg. Idegesítette, ahogy ott ül mellette és a tenyerét dörzsöli, meg dobol a lábával. Ebből a gondolatból egyenesen következett a ráébredés, hogyan került ide Arthur, és még több erőt igényelt, hogy magát se üsse meg.

– Hogy jöttél?

– A te kocsiddal. Ő…

– Kuss.

A szöszi idegesen sóhajtott.

– Oké, értem, nem kedvelsz, de lennél szíves beavatni, mi történt?

Nem bírt ránézni.

– Összevesztünk – bökte ki végül. – Csúnyán.

– Eddig rendben, de hogy került a nappalitokba az Audi? – kérdezte óvatosan.

– A Fő úton ütötték el.

Francis szemöldöke felszökött és lenézett Scott papucsos lábára.

– Igen, papucsban akartam átmenni hozzád, hogy agyoncsapjalak, most jó?!

Hangosan fújtatva fonta össze a karjait még szorosabban.

– Ő meg jött utánam. Győzködött, hogy legyek szíves nem szétrúgni a seggedet, és volt olyan hülye, hogy kilépjen az elé a kurva kocsi elé, mert körbenézni luxus, én meg… basszameg!

Gyors ütemet vert bal keze ujjaival a jobb felkarján. Jobbjának körmei olyan erősen vájtak a bőrébe, hogy fájt, de szüksége volt rá, különben üvöltve rúgta volna szét a székét. Az a barom mellette meg arra se vette a fáradtságot, hogy arrébb üljön, pedig most mondta el neki, hogy szíve szerint egy ravatalon találkozna vele legközelebb.

– Nem lesz semmi baja, Scott.

Megszorult benne a lélegzet. A nyakcsigolyái recsegtek és ropogtak, ahogy lassan a francia felé fordították a fejét.

– Tudod, ki mondta ezt nekem? – kérdezte halkan. – Az anyám meg az apám. Mindig ezt mondták. Bármi volt, örökké csak ez a kicseszett mondat.

A szöszi kék szemei ellágyultak. Talán mondani akart valamit, mert az ajkai résnyire elnyíltak. Benne viszont fellángolt a késztetés, vagy csak megidézte magában Alfred szellemét, mert beszélnie kellett.

– Emlékszem rá, amikor először pánikrohamot kapott. Volt vagy tizenöt éves. Az egyébként is a világgyűlölő-emós időszak, de nála pláne nehéz volt. Akkor még nem volt állandó gyógyszere, csak egy vészhelyzeti nyugtató, meg vitaminokat szedettek vele, hátha. Egyre gyakoribb volt, hogy dudorászik vagy fennhangon beszél azokhoz a lényekhez, akiket maga köré képzel. – A hangja megkeseredett. – Napok óta kedvetlen volt. Nem nagyon beszélt, nem csinált semmit, csak bámult ki a fejéből, aztán… aztán csak annyi történt, hogy apa levert egy üvegtálat a konyhában.

Eszébe jutott a jelenet. Az üvegtálnak volt egy fém gyűrű az alján és a peremén, direkt azért, hogy nehezebben törjön. A kövön szépen csengtek. Anya az ebédlőben a szívéhez kapott, apa meg belenyugvó sóhajjal mondott egy cifrát, amiért anya lecseszte. A kicsik az udvaron hintáztak, ők négyen a nappaliban Solóztak. Owennel és Flynnel borultak a röhögéstől. Már elcsendesedtek, és visszatértek volna a játékhoz, mikor észrevették, hogy Arthur nincs ott mellettük.

– Bebújt a fal és a bárszekrény közé – folytatta. – Egész testében reszketett, sírt és nem tudta abbahagyni. Apa felhívta a pszichiáterét, aki annyit mondott, hogy „csak egy pánikroham" és nyugtassuk meg. Owen teljesen begazolt tőle, szóval apa kizavart minket a retekbe, hogy foglalkozzunk a kicsikkel, vagy valami. – Keményen ráharapott az állkapcsára. – Apa húszpercenként kijött az udvarra, és minden áldott alkalommal elmondta, hogy nem lesz semmi baj. Este tizenegyig kellett kinn ülnünk az udvaron, és próbáltuk megértetni a törpékkel, hogy nem mehetnek be a házba, majd később, és nem baj, ha éhesek, bírják ki.

Akkor már majdnem tizenkilenc éves volt, Flynn pedig betöltötte a huszonegyet, mégis ugyanúgy kiküldték őket, mint a többieket. Ugyanazzal a tehetetlen értetlenséggel nézték az apjuk, aki kijött, lesétált a hátsó terasz két lépcsőjén, felemelte a kezét, és azt mondta:

– Nem lesz semmi baj.

Még Scott is hallotta a hangjából az idegességet. Látta vonagló ajkain, űzött tekintetén, a mozdulatán, ahogy megfordult és bement a házba, hogy bő húsz perccel később megismételje pontosan ugyanígy. Valahányszor nyílt az ajtó, Mattie nyöszörögve bújt oda Flynnhez. Ő mindig is érzékenyebb volt a körülötte élők hangulatára.

Rá kellett harapnia az ajkára, hogy ne folytassa. Nem akarta Francisre borítani, milyen volt megélni a nehéz pillanatokat. Nem akarta elmondani neki, hogy ők nagyok azért költöztek el, a kicsik meg azért mentek kollégiumba, hogy kiszabaduljanak abból a pokolból, amit az otthonuknak neveztek. Anya és apa nem tudta kezelni Arthur problémáját. A negyedik pszichiáterrel ők erősködtek, hogy tartson ki mellette még egy kicsit. Csak még egy kicsit. A szüleik halála utáni első alkalom után Arthur sírva könyörgött neki, hogy keressenek másik orvost.

– Hiába mondanám, hogy együtt érzek – szólalt meg Francis lassan, alaposan megrágva a szavakat. – De halvány elképzelésem sincs, milyen lehet ezzel a súllyal élni.

Ebben maradtak. Scott felmordult, valahányszor a francia beszélgetést kezdeményezett volna. Tüntetőleg elfordult tőle. Látni sem bírta, ahogy izeg-mozog, és felugrik, valahányszor egy nővérke ki- meg bemegy az ajtón. Odabenn a harag már kezdett kristályosodni, és ha nem történik valami, felrobban, vagy tényleg agyonveri ezt a szerencsétlent. Arthur akkor nem lesz boldog.

„ _Azért, mert szeretem!"_ Szedte a lábait a betonon, a mamusz bőrtalpa minden lépésnél surrogott.

A szeme sarkából méregette a faszit. A haját lazán összefogó szalagnak külön gondolatmenetet szentelt. Még szorosabbra fonta a karjait. Ráadásul gyorsan ideért, úgy, hogy még a saját házától hozzájuk is el kellett mennie a kocsiért. Kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy szép időt futott. Ha csekket kap, kifizetteti vele.

Arthur sokáig rosszul volt miatta.

„ _El kell majd engedned."_ Flynn örökölte apa zen nyugalmát. Csak reméli, hogy az előítéleteit nem.

De kikészítette Arthurt. Ráadásul úgy, hogy ő nem vette észre, mit csinál, mert Arthur mellette erős maradt, vele megjátszotta magát, mert kis hülye és félt beszélni. De Francis már tudja, és úgy tűnt, nem érdekli. Reggel elmondtak neki mindent. Azóta volt ideje rágódni rajta, és most itt ül, aggódva nézi az ajtót.

Mi lesz, ha esetleg szakítanak, és ez padlóra küldi az öccsét?

„ _Merd egyedül hagyni és bízz benne egy kicsit."_

Nagyot nyelt. Rekedten törte meg a csendet.

– Szereted?

– Hm?

Mélyen Francis szemébe nézett, és megismételte:

– Szereted őt?

– Igen.

A válasza magától értetődő, de a kérdés célja miatt bizonytalan. Nem tudta kifejteni neki, hogy mi történhet vele, ha adott esetben csúnyán találná otthagyni Arthurt, mert lendült az ajtó, és egy nővérke sietett ki rajta, egyenesen feléjük.

– Scott Kirkland?

Zsibbadtan bólintott, de a nővérke meg se várta, már el is kezdte darálni a kórlapról az adatokat:

– Nem nyílt törés volt, de elmozdult, ezt Dr. Zwingli helyretette és rögzítette. A lábán a sebet négy öltéssel összevarrtuk, a fején csak könnyebb zúzódások és karcolások voltak, a koponya-röntgen elváltozásokat nem mutatott. Ettől függetlenül mérsékelt agyrázkódást szenvedett. Nem igényelt benn tartani az éjszakára, de ha ragaszkodik hozzá, megoldható. Szeretné hazavinni?

Felállt, ezzel hátrálásra kényszerítette a nővért. Nyert vele pár másodpercet, amíg feldolgozhatta a mondatokat.

– Mit takar a mérsékelt agyrázkódás?

– A nap hátralevő részében émelygés, hányinger lesz tapasztalható, napokig előfordulhat, hogy nem megfelelő a szem-kéz koordináció, panaszkodhat látászavarra és fülcsengésre. Lehet, hogy nem tud majd huzamosabb ideg egy adott dologra koncentrálni. Valószínűleg aluszékony lesz, most is elég kába. – Kis szünet után hozzátette: – Ezek közül egyik sem okozhat nagyobb problémát, tekintettel arra, hogy Dr. Zwingli a törés miatt egy hét ágynyugalmat írt elő. Utána kontrollvizsgálat szükséges.

Lassan, megfontoltan bólintott.

– Jó. Hazavisszük.

– Erre tessék.

A nővér átvezette őket a kórház egy fokkal forgalmasabb szekciójába. A szombat délután ellenére még nővérkék és orvosok dirigáltak egymásnak, hordágyakon betegeket tologattak, és Scottot marta a déjà vu. Gyorsan elhessegette a szeme elől a szülei halálának napját.

Arthurt egy elfüggönyözött, félreeső sarokban találták meg, mondván, hogy őt már ellátták, ne legyen láb alatt senkinek. Egy hordágyon szunyókált. Megrezzent, mikor Scott félresimította a haját. A turbánt leszedték róla, csak egy helyen ragasztottak gézt a fejére. Az arca jobb oldala és az álla vörösesbarna volt a horzsolásoktól és az azokra kent jódtól. A szeme még mindig zavaros mocsokzöld volt.

– Scott – vigyorgott rá boldogan.

– Szia – súgta neki gyöngéden. – Gyere, hazaviszlek.

Francis hozta a tolószéket, amibe ő tette bele Arthurt. Elrendezgette a kisöccsét, addigra a feje az egyik fogantyúnak dőlt, és laposakat pislogott. Francis végtelen óvatossággal navigálta ki magukat a parkolóba, döccenés nélkül vette a küszöböt, és finoman engedte le a tolókocsit a járdán. Mire az autó mellé értek, Arthur már mélyen aludt, akkor se ébredt fel, mikor Scott előrébb tolta az anyósülést, előredöntötte a támlát, majd bevarázsolta mögé Arthurt, és a döntött támla hátára tette fel a gipszelt lábát. Mire becsatolta az övet, a visszavitte a tolókocsit és ott toporgott mellette. Összenéztek, Scott egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy akar-e papucsban vezetni, aztán úgy döntött, bassza meg a forgalom, és beült a volán mögé. Francis középre ült, és hagyta, hogy Arthur a vállán nyugtassa a fejét.

Nap végéig nem tágított mellőle. Nem érdekelte, hogy Arthur alszik és alig reagál a környezetére, ő ott ült az ágya mellett. Scott csak ezért merte otthagyni a házat és ment ki a földjére. Régen besötétedett, mire hazakerült, sajgott a tenyere és tetőtől-talpig koszos volt. Egy visszhangos hangárnak érezte magát, mert az utolsó Flynnel folytatott beszélgetésük újra és újra lepörgött benne, a szavak pattogtak az elméje belső falai között.

„ _Ne akard az egész világ súlyát a válladra venni."_

Az ikrek nem voltak otthon, a szobájuk ablaka is sötét volt. Vagy már lefeküdtek aludni – Fél tízkor? Kizárt. –, vagy szívük hölgyeinél töltik az éjszakát. Scott örült volna neki, ha itthon vannak. Lett volna kikkel elterelnie a figyelmét.

A konyhában talált az asztal közepén egy fedővel letakart tányért, rajta egy _Bon appétit!_ -cetlivel. A gyomra hangosan megkordult, jelezve, hogy még azelőtt elugrottak Londonba, hogy ő és Arthur megebédelt volna. Alfred volt olyan seggfej, hogy megegye az összes itthon lévő kaját, neki meg éppen jobban tetszett Arthur csesztetése, mint az, hogy feldobjon egy adag tésztát. Nagy falatokban tüntette el a kaját, közben végig azon morgott, hogy nem elég, hogy Francis gyorsan vezet, még jól is főz.

Egy gyors zuhany után átvetődött a kádba ejtőzni, lebegni a víz színén és tűnődni az élet nagy dolgairól. Soká tartott. A kezén hullámos lett a bőr, a víz meg teljesen kihűlt, mire kimászott. Egy szál fürdőköpenyben osont át a néma, sötét házon. Csak egyszer botlott meg valami vacakban, és a reflex-káromkodást is sikerült halkan előadnia. Arthur szobája előtt malmozott egy sort, hogy bemenjen-e, vagy sem. Csak megnézni, mi van vele. Igyekezett halkan benyitni.

Az éjjeliszekrényen égett Arthur éjjeli fénye. Beosont, hogy lekapcsolja, de előtte gondosan eligazgatta a takarót édesdeden alvó testvérén. Francis az ágy mellett ült a földön, ő a karjára borulva szendergett. Felszedte Arthur ágya végéből a másik takarót, és ráborította. A francia megrezzent, és nyöszörgött egy picit, de nem ébredt fel.

Talán mégsem veri meg. Vagy csak egy nagyon kicsit.

Alvás előtt, vagy inkább helyett, megbeszélte magával, hogy is lesz ezután. Holnap tüzetesen megnézi Arthurt. Porcika-részletességgel, csak hogy tudja, érdemes-e kibányásznia a garázsban Flynn felhalmozott szemete közül azt a régi mankópárt, amit anyáék még szerény személyének újítottak, mikor kibicsaklott a bokája, és nem tudott menni egy hétig. A nagy tűnődés arra vitte, hogy megírta Flynnek meg Owennek is, hogy Arthurnak gipsze nőtt, egyetlen bátyját pedig felszólította, hogy kezdjen valamit a garázsbeli cuccaival. Ábrándokat szőtt arról, hogy mi lenne, ha a garázs hátsó ajtaja használható lenne, és nem lenne előtte egy rakás kartonboboz. Magát is meglepte, hogy ezek egészen pozitív gondolatok. A kapálás tehet róla.

Meg a vasárnap. Magától ébredt, és le tudott menni a konyhába úgy, hogy nem zaklatták jöttment munkások holmi kifizetési kérelmekkel. Feldobott egy adag vizet a tűzhelyre, és már éppen szidni kezdte volna Alfredet, hogy nem volt tegnap bevásárolni, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy Sakura miatt megbeszélték, hogy ő megy. Azért szidta egy kicsit.

Sípolt a kanna, és csinált magának egy bögrével abból, amire az volt ráírva, hogy F*CKIN' STRONG TEA. Még nem szedte ki a teatojást a bögréből, mikor gyűrött arccal, tegnapi ruhában megjelent Francis.

– _Bonjour_ – ásított.

– _Bonjour._ Arthur mit csinál?

– Alszik.

Rémülten kapta a fejét Francis felé.

– Valami gond van?

– Hét óra. Van, hogy már fél hatkor itt ül nagy vidáman, és malmozik unalmában.

– Azt mondták, aluszékony lesz – mutatott rá.

Ez egy kicsit megnyugtatta.

– Jogos.

Azért visszajött az idegessége, ahogy eszébe jutott: ők ketten ebéd előtt mentek el. Francis lehet, hogy belediktált valamit az öccsébe, mikor éppen ébren volt, de hogy gyógyszert nem adott neki, az biztos. Az se segített, hogy csak két alkalom esett ki. Emil mondta is, hogy ezek a gyógyszerek rövidebb ideig hatnak, mint az előzőek.

Önmaga megnyugtatására elmagyarázta Francisnek a gyógyszerrend mibenlétét, megmutatta neki a papírt, és a tálat is, amiben Arthur holmiját tartották. A szöszinek eléggé megnyúlt a képe.

– Mi az?

– Mondta tegnap, hogy sok gyógyszert szed, de ez… – a fejét rázta.

– Emil, a pszichiátere azt mondta, hogy ha Arthur jól reagál ezekre, meg kilábal a depressziójából, akkor kevesebb bogyója lesz. Amúgy azzal szerintem jól állunk, tegnap egész vidám volt.

Megpróbált nem odafigyelni rá, milyen nagyokat bólogat Francis. És azt is nagyon remélte, hogy nem hazudik, mikor azt mondta, hogy hazaszalad egy órácskára. Az arca alapján simán kinézte volna belőle, hogy vissza se jön.

Másfél óra múltán komor bizonysággal megállapította, hogy tényleg nem fog.

Arthur nem ébredt fel. Egyszer megpróbálta felkelteni, de akkor csak nyöszörgött és a fejére húzta a takarót. Az ujjpercein végig horzsolások. A gyógyszeres tálkát letette az éjjeliszekrényre egy pohár víz társaságában.

Kilenc óra is elmúlt már, Arthur még mindig elhatárolódott az ébrenléttől, a ház pedig továbbra is franciamentes volt. Nem tudott magával mit kezdeni. Flynn és Owen nem írt vissza, nem is látták az üzeneteit. Gondolt rá, hogy kimegy a kukoricába, de még fájt a tenyere tegnap óta, és nem akarta Arthurt egyedül hagyni. Végül jobb ötlete nem lévén, előszedett egy fél marhát és bedurrantotta a sütőt. Éppen a krumplikat hámozta, mikor dobbanást hallott. Felkapta a fejét.

Az előszobában éppen akkor csukódott be az ajtó Francis mögött.

– Ah, csak te vagy?

– Csak én? Miért, számítottál talán…

Újabb dobbanás szakította félbe. Egy szívdobbanásnyi szünet. Kiesett a kezéből a krumpli is, a hámozó is, és rohant fel a lépcsőn, sarkában a franciával.

A dobbanás az esés hangja volt. Arthur a folyosó közepén ült, és elmélyült arccal igyekezett kitalálni, hogyan tudja leszedni a lábáról a műanyag cuccot.

– Szia, Arthur, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte tőle könnyedén.

Imbolygott ültében, és fültől fülig érő vigyor ragyogott fel az arcán.

– Szia, Scott! Nem tudod, mi ez az izé a lábamon?

– Az egy műanyaggipsz, és ott marad rajta – válaszolt türelmesen, és megfogta a kezét. – Ne akard leszedni.

– De fura.

– Neked meg el van törve a lábad. Rajta marad.

Még kacarászott is. És csak két alkalom maradt ki. Jó, három, fél tizenegy van, már régen be kellett volna vennie a reggeli adagot. És ez is az ő sara. Arra meg ötlete nincs, hogy az ilyenkor étvágytalan, még a teát sem kívánó testvérébe hogy a francba fogja beleimádkozni a gyógyszereit.

– Gyere szépen.

A hóna alá nyúlt, és megpróbálta felhúzni a földről. Arthur elhagyta magát és boldogan nevetett.

– Tudok segíteni? – kérdezte halkan Francis.

Abban a pillanatban görcs állt az öccse testébe. Lehuppant a földre és rémülten pislogott a szöszire.

– Francis?

– Én vagyok – guggolt le mellé, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. – Jól aludtál?

Arthur olyan őszinte rémülettel meredt rá, mint aki szellemet lát.

– Scott? – A hangfekvése leginkább a csipogás-kategóriába volt sorolható. Nagyot nyelt és az ajkát harapdálva nézett fel rá. – Scott, szerintem nem vettem be a gyógyszerem.

– Nem. Nem vetted be.

Soha nem mondott még ilyet. Soha nem vette még észre, hogy nem vette be a gyógyszereit, legalábbis nem ilyen hirtelen váltással. Scott döbbenetét lassan felváltotta az öröm, és érezte, ahogy elmosolyodik.

– Gyere, leviszlek. Francis, az éjjeliszekrényére tettem a gyógyszereket, lehoznád?

Végignézték, hogyan gusztálja be Arthur a bogyókat két korty víz társaságában. Még mindig rémülten meredt maga elé.

– Minden rendben?

– Persze.

A hangja még mindig magasabb, mint kellene.

– Tudod, hogy most először láttam ilyet? – Hagyta, hogy az a kicsi büszkeség átmelengesse a hangját. – Nem szoktad észrevenni, ha nem veszed be a gyógyszereid.

Arthur vállat vont, és Francis felé pislogott. Összeakadt a pillantása a franciáéval, és elvörösödött.

– Azt hiszed, hogy kevesebbnek nézlek majd csak azért, mert láttam ezt is? – kérdezte a szöszi.

Eltakarta az arcát, Scott pedig hirtelen elgondolkodott rajta, hogy lehet, ideje lenne lelépnie. Épp elég ennek a kettőnek kínosan éreznie magát, ehhez igazán nem kell gyertyát tartania.

– Megleptél – vallotta be az öccse. – Láttalak, de… az járt a fejemben, hogy franciául fogsz beszélni, én… biztos voltam benne.

Hirtelen felcsillant a szeme és kihúzta magát. Lelkesen megragadta a másik férfi karját

– Francis! Akit én helyetted elképzelek, az csak franciául beszél. Soha egy szót nem szólt hozzám olyan nyelven, amit én is beszélek.

Boldogan felnevetett. Scottot még jobban melengette a büszkeség. Az sem tudta kedvét szegni, hogy Francis nem tudott magával mit kezdeni, hogy Owen fél órával később felhívta és megpróbálta telefonon keresztül lekiabálni a fejét aggodalmaskodásában, illetve odaégette a marhát. Figyelmen kívül hagyta, mit pusmog az a kettő a háta mögött, és eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy most azonnal felhívja Emilt ezzel a remek hírrel.

Arthur talált egy megfogható és jelentős különbséget a képzelet és a valóság között. Az előző pszichológusainak ez volt a nem titkolt célja, hogy ezt az egy dolgot megpróbálják megkeresni vele. Emil nem nyözgette vele, és most rájött. Bevette a gyógyszereit, rendben megebédelt, és jól van.

Rendben, ez túlzás. A fáradtsága kettőkor megint beütött, elpilledt a kanapén. Francis megállt felette, és hosszan elnézte. Scott éppen mosogatott, ez jó indok volt arra, hogy ne kelljen azt az elérzékenyült pofát néznie.

– Mindig ilyen?

– Mikor nem veszi be a gyógyszereit? Mikor-hogy, de általában igen.

– Mielőtt hazamentem anyukámhoz, elég morcos volt.

– Hatodikán? – Francis bólogatott. – Akkor még másik gyógyszere volt, azóta váltott. Attól is függ, hogy éppen milyen hangulata van, vagy mit csinált előtte.

– Azt mondta, másnapos.

Megakadt a kezében a pohár. Nagyot szusszant. Ezt még anno megbeszélték, mikor volt az a rögtönzött családi összejövetel. Arthur azt mondta, nem iszik többet a gyógyszereire. Sóhajtott még egyet, és félretette a poharat. Hallani vélte a helyükre rendeződő molekulák csikorgását.

– Másnaposan én se vagyok túl vidám.

– Később mennyire bántja az, hogy amikor éppen… hát, nem veszi be a gyógyszereit, akkor vidám?

– Nem emlékszik rá.

– Tessék?

A válla felett a meghökkent franciára nézett. Letette az aktuális tányért, és megtörölte a kezét egy konyharuhában.

– Nem emlékszik arra, amit kiütve csinál. Abban se volt teljesen biztos, hogy a macskád hogy került hozzá. Azt mondta, hatodikára még emlékszik. Van, hogy megvannak neki részletek, de az első két-három nap szinte mindig homály.

Francis leült a dohányzóasztalra. Csak az elveszett arca miatt nem dörrent rá azonnal, hogy húzzon lefelé róla.

– Akkor ezért csapta az arcomba az ajtót, mikor hazajöttem – mormolta csak úgy magának. – Hagytam neki levelet, mikor eljöttem. Nem volt szívem felébreszteni.

– Ha elalszik valaki mellett, akkor felébred, amint kimászol mellőle. – Francis kérdő pillantására bővebben kifejtette: – Ha nyugtalan, akkor szeret bekuckózni valaki mellé. Általában Mattie kapja a nemes feladatot. Felébred abban a pillanatban, hogy otthagyod, kivéve akkor, ha nem vette be a gyógyszereit.

Elnézték a békésen szuszogó Arthurt. Az arca megint olyan volt, hogy ki nem nézte volna belőle az időszakos tombolást és a repülő zöld nyulakat.

Arthur után Francist nézte meg magának. Az lesz még szép, beadni Owennek és Flynnek, hogy miután annyit csesztették az öccsüket azzal, hogy majd egy szép nap hazaállít valami fickóval, képes volt és megcsinálta. A szöszitől meg nem várhatja el, hogy dalolva fogadjon mindent, amit Arthurról mond, de hé, egész jól reagált. Már tegnap is, meg ma is. Kicsit ugyan sete-suta,de ilyen mély vízbe dobás esetén ugyan ki nem lenne az?

– Még így is képes vagy próbálkozni vele? – szegezte neki a kérdést.

A férfi egyszeriben elmosolyodott.

– Hát hogyne. Elvégre ez nem ő, csak a problémája.

Képes volt idézni, amit mondott. Mindjárt lerúgja.

„ _Fogd a kezét, Scott! Ne engedd el, szüksége van rád. Fogd a kezét, kisfiam, vigyázz rá!"_

– Ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol rá.

Lassan pislogott egyet.

– Ameddig csak szeretné, hogy vigyázzak rá.

„ _El kell majd engedned."_

Tessék. Elengedi.

Itt van ez a csóka, akivel az öccse összeszerelmesedett. Még azt is megígérte, hogy vigyáz rá. Maga sem tudta mi okból, de hirtelen egészen súlytalannak érezte magát. A mosoly is könnyebben költözött a szája sarkába, mikor Francis tűnődve megsimogatta Arthur arcát, gondosan kikerülve kékesre-lilásra színeződött zúzódásokat.

– Nem mellesleg, ezzel magyarázatot kaptam nagyon sok mindenre. Amikor megismertem, nem tudtam, miért van egy mezei virágárusban ennyi… dacos határozottság. Tudni akartam.

– Hát, már tudod.

– Azóta találtam magamnak egy rakás másik dolgot, amit tudni szeretnék vele kapcsolatban – hunyorgott vidáman. – És szerintem nem fogok egyhamar kifogyni a kérdésekből.

– Én viszont hamar elveszítem a türelmem, főleg akkor, ha tovább tolod nekem ezt az érzelgős rizsát – jegyezte meg szárazon.

A francia felkacagott. Elég béna nevetése volt, ráadásul Arthur is felriadt tőle.

– Oh, drága, ne haragudj, nem akartalak felébreszteni.

– Hol… – ült fel riadtan, de gyorsan megnyugodott, és visszahanyatlott. – Ja, a nappaliban.

– Szeretnél valamit?

Arthur a párjára sandított, és rövid hallgatás után, a balját felemelve azt kérte:

– Fogd a kezem!

Scott felhorkant és a szemét forgatva ment vissza mosogatni, közben lélekben próbálta magát felkészíteni arra a temérdek nyáladzásra, amit immáron három öccse jóvoltából kell majd elviselnie.


	18. Ébredés

**Ébredés**

– Nyugi – lapogatta meg Scott vállát Flynn.

Már legalább hétszer eljátszották ezt, mióta Matt bejött. Scott ezúttal is csak lerázta magáról a bátyja kezét és morgott, újrakötötte a csokornyakkendőjét, hogy aztán elégedetlenül szemlélje egy bő fél percig, majd kibontsa, és idegesen toporogjon tovább. Skót népviseletben volt, a díszgombos zakótól kezdve a kék-zöld kockás kilten át a szalaggal megkötött térdzokniig. Alfred az érkezése óta röhögött rajta.

– Kérlek – vihogott. – Kérlek, nyugtass meg, hogy azért alsónadrágot vettél alá.

– Minek az, úgyis levenném – morogta.

Alfredot elvesztette. Matt vállára borulva sírt. Átkarolta a vállát, és figyelt helyette, mikor Scott a tükörbe nézve gyilkos pillantást küldött felé.

– Eláslak.

– Szerintem az arád nem örülne, ha félbeszakítanád az esküvőd holmi rokonok elföldelésével – horkantott vidáman Owen.

– Ki gondolta volna, hogy te nősülsz meg elsőnek – csóválta a fejét Flynn.

– Hát persze, mert puncik vagytok és nem mertek lányt kérni.

Ekkor jutott el a lefitymáló nyakkendő-szemlélésig. Egy újabb gyönyörű fintorral kibontotta, és inkább a haját próbálta meg rendbe tenni tíz ujjal.

– Úgy volt, hogy a hajadat Francis csinálja meg – jegyezte meg Matt.

– Ja, úgy volt, csak őt azóta nem láttam, hogy Arthurral a hóna alatt lelépett franciába.

Arthur nagyon lelkesen mesélte el nekik karácsonykor, hogy el fog menni Franciaországba. Először úgy volt, hogy akkor megy, mikor Francis meglátogatja az édesanyját, hogy bemutassák otthon – ezzel együtt Matt és Marie is ment volna –, csak aztán Francis megtudta, hogy Arthur még az Egyesült Királyság többi részében is csak akkor volt, ha a család felkerekedett rokonlátogatásra, vagy abban az évben éppen a világvégére szervezték a lelkizős tábort, hát még a Brit-szigeteken kívül… Így a turistaszezon utánra beszervezett egy röpke két hónapos tanulmányutat a bordeaux-i borospincéktől kezdve a francia Riviérán át a Loire-menti kastélyokig. Scott májusban fixált bejelentése után kénytelenek voltak előrébb hozni és megrövidíteni a vakációjuk, hogy vissza tudjanak érni az esküvőre. Állítólag tegnapelőtt futottak be, de Matt a színüket sem látta. Francis kipróbálta a menyasszonyi ruhához megálmodott összes frizurát, és az alapján, hogy a bejárathoz tervezett rózsalugas az érkezésükkor már állt, és a templom valamennyi díszíthető felülete virágba borult, Ar-thur sem tétlenkedett.

A Kirkland-fivérek néhány igazolt távollevőtől eltekintve (Arthur a menyasszonyi csokrot intézte, Peter pedig a vendégeket fogadta) a templom melletti épületben vártak a kezdésre. Két szoba volt egymás mellett, a másikból áthallatszott a koszorúslányok kacagása. Ők pedig, Scott arcát elnézve, akár temetésre is indulhattak volna.

– Baszki, lehet, hogy nem ez volt életem legjobb ötlete – nyögött fel hirtelen.

– Scott! – kapta el a vállát Flynn, és megszorongatta. – Tényleg nem lesz baj. Csak megnősülsz, na és? Az élet megy tovább, azt leszámítva, hogy lesz egy feleséged, és bármikor becsúszhat valaki, aki apucinak fog szólítani…

– Hát ezzel kurvára megnyugtattál!

Matt a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy ne röhögjön rajta. Ritkán látta Scottot ennyire feldúltnak. A bátyja egyébként is egy jelenség kiltben. Csak az mentette meg Alfredet a fulladásos haláltól, hogy Owen és Flynn erős barátnői javaslatra nem erősítették a hagyományőrző-réteget, és kegyeskedtek nadrágban jönni. Marie egy darabig próbálkozott törleszkedéssel elérni, hogy Matt ne így tegyen, de miután végiggondolta, hogy ez valószínűleg azzal járna, hogy a kedvese keze unos-untalan a combjára téved, inkább passzolta a lehetőséget. Marie csalódott volt.

– Tudtad, hogy már ezzel a tetves esküvővel álmodom? – Újrakezdte az egész nyakkendős procedúrát.

– Sejthető volt. Remélem, rendesen megtanultad az esküd.

– Persze, hogy megtanultam! – legyintett mérgesen. – Nem is arról van szó. Ma álmomban Mattie végig a kezét tördelte mellettem, hogy nincs elég tésztasaláta, mit csináljunk.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lesz.

– Nincs is tésztasaláta a menüben! – fakadt ki. – Utálom a tésztasalátát, nem fogok azt felszolgáltatni az esküvőmön, oké?!

Alfred lassan felszárogatta a könnyeit. Matt megveregette a hátát.

– Azért nagyon remélem, hogy nem steakes haggis lesz a menü.

– De, skót whiskyvel – forgatta a szemét.

Matt ekkor döntött úgy, hogy éppen itt az ideje közbelépnie. Scotthoz lépett.

– Megengeded?

– He?

Scott elsőre hátrahőkölt, de hamar leesett neki, hogy csak a csokornyakkendőjét akarja rendbe tenni. Hagyta magát. Ami meglepőbb, hogy megelégedett az eredménnyel. Csakhogy utána nem volt mivel elfoglalnia magát, és idegességében inkább fel-alá járkált.

Arthur kopogás nélkül nyitott be. Nem is nagyon tudott volna, a keze tele volt virággal, a szája pedig biztosító- és gombostűkkel, így csak biccentett köszönésképpen. Alfred rajta is rötyögött egy sort. Cserébe Arthur őt kapta el elsőnek, hogy az öltönye hajtókájára erősítse az egy szál fehér rózsát. Gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy eközben legalább ötször jó erősen belédöfje a tűt.

– Szia – köszönt neki, mikor odalépett hozzá.

Arthur valami köszönésfélét hümmögött.

– Szép volt Franciaország?

Újabb hümmögés.

– Francis merre van?

A bátyja keze megállt tűzés közben. A még mindig fájdalmasan sziszegő Alfred kezébe nyomta a virágokat, kivette a szájából a tűket, és azokat is (gondosan heggyel lefelé fordítva, hogy legalább három biztosan beleálljon a kezébe) átadta. Alfie visított.

– Remélem, belefulladt abba a pohár vízbe, amit adtam neki – közölte szárazon.

– Naa – nevetett fel. – Mi a baj?

– Semmi, csak elhatárolódtam tőle.

Flynn szólt oda nekik:

– Még nem is láttam, mióta hazajöttetek.

– Nem is fogod, ha még egyszer a szemem elé kerül.

– Mi a gyász bajod van már megint? – meredt rá Scott.

Arthur elrendezte Matt virágát, simogatott rajta még kettőt, hogy rendesen álljon, utána megindult legidősebb bátyja felé, közben maga után húzta Alfredet, akinél a cuccai voltak. Felemelte a kezét, és jól artikuláltan annyit mondott:

– Pink.

A nyíló ajtó megelőzte a kérdéseik.

– Ez még mindig lazac, drágám.

A francia feléjük sem nézett, miközben egy zsúrkocsin behúzta maga után egy kisebb mesterfodrász-üzlet komplett készletét.

Matt nem értette, mi a probléma, csak aztán Francis szembefordult velük. Mint kiderült, a krémszínű öltönyéhez rózsaszín mellényt és nyakkendőt választott. Arthur egy telesen kulturált, háromrészes (ámbár erdőzöld) szettben volt. Igen érdekesen festettek egymás mellett.

– Az kicseszett pink – morogta Arthur.

Owen tisztelettel odébb lépett, hogy helyet csináljon Francisnek, és a férfinek legyen hova megállítania a zsúrkocsit. A köszönetteljes mosolyt erőlködve sikerült csak viszonoznia. Matt nem volt meglepve – minden fivére közül Owen barátkozott meg legnehezebben a tudattal, hogy Arthur egy másik férfival van kapcsolatban. Kellett neki két hónap, meg egy nagy, közös, karácsonyi alkoholizálás, hogy ugyanolyan hangon tudjon beszélni Arthurral, mint korábban. Francisszel viszont továbbra is úgy viselkedett, mintha tojáshéjon lépdelne.

– Kinn van a kocsiban a barna mellényed, leszel szíves átvenni – mondta Arthur.

– Nem fogok barna mellényben posztolni egy esküvőn. – Francis hangja teljesen nyugodt volt, éppen nem dudorászott. Lenyomta Scottot egy székre, és nekiállt belőni a haját. – Szerintem elég, hogy te úgy nézel ki, mint egy mérges kis bokor, nekem nem kell.

Arthur kezében eltört a gombostű.

– Ezért inkább rózsaszínben vagy. Szép.

– Még mindig lazac.

– A lazac rózsaszín.

– A rózsaszín egy gyűjtőfogalom, és…

– A lazac pedig annak egy árnyalata, ami azt jelenti, hogy rajtad rózsaszín van, ami egyrészt nem megy a virágok, másrészt a menyasszony, harmadrészt a vőlegény ruhájához. Mivel pedig a vőlegény révén vagy jelen, hozzá kell öltöznöd, szóval – és csak ekkor fordult gyilkos képpel Francis felé – kimész a kocsiba és átvedlesz. Közvetlenül azután, hogy Scott haját megcsináltad.

Francis mondani akart valamit, de Arthur egyetlen jégcsap-hideg pillantással elhallgattatta. Mind a ketten visszafordultak a maguk melójához, és már legalább tíz másodperce tartott a kínos csend – amit Alfred nagyon nem bírt, és úgy tűnt, nagyon töri a fejét valami releváns vagy kevésbé releváns, de vicces témán, amit bedobhat –, mikor Francis halkan megszólalt:

– Csak akkor, ha megfésülhetlek.

– Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz – morogta Arthur. – Csak ezt a szörnyűséget ne lássam többet.

Francis ajka abban a pillanatban széles mosolyra húzódott. Összetalálkozott a pillantása Mattével, és azt tátogta: „Győztem!"

Ah. Szóval Francis csak meg akarja fésülni a bátyja örökké a szélrózsa minden irányába meredező fürtjeit.

Két utolsó mozdulattal a férfi elhátrált Scottól. Megnézte jobbról, megnézte balról, egy kicsit még igazított a fülénél, és letette a fésűt a zsúrkocsira.

– Megnézheted. Jó lesz így?

Scott enyhén összevont szemöldökkel, idegesen lefelé görbülő szájjal állt fel, és a tükör elé állt. Megrángatta a zakóját.

– Jó lesz, köszi.

Francis nyugtázva biccentett, és úgy, mintha táncos lenne egy színpadon, kilibbent az ajtón. Ar-thur utánanézett és a fejét csóválva morgott valami keresetlent. Owent is megtűzte, végül utolsóként Scotthoz lépett. Az ő egy szál rózsája mellett egy kicsike borostyánlevél is volt. Vörös hajú fivére felvonta a szemöldökét a saját kiscsokra láttán és szkeptikusan Arthurra nézett.

– Felőlem nősülhetsz egy tüskés szarral is a melleden, de ha engem kérdezel, ez jobban néz ki – fortyant fel.

– Bogáncs – javította ki Scott.

Arthur szeme megvillant.

– Attól még tüskés.

– De Skócia nemzeti virága.

Arthur a fejét csóválta, de a mosolyát nem tudta elrejteni. Éppen eleget szöszölt Scott virágával ahhoz, hogy a vőlegény kérdezhessen:

– Te híztál?

– Igen! – vágta rá Arthur azonnal, és nagyon-nagyon büszkén. Kihúzta mind a százhetvenöt centijét, és csak úgy ragyogott. – Új öltönyt kellett csináltatnom, mert a régit nem tudtam begombolni.

Úgy, hogy tudta, mire kell figyelnie, Matt is észrevette, hogy legifjabb bátyja derékban kicsit vastagabb, mint volt, és az arca is kerekebb. Nem sokkal, de észrevehetően. Odahaza valószínűleg megint átírhatják a rekordok könyvében Arthur legnagyobb feljegyzett súlyát.

Nyáron volt egy éve, hogy Arthur és Francis járnak. Ez alatt az egy év alatt Arthur rohamléptekkel haladt előre, ha lehet ilyet mondani. Scott bekarikázta az első hónapot a naptárban, mikor Arthur az itthon töltött éjszakáit képes volt a saját ágyában eltölteni, és nem ment át vendégeskedni senkihez. Utána ez túl általánossá vált ahhoz, hogy karikázgassák. De ami fontosabb volt: Francisszel együtt érkezett a családjuk életébe valami, amivel hosszú évek óta nem találkoztak, ez pedig Arthur Lelki Stabilitása volt. Nem tudja megmondani, hogy Arthur mikor kapott utoljára pánikrohamot, mikor volt olyan, hogy kedvetlenül bámult ki az ablakon és nem csinált egész nap semmit. És ami a legszebb: a gyógyszermennyisége folyamatosan csökkent, végül eljutottak odáig, hogy naponta mindössze két bogyót kellett bevennie. Azok valószínűleg örök időre a társai lesznek, hogy kordában tartsák a hormonháztartását, de két gyógyszer akkor sem napi háromszor négy.

Az öccsét megvidámította, de Scott még mindig sík ideg volt. Arthur alig végzett a virágok feltűzésével, már neki is kezdett a fel-alá járkálásnak. Matt odasasszézott a fivéreihez, és pont elkapta Flynn Arthurnak szánt suttogását:

– Nincs valami spéci nyugtatótechnikád, amit kipróbálhatunk rajta? Arra nagyon szépen megkértem, hogy ne igyon, de ha így folytatjuk, akkor nem fogom tudni távol tartani a whiskysüvegtől. Nem akarom, hogy részegen álljon az oltár elé.

Arthur elgondolkodva megdörgölte az állkapcsát.

– Valamit csak tudunk vele kezdeni…

Egyszerre felcsillant a szeme. Kilépve megállította Scottot. Megragadta a felkarjánál, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Matt összenézett Flynnel, és egyszerre vontak vállat.

– Nagy levegő, be és ki.

– Ne baszogass már!

– Csak csináld.

Scott bámult rá egy kicsit. Arthur nem engedett. Scott nem volt lenyűgözve. Arthur felvonta a szemöldökét. Scott végül a szemét forgatta, de Arthur számolására megcsinálta négyszer a légzőgyakorlatot. Matt a nyugalomnak a legkisebb jelét sem látta rajta, de Arthur elégedetten bólintott.

– Oké. Most már készen állsz rá, hogy elmeséljem: a szomszéd megpróbál kukoricát nevelni az előkertjében.

Scott megdermedt. Még levegőt sem vett hosszú másodperceken keresztül, csak egyre jobban összeszűkült a szeme. És robbant. Folytatta a fel-alá járkálást, közben elhordta a hülye szomszédot mindennek, ami csak eszébe jutott. Matt kedvence, „az apja csinált volna inkább széket" is elhangzott. Talán ez volt az egyetlen, amiben nem volt nyomdafestéket nem tűrő kifejezés.

– Szerintem a gyerekei nagyon kreatívan fogják tudni elküldeni a zaklatóikat melegebb éghajlatra – dünnyögte.

– Szerintem a gyerekei első szava a „bazmeg" lesz – javította ki Owen.

Scott végül kifulladva rogyott le a székre. Úgy tűnt, megnyugodott. Arthur nagyon büszkén fonta össze a karjait és nézett Flynnre, aki fejet hajtott öccse nagysága előtt.

Francis hangtalanul settenkedett be. Matt elképzeléseivel ellentétben nem az emlegetett barna mellény volt rajta, hanem krémszínű, a nyakkendője és a díszzsebkendője pedig zöld volt, mint Ar-thur öltönye.

– Miről maradtam le? – osont Matthez.

– Arthur elérte, hogy Scott egy kicsit relaxáltabb legyen – súgta vissza.

– Ah.

Azzal Francis letámadta Arthurt egy fésűvel. A társaság remekül szórakozott Arthur ellenállásán, főleg Scott. Scott vigyora rögvest semmivé lett, mihelyst Peter berontott, hogy amúgy idő van.

Nem volt túl nagy koreográfiája a bevonulásuknak. Egyszerűen csak besétáltak a templomba. Matt biztos volt benne, hogy a vendégek fele észre se vette őket.

Az oltár mellett Owennek kellett elérni, hogy Scott ne akarjon szétverni semmit. Úgy saccolták, hogy amint elkezdődik, Scott nyugton lesz, csak addig kell mellé lelki támasz. Flynn gondosan megbeszélte Owennel, mi a teendője, mert lévén, hogy Owen volt a tanú, ő ott állhatott Scott mellett. A jövő heti polgári esküvőn majd Arthur lesz, de akkor csak bemennek és aláírják a jegyzőkönyvet. Scott kijelentette, hogy az államnak nem hajlandó semmilyen ünnepséget csinálni, kedves menyasszonyának viszont voltak elvárásai, így kénytelenek voltak minden csinnadrattát az egyházi részbe zsúfolni.

Csengetéssel kezdődött, a násznép felállt. Matt kíváncsian az ajtó felé fordult. Mivel mindketten árvák voltak, nem volt, aki bekísérje az oltárhoz a menyasszonyt. Ezt a nemes feladatot Alfred vállalta magára, aki úgy állt a sötétkék öltönyében Lili mellett, mintha legalább ő nősülne. A pöttöm nő hosszú szőke haja két laza fonatban omlott le a derekáig, igazi dísze a virágkoszorú volt. Aprócska százszorszépek, fehér rózsák és kisméretű borostyánlevelek alkották a koronáját. A ruhája szatén és csipke.

Scottra pillantott. Bátyja viharkék szemei elkerekedtek, és úgy nézett a menyasszonyára, mintha éppen az a törékeny és tökéletes porcelánbaba vagy angyal lenne, mint akinek kinéz. Ha Matt nem látta volna a saját szemeivel fát hasogatni, még el is hinné, hogy az.

Meg sem próbálta letörölni a mosolyát. Nem is kellett. Alfred és Lili lassan lépdeltek előre az orgona hangjára, amit Lili nővérének a kedvese, Roderich szólaltatott meg. Heidi a szomszéd padsorban megpróbálta fenntartani szokott, szigorú arckifejezését, Matt meg azon tűnődött, micsoda véletlenekből áll össze a világ. Heidi volt az orvos, aki begipszelte Arthurt, miután őt elütötték. Az első kontrollvizsgálatra Scott vitte Arthurt, és a rendelőben összefutottak Lilivel, aki a nővére után vitte az otthon felejtett ebédjét. Míg Heidi odabenn újragipszelte a fivérük lábát, Lili a váróban szóval tartotta Scottot. Nem sokkal utána össze is jöttek, és most, nem egész másfél évvel később összeházasodnak. Scott hirtelen felindulásból elkövetett cselekedeteit ismerve csoda, hogy nem hamarabb.

A februári leánykérés alkalmával éppenséggel otthon voltak mind. Tulajdonképpen egy Alfred-szervezte nagycsaládi ebéd volt, amire mindőjüket hazacsődítették. A dunsztosüveg története azóta valószínűleg az egész Egyesült Királyságot és Svédországot bejárta, mert ő is, és minden testvére is lelkesen terjesztette. Mind megpróbálták kinyitni, de a lekvár nem akarta hagyni magát, végül otthagyták a konyhában, hogy majd alkalmasint visszaviszik a kamrába, és örökre megfeledkeznek róla. Lili akkor éppen nem volt benn. Bejött, és azt találta, hogy van egy bontatlan üveg a konyhapulton. Megállapította, hogy az asztalon a lekvár már erősen fogyóban van, hát megpróbálta kinyitni. Scott felállt, és már vette a levegőt, hogy szóljon neki, mikor Lili egy meglepően mély mordulás kíséretében nekifeszült és kinyitotta a befőttesüveget. Síri csönd honolt az asztalnál. Lili csak fújt egyet, rájuk mosolygott, és letette az ebédlőasztal közepére.

– Ezt az üveget a konyhában felejtettétek – csiripelte.

– Legyél a feleségem – vágta rá Scott.

Matt a bátyjára bámult. Úgy nézett Lilire, mintha akkor látta volna életében először. Lili szája picike o betűt formázott, mire Scott nyelt egyet.

– Mármint… lennél a feleségem?

Lili még mindig elképedten meredt rá. Gyorsan az asztaltársaságra pillantott, akik mind őt bámulták. Mattnek már legalább egy perce volt a villájára tűzve egy darab hús, amiről vidáman csöpögött a szaft az asztalterítőre. Lili visszanézett Scottra.

– Igen…?

A boldogság egészen megváltoztatja Scott arcát. Kisimul a homloka, örökösen összevont szemöldökei megemelkednek. A vigyora csálé, meggyűri az orrán a bőrt, a szemei ragyognak. Összességében, olyan boldog idiótának néz ki, mint Alfred általában.

– Az jó.

És vigyorogva visszaült, szedett magának a lekvárból, és felkapta a fejét, mikor Lili nevetve, a fejét csóválva kiment a kamrába még egy doboz gyümölcsléért. Boldogan összemosolyogtak, mikor végre egymás mellett ültek, és Scott makacsul nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni róluk. Utólag azt sem hitte el, hogy akkor napokig nem kiabált senkivel semmiért, és még a gyökér szomszédnak is jókedvűen köszönt.

Most ugyanezzel a boldogsággal nézte a nőt, és felkínálta a karját, hogy felsegítse az oltár előtti lépcsőn. Lili egyik kezével a ruhát csípte fel, hogy ne essen hasra, a másikat eleresztette Alfredot, és a vőlegényébe kapaszkodott. Szegény ikrére rá se pillantottak, akit ez a legkevésbé se zavart. Sakurával az oldalán Matt mellé sétált, nyomában Marie-val. Minden koszorúslány ruhája kék vagy zöld volt, illeszkedve a virágokhoz és Scott kiltjéhez. Ugyancsak skót szokás szerint mindegyikükön volt valami kockás, kivéve Lilit magát. Marie a pap bevezetője alatt megsúgta Mattnek, hogy a család „női szakasza" négy, többórás Skype-beszélgetésben vitatta meg Arthurral a templom virágdíszeit és az ehhez illeszkedő színeket. Arthur ehhez csak azért kellett, hogy legyen, aki összekaparja a virágokat október közepére.

Marie gyönyörű volt az oldalra feltűzött hajával, a laza ráncokat vető sötétkék ruhával. Ha valaki megkérdezte volna Mattet, hogy ki a legszebb a templomban, csak azért válaszolta volna, hogy „Lili", mert Marie az elmúlt hetekben véletlenszerű szituációkban letámadta és begyakoroltatta vele, mondván, hogy az esküvőn mindig a menyasszony a legszebb.

Lehet, hogy egy kicsit rástresszelt a maga részére, és ezért nem is nagyon emlékezett a szertartás részleteire. Annyi volt a dolga, hogy mikor Marie oldalba bökte, felvegye a bársonypárnácskát. A második bökésre minden erejével azon volt, hogy botlás nélkül, nem halálosan, csak kicsit vörösen menjen ki Scotthoz, és nyújtsa felé a párnát, amire két, Scott kiltjével passzoló kockás szalaggal felkötözték a gyűrűket, hogy ha Matt mégis megbotlana, akkor se essenek le.

Kioldották a szalagokat, levették az aranykarikákat, és Matt megkönnyebbülten mehetett vissza a helyére. Csak az utolsó lépésnél próbált meg orra esni, de szerencsére Alfred résen volt, és elkapta.

– Ügyes vagy – súgta neki Marie.

– Majdnem elestem – mormolta paprikapirosan.

– Nem látta senki – intette le a kedvese.

– Nem kellett volna elvállalnom a gyűrűhordozó szerepét – nyöszörögte.

– Túl vagy rajta, kedves – simogatta meg a kezét Marie. – És nagyon ügyes voltál.

– De…

– Matt – hajolt oda Flynn –, tényleg ügyes voltál, de szeretném hallani az esküt.

Ha lehet, még jobban elpirult. Utál szerepelni. Nem is tudja, mi lesz, ha egyszer esetleg neki kell majd oltár elé állnia… majd letudja úgy, ahogy Scott fogja jövő héten a polgári esküvőt: csak ők, meg a tanúk, és kész.

Csak jusson el addig, hogy megkéri élete választottját.

Marie-ra pillantott, aki teljesen megbűvölve figyelte Lilit, aki éppen az esküt mondta. Nagyon-nagyon részegnek kellene lennie ahhoz, hogy megkérje a kezét. Vagy csak megvárja, amíg Marie jön fel a lehetőséggel, kedvese elég talpraesett nő. Meg állítólag van egy nap az évben, mikor a nők megkérhetik a férfiak kezét. Majd akkor. Talán elöl hagy egy gyűrűt a saját méretében, hogy tiszták legyenek a szándékai.

Scott felhúzta Lili ujjára a gyűrűt és csak úgy ragyogott. A pap csinos csokorba kötött egy kék-zöld kockás stólát a kezükön, megáldotta a házasságot, majd ugyanezt a stólát Scott átvetette Lili vállán, és megtűzte a derekánál, hogy mindenki számára jelezze, mostantól hozzá tartozik. A melle fölé odatűzte a korábban a lánynak ajándékozott, Luckenbooth-nak nevezett brosst. Apró kitűző, pár nappal az esküvő előtt adják oda, de később fontos szerepe van. Az anyjuk is kapott egyet az apjuktól az esküvő előtt, és a hagyomány szerint viselte is mindegyikük keresztelőjén. Lili felmosolygott Scottra, mikor a bátyja beleszúrta a tűt az anyagba. A kezére simította a kezét, és Matt hirtelen megértette, miért röhögött rajta annyit Scott és Arthur, mikor összejött Marie-val. Olyan kisugárzásuk volt, hogy Matt biztos volt benne, ha most odasétálna, akkor meg tudná érinteni a szeretetüket, olyan koncentrációban van jelen.

Marie-ra mosolygott, és örült, hogy Scott is megtalálta azt, akire így tud nézni.

A kivonulás alatti rizsszórásban Peter kenterbe verte mindannyiukat. Fejenként vagy egy kiló rizzsel biztosan megküldte az ifjú párt. Ha csak ennyin múlik, akkor Scottnak is lesz egy szakajtóra való gyereke, amennyiben Heidi ki nem nyírja addig. Az első találkozásukkor meg akarta tenni.

Matt a nyakát nyújtogatva kereste a tömegben újdonsült sógornőjét. A saját párja mellett állt, és bizonygatta, hogy ő nem sír. Roderich félig átölelte, és egy zsebkendővel a nő könnyeit törölgetve helyeselt.

Majdnem megmosolyogta őket, csak aztán eszébe jutott, hogy még fel kéne állnia a testvérei mellé a templom lépcsőjére egy fotóra. Később a fotós válla felett átkukkantva megállapította, hogy a csoportképek némelyikén még neki is sikerült értelmes képet produkálnia. Marie mindegyiken csodálatosan gyönyörű volt.

– Csak tudnám, hogy kötöttél ki mellettem – dörmögte neki, míg arra vártak, hogy mindenki kijöjjön a templomkertbe.

– Hm, úgy emlékszem, fel akartam idegesíteni a bátyám – tűnődött a nő hangosan. – Aztán rájöttem, hogy nem vagy olyan kisfiú, mint amilyennek gondollak.

– Ez nagyszerű.

– Megint szarkasztikus vagy.

– Mit tehetek egy ilyen megjegyzés hallatán?

– Mondjuk azt mondod, hogy „Milyen igazad van, Marie!" és szeretgetsz egy kicsit? – rebegtette meg a pilláit a nő.

– Remek ötlet.

Odahajolt hozzá egy csókra. A mellettük álló Alfred-Sakura páros hujjogott.

Végre-végre mindenki kinn volt, és a koszorúslányok izgatott kupacban odagyűlhettek a templom lépcsője elé. Lili a lépcsőn még Scott karjába kapaszkodott, de már előre mosolygott. Matt csak kisebb csomóval a gyomrában remélte, hogy nem Marie fogja elkapni a virágot.

– Hogy nézel ki – mordult fel mellette egyszerre Francis. – Kértelek, hogy ne túrd szét a hajad.

Arthur dühösen arrébb ütötte a kezét, mikor a férfi megpróbálta megigazítani. Alfreddel egyszerre néztek össze és vigyorodtak el, mikor azok ketten megint összevitatkoztak, és Arthur ismét borzas hajáról átnyergeltek a világgazdaságra. Hogy ebben a két dologban mi a közös, ne kérdezze senki. Csak egy néni nézett rájuk szigorúan, aki a fojtott hangú vita miatt nem hallotta Scott mondókájából, hogy hova kell menni a lakodalomba.

Amint bátyjuk befejezte a műsor ismertetését, megszorította újdonsült felesége kezét, aki ragyogó mosollyal megfordult. A koszorúslányok még izgatottabbak lettek. Lili nagy levegőt vett, egy kicsit előrehajolt, hogy nagyobb lendülete legyen, és a bal válla felett átdobta a csokrot. A bokréta repült, és…

– AU!

… Arthur fejéről Francis kezébe esett.

A francia elképedten bámulta a virágcsokrot. Arthur előbb fájós buksiját dörzsölte, csak utána ismert rá a maga kötötte menyasszonyi csokorra. Összenéztek, aztán körbe, ahogy az ünneplő tömeg egy emberként felkacagott. Scott majd' megfulladt a röhögéstől. Ekkor esett le nekik, mi történt, és megint egymásra nézve, egyszerre kiáltottak fel:

– Ha, nem!

Azért vigyorogva átkarolták egymás derekát, és a lakodalmas-teremben Francis gondosan elrendezgette maga előtt az asztalon a virágot.

Valami ilyesmit érezhettek a Roxfortban a tanárok: ők ültek a főasztalnál, amire merőlegesen hosszú asztalokat állítottak, oda ültették a vendégsereget. Alfred nagy kuncogva megállapította, hogy most majdnem úgy néznek ki, mint Da Vinci _Az u_ _tolsó vacsorája_ , mert ott az összes alak az asztalnak csak az egyik oldalán foglalt helyet. Ők ugyanezt csinálták, csak tizenhatan, mert helyet szorítottak a Heidi-Roderich párosnak is. Marie nem értékelte a megszólalást, Matt viszont valamiért jóval szórakoztatóbbnak találta, mint az indokolt lett volna. Még akkor is rötyögött, mikor Flynn, aki vőfélyként Scott jobbján foglalt helyet, felállt, és megkocogtatta a poharát, hogy csendet kérjen.

Mikor végre elült a zsivaj, Flynn nagy levegővel, szelíd mosollyal belevágott, olyan természetességgel szólva a tömeghez, amihez hasonlót Matt soha az életben nem fog összehozni.

– Legidősebbként mindig is kiváltságos helyzetben voltam. – A bevezetőmondat után rövid hatásszünetet tartott. – Nekem már négy éves koromban szín szerint szét kellett válogatni a szennyesem, és emlékszem rá, hogy milyen mérgesen vetettem anyámék szemére, hogy míg nekem kilenc éves koromban vigyáznom kellett a kisebb testvéreimre, mikor ők nem voltak otthon, nekünk otthon kellett lennünk, mikor Peter kilenc éves volt, azzal az indokkal, hogy kicsi még és vigyázzunk rá.

Peter a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Wy pofátlanul hangosan, a legkevésbé sem nőiesen röhögött.

– Mint Peter példáján látják, az emlékeimnek a testvéreim nem mindig örülnek. Nincsenek oda a tényért, hogy emlékszem rá, hogyan nőttek fel, hogyan jutottak el abba a korba, hogy elkezdjék hazahordani a barátnőiket. Emlékszem rá, hogy mondta azt édesanyánk, hogy Scott legfeljebb valami isteni csoda folytán hozhat asszonyt a házhoz. Amilyen jelleme van, meg is értem.

Scott hozzávágta az első kezébe akadó evőeszközt. Matt prüszkölve felnevetett. Scott nem nagyon értékelte a helyzetet, de elég volt újdonsült felesége egyetlen simogatása és megnyugodott. Matt úgy látta, hogy nem elfojtja a haragját, ahogy régen tette, hanem valami módon megszabadul tőle. Elereszti. Lili fura dolgokat hozott ki a bátyjából. Például rávette, hogy kivigye a fészerbe a virágládát, amit évekig néztek az előszobában. Scott azóta még annyira nem találja a tárcáját meg a kulcsait.

Flynn a pezsgőspohara után nyúlt.

– Nem szeretném szaporítani a szót. Akik ismerik, tudják, hogy az öcsém egy remek, ámbár meglehetősen hirtelen ember. Tudják, hogy milyen keményen tud dolgozni, és tudják, hogy kevés olyan igaz barátot és gondoskodó testvért találni, mint ő. Tudják, hogy a szüleim éppen olyan büszkék lennének rá, mint amilyen én vagyok. Lili – fordult a nőhöz –, nagyon jól rejtegeted, de tudom, hogy egy kemény csaj vagy. Kérlek, viselj gondot az öcsémre, mert magától csak a kapálásra és a haggis-készítésre van jövése. – Újabb szünet után hozzátette: – És ne feledd, hogy bármi is történjék, hozzánk bármikor fordulhatsz.

Lili ragyogó mosollyal köszönte meg a szép szavakat. Matt úgy látta, hogy Scott erősen gondolkodik rajta, hogy megsértődjön-e, avagy sem. Miután ittak a friss házasok egészségére, és végre megnedvesítette az ajkait, felsandított a bátyjára:

– Ugye tudod, hogy ezt a beszédet kamatostul vissza fogod kapni?

– Hát hogyne – ült le Flynn. – Azért Owent kértem fel vőfélynek.

– Piszok vagy.

Ebéd után, még a táncmulatság megkezdése előtt volt a kisebb ajándékok átadása, illetve Scott akkor kapta kézbe az összesítést is. Heidi és Roderich állt elő az ötlettel, hogy sokkal egyszerűbb a nászajándékok kérdése, ha Scott és Lili összeválogatja, mit szeretnének, összerakják egy kívánságlistába, ezt a listát elektronikusan elküldik a meghívottaknak, akik egy általuk meghatározott összeggel hozzájárulhatnak a listán szereplő termékekhez. Scott csendben hümmögött egy sort, amikor meghallotta az ötletet, és csak akkor fejtette ki a véleményét, mikor sógor-komáék már hazamentek.

– Tudjátok, ezzel a módszerrel nem lehet lekövetni, hogy ki mennyi pénzzel járult hozzá a partihoz.

– És ez téged zavar? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Flynn.

– Nem, csak elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy Roderich és Heidi mégis mennyire lehet smucig.

– Leginkább nagyon – nevetett fel Lili. – A minap együtt mentem bevásárolni Heidivel, és annyi kuponja volt, hogy a hétvégi nagybevásárlásért öt fontot fizetett.

Scott arcáról abban a pillanatban csak a mohóságot lehetett leolvasni.

– Ilyet én is akarok – jelentette ki, és a magasba emelte karjait. – Meghódolok a mester előtt! Lili, találd ki, mit szeretnél, kipróbáljuk ezt a lista-holmit.

Flynn csak sóhajtott és lapozott egyet az újságjában.

– Nézzük a jó oldalát – vetette fel Owen. – Flynn, emlékszel, anyáéknak állandó sztorija volt, hogy összesen kilenc kenyérpirítót kaptak nászajándékba. Velük ez nem fog megesni.

Egy nagyobb családi kupaktanács keretében megbeszélték, hogy a szülői ház véglegesen és megmásíthatatlanul Scotté. Lili ehhez mérten tűnődött el az élet nagy dolgairól, és döntött úgy, hogy szeretné modernizálni a konyhát. Szemrevételezte az örökké félig üres kamrát is, és megállapította, hogy a kamra rovására meg lehetne nagyobbítani a konyhát. Scottal megtárgyalták a dolgot, majd előhúzták kis családjuk lakberendezőjét – khm, Berwald bácsi – és csakhamar kezükben volt egy látványterv. Ezt a tervet nyomtatták ki színesben, borítékolták be és nyújtották át Lilinek, a látványterv alá pedig Comic Sanssal, Scott kedvenc betűtípusával (ha, irónia) odaírták az ezen felül kapott összeget.

Lili büszkén mutatta a papírt újdonsült férjének:

– Látod, mondtam, hogy meglesz belőle az új kanapé is!

Scott hümmögött.

– Ez a házasság-dolog egész jó befektetésnek tűnik. Nem akarod megismételni jövőre?

Matt már majdnem felháborodott, de Lili nevetését hallva leesett neki, hogy egy Scott-féle ergya viccet hallott. A bátyja egészen érzelgős képet vágott nevető feleségét nézve. Mármint Scott-féle skálán mérve.

A kapott kisebb ajándékok egyszerűbb holmik voltak, jelképes dolgok. Egy falra akasztható házi áldás, bejárati ajtó-dísz, új postaláda, fonott kosárkészlet. Sok feleslegesnek tűnő kacatot is kaptak, és a Scottnak adott kisebb ajándékok között meglepően sok volt a hosszú, direkt italok ajándékozására kitalált szatyor. Lili egyre sötétedő arccal figyelte a szatyrok egyre hosszabb sorát.

– Pedig azt hittem, sikerül megnevelnem az italozással kapcsolatban.

– Sok sikert hozzá – lapogatta meg sógornője vállát Matt.

– Jól fog kinézni a nappali a széthányt üvegekkel – festette fel az elrettentő jövőképet Owen.

– Ki mondta, hogy otthon fogom meginni? – kérdezte Scott, kedvesen gyilkos vigyorral.

Matt hirtelen heves késztetést érzett rá, hogy elköszönjön Marie-tól, és rendelkezzen mindarról a kevés vagyontárgyról, amit a magáénak mondhat.

– Nem szeretnék arra várni otthon, hogy valamikor az éjszaka közepén hazaessél – pislogott fel rá ártatlanul.

– Ha mégis megtörténne – állt meg előttük Arthur, és nagy lendülettel Lili kezébe nyomott egy virágcserepet –, akkor tudom javasolni ezt.

Lili a növényre meredt, és Scottal egyszerre bámult fel Arthurra.

– Mi ez?

– Fehér levendula.

Scott hunyorgott.

– És ez mit jelent? „Kedves vagyok a feleségemhez hajnal kettőkor?"

– Ezt nem neked adtam – gorombította le Arthur, és Lilire ragyogott. – Hanem neked. A fehér levendula a feleség virága, és azt jelenti, hogy „Isten hozott, drága férjem, bármilyen részeg is vagy."

Scott valószínűleg csak azért nem ütötte agyon ott helyben, mert el kellett kapnia a virágot, amit Lili széles jókedvében elejtett. Matt bölcsen hátrébb húzódott, de kötelességtudóan ott maradt Scott-ék közelében az ajándékozás végéig. Egészen érdekes arcokat is látott, és olyan beszélgetéseknek is a fültanúja volt, amiket lehet, hogy szíve szerint kihagyott volna.

Marie-val ráköszöntek a _Ristorante Vargas_ recepciós-lányára, Chiarára, aki Antonio, a Gazdabolt tulajának kísérőjeként érkezett. Scott tőlük két marék különleges vetőmagot kapott. Mattnek úgy tűnt, hogy annak a holminak jobban örül, mint az addig kapott összes ajándéknak, így az italoknak és az új konyhának együttvéve. Miután Antonio lepacsizott Scottal, Francisszel állt neki trécselni, és Arthurral egyszerre kiáltottak fel, mikor Gilbert került a látókörükbe.

Lilinek családja nem, de rengeteg ismerőse volt. Míg összecsókolózott a régi kollégiumi szobatársával, a kísérőjeként jött Gilbert lepacsizott oldalt Franciszékkel.

– Ti ismeritek egymást? – csodálkozott Antonio és Gilbertre, majd Arthurra nézett.

– Azt tudtam, hogy névről ismeritek egymást, na de személyesen is? – tette hozzá Francis.

Azok ketten ugyanúgy nevettek fel, néztek félre és vakarták meg a tarkójuk. Végül Gilbert óvatosan megböködte Arthurt:

– Ugye most már rendesen járni fogsz? Tök szar volt megint nélküled melózni.

– Persze, járni fogok, bocsi.

– Hova fogsz járni? – érdeklődött Francis.

– A terápiás klubba! – segítette ki őket Scott.

Francis és Antonio egy emberként sandítottak Gilbertre, aki zavartan vállat vont.

– Előfordulhat, hogy én vagyok Arthur párja a terápiás csoportban.

– És az is előfordulhat, hogy én csúnyán elhanyagoltalak az utóbbi időben, és ezért elnézésedet kérem.

– El van nézve. Csak ne hagyj megint egyedül Nataliával, kivagyok attól a nőtől.

– Ha _te_ nem vagy, akkor _én_ vagyok vele – emlékeztette. – Szóval pontosan tudom, miről beszélsz, köszönöm szépen.

– Ki ez a Natalia? – lépett oda hozzájuk Eliza, aki addig Lilit ölelgette, és lazán átkarolta Gilbert derekát.

– Nem akarod tudni – válaszolták egyszerre síri hangon.

Matt a következő néhány mondatról lemaradt, mert majdnem elsodorta egy alacsony, energikus nő, aki kísértetiesen hasonlított Chiarára. Mindamellett, hogy úgy közlekedett, mint egy forgószél, egy nagyon lelkes (ha), nagyon kedves kinézetű (ha), nagyon barátságos (haha), szőke férfit (ez viszont igaz) húzott maga után. Összeölelkezett Lilivel, addig a szőke zavartan álldogált mögötte. Még zavartabban kezet fogott Scottal, de még mielőtt különösen zavart beszélgetésbe kezdtek volna, Gilbert elképedt-hitetlenkedő hangjára figyeltek fel.

– Ludwig.

A két német pillantása találkozott. Alfred egy nanomásodpercen belül ott termett Matt mellett, és izgatottan böködni kezdte, szavak nélkül hívva fel rá a figyelmét, hogy erről mesélt neki, emlékszik-e rá. Matt alig győzte ellökni a kezét és rámordulni, hogy igen. Emlékszik a kistestvér-komplexusos Gilbert történetére, de kénytelen bevallani, hogy nem pont erre számított.

Arthur ugyanennek adott hangot.

– Gilbert történetei miatt valamiért mindig azt hittem, hogy Ludwig egy kicsit… kisebb.

Ha Ludwigon már Scott mellett látszódott, hogy nem tud magával mit kezdeni kínjában, akkor a bátyja mellett ez fokozottan előjött. Gilbert megszorongatta a kezét, aztán őt is megszorongatta, bemutatta neki Elizát, de úgy tűnt, hogy a párját igazából nem is érzékeli maga mellett. Arthur nehezen sóhajtva nézett arra, amerre a testvérpár magyar és olasz kedvesükkel eltűnt a tömegben.

– Most voltunk tanúi annak, hogyan omlott össze három év terápiája egyetlen perc alatt.

– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, de létezik ilyen? – pillantott rá Francis. Antonio mellette úgy pislogott, mint egy napsütésbe kirakott bagoly.

– Létezik – válaszolta Emil.

Előbb velük fogott kezet, csak utána ment Scotthoz gratulálni. Az ifjú férj egészen elképedt a pszichiáter láttán.

– Nem hittem volna, hogy eljössz.

– Küldtél meghívót, miért ne jöttem volna?

– Hát, Arthur itt van, és elég sokat ragoztad az orvos-páciens kapcsolatot ahhoz, hogy azt higgyem, csak egy lapot fogsz küldeni.

Emil vidáman szusszant egyet. Mögötte a tömegből kivált egy ázsiai nő, mellé lépett, és a pszichiáter kezét megfogva szavak nélkül közölte, hogy ők együtt vannak.

– Néhány hónappal ezelőtt így lett volna, de mivel Arthur a jövő héten már egy másik kollégámnál fog kezdeni, így eltekinthetünk ettől.

Egy emberként fordultak Arthur felé, aki meglepetten konstatálta a hirtelen figyelmet.

– Nem mondtam volna?

– Arthur túlnőtt rajtam – jelentette ki Emil, és Matt meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy büszkeséget hall kicsendülni a hangjából. – Én már csak hátráltatni tudtam volna a fejlődését.

– Ez nem igaz – vágta rá Arthur.

– Dehogynem – legyintett. – Maradhatnál velem, csak már nem tudok veled mit kezdeni. Kiku sokkal érzékenyebb az árnyalatokra. Szerintem remekül meglesztek.

– Ha mondod – rántott egyet a vállán, és kajlán vigyorgott. – Amíg felírja a dilibogyóim, nagy baj nem lehet, nem igaz?

Emil csak a szemeit forgatta.

– Jut eszembe – emelte meg a mutatóujját. – Scott, elkövettél egy nagyon durva hibát.

– Igen? – a bátyja szkeptikusan felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Úgy hívtál meg mindenkit, hogy hozhatja a kedves családját is – bólogatott nagy komolyan. – Úgyhogy Berwald hozta magával az egész pereputtyot.

Matt nem értette. Scott arcán ugyan átvillant valami, és félhangosan mormogott is valamit Lilinek, de a következő néhány gratuláló és egy vadonatúj rozsdamentes edénykészlet beszerzése alatt nem történt semmi gyanús. Akkor kezdhettek volna gyanakodni, mikor kiszúrták a tömegből kiemelkedő Berwaldot. A nagydarab svéd elég fáradtnak tűnt – Matt szerint csak különösen mordnak, de Peter volt olyan kedves, és finomhangolta a véleményüket. Alig szorította meg Scott kezét, az is kiderült, mi okozza a fáradtságát.

– Sok boldogságot! – harsant egy éles hang.

A hanghoz egy pixie-hajú nő tartozott, akinek széles vigyorával legfeljebb Alfred tudott volna vetekedni. Nevezett nő habos, tengerkék ruhában jelent meg, de kicsit érdekesen festett rajta a viking-forma lábszárvédő és a bőrcsizma. Ezt látva Marie és Francis szemöldöke egyazon másodpercben indult meg felfelé. Még fintorogva össze is néztek. Matt horkantva megállapította, hogy a francia testvérpárnak csak akad legalább egy közös pontja.

– Lukast hol hagytad? – kérdezte Berwald.

– Megállt a pogácsáknál, azt mondta, mindjárt jön.

Alig fejezte be a mondatot, már meg is jelent mellettük még egy szőke-kék szemű férfi. Szinte a semmiből bukkant fel, mozgásáról a víz fodrozódása jutott eszébe. Konkrétan a jéghideg skót tavak. A tündéket képzelte ilyennek, mikor először olvasta a Gyűrűk Urát.

– Ő a nagyobbik öcsém, Lukas – mutatta be Berwald. – Lukas, ő Peter bátyja, Scott, és a felesége, Lili.

Lukas kezei szorosan össze voltak kulcsolva a háta mögött. Figyelmesen megszemlélte az ifjú párt, és Matt nem hallotta, ahogy sok boldogságot kíván, a morajló násznép elnyomta a hangját. Bezzeg Christine-ét nem tudta.

– Jaj, ne legyél morci, na! Inkább gyere és nézzük meg a virágokat oldalt, tudod, amiket már mutattam!

Belekarolt, és nyergesvontatóként maga után húzta a párját.

– Bocsánat – szabadkozott Berwald. – Nem mertem otthon hagyni egyedül, Christine pedig mindenképpen jönni akart.

Kis családjuk nagy szemeket meresztve bámult rá, kivéve Scottot, aki megértően bólogatott.

Lassan elfogytak a gratulálók, a zenekar már játszott, az emberek táncoltak. Matt Alfred és Ar-thur oldalán állva figyelte a kavargó embereket. Párjaik valamerre elcsámborogtak, hogy fél pillanatra látott ismerősöknek köszönjenek. Ők is csak az imént sodródtak vissza egymás mellé.

– Szép esküvő volt, nem? – kérdezte Alfred.

– De – bólintott rá Arthur. – Az volt. Scott nem cseszte el, meglepő az ilyesmi.

Matt majdnem eldobta a kezében tartott borospoharat. Inkább csak a fejét csóválta és somolyogva eltűnődött, hogy miért vannak neki olyan testvérei, akik a szeretetüket szurkálódással fejezik ki. Ha már egyszer ott volt, akkor arra jutott, hogy akár meg is kérdezheti, és Arthur felé fordult, a bátyja azonban rá se bagózott. A nyakát nyújtogatva kémlelt valamit – vagy valakit – a tömegben.

Egy kisebb csoporton átfurakodva Flynn kötött ki mellettük. Megkönnyebbülten fújt egyet, és Alfred vállát használva bárpultnak, megtámaszkodott rajta. Alfred nagyon nézte, de Flynn csak nem akart megmozdulni.

– Fogd már meg egy percre – nyomta a kezébe Arthur a pezsgőjét.

Két kézzel hátratúrta a haját, hogy legalább a közelében legyen annak, amit Francis még az esküvő előtt a madárfészek helyére varázsolt, majd lesimította az öltönyét, és átvágott a táncparketten.

Hárman bámultak utána. Elég feltűnőek lehettek, mert Nem egész két másodpercen belül Owen is melléjük csapódott.

– Mit nézünk? – kérdezte és bámult ő is.

– Úgy néztek ki, mint egy kupac rókamanguszta – jelent meg Scott, és az ajkát biggyesztve végigmérte őket. – Amúgy mit néztek?

Matt inkább nem véleményezte őket. És az öklét a szájába tömve igyekezett nem felröhögni, mikor kiszúrta, hogy Arthur Francishoz ment oda, aki éppen három feltűnően csinos hölgy társaságában álldogált. A bátyja roppant lazán megállt a francia mellett, és teljesen természetesnek tűnő, könnyed mozdulattal átkarolta a derekát. Alfred nem volt ilyen diszkrét, Flynn pedig pajkosan csillogó szemekkel sandított Arthurra, mikor ő a párjával együtt visszajött hozzájuk. Francis arca kisfiús örömmel ragyogott.

– Nem értem, miért tagadod!

– Akkor sem igaz – dörmögte Arthur, és visszavette Flynntől a poharát.

– Dehogynem.

– Nem és kész.

– Legalább egy ici-picit az voltál.

– Nem voltam az! – dörrent rá, és duzzogva beleivott a pezsgőbe.

Francis a szemét forgatta és vigyorgott tovább.

– Most mondjátok meg, nem vallja be, hogy féltékenykedik.

– Felrúglak.

– Innen úgy tűnt – erősítette meg Flynn.

– Téged is felrúglak.

– Nono, így bánsz az idősebbekkel?

– Velem tiszteletlen – tette a szívére a kezét Francis színpadias mozdulattal.

– Még semmit nem tettél azért, hogy az legyek – sandított rá.

– Elvisellek lassan második éve, az nem számít?

– Szerintem minden hülyeségemmel nyakonvágva sem vagyok fele olyan szörnyű, mint te, szóval én vagyok az, akinek kijár a tisztelet – jelentette ki.

Francis mérgesen csücsörített és összefonta a karjait. Alfred kaján vigyorral megkérdezte:

– Mikor mehetünk az esküvőre?

– Nem fogunk összeházasodni – vágták rá egyszerre.

Összenéztek és lepacsiztak. Alfred nagyon szomorú volt.

– Nem értem a problémát, még Lili csokrát is elkaptátok – horkantott Scott.

– Tényleg, őt hol hagytad? – pillantott rá Owen.

– Mittomén, asszem éppen az újdonsült sógorommal táncol… tud vigyázni magára.

Matt az uborkásüveg után inkább nem képzelte el a saját nyakát a nő kezei között.

– Láttam, milyen képet vágtál az előkészületek közben – mérte végig Scottot Arthur. – És egyrészt, én ennyi szarakodást nem vagyok hajlandó végigcsinálni, másrészt nem vagyok kíváncsi a marhaságaitokra.

– Pedig biztosan jól állnának a fodrok – kuncogott Flynn.

– Pont erre gondoltam. – Arthur arca nagyon sötét volt.

Francis csak elgondolkodva megjegyezte:

– Meg a Francis Kirkland hülyén hangzik.

Arthur kikerekedett szemmel bámult rá.

– Te felvennéd a nevem?

A gondolataiból kizökkentett férfi felé fordult.

– Hm? Most mondtam, hogy nem, hülyén hangzik.

Arthur egészen elképedve bámult a párjára. Kicsit hasonlított az arckifejezése Scottéra, mikor megkérte Lilit. Az alapján, hogy Alfred megszorította a kezét, ő is így gondolta.

– Esetleg Arthur Bonnefoy, ahhoz mit szólsz?

– Igazad van, jobb nekünk így.

– Na látod.

Átkarolták egymás derekát, és mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatták a nézelődést. Matt nem tudott rajtuk kiigazodni.

– Mi lenne, ha most egy tíz percre abbahagynátok a drámázást? – vetette fel Scott. – És akkor esetleg megnézhetitek, hogy mi szépet alkottunk az én kis feleségemmel.

– Parancsolsz? – kérdezte Flynn.

– Most jön a menyasszony-tánc.

Gyorsan felélénkültek. Míg a násznép félrehúzódott a parkettről, és beüzemelték a zenekar mögötti kivetítőt, Arthurék eltűntek pár percre, amiért Scott morgott. Matt somolygott a bajsza alatt. Akkor már kevésbé, mikor Flynn bólintására odasomfordált Scott mellé eljátszani a szerepét.

– Uhm, Scott, figyelj csak…

– Igen?

– Aaa… üh.

Scott nyomatékosabban kérdezte:

– Valami gond van, Matthew?

Nyelt egyet.

– Az a helyzet… hogy a szerzői jogok miatt nem játszhatjuk le azz… eredeti zenét.

Scott szeme összeszűkült.

– De kottát tudtunk szerezni, és odaadtuk a zenekarnak, és minden rendben, ráhallgattuk a számra és ugyanaz, szóval nem kell aggódnod, csak…

– Csak szöveg nem lesz.

– Hát… igen. Bocsánat.

– Mi lett volna akkor, ha erről kicsit korábban szólsz? – karolta át a vállát Scott. – Akár tegnap. Akkor esetleg úgy gyakoroltunk volna Lilivel. De nem, szólj csak az _utolsó kibaszott pillanatban…_

Scott ujjai megszorultak a vállán. Matt felnyikkant. Búcsút mondhatott volna az életének, ha Lili nem lép közbe. Karon ragadta a férjét és szó szerint maga után húzta a parkett közepére. Scott emberek közé is alkalmas arckifejezést erőltetett magára, Matt pedig megtörölte a homlokát. Alfred vállon veregette, Marie pedig hozzábújt.

– Tisztelt egybegyűltek! – állt a mikrofon mögé Flynn. – Ajánlom figyelmükbe az ifjú pár táncát, Scott sokat gyakorolta. Még mielőtt azonban nekikezdenétek, szeretném a fivéreim nevében átadni az ajándékotok.

Scott felvonta a szemöldökét. Flynn a vetítővászonra mutatott, amin egy kőből rakott, tóparti házacska képe jelent meg.

– Ez egy nyaraló Skóciában. A kulcsokat otthon találod, a salátástálban.

Scott mereven bámulta a képet. Lili aggódva megütögette a felkarját, mire megrezzent.

– Most idejön mind az összes – jelentette ki, és magához intette őket.

Matt bizonytalanul előrelépett, követve öt testvére példáját. Alfred széles vigyorral állt meg majdnem Scott arcában. Ott is maradt volna, ha Owen nem húzza a derékszíjánál fogva egy kicsit hátrébb.

– Hülyék vagytok mindannyian – fakadt ki Scott, és megszorongatta Flynnt.

– Családi nagyölelés! – rikkantotta Alfred és beszállt ő is.

Matt még mindig vigyorgott, mikor Alfredet maga után húzva visszasétált a helyére. A továbbra is ölelkezési rohamban szenvedő fivérét Sakura kikúrálta, és Marie is jelentkezett a maga adagjáért. Őt ölelve nézte, hogyan vesz mély lélegzetet Scott, és hagyja, hogy Lili a derekára húzza a balját. Mélyen a felesége szemébe nézett, és összemosolyogtak.

Nekik is volt egy daluk, mint Arthurnak és Francisnek a _Perhaps_. Az övék Madonna _Masterpiece_ című száma volt. Lili mutatta meg Scottnak, aki közölte, hogy imádja. Mattnek úgy tűnt, hogy megtalálta abban a zenében önmagát. Owen szerint inkább Lilit. Alfred leintette őket és közölte, hogy tökmindegy, inkább örüljenek, hogy nem valami atomrock-számra akar keringőzni.

Hazudott, mikor azt mondta, hogy nem sikerült megszereznie a számot. Scott telefonján biztosan rajta van, elég lenne rádugniuk az erősítőre. Viszont az élőzene mennyivel _elegánsabb_ – és helyet kellett adniuk Peter remek ötletének. Legifjabb fivérük felidézte, hogy Scott szerint ennek a számnak az egyetlen hibája az, hogy Madonna nő, mert férfi énekessel mennyivel jobb lenne.

Megpróbálta nem megmosolyogni a bátyja arcát. Scott a tanultak szerint a második ütemre kilépett. Elkezdtek táncolni. A hatodik ütemre jött a vokál, amire a bátyja nem számított, pláne nem arra, hogy Madonna helyett Arthur és Francis fog nekik duót énekelni. A meglepetése nem hatott ki a táncra, csinálta, ahogy megtanulta. Egyetlen hálás pillantást küldött a színpad felé, onnantól kezdve pedig minden figyelmét Lilinek szentelte.

Marie elérzékenyülten figyelte őket. Matt átölelte.

– Szabad egy táncra? – súgta a fülébe.

– Most ne velem táncolj, te, előbb a menyasszonyt kell felkérned – nevetett rá a Nő, és játékosan ellökdöste. – De várlak ám vissza!

* * *

Arthur igyekezett minél kevesebb embernek a lábára lépni, míg átvágott a tömegen. Kellett neki egy pohár akármi – a színpadon teljesen kiszáradt a szája. Meg Francis az imént emlékeztette, hogy ideje lenne bevennie a gyógyszereit. Szerencsére csak mondta, és nem tartotta a füléhez a karóráját, egy Dóra, a felfedezős szörnyűséget, amit beállított, hogy a megfelelő időben csipogjon. Alfred odavolt azért a vacakért, mikor először meglátta, és el akarta kuncsorogni, de Francis kitartott, Ar-thur nagy bánatára.

Már csak pár lépésre volt az asztaloktól, mikor egy pillanatra megfordult, hogy megnézze, hogy néz ki a menyasszonyt táncoltató párja, és természetesen akkor ütközött neki valakinek.

– Oh, elnézést!

Csak a reflex-szerű bocsánatkérés után nézte meg magának az ürgét. Berwald öccse volt az, Lukas, akinek hála istennek, semmi nem volt a kezében, amit fel tudott volna kenni az öltönyére. A másik egy szót sem szólt, csak megszeppenten bámult rá, majd a táncoló párokat bámuló, és a zenére ringatózó párjára nézett.

– Christine, egy pillanatra.

Arthur csak diplomatikusan felvonta a szemöldökét az arcátlanság láttán. Azért egy „Nem tesz semmit" jól esett volna.

– Mondjad!

Legszívesebben a füléhez kapott volna. A nő olyan típusnak tűnt, mint Alfred.

– Ez az úr velem szemben itt van? – bökött rá Lukas.

Christine Arthurra mosolygott.

– Igen, ott van. Figyu, én elszaladtam megtáncoltatni a vőlegényt, ha kellek, csak rikkants!

– Rendben.

Arthur megpróbált nem teljesen kuka képet vágni, mikor Lukas szemébe nézett.

– Természetesen nem haragszom. És kérem, bocsássa meg a közjátékot – szabadkozott. – Van egy… kisebb problémám, és nem mindig vagyok biztos benne, hogy amit látok, az létezik-e.

– Ne vegye tolakodásnak: skizofrénia?

– Szakmabeli? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Lukas. – Az öcsém nem mondta, hogy ez az esküvő pszichiáter-találkozó is lesz egyben.

– Isten ments! – nevetett fel. – Nem, az asztalnak azon az oldalán ülök, mint maga. Ami azt illeti, ugyanazzal.

Lukas nagyot bólintott, jelezve, hogy érti. Arthur hümmögött, és felmarkolt az asztalról egy pohár gyümölcslevet. A zsebébe túrt a bogyójáért, és mivel megtudta, hogy Lukas ugyanolyan buggyant, mint ő, nem érezte magát feszélyezve, miközben lenyelte.

– Oh, azt a fajtát én is szedtem – derült fel Lukas arca. – Három frankón kiüti az embert.

– Már egy is, csak eleget kell inni rá – kacsintott.

Lukas felhorkant.

– Bevallom, nem tudom, én csak az ennél erősebbre ittam egyszer egy pohárral. De megfelelően zöld dolgokkal mindegyikkel nagyon szépeket lehet látni.

– Én anélkül is nagyon sok szépet látok – forgatta a szemét. – És a repülő nyulam elég zöld.

– Nekem trollom van.

– Ne már! – nézett rá. – Ez nem fair, a troll mennyivel jobb már, mint egy nyúl!

– De nagyobb is.

Lukas vidámsága lassan elhomályosult. Arthur abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy mire gondol: a betegsége súlyosságára, a nagyon rossz pillanatokra, a félelemre, hogy mikor fog visszatérni az igazán elborult állapot.

– Christine veled van? – bökött az állával a nő felé.

Telitalálat.

– Igen. Vele…

– Könnyebb?

– Igen. Neked van valakid?

Arthur megint megkereste a szemével Francist. Éppen továbbadta valakinek Lili kezét. A pillantásuk találkozott, és a kedvese ráragyogtatta a mosolyát, mire a bensőjében kivirágzott a megfoghatatlan, vidám és meleg érzés.

– Igen, van.

 **Vége**

* * *

 **Szerzői megjegyzés:  
**

Üdv!

Nagyon köszönöm, hogy elolvastad a történetet. Remélem ugyanannyira élvezted, mint én, és találkozunk majd a későbbiekben is :)

Kérdésekért és háttér-információkért megtalálhatsz a tonhalszendvics pont blogspot pont hu címen.

Legyen szép napod és aludj jól: Tonhalszendvics


End file.
